Life With Kim
by Rocinante
Summary: The Sequel to Anything Is Possible. Part II of the Celler Series. Part III is Steel Swan.
1. Back to Tara firma

**1. Back To Tara (firma) **

Kim and William enjoyed a whirlwind honeymoon, taking in as much of the sights and sounds of the French Riviera as could be done in two weeks - operas, plays, markets, recitals on the street - the markets reminded William much of the Brookings Market Square at home - they had such a small, close, and familiar feeling, even if nearly everyone spoke in a language he didn't understand.

One of the most interesting and ongoing occurances was peoples' reaction to seeing Kim. Most people were polite if not surprised. No one really reacted with the "shock" they had been bracing in the back of their minds for. Many of the local children recognized her from the TV episodes, sometimes running toward her, yelling "Kim Possible!" in French, while pulling their parents in tow. Kim was even asked for her autograph on a couple of occasions. Kim and William had learned a routine for the "rubberneckers" - pausing for just a second, waiting for the noise of someone running into someone else, or something they didn't see in their path - and trying to hold their laughter.

Kim and William ate most of their meals in a small cafe they both fell in love with right inside the hotel. Many of their days were filled with perusing markets and stores along de la Croisette. On a few occasions, they would rent a car for the day, and venture to other locations, recommended by their mornng desk clerk, who spoke fair enough English to guide them. Their most memorable evening meal was at "Restaurant Les Arbousiers" on Lac de Saint Cassien, a very down-home open restaurant on the shore of a lake. They ate on a terrace with a wonderful view of the lake, and enjoyed the open atmosphere as the French evening caressed them while they ate.

Kim and William reserved their evenings for taking in an experience more wondrous and incredible than any on the Riviera - each other. William still fell back into a state of awe at his new bride at these times - Angelica's gift - the one from inside the box that touched his heart in one way up until the night she emerged through his mirror - then enfolded around that heart, and sent it soaring to heaven's heights. Each time their touch met, their bodies entwined in the molten flow of love and passion for each other...their souls danced and played in an intimate waltz. The two worlds each came from melded into one. One world - one passion - one heart.

Sunday, June 22  
10:38 AM.  
Kim was the first one in the door to the apartment with overnight bags slung over her shoulders, and William followed with two large suitcases and a garment bag. They let them drop to the floor nearly at the same time, William laying the garment bag over the chair, and both met the couch like the long-anticipated reacquaintance with an old friend.

"Home!" sighed Kim as she fell onto the couch and slipped off her shoes with her toes. "It's nice to curl the toes against a familiar carpet."

William had to laugh softly at this. "You're learning fast," he said. "That's one thing about traveling. No matter where you go, it's always good to get home."

"Mmmm, but I want to visit France again someday," said Kim. "All that luscious food...the incredible markets...and that hotel was almost exactly as it was in the dream. I just don't remember the Alps. Funny how you can have snow on mountain peaks at the beginning of summer."

"Alps at your back...and heading down a palm-tree lined street to sunbathe at the Mediterranean. They thought of everything."

"Including fresh waiters," Kim giggled. "Even I had no idea he was flirting with me until that guy at the next table started translating for us."

"Yeah...that guy was something else. He looked rather embarrassed when we got the translation, too. Guess he didn't see the wedding bands."

Kim snickered. "Somehow, I don't think he was concerned about that. I think he just saw us as just another couple of 'dumb foreigners'."

"Well...we were," he said. "About the only phrase of French I bothered to memorize is _'Je suis des Etats-Unis. Je ne parle pas Français.'_ With most people, that's all I had to say."

Kim started giggling again. William looked over at her. "Hm?"

"Oh, I was just remembering what the guy said the waiter wanted to do to me...and how he was translating it so matter-of-factly." She laughed out loud. "It wasn't until dinner was over before I could put together from the book what I wanted to say to that waiter..._'Désolé, mais ce corps est réservé pour mon mari'._"

"Heh. Now I think I need a translator."

Kim turned and settled into William's arms, her face inches from his. "Sorry, but this body is reserved for my husband," she said, touching his nose with the tip of her finger. William smiled. She then said, "And if I wanted to be mean, I could have added, _'Et à cause de lui, aucun de ce que vous avez dit seriez nouveau me'._"

"Which translates to...?"

Kim slipped her arms around William's neck. "'And because of him, none of what you said would be new to me'." She punctuated this with a lingering kiss - then, "William Hodge...I do believe you're blushing!"

William traced his fingers along the cascade of auburn over Kim's forehead. "I was just thinking of the couple who pounded on the wall that one night," he said.

Kim laughed. "Funny how you didn't have to say 'newlyweds' in French," she said. "If I remember right, she started to blush then."

William stretched his legs under the coffee table. "I'm glad the walls are thick in this apartment," he chuckled.

"Mmmm, me too," said Kim, sliding up for another kiss - and drawing it out, becoming more passionate.

It was William who broke first. "Whew...I might have to paint Alps in the bedroom...it seems France has had quite an effect on you."

"It wasn't the location, but the company," she replied, snuggling her face against his. "It could have been France, or any other place - doesn't matter. You're the one who's had the effect on me, William. You're my Alps."

They drew far enough apart to stare into each other's eyes. "Kim," William started in a soft voice, "you couldn't be more perfect if I had dreamt you."

Kim repositioned herself, straddling William's lap. "And you're a big part of the reason...you know that, don't you?" She leaned in to continue the kiss she had started a moment ago.

Their kiss was interrupted by the doorbell. Kim pulled back and looked in its direction. "Thick walls - thin door," she said with an exasperated smirk, rising and turning for the kitchen. "I need some juice."

William looked through the peephole. "It's Ms. Paige," he said, unlocking the door. "And she has our mail."

Ms. Paige was a short woman in her mid-50s who had lived next to William for about four months, and had volunteered to collect mail while he and Kim were away. "Emma, Hi, come in," he said, opening the door wide. "You must have been watching for us - we _just_ got back."

"Hey William," replied Emma. "I wasn't watching, but I heard the cab drive up. How was your honemoon?"

"Just great," he said. "Couldn't have been better. When we get unpacked later, I have some chocolates for you."

"Awww, you didn't have to do that, but thank you." She presented William with a shoebox nearly full of envelopes of varying sizes. "Here's your mail," she said. "If you had been gone any longer, I would have started charging for bulk storage," she chuckled while handing the box to William. "I made some cookies last night. There are a few in here for you and your wife," she added.

"Thanks," said William. "I don't usually get this much mail...should be interesting to go through."

Kim came out from the kitchen with a glass of juice. William turned. "Emma, you haven't met yet...this is my wife, Kim...Kim, this is our neighbor, Ms. Emma Paige." Kim extended her hand with a warm smile.

Emma hesitated for a moment, studying Kim's appearance - then snapped back to social coherency. She took Kim's hand, smiling, "I'm sorry, how do you do, Kim. Forgive me for...staring...it's just that you're...unique. Beautiful...but unique."

"Thanks...I get that a lot," said Kim, broadening her smile. "Thank you so much for holding onto our mail."

"William was just telling me how wonderful France was," Emma said.

"Oh, it's just too beautiful to imagine until you get there," replied Kim. "Olive groves everywhere at the foot of the Alps, and pines that go almost to the shore...foothills full of flowers--"

"Yes," Emma broke in. "That atmosphere inspired painters like Renoir and Picasso. I work at the museum downtown."

"Yeah...and you see that inspiration from the moment you arrive until you leave. It'll stay with me forever...I already want to go back," Kim said. "Museum? I'd love to see that sometime." she nudged William softly.

"It's neat. I thought I would get used to it, after seeing it every day...but there are still times I spend an hour or so after work just walking through the halls."

William reached into the shoebox. "Emma made some cookies," he said, motioning one to Kim.

"Oatmeal with raisins, dates and walnuts," Emma offered.

"Mmmm, homemade," said Kim. As she took a bite, her knees bent slightly, her expression melting into a dreamy look. "Ohhhh _GOD,_ Emma," she exclaimed. "These are out - of - this - _world!_" She took another bite and gave the slightest high-pitched whimper as Emma looked on.

"Heh...she has quite the affinity for sweets," William said, reaching for a cookie of his own and taking a bite. "Mmm, wow...this _is_ good."

"You guys are too kind," Emma said. "I make these about once a month, for Bingo meetings. I have about four dozen at home, you're welcome to more."

"Count me in," Kim moaned through another bite.

Emma laughed softly. "The Bingo is Wednesday night. You're welcome anytime until I take them over." She then made a motion to the door. "Right now I need to think about breakfast for Binky and myself." She raised her hand as she went out the door. "Bye for now William...and good meeting you, Kim."

Kim looked at William quizzically for a moment as the door closed. "Binky?"

"She got a new pup just before we left," he said. "A little Yorkshire terrier. Looks like a dust mop with legs."

Kim giggled. "You never said we could have pets here."

"Yeah...if theyre small...you thinking about a pet?"

Kim walked over to the couch, patting beside her for William. "I already have a pet," she smirked, reaching for his hand. "But I might want a kitty cat, too."

William sat on the couch, setting the box of mail on the coffee table. "Hmmm - that would make two."

"Two what?"

"Kitty cats."

"William!" Kim burst out, smacking his upper arm then blushing in a fit of giggles. "You _are_ turning evil on me, aren't you?"

"Fear not," he replied, smiling rather evilly. "I promise only to use my evil for good."

"Well, we'll see," she mocked, giving him a sideways glance. She then reached forward, pulling a handful of mail from the shoebox. "Let's sort this out real quick."

William grabbed the other half of the mail and they filtered through it, putting each piece in its respective lap in a duet of "me...you...you...me." When they were done, Kim's pile was substantially larger than William's. Each also had a 9x13 envelope with the Meridian "M" on it.

William looked at a couple of Kim's envelopes. "Told you you had a new fan club," he said. "Looks like these are all from people at work."

"I hope most of them included an email address," said Kim, counting the envelopes. "I might get writer's cramp if I try to answer these all in one day. Of course, some of them might just be thanking us for inviting them to the wedding."

"Well, either way, we have a bunch of thank-you notes to write."

"I'm glad I heard 'we' instead of 'you'," Kim smirked. She then brought up the large envelope. "We both got one of these," she said.

"Yep...and I'll bet I know what's in them."

"Oh?"

"Mm-hm," nodded William. "Mine's the paperwork for a company car...and yours is probably an application. They usually have you fill one out before they call you in for a skills test and interview. She's just streamlining the process a bit."

Kim held her envelope sideways for William to see. "This...is awful thick for just an application, I think." She opened the clasp and pulled out the papers. "Here's the application...but there's a lot of other information..."

"You must have really made an impression on Marcy," he said. "You usually don't get that stuff until after you're hired, and it's part of the orientation package on the first day."

"...really?" squealed Kim under her breath, then wrapping her arms around William. "Wow!"

"Yep. Sounds like all you have to do is show up for your skills test, and you're in."

Kim then thought for a moment. "This is great, but...I'm not sure I want any special treatment when it comes to getting a job. I want to be treated like anyone else."

"Well, if it's any consolation, your skills test will determine where you're placed in the department." Kim nodded at this.

William glanced at the phone. "We have a message," he said, pressing the 'play' button.

::: Hi guys, it's Marcy. You won't get this until you get home, so I hope you had a good time. Listen, I just sent off that app package for Kim, and I forgot to include a note, so I'll tell you here...be sure to call before Kim comes in for the skills test, so I can run down and snag her app. Kim, I'm looking forward to seeing you again. The wedding was just great, guys. Talk to you later. :::

Kim looked at William, a slight worry on her face. "See? That's what I'm talking about."

"I know what you're saying," William replied. "But you have to consider...there are things on the application that you won't be able to fill in...like your age...and your Social Security number. There's no way you can help that. Marcy just wants to see that those, umm, 'unavoidable' things don't stand in your way...that's all."

Kim leaned to William, hugging him. "If it wasn't for you, none of this would have been possible...and I have no way of thanking you."

"Kim..." William started, "There's no need to thank me...everything I've done for and with you, I just felt was natural." He then grinned. "Buuut...if you really feel the need to show your thanks...you..._could_ make me a sandwich..."

Kim gave William a slight push, standing with her hands on her hips, in a look of mock frustration. "Ohhhh, I see," she said. "The honeymoon's already over." She started for the kitchen in a modest stomp.

"Oh, sheesh," William chimed in with his own false aggravation. "Nag nag nag. Fine. I'll make dinner tonight, if that will make you feel better. Pizza."

A loud "Hmph" came from the kitchen. "Fresh from the freezer, I suppose," Kim said, trying to hide a snicker at the end.

"Hey - you didn't complain the last time we had frozen pizza."

Kim then leaned over the nook, with a rather sultry voice. "And I won't complain this time...if you help me fill out that application later."

"You drive a hard bargain," said William. "But, if it gets me my sandwich quicker...it's a deal."

Kim smiled and kissed the air in his direction. "Done and done, Mr. Hodge." She then disappeared back into the kitchen, making sounds in the refrigerator.

"Then perhaps a short nap after that," William added. "I'm starting to feel jet lag kicking in."

"I still can't get used to arriving here about the same time we left Paris...it was early morning in both places."

William thought about that for a moment. "Let's see...Paris is about seven hours ahead of us...and the flight back took about eight hours..."

"Yeah," echoed Kim. "Crossing so many time zones in a short time sure plays with sleep habits." She walked in and joined William on the couch, a smoked turkey and cheese on wheat in each hand.

She presented each one to William, offering alternatively for him to choose from. He put a hand over his face, peeking between his fingers, wavering his hand back and forth - and finally thrusting forward, poking Kim lightly in the stomach. This caused her to laugh, doubling over while offering him one of the sandwiches.

"You should take a look in the fridge later," said Kim. "Marcy really stocked us up."

"She did? I asked her to pick up a few things a day or two before we got back, but I didn't want her to go overboard."

Kim smiled. "Well, we have quite a bit of food to swim through now, thanks to her."

William shifted on the couch after finishing his sandwich, resting his head on Kim's thigh as she continued to eat. "Mmm, nice angel-soft pillow," he chuckled.

Kim slowly teased her fingers through the hair on his forehead, smiling - then erupting into a soft giggle. "Gooood little naked mole raaaat."

William imitated a cat's purr in response...then the combination of food and the long plane trip slowly won over as he drifted off to sleep. Kim placed a pillow behind her head, and followed suit.

5:22 PM.  
Kim knelt in front of the couch, and her sleeping husband. She slowly teased the pepperoni slice back and forth under his nose, waiting for his reaction to the aroma. William didn't stir for a moment - then took in a long breath - and obediently opened his mouth. Kim smiled, lightly placing the pepperoni on his tongue, and moving her hand to trace his cheek. William suddenly turned his head and slowly slid the very tip of his tongue along the center of her palm.

Kim took in a slow gasp, reacting by pressing her hand ever so slightly against his tongue's caress. "Wiiiilliaammm....you know what that does to meeeeee....."

William kissed the inside of her hand and smiled as her fingers melted against his face. "I sure hope so...but it's nice to be reminded." He sat up partway. "I take it you beat me to cooking the pizza."

"Yeah," replied Kim. "I woke up about 4. We slept the whole day away. I let you sleep while I put the pizza in and answered a couple of my letters. I made us a nice salad, too." She stood and offered her hand to William. "Let's eat. I'm ready for some so not airline food."

"You mean you found some Flesher food you're not crazy about?" William smiled, following her lead into the kitchen.

William sat at the small table while Kim served up the salads - crisp Romane lettuce with croutons, diced hard-boiled egg, slices of cucumber and cherry tomato tossed throughout - Thousand Island dressing for Kim, Italian for William. She then retrieved the pizza from the oven and sliced it, putting a couple slices on plates.

Kim sat and dug her fork into her bowl. "Mmmmm-hmmmmm...now that's what I'm talking about. You'll never get that on an airline menu."

"I couldn't get a salad like this anywhere until I met you," William said. "This is always great."

5:57 PM.  
Kim stood and stretched after she finished her meal. "I want to get into something a little more comfortable before I dig into that application."

William took the dishes from the table and put them in the water, then folded a napkin and started on a third slice of pizza. "I'll be here, uhh...cleaning the dishes," he said, biting in.

Kim giggled and started for the bedroom. William went to take another bite. He was stopped by Kim shouting from the bedroom. "William! _WILLIAM!!_ Come here, _QUICK!_"

William ran to the bedroom where he found Kim standing next to the nightstand, pointing across the room. "Look!"

The mirror had become whole again.

William moved slowly toward the mirror, staring at it. Kim came forward, slipping her arm under his and her other hand on his forearm, looking just past his shoulder.

The part that had "melted" and was missing after Kim stepped through it had filled in, with a slight distortion where Kim's outline was. William traced his fingers over the surface of the mirror.

"The Resonance Conduit," said Kim slowly. "It closed when you smashed the crystal. This must be part of the closing."

"Except for the distortion from your outline, it's almost as if nothing happened to the mirror," William said. "It doesn't even feel any different."

"Wade should see this," said Kim, now moving her hand over the mirror. "He'll show the Cross Agents too."

William reached into the desk for his digital camera. "He'll see it tonight." He framed the mirror in the viewfinder and snapped off a couple of shots. He then sat at his desk and reached for the USB cord, plugging into the back of the camera, and brought up his photo software. Several varied images from the camera loaded onto the screen.

"Here's the mirror shots," Kim said, pointing near the bottom of the screen. Her finger then shifted to another picture. "When did you take this??" It was the picture of Kim sleeping on the bed with a towel as a pillow.

William chuckled softly. "This was from back in December, a couple days after you crossed. It was the first day I did the reports from home."

Kim looked at William, rather puzzled. "A picture of me sleeping?"

"Like I said, it was a couple of days after you arrived. I had just finished the reports, and...I couldn't resist. I... I know you told me about putting the cap back on the crystal...but even at that...I wasn't sure how long my luck and the dream would hold out. I wanted a memory."

"Awwww," Kim cooed, slipping into William's lap and kissing his cheek. "You could have just asked to take a picture of me any time you wanted."

"I'll remember that," William laughed, making the motion of writing on his hand. "Note to self - wake Kim to ask to take picture of her sleeping." Kim giggled at this. "Besides," he added. "Now you see the heavenly image I get to see when you're napping or if I get to bed after you do."

Kim slid into a warm embrace against her husband, whispering softly into his ear. "You're wonderful, Mr. Hodge."

"You're a big part of the reason," replied William, his hands slowly caressing Kim's back. They remained like that for a moment, then William said, "And now we have a little work to do."

Kim slid back a bit, looking at him with a "Hm?"

"I need to format this pic into something you can send in an email to Wade. Then you need to send it to him. And I believe you said you wanted to get comfortable. Then we both need to meet at the kitchen table for paperwork."

Kim stood and smirked. "Will you boss me around at work like this, too?"

"Nooo, of course not," replied William.

Kim smiled and turned for the closet for different clothes. As she did, William took aim and gave her a playful smack on the butt. Kim jerked with a yelp and turned around quickly.

"Work doesn't have those kinds of perks," William chuckled.

"We have to get that paperwork done early," said Kim. "I have to stick my feet in the freezer for a bit before bed." William looked up at Kim through one eye. Kim giggled and added rather musically, "You have to go to bed sometime, Mr. Hoooodge."

William sighed with a mock look of defeat on his face. "Evil wins again. Come here and I'll kiss it all better." He then smirked.

Kim broke into laughter. "Work now - perks later," she said, reaching down and tracing the tip of her finger down William's nose, then starting for the closet again - backward - her hands over her rear, giggling the entire way..."Hm-hm-hm-hm-hm."

6:30 PM.  
The stereo played the pop station as background while Kim and William sat at the kitchen table, pen in hand. William was going over the agreement contract for a company car while Kim was filling out her application.

"Okay," asked Kim. I'm stuck already. 'Last Name'...how should I fill that?"

William leaned over to look. "Depends on how you want it. You can either put 'Hodge,' or you can add your maiden name, and put 'Possible-Hodge.' Either way you wish."

"Possible-Hodge," Kim repeated. "I like the sound of that." She then continued. "Should I leave the Social Security field blank, or put slashes through it, or what?"

William put his pen to his mouth for a moment. "Marcy said we should call before you come in for the skills test. This might be a good time to do that." He stood and went to the refrigerator, pulling a piece of paper from under one of the magnets, then picked up the phone on the wall and dialed. "Marcy, hi...William Hodge here, how are you?"

"William! How are you?" Marcy said. "Good to hear from you. How's Kim? How was France?"

William had to laugh at the sudden barrage of questions. "Fine, fine, and great. Good to be home, though...it's 'nice to curl the toes against a familiar carpet,' as Kim put it."

Marcy giggled. "I take it you got the phone message and the mail."

"You bet. Thanks for looking after things while we were gone." William tipped the refrigerator open. "Might take us a while to get through all this food, though. You really didn't have to buy that much."

"No problem at all," replied Marcy. "While I have you on the phone, did Kim take a look at the app I sent?"

"Funny you mention that. She's just started it, and had a few questions for you." With this, William crossed the kitchen and handed the phone to Kim.

"Marcy, hiiiii," Kim beamed into the phone. "Oh, yeah...just too beautiful...I felt like I could have stayed for another two weeks...until we got home...hehe, yes, I said that...thanks again for the groceries and everything." Her attention then turned to the paper before her on the table. "Yeah...just wondering what I should do with the things I can't fill in...okay." A short pause. "Really? That would be great...okay. Thanks again Marcy - for everything. Here's William. Okay. Bye." She returned the phone to William. "Your turn," and started filling out the app again.

"Hi."

"Listen, William," Marcy started. "I got to thinking about this after I left the phone message...and I thought about setting it up so I can pick you two up in the morning. That way you don't have to hassle with HR on the app - Kim can just do the skills test. Then we can have lunch, and then we can go straight to Harlan to pick out your car. Sound like a plan?"

"Sure," said William. "See you a little before 8? Works for us. See you then. Okay, bye." He hung up the phone and sat at the table again, where Kim was already on the second page of the app. He opened his envelope, which contained paperwork and colorful brochures from several car manufacturers. "Quite a choice," he said, leafing through each. "Honda Accord...Toyota Camry...Ford Taurus..." He then began on the contract for use of a vehicle.

Kim snickered a little as she signed her name on the back of the application. "I didn't have anything to put for education...but I sure knew what to fill in for past employment."

"Oh?"

"Hehe, yeah...I used to be an actress, working for Disney."

"Perfect," William laughed.

Kim reached for some of the brochures as William read over the contract and started looking through them. "So what will you be using this car for?"

"Mostly taking clients to lunch," William said. "There might be other things."

"And you don't have to pay for the car, since it's a company vehicle?"

"Just gas, oil and maintenance." He looked at a paragraph on the contract. "It says here that if I want to also drive the car for personal use, I'd have to insure it as a personal vehicle. Other than that, everything is taken care of by the company. Insurance, repairs..."

"What does Marcy drive?"

William picked up the appropriate brochure and laid it on the top of the stack. "She's got a gold Honda Accord."

Kim opened the brochure and exhaled with a whistle. "Neat."

"I was kind of leaning toward the Camry, though," he said. "It's got a little more room inside."

"William?"

"Yes, dearheart?"

Kim lowered her head slightly, raising her eyes to her husband, a slight smile on her face. "Would...giving me a ride to work constitute 'company use'?"

William mocked a thoughtful look for a second. "Hmmmm," he said rather loudly, stroking his chin. "I guess that would depend on how you were planning to compensate the driver."

Kim sat up, narrowing her eyes at William, still smiling. "Ohhhh, I see. Evil is involved." She thought for a second or two, tapping her lip with her finger. "Well...I _could_ put extra dressing on your salads...I _could_ let you win more at backgammon...hmmm..."

William's eyes widened. "_Let_ me win...?"

Kim started with a giggle which graduated to open-mouthed laughter. "You'll always be my So Not Backgammon Boy."

William thought again. "Hmmm. Maybe you won't have the will to win if you have to walk to work every day," he smirked.

Kim sat for a second open-mouthed at William's statement...then she sank into her "puppy-dog pout."

William reached for her hand. "Awww, you've got to know I'm just kidding. Even if it isn't company use, which it is, you'll always have a ride to work."

Kim's expression brightened. "I know you were kidding...but the conversation was starting to stink."

William stacked the papers on the table. "Really? Gosh. Maybe we should take a bath, then. I can finish these tomorrow at work." He stood and offered a hand to his wife.

Kim took his hand and rose into his arms, her face melting into that dreamy smile. "You always know just the right thing to say, Mr. Hodge."

William responded by bending and wrapping an arm around the backs of Kim's knees and sweeping her from the floor, looking into her limpid eyes. "Actions speak louder than words," he smiled. "And water speaks louder than either of them - with the right company."

Kim moaned a slow "mmmmm-hmmmm" as she laid her head against William's shoulder. He started down the short hallway to the bathroom with one of Kim's arms draped over his neck - the other trailing her fingers along the wall.

"Nice thick walls," she purred as the door slowly closed. "The honeymoon is baaaack..."

to be continued...


	2. Put to The Test

  
  
**2. Put To The Test ("Home, James") **

The shrill buzz of the clock radio alarm sliced through the dawn-lit solitude of the bedroom. William reached over, tapped the 'off' button, and laid there for a moment, caressing the slender hand that was slowly teasing the hair on his chest. _5:30. Great. Another work week. _

William turned to Kim. "Good morning, lover. You want the shower first?"

"Soooo nooot," Kim slurred, burying her head in her pillow. "I want to sleep for another hour."

"You were out before you hit the pillow last night. Did you get up in the night? Worried about today?"

"I don't remember even moving after I laid down, much less getting up."

William laid his palm against Kim's forehead. "Aren't you feeling well? You don't feel feverish."

"I....feel okay, I guess. Just a little sluggish," said Kim, sliding closer. "I guess I'm not used to answering an alarm clock. You take the shower first. I just want another half-hour...pleeeaaassse..."

William sat up, Kim's hand trailing along his back. "Okay. Half-hour," he said, standing and walking to the bathroom.

Kim slipped over to William's side of the bed, pressing her face into his pillow. "Thhhnnk ymm, bmmby."

6:02 AM.  
William slid a few shirts along the rod in the closet before picking one out. He was doing a quick check to see that all the buttons were there when he heard a grumble behind him, and Kim's head thudded against his back. He turned around and slipped his other arm over her shoulders as she drooped her head against his chest. "You're really tired, aren't you?" he asked as he lightly rubbed her back.

"I'll be okay after a shower," she said, slipping past him to the closet. "I promise."

William kissed her just behind the ear. "Anything particular for breakfast?"

"No," replied Kim. "Just toast. I think I'm too anxious to eat much. My stomach is a bit unsettled."

"Pre-test butterflies ," William chuckled. "I remember those. Don't worry, you'll do fine on the skills test."

"What will they test me on?"

"Mostly stuff you do here on the computer anyway - typing speed, word processing, spreadsheet, email, simple arithmetic...they'll look at grammar and spelling, too. I don't see a problem."

"I'm not so sure I can do that stuff as well with some stranger watching over me."

"They don't. All the tests are compiled and graded by the computer. Nobody will be watching."

"That does make me feel a bit better," said Kim, reaching to kiss William on the cheek, and going through clothes. "I'll take that shower now."

"Attagirl," William smiled.

She brought out a black mid-length skirt, white shirt and tan blazer and laid them on the bed, then turned for the bathroom. William dressed and went to the kitchen to make them breakfast.

6:41 AM.  
Kim walked into the kitchen, her mid-height black heels clopping on the linoleum. She was putting the last of the pins into her hair, which was pulled into a bun. She also had a light application of makeup.

William drew out a slow whistle, causing Kim to do a turn, her arms outstretched. "Very business-like, yet not beyond casual," he said.

Kim smiled, then winced just a bit. "If only if fit like it should," she said, arcing her arm forward to adjust.

"Hm?"

"This is my favorite bra...but it feels like it shrank the last time I washed it, or something...I had to let it out a bit, and it's still kind of...snug."

"There's something we never thought of," pondered William. "Cellers growing in the Flesher environment."

"Great..." moaned Kim. "Next I'm going to have to watch my weight."

William spread his hands out in the air in front of him. "I can see the headlines...'Attack of The 50-Foot Kim'."

"Gee," she pouted. "Remind me to wish good things on you today, too." She walked to the counter and slopped a little butter onto her toast, and letting the knife clang on the counter. She bit into her toast, looking out the window with her brow low over her eyes.

William's face fell a bit. "Kim? I _was_ joking..."

Kim finished her bite of toast - then she placed the slice on the counter and her eyes fell to the floor as she walked toward William, embracing him slowly. "I know you were," she said, looking up at him. "Or I should have known. I guess I'm really wound up about this skills test thing."

William slowly edged his hands back and forth along Kim's shoulders. "I know...but I told you how easy it was going to be...and that you had nothing to worry about."

Kim placed her head on William's chest and began to repeat slowly and quietly, "I'm sorry, William...I'm sorry..."

William slid his hands to her back and hugged her a little tighter. "There's nothing to be sorry about...I should know you're worried about things you've never gone through before..." He then felt Kim's body begin to jerk slightly as she started to sob. "Kim...please don't cry...I told you, there's nothing to be sorry about..."

Kim pulled back slowly, wiping under one eye as she looked up to him. "I...I don't know why I'm crying. It just...hit me." She gave a kind of mix between a sigh and a sob. "I'll be glad when this is over. It's really messing with me, both mentally and physically."

William smiled into his wife's eyes, taking her face into his hand, and gently kissing her cheek where the tear was. "You'll see when you get in there. It's exactly like stuff you do at home on the computer. Then your natural Kimness will take over, and you'll do great."

A smile began to spread on Kim's face now. She sniffled once. "I love you, William."

"And I love you, Kim," answered William. He caressed her cheek. "Feel like eating now? Marcy will be after us soon."

"Yeah...I do," Kim said. She slowly backed from William, her eyes locked on his, and her hands sliding along his arms until their hands clasped for a moment - then she turned back to finish her toast.

7:44 AM.  
Kim was working with a typing tutor program when the doorbell rang. She sprang from the chair and grabbed her blazer from the bed, putting it on as she ran down the hall. Even from the bedroom, she arrived at the door the same time as William, who had been at the kitchen table, putting his papers together. They opened the door together and greeted Marcy.

"Good morning, you two," Marcy said with a wide smile. "Kim, you look great!"

Kim returned her own warm smile. "Thanks."

"Ready to go?"

"Yep," said William. "Let me just get our paperwork from the table." He retrieved both of the large envelopes and grabbed his keys from the breakfast nook. "Let's went." They walked to Marcy's car - Kim seated in front, William in back - and started off for Meridian.

Kim took a long look aound the iterior and over the dash as Marcy eased into traffic, her hands sliding over the velour upholstery. "William, this is just like the one from the brochure. It's beautiful, Marcy." After that, she turned in her seat to look at William and quietly asked, rather embarassed, "...it is...isn't it? I...haven't been inside too many cars..."

"It is," William nodded. "But I still think I'll end up with the Camry, because of the room."

Marcy giggled a bit. "William, get out of my head! I wanted a Camry too, instead of the Honda. But the day I went down there, they didn't have any colors that appealed to me. I'm still thinking of taking the loss on the lease and trading before winter."

"Loss?" asked Kim.

"The lease term for Meridian company cars is three years," Marcy explained. "If you turn the car in before the lease term is up, and it's not because something is really wrong with the car, the lease company assesses a penalty...usually pretty steep...and if it's not turned in as a decision of the company - guess who pays that penalty."

"Yikes," Kim winced.

"Yeah. The term on this isn't up for another two years. Could wind up costing me a couple thousand dollars. But, it might be worth paying a bit to get what I wanted in the first place."

Kim turned back to William again. "Pleeeaaase make sure you get the one you want." This caused William to laugh softly.

8:07 AM.  
The three walked through the parking garage to the main employee entrance. They stepped into the elevator, and Marcy pushed the "3." "I want to give Kim just a peek at Claims and Rec before I take her down to HR," she said.

William nodded as the elevator slowed and the door opened. "That's most likely the department you'll be working in," he said to Kim. Then he smiled. "Though, if I know your talents as well as I think, you'll advance rather quickly."

Kim, Marcy and William walked down the corridor to the glass entrance of Claims and Reconciliation and walked through the doors as the slender Indonesian receptionist came out of a back office with a small stack of papers. "Oh. Good morning Mr. Hodge, Marcy." Her face brightened at the sight of William's wife. "HI Kim!"

The three of them responded as one. "Morning Dawn." Kim immediately put her hand over her mouth, trying to keep composure. They started quickly down the hall of the department, getting about ten steps before Kim could no longer hold her laughter.

William turned to Marcy, chuckling. "I told her about Dawn and that greeting."

Kim turned to Marcy, her eyes narrowed with laughter. "Hmmmm-hm-hm-hm-hmmm."

Kim took in the sight of the Claims and Reconciliation department as they walked along the hall. It was a spacious room, with well over 100 cubicles made from cloth-covered panels of various colors, and the walls were covered in a light beige material. The panels only extended about two feet over the surface of the desks within them, so people were able to see without having to stand. Music from one of the local stations drifted softly from ceiling speakers, playing a mix of songs from today, as well as the 80's and 90's.

As they walked, Kim could see the "news" ripple like waves over a pond, as more and more peoples' heads perked to her presence. Some waved as they caught her attention. One woman who had asked a question of Kim at the reception stood as she neared. "Hi Kim! I didn't expect to see you here...ohmigosh, are you coming to work with us??"

"I sure hope so," Kim replied with a wide smile. At this, the woman sat and whirled in her chair to her neighbor in the next cubicle. Word nearly beat them to the end of the room as they turned the corner and entered the break area. It too, was a rather large room, with a mix of long tables and smaller round ones. The walls were lined with various vending machines, refrigerators, a few sinks and coffee makers and microwave ovens adorned the counters. There was a TV on a stand suspended from each ceiling corner. "This is where most people grab a bite for break or lunch," Marcy said as they walked through. "This connects with the other half of Claims and Rec. There are about 200 people in the department right now. Would you like anything, Kim?"

"Just a little water, thank you," Kim replied. Marcy showed her where the water dispenser was, and she took a paper cup from the rack, filling it. She pressed the cup to her lips and took a sip - then softened. "Mmmmmmmm," Kim said. "William - this water is soooo _COLD!_"

William turned to Marcy. "We go through quite a bit of ice at home," He said. "The colder, the better."

Kim took another drink and stuck her head through the door to the other half of the department. Someone immediately saw her and waved, then tapped his neighbor on the shoulder - and the ripples of waves and "hi" flowed through the room, just like the other half. Kim smiled, returning the wave.

The three of them went back into the hall and out a door to the main corridor. Marcy turned to Kim. "Ready?"

Kim balled her fists and took in a deep breath. "I'm psyched."

Marcy made a swiping motion in the air. "Nothing to be psyched for. From what William has told me, you shouldn't have any problem. You already work with this stuff all the time at home." William smiled and winked at his wife.

"William, when she's completed the skills test, I'll have them run the results straight up to my office. I'll tell them to show Kim to your office. It'll be just over three hours for everything. Then we can grab a little lunch and head over to Harlan."

"Sounds like a plan," William replied. He then leaned to Kim, taking her hand and kissing her on the cheek. "See you in a bit. Tear it up."

Kim smiled, then started off with Marcy down the hall. William turned and went the other way, toward his office.

8:34 AM.  
Marcy opened the door to the Human Resources department and held it open for Kim to walk through. The woman at the desk immediately stood up. "Kim! Hi!" she said, extending her hand. "I'm Mary Drexel. I talked to you at the wedding reception. Hi Marcy. What's up, you two?"

Kim took her hand, smiling warmly. "Hi Mary. I remember you."

"Mary, Kim is here for a standard Skills Test, "said Marcy. "I already have her app. Ummm...go ahead and throw in Internet and research skills. I want you to rush the results to my office the second they print. Then if you could get someone to show Kim to William's office?"

"Not a problem," replied Mary, glancing at the wall clock. "Should be done by about noon or so."

"Thanks Mary," Marcy said. She then turned to Kim. "Have fun, and I'll see you at lunch."

"Thank you so much for everything, Marcy." Kim said as Marcy then turned for the door.

Mary was a few steps away, with her hand on a doorknob. "Let's get you started," she said. Kim walked to join her. Inside a small room was a desk and chair like the ones in Claims and Rec, and a computer. A booklet stood on a text stand to the left of the monitor. Mary showed Kim how to adjust the chair to her liking as she took off her blazer and put it on the back of the chair.

Mary then pulled another booklet from one of the desk's drawers, and put it behind the one on the text stand. She pointed to various places on the screen as she instructed Kim on the test. "You're all set. Everything is done for you by the computer...just follow the directions. It will start after put in your information - name and stuff. The only test that's timed is the typing speed test - but don't spend a whole lot of time on any one thing. If you don't know, just hit 'next,' and it'll take you to the next task or test. After the last test, just hit 'complete,' and it will print at my desk." She started to turn for the door - then stopped. "Kim?" she added. "There's a lot of stuff on the tests, and the size of the whole thing can intimidate some people. What I tell everybody is just to concentrate on the task you're working on, and not the next. That seems to help a lot."

Kim spread a smile over her face. "I think that will help. I've been dreading this a little."

Mary placed a hand on Kim's shoulder and smiled. "Just look at the screen and go...'no big'." They both laughed at this, and Kim's attitude toward the test she had been dreading began to take on a new lightness. She placed her hands on the keyboard as Mary turned for the door. She looked back in the room - Kim's fingers fluttered twice on the keys - and, in what seemed like the blink of an eye, she had already entered her name, and reached for the mouse to click the 'next' button in the lower right corner of the screen.

"Wow," said Mary, a bit amazed. "I'm already jealous of your typing."

Kim giggled as Mary closed the door - then turned back to continue the test.

11:48 AM.  
William was working on coordination projections for the first phase of the upcoming restructuring when his phone beeped twice - a call from his secretary. He pushed the speaker button. "Yes?"

"Kim's here."

"Ah," said William. "Right on time, too. Send her right in." He hit the speaker button again. A few seconds later, the door opened and Kim slowly moved her head inside.

"Hi there," William said cheerfully. "Come on in, there's nobody else here."

Kim stepped through the door and closed it slowly while looking around. She had never seen William's new office. The walls were papered with a medium gray material which nearly matched the carpet. William was seated behind a large cherrywood desk, with an extension to his right, where his computer and printer sat. The entire wall behind him was bookcases filled with books and folders and other items, including a small refrigerator, a microwave oven and a stereo which was playing classical music at a barely audible level. The room was lit by indirect track lighting along the ceiling, and a large reading lamp on the desk. In front of the desk were two chairs upholstered in a deep burgundy fabric, with exposed wood arms carved into elegant curves.

Kim slowly made her way across the room, still taking in William's work environment, studying several pictures on the wall as she passed each. William rose from his desk and met her a little more than halfway, embracing her. "There now. That wasn't as bad as you thought, was it?"

Kim leaned up for a kiss. "It could have gone a little better...but Mary was really nice, and she said some things that put me a little more at ease." She continued looking around the office. "So...this is your home away from home," she said.

"It's a nice place to work," said William, "but I don't think I'd want to live here." He led Kim to one of the chairs. "Get comfy. We have to wait until Marcy calls, and then we can go to lunch." He returned to his chair, turning partway around and sweeping his hand to the refrigerator. "Would you like something to drink in the meantime?"

"Have any juices in there?" asked Kim, grinning.

William smiled. "You know me well, Mrs. Hodge," he said, getting a couple of mugs from a shelf and opening the refrigerator to pour some apple juice in each. William walked around to the front of the desk, sitting in the other chair while passing Kim one of the mugs. "Have any problems with the tests?"

"The only thing that slowed me down was that I forgot how to export parts of a spreadsheet to a Word document," Kim said. "It took me a couple minutes, but it came back to me. The rest went pretty well. I think I did okay."

"Oh, I'm sure you did 'okay'," replied William.

"I'm going to have to start listening to you more."

"The test was really no big, was it?"

Kim laughed. "No...you were right. And so was Marcy. Hehe, that's exactly what Mary said to me - 'no big'."

"Marcy really likes you. I could tell that from the wedding. And I hope you would know that I'd never steer you wrong on anything I didn't think you could handle."

Kim reached for William's hand. "Yeah. Thanks for putting up with me this morning."

"I'm just glad you're feeling better."

William's phone beeped twice. "'Scuse me a sec, hon," said William, rising to walk around his desk. "Duty calls." He sat at his chair and picked up the receiver. "Marcy's on six," said Ann, his secretary.

"Thanks," William said. He then pushed a button on the top row. "What up, Miss Al-va-rez?" He said in a mock snooty tone - then laughed. He wrote "Marcy" with an arrow on a notepad, and showed it to Kim.

"William," Marcy started. "I just got Kim's test results."

"Anything wrong?" William asked.

"You've got to be kidding," she said. "She tested at 95 words per minute with 100% accuracy...her spelling and grammar are right on...she came through the other tests with flying colors - especially the research. William - she's tested on a lower management level. I almost feel bad about _not_ starting her as a supervisor...but the right thing to do is to start her in the trenches, until she's comfortable with internal policies and such - at least a couple of months."

"That's my girl," William beamed, giving a "thumbs-up" sign to Kim. He then started scribbling something else on the notepad. "And so?"

"I'd be willing to bet that she'd be anxious to start - but I'd like to see you give her a little rolling start at home. Show her some of the tricks you know. How about a week?"

"I'm liking it," William said. He scribbled a bit more - then, "Are we still on for lunch and Harlan?" As he asked this, he slid the notepad across the desk, turning it so Kim could read it. Kim leaned forward. The notepad read, "Welcome to Meridian, baby. You start the 29th." with a smiley face below that.

"That's what I had on the agenda," said Marcy. "I'll start up there right after we hang up."

Kim tried to contain an extended squeal behind her closed mouth. She stood quickly and almost ran around William's desk, throwing her arms around him. William said "_MFPH_" into the phone.

"What was that??" Marcy chuckled.

"I'm being hugged," laughed William. "I'm taking that to mean that Kim graciously accepts your offer of employment."

Now Marcy laughed. "Maybe I should get up there now, before you newlyweds start anything."

"Start anything...? Oh! Now that you mention that, I did promise to educate Kim on the term 'nooner'..."

Kim lightly slapped the back of William's head and burst out laughing. "Come save me, Marcy," she said, leaning toward the mouthpiece. "He's thinking evil again."

Even Kim could hear Marcy's laughter. "Tell her to be brave, William. I'm on my way." William could hear her still laughing as she hung up.

William hung up the phone - and was smothered with kisses, interspersed with several "I love yous."

"Wow...what's this for?"

"For how wonderful you are."

William laughed softly. "Your getting a job here had little to do with me. Marcy offered, and you already had the mad computer skills required."

Kim stopped for a second - then kissed her husband again. "You're still wonderful."

"You're still the big reason why," replied William.

"I should have brought some water to pour on you two," giggled Marcy from the doorway.

Kim stood up quickly at Marcy's voice. Both she and William were now blushing. William stood, taking the lease paperwork from his desk, and straightening his tie.

Kim broke the silence first. "Hi," she said rather nervously, looking down and kicking her foot against the carpet. "I feel like Harlequin Girl now."

Marcy continued to smile. "It's okay. You're still newlyweds. I really do understand."

Kim walked toward Marcy with an embarassed expression, her brow furrowed. "No, I'm sorry, Marcy," she said. "I'm...not known for big public displays like that...please forgive me." As she said this, her eyes became somewhat glassy.

"Kim...it's okay. Really."

"I hope so," Kim said, putting her arms around Marcy. Marcy looked at William over Kim's shoulder, opening her palm in the air, a quizzical look on her face. William had no explanation for Kim's sudden moodiness, which started that morning. He shook his head slightly, mouthing the words "I don't know," with a concerned expression.

Marcy pulled back, studying Kim's face. "Do you feel alright, honey?"

Kim gave a huge sigh of resignment, wisping a tear from one eye with a finger. "I think I overpsyched myself for the skills test," she said. "It turned out to be a lot of worry over nothing. It was quite the emotional stress, I guess."

"Nothing is right," smiled Marcy. "Your test results were fantastic."

"I'm just glad I didn't let anybody down. But once I got started, it came to me easy."

William walked up, placing an arm around both of them. "Are we ready for this lunch thing? I'd like to have a full stomach when I find out they don't have a car I like."

Marcy laughed, "I shouldn't have told you about my experience at Harlan. I'll feel really bad if what you said comes true."

"I'm not that picky when it comes to color. I'm sure they'll have something I can live with."

"Speaking of picky," Kim asked. "Ummm...where are we going for lunch?"

"There's a little Chinese tea room on the way to Harlan," Marcy replied. "I think you'll really like it."

"We made stir-fry one night." Kim said. "I like Chinese food." Her eyes fell a bit. "Marcy? Would I be rude if I said I wasn't very hungry?"

"No, dear - not at all," said Marcy. "You eat as much or as little as you want."

They started through the door with Kim in the lead. William turned to his secretary on the way out. "This is us - leaving. See you in the morning."

1:11 PM.  
Sunshine Tea Room 

The three had just finished their meal. William ordered almond chicken, Marcy fed her usual craving for pot stickers - and Kim had picked at an egg roll and some fried rice, eventually eating most of it.

Kim took the napkin from her lap and placed it on the table. "Marcy, where are the restrooms? I could stand to check my face and hair."

Marcy pointed toward the back of the restaurant. "They're back that way, the other side of the hall from the kitchen."

"Thanks," Kim smiled and rose, walking toward the doorway Marcy pointed out. As she turned out of sight, Marcy turned to William. "You smack me if this is none of my business," she started. "But...is everything okay between you two?"

"Near as I can tell, everything is fine," replied William. "You're talking about the bit of emotion in the office?"

"Yeah...I can believe that the test might psyche her out - it does that to a lot of people. But that just seemed a little...strange...that's all."

"To tell you the truth, she's been moody since she got up this morning. I told her beforehand not to worry about the test. I knew she knew all the stuff that would be on it."

"I hope that's all it was," Marcy said.

"Actually, I've been trying not to dwell on it," William said. "It's easy to forget...but...this is still a new environment for her...and there is no information whatsoever about how the Flesher environment may or may not affect Cellers over a long period of time. Kim is the very first to ever be here this long. If this kind of thing continues, I might suggest she see a doctor."

"I can see why you wouldn't want to dwell on it. She's so special, William...and you're so lucky to have an experience like this. It would be horrible to think that anything bad could happen as a result of her being here."

William nodded. "I tell myself the first two things you said every single morning. The last part...not so much."

"Let's forget it for now," said Marcy, "See how she is tomorrow. But I agree with you, have her see a doctor if it keeps up."

"Marcy," William said, "There are times when we don't know what we would do without you. I've been meaning to say that for quite a while now, and I know Kim feels the same way. The thing with setting up the wedding, helping her through the process to get her job...you've gone above and beyond...and I don't think we'll ever come up with a way to thank you enough."

"William, ever since you hit the door at Meridian a couple of years ago, you've turned into someone I could always count on at work. The touches you put on the reports...all the extra things you did, staying late and everything - I felt that it was the least I could do to thank _you_ for everything you've done - for me, for Meridian - just everything. You deserved it."

Kim came through the doorway and approached the table. She had let her hair down. She took her chair and smiled. "Thank you for lunch, Marcy. This food is excellent. I'm sorry I didn't bring my appetite."

"It's okay," Marcy replied. "At least you've gotten a taste. I'm betting you'll come back here soon," she said, turning to give William a "hint" expression.

Kim snickered and joined Marcy's expression toward her husband. "Yes, Mr. Hodge...let's bet."

William switched his glance back and forth between the two. "Uh, err, umm - this weekend?"

"Bingo!" exclaimed Kim, laughing.

Marcy joined in the laughter. "You've have him trained so well."

"Oh no. Not me. He was this way when I found him." Kim said. The two women laughed again.

William now chuckled. "I can remember a time when you wouldn't think of stepping out the door of the apartment, much less to a restaurant."

"Yeah," Kim immediately responded. "Oh man, that seems like sooo long ago." She then took both of their hands. "Back before I knew what a lovely friend I had in Marcy -" She then turned to William. "- and what a gift I had in you." She leaned to her husband and kissed him, then sat and looked at Marcy again.

"You better not kiss me like that," Marcy smirked.

"_HAHAHA!_" Kim burst out, with Marcy joining in.

William again made the motion of writing on his hand. "Note to self - when lunching with Kim and Marcy, sit at different table and deny knowing those crazy people." This caused all three of them to erupt into laughter. Then William put his hands flat on the table and looked at Marcy. "Mooooommm? Can I have a car now? You promsed."

"You bet," she replied. "Let's do this." She glanced at her watch. "Whoa! Yes, let's definitely do this. I still have marketing to do before I go home."

Marcy picked up the check and the three of them went to the cashier, where Marcy bought each of them a mint. Kim looked at the wrapper. "Vanilla Creme Mint. Good call," she giggled.

"Oh, you'll just love that," said Marcy, pulling her keys from her purse as she opened the door to the street. "Sometimes I stop by here on the way home just to buy one."

Kim and William waited at the curb while Marcy brought the car up. Kim waited until getting in the car before opening her mint, so she could have Marcy put the wrapper in the trash. She studied the candy for a second - then slid it onto her tongue and into her mouth. Even without seeing her face, William knew the expression she took on. Kim's head slowly lolled back against the headrest as the mint melted and filled her mouth with its creme esssence, and she began to purr out a long slow moan.

Marcy watched Kim for a moment. "You like?"

William leaned forward a bit, smiling. "This is why I love taking Kim places for new food."

"Mmmmm-mmmmm, yesssssss," was all Kim could muster as an answer.

Marcy turned back to William. "Does she do this often?"

"Not very often," William offered. "Only when she eats."

"All food?"

"It's a Celler thing," Kim cooed, still experiencing the mint.

2:25 PM.  
Harlan Motorplex 

Marcy pulled into a space in front of the new car showroom, and the three of them got out. Harlan was a massive "superstore" dealership, handling several different makes, from Toyota to Mercedes. They didn't even get to the door before they were met by a large man with an obvious Texan accent.

"Marcy, Ah ain't seen y'all since th' last tahm," he said rather loudly, taking her hand and shoveling it into his. "How's that Hondah runnin' fo' y'all?"

"It's running just fine, Todd," Marcy answered. "We're here to initiate the lease I talked to you on the phone about. She turned and sweeped her hand. "William, this is Todd Boyd. Todd, this is William Hodge."

Todd took a step forward, taking William's hand in the same manner as he did Marcy's. His grip reminded William of the way Angelica would grab his hand - only about three times larger. "Good t'meet y'all William. Thanks fer comin' to Harlan for your motorin' needs." He then extended his hand to Kim. She took a step from behind William, not sure how to take him. Todd froze for a second, his eyes wide as he caught full sight of his first Celler. He then went back into Sales Mode, taking her hand. "Hah, Kim," he said, smiling widely.

"H--ow, Hi," replied Kim, wincing a little through her smile from the large man's handshake.

"Fo'give me fo' starin', Kim..." Todd said, "And fo'give mah manners...but dickens if'n you ain't got th' reddest head o' hair Ah ever did see." Kim blushed slightly, still recovering from the handshake. Todd then turned to William. "So y'all need a comp'ny car. Ah guess you've seen th' brochures from us?"

"Yeah," replied William, "And I was kind of leaning toward a Camry." Marcy stuck her tongue out slightly at William at this, and Todd looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

Marcy giggled a little. "I told William about the day I picked out the Honda. Actually, I was mulling over turning it in early and getting a Camry. But I'll handle that from work."

"Ah remember that," said Todd. "Y'all were a bit frustrated that we didn't have a color ya lahked much. Well, y'all kin call us when you're ready to make that switch. Jes' lemme know, and if Ah don't have one in stock Ah kin put on hold, Ah'll find one." He turned back to William. "What about you? Y'all got a color in mahnd?"

"Well, my first choice would be a dark blue, if you have it."

Todd pulled a dog-eared sheet from his shirt pocket and looked it over. "Ah yeah. Stratosphere Mica. Got two of 'em. Both V6 XLEs - top o' th' lahn. Y'all stay raght here and Ah'll bring one of 'em 'round." With that, Todd went through the door and toward the key rack, studying the sheet for a stock number.

As the door closed, Kim took on a pained expression. She shook her hand, flexing her fingers and holding her wrist. She pointed in Todd's direction, looking at William and Marcy. "Ewwww."

Marcy laughed out loud. "Makes quite an impression, doesn't he?"

"Shades of David Morris," William said.

Marcy's head quickly turned to William. "Exactly!"

"Good call," added Kim. "That guy was sooo ewww. I never had to shake his hand, though."

"If David could find a way, he'd reach through the phone to shake your hand, if he thought it would sell you a policy," said William. "But in person? Yeah. So eww." Marcy nodded in agreement.

The three of them were startled by a horn behind them. Todd slid into the space next to Marcy's car in a new Camry, gleaming in deep blue. He opened the door and strode toward them. "William, y'all take that fo' a spin. Ah'll stahrt th' paperwork." He looked at Marcy. "Ah'll also talk with this little lady about wha she wants to get outta that bee-yootiful Honda."

"You just pulled up in the reason," Marcy said, smiling. "I wanted a Camry in the first place."

Todd opened the door of the dealership and swept his arm inside, inviting Marcy. William walked to the car on the passenger side and opened the door. He turned around and looked at Kim. "Don't you want to come?" he said, extending his hand.

"Yeahhh," said Kim slowly, walking to take her husband's hand. "I just wanted an invitation." William led her into her seat, and she settled against the rich charcoal velour, warm from the midday sun. William gently shut the door, then went to the driver's side and got in. They both sat for a moment, studying the interior, William looking over instruments and controls and adjusting the wheel and seat to his liking.

"Mmmm," Kim said, sliding her fingers over the upholstery. "This is even nicer than Marcy's car."

"Now I see why she wants one. Shall we?"

"Absolutely."

William turned the key. **:KKKKKKKKK: **"Oops," he said sheepishly. "It's already running." He slipped the shifter to Reverse, and backed out of the space. William eased into traffic, merging with the flow. As he drove, he tested the operation of various features - wipers, windows.

Kim noticed a small handle on the ceiling. "Is this what I think it is?" She pulled it back, exposing the glass panel behind it. "A sunroof!" she beamed as the sun shone in on her face. William found the switch on the dash which retracted the panel. Kim let her hair dance about her face as the air streamed in.

As they rolled to a stop at a light, they pulled next to a minivan in the next lane. Immediately a number of children began to pound against the window. One of them leaned out of the driver's window, behind the woman who was driving. "Hey you're Kim Possible!" he shouted. "We watch you all the time!"

Kim found the switch for her window and slid it down. "Hi, thanks," she said, smiling warmly. "What's your name?"

"I'm Bobby," said the blonde-haired boy. He then pointed to other children in the back. "And this is Joel, David, Theresa - and my yucky sister, Bonnie." This earned him a smack from a dark-haired girl seated directly behind the driver's seat.

"A sister named Bonnie," William said to Kim. "Ohh, I bet that's fun."

Kim giggled, then turned back to the children. "Where are you guys going today, Bobby?"

"To the zoo!" he shouted. At this time, the light changed to green, and the minivan began to pull away. "Bye Kim!" shouted Bobby before sinking back inside the window. "You rock!"

Kim waved her hand out the window at the children. "Bye!" she shouted. Then she laughed out loud as she closed the window. "He went back to the seat, and just dived on his sister." William laughed as well.

Kim then took on a look of mock anger, putting her hands out as if holding a steering wheel. "Don't make me come back there." She then erupted into giggles.

William adopted the same expression. "So help me, Robert - I'll turn this van around and go straight home."

"And when we get home, you're grounded for a week, young man!"

"Two weeks!"

"A month!"

They said the next together, remembering a line from one of Kim's episodes. "_A whole MONTH!!??_" They broke into laughter.

Kim regained herself and gave a loud sigh. "Oh, I sooo needed that."

"What," said William, "being recognized, or the giggle fit?"

"Yes," Kim said, surrendering to another short spurt of laughter.

"I'm at my happiest when you're happy," William said, taking Kim's hand.

Kim curled her fingers around her husband's hand. "Then you must be very, very happy right now," she said.

"All we need to do now is go back to Harlan and sign the papers, and this day will be perfect," William said as they slowed to another light.

Kim turned her hand and teased the tip of her finger slowly over William's palm. "That's the day...what about the night?" she said slyly.

William motioned Kim to meet him halfway - then began to whisper in her ear as she leaned toward him.

As he spoke, her eyes slowly drifted to slits, and a smile began to spread over her face. "Eeeeeeviiillll," she purred.

William pulled back for a second - "And then -" - he then whispered a bit more.

Kim's eyes became wide, and she took in a long slow gasp. She looked rather shocked at him as he straighened in his seat. She started chanting as the light changed, "Back to Harlan! Back to Harlan!"

Back at the dealership, William held the door for Kim as they entered. Todd and Marcy were seated on either side of a desk to the right. Todd immediately stood and strode toward William. "Whatcha thank, Mr. Hodge? Izzat th' one?"

"Good thing you started the paperwork," said William. "That's the one."

"Ah knew it!" replied Todd. "Ah knew it th' second y'all laid ahs on it. Them Camrys all but sell theirselves. Ah'm waitin' fo' one thang from th' secretary, but we kin do th' rest in th' meantahm." He dropped his huge hand on William's shoulder and led him to his desk. He picked up the phone and dialed a short number. "Danny, Ah need y'all up front to put some transit stickers on a customer's new car," he said while motioning William into a seat.

Marcy rose to give William the chair as they approached, and she joined Kim. "See why I wanted a Camry all along?"

"Yeah," replied Kim. "It almost rides like a limousine. Even has a sunroof."

"I'd still want one in gold, though," Marcy said. "Do you like that dark blue?"

Kim didn't answer. Her gaze was transfixed on something on the other side of the showroom. Marcy waved her hand in front of Kim's face. "Kim?" Kim said nothing, but took Marcy by the arm and started to walk across the showroom.

"Well, that's it but th' tax statement," Todd boomed across the desk. "I know th' comp'ny bahs th' tags, but y'all saghn it 'cuz y'all're dravin' it." William nodded. Todd stood and looked toward one of the offices at the back of the showroom. "Lemme check on how th' secretary's doin'-" He then caught sight of Kim and Marcy. He turned back to William, pointing to the women. "Looks lahk your wahf found her a little somethin' too. Whah don't y'all talk with her and Ah'll be back with that tax thang." He then turned for the office. William went to join Kim and Marcy, just as Kim was sliding behind the wheel of a small dark green sedan.

"What's up, ladies?" asked William.

"She pulled me over to look at this one," Marcy said.

"William, I think I'm in love," said Kim, sliding her hands along the wheel. "Get in and check this out."

William walked around to the passenger side and slid into the seat, looking over the strangely-laid out dash panel. There were no instruments in front of the driver - the speedometer and indicator lights were on a small panel on the top center of the dash. Below that was a panel with various icons, and arrows between each. "This is different," William said.

"It's just the right size for zipping around town on short trips," Kim said. "It can't use much gas at all."

"Less'n ya thank," said Todd, who had returned with the rest of the paperwork. "This here's a hahbrid ve-hicle. Runs mainly on 'lectric power 'round town...and if y'all don't mahnd m'sayin' so, that 'Lectric Green Mica paint kinda matches th' little lady's ahs."

Kim turned to William and fluttered her eyelids at him. "Mahh ahhhhs," she giggled in a mock accent. William chuckled. "I take this as a hint that you think we need a car of our own."

"Well...you did say that we can't use the company car for personal use."

"Kim...it's a good idea," he said, getting out of the car and walking around the back, reading the nameplate - "Prius" - "And there's only two things stopping us from taking this car home today." He opened Kim's door and offered his hand to help her out.

Kim stood and looked at her husband rather expectantly, waiting for him to finish.

"Driving lessons and a license," he said.

"Yeah. Can we do that soon?"

"I can help out there," Marcy joined in. "I can bring my own car over this weekend, and we could get started in a parking lot somewhere."

Kim threw her arms around Marcy, then turned and did the same with William. "You both rock," she said.

Todd motioned William to the rear of the car, where he had the rest of the paperwork laid out with a pen laid on top. William scrawled his signatue onto them - and Todd dropped the keys into his hand. "Your wahf really lahks this one," he said. "Somethin' tells me Ah'll be seein' y'all again soon."

"If Kim takes to driving the way she does everything else, you're very right," smiled William, as he shook Todd's hand. "And thanks for everything." He then turned to Marcy. "Thanks to you, too. Come over anytime Saturday, and we'll start the lessons."

The three of them started for the door. "Thanks agin," Todd boomed after them. "Thanks fo' shoppin' at Harlan, and y'all come back soon."

William turned to Marcy as they walked out the door, and they both said, "Y'heah?" then laughed. Marcy opened her door as William led Kim to the passenger side of the Camry. She looked over the new vehicle. "You're going to make me trade even sooner than I thought," she said, smiling. "See you tomorrow. And Kim? See you Saturday. Bring your helmet."

to be continued...


	3. Mew!

**3. Mew! **

Tuesday, 5:45 AM.  
Kim slid onto the bed next to her sleeping husband. William awoke to the sensation of Kim placing barely-perceptable kisses on his lips, while holding his hand.

William began to return the kiss, and his other hand slid to her waist. "Mmmm," he purred in an ultra-low morning voice while opening his eyes, "nothing better than rising to the world's sexiest alarm."

Kim sank against William and warmly embraced him - then pulled back a few inches, smiling warmly. "Good morning, my handsome prince," she said. "I turned off the alarm and let you sleep in for fifteen minutes, since you're now driving to work." She kissed him again. "I also have an omelette waiting for you, just as you like it...even the diced little green onions."

"You're up early," said William.

"Not so bad," replied Kim. "About 4 or so. I spent an hour answering some of the letters, and then started your breakfast."

"Just me? You're not having anything?"

"I had a little toast...I'm just not that hungry this mor--" Kim was cut short by a low noise from her stomach. She quickly rolled off the bed to her feet, muttering, "berightback!" and running into the bathroom, slamming the door. William rose to check on the omelette. As he passed the bathroom door, he could hear Kim in a fit of coughing. He continued to the kitchen, turning the heat down slightly, and returned to the bedroom.

Kim opened the door just as he passed it. She gave a bright smile and a "hi," slipping her arm around him.

"Are you alright, Kim?" William asked, the concern visible on his face.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm just not sure the egg roll yesterday quite agreed with me. I'm all like...errr..." she made a swooping downward motion with her hand. "Zoom."

"Ahh," he said. "Might have to watch that. Could be just the Tea Room's food that doesn't get along with you. I went in and turned the eggs down just a bit...and when I went by the bathroom, I thought I heard you coughing."

"Oh...yeah, I think I had a flake of toast crust caught in my throat or something. I'm better now."

William drifted the backs of a couple of fingers along Kim's cheek. "I hope so," he said. "I've been a little concerned since yesterday morning, before the test."

"I'm fine...really. Just an evil egg roll - no big, really. And yesterday? It was nerves about the test."

"Marcy asked about you too...after that thing in the office where you over-apologized. She's pretty easy going when it comes to stuff li--"

"_William!_" snapped Kim. William stopped mid-sentence, focusing his stare on her. "I said...I'm..._fine,_" she continued with a pointed tone. "I can call Marcy later and tell her the same thing. Now, I know yesterday got off to a weird start - but it ended so perfectly. I don't think I want to eclipse yesterday with an argument today...do you?"

William stood for a second, still looking at Kim with a disbelieving stare. In all the time they had been together, this was the first time she had even shown a hint of anger or other negative emotion toward him. He wasn't expecting it - it was an instant and drastic change from her normal demeanor - and he didn't quite know how to process or deal with it. One thing he was sure of - he didn't want an argument. He said nothing, but turned quickly and walked down the hallway to the kitchen. As he passed through the doorway, he heard the bathroom door slam forcibly, startling him out of his gait. Once again he heard faint sounds of Kim coughing, mixed with a strained moan. He went to the stove and checked the omelette. It wasn't quite a light golden-brown on the outside, but it was done enough for him to eat. He grabbed a plate from the cupboard and slid the eggs onto it. He then took a fork from the drawer and sat at the table to eat.

Food was coming slow for William, as it was the last thing on his mind at the moment. He and Kim had been together for nearly seven months, and to his recollection, this was the first time they had encountered anything even approching conflict between them. The thing that was bothering him the most was that there was no warning - no sign - and no apparent cause for Kim's outburst.

Willliam was forcing a third bite of the omelette on himself and giving thought to emailing Wade from work to ask him to talk to the Cross Agents and see if there could be any long-term effect of the Flesher environment that could bring this about, when Kim came into the kitchen. Most of the expression was drained from her face, and what remained resembled William's mood of disbelief. The hair around her face was a bit moist, as if from perspiration. She slowly took the other chair, sliding it next to William, and sitting slowly, her eyes cast down onto the table.

"William..." she started quietly, "...you're right. There is something wrong...but the thing is, I don't know what. I just know that I'm...not myself. At first, I thought the moodiness was about the test...but once I got through it and saw how easy it was, the moodiness didn't go away. And now...this morning...it caused me to lash out at you - for no reason whatsoever." She took William's hand into hers. "William...I'm...scared," she said, putting her other hand onto his, clasping it. "I've never felt physically bad before...and I sure have never been angry with you about _anything._ And now...I'm more worried and scared about what you must think of me than I am about what's wrong with me...and, about if you can even forgive me."

"Well," said William, "first I'll say that it's not your fault if you're not feeling well. Next...yes, I do forgive you, Kim." She rose and moved into his lap, embracing him. They remained like that for a long moment, not saying anything.

Kim broke the silence first. "I'm going to email Wade while you're at work," she said. "Maybe there's something he or the Cross Agents can tell us about this."

"We're of the same mind," William said. "I was just thinking of mailing him sometime today. One thing I would add, though."

"Hm?"

"Ask about any similarities or differences in the internal makeup between Cellers and Fleshers...just in case you might have to see a doctor."

Kim made a sour face. "Ugh...I hope it doesn't come to that, but I'll ask."

"Anything is better than being sick," William said. "Trust me on this. I got the flu when I was 12, and I would do anything to get out of going to the doc. I had a temperature of 104 before I was finally too weak to fight any longer." William then kissed Kim again and motioned her off his lap while he stood. "I'll give you a call later today and see how you're feeling. In the meantime, take it easy today."

"I'll mail Wade after you leave," Kim said. "Then I might grab a nap."

"Good idea," said William as he started for the shower. He made it two steps before Kim stopped him by the arm. She motioned to the unfinished omelette. "No good?"

"No, it's up to your standards of exemplary cuisinary quality...just that when I sat down, I really wasn't thinking about food. Don't do anything with it, and I'll reheat it when I get out of the shower."

"Microwaved recycled omelette?" Kim winced. "So not. I'll keep it idling on the stove for you." She picked up the plate and slid the eggs back into the skillet, turning the burner to "simmer".

William walked over and brushed her hair back, giving her a kiss where her neck and shoulder met. "Wonderful," he said as Kim instinctively pressed toward his kiss, "that's what you are - wonderful."

"Even when I'm Mood Girl?" she said sheepishly.

"Shhh," said William, putting his finger to Kim's lips. "Be vewwy vewwy qwiet - Mood Girl is packin' fo' da curb, girlfwiend."

This sent Kim into a fit of closed-mouth giggles, and she settled her head against William's chest. "I just love you to bits, Mr. Hodge." She then turned him around. "Go shower...your omelette will be warm and scrumptious when you come back."

William took one step - and was smartly slapped on the rear. He let out a "Hey!" and whirled around to see Kim, her arms crossed and a devilish grin on her face. "Mood Girl?"

"William's Girl," she smirked. "See you in a few."

7:14 AM.  
William walked into the kitchen dressed in a light gray suit, blue dress shirt, and a black-and-silver striped tie. Kim had turned on the stereo to the pop station, playing low, and was minding the stove, making sure William's omelette didn't overcook.

Kim turned as William entered, and her eyes widened as her jaw dropped. Then her face slipped into that dreamy smile. "Ohhh...baby," she said slowly, eyeing her husband up and down, "now we can both have breakfast - mine just walked in."

William chuckled, then presented himself with a turn and a pose, his hand on his hip, his face turned to a profile. Kim took in a breath between her teeth. "Oooo," she purred in a sultry voice while approaching him and slipping her arms around his waist. "You look just scrumptious...I think I'll save you for after dinner...so I can savor you longer."

"I...think I have enough preservatives to last that long," William smiled, softly stroking Kim's hair as her head settled against his chest.

"Speaking of preservatives," grinned Kim, leading William to a chair and turning for the stove, "yours is just as hot as before--" She slid the omelette back onto the plate and served it to William past his shoulder and handing him a fork - then sliding her hands over his shoulders and across his chest, her face sinking next to his. "--but not as hot as your waitress." She punctuated this with a soft kiss just in front of his ear - and just the softest caress of his earlobe with the tip of her tongue.

William responded by turning his head and placing a trail of moist kisses along the inside of her forearm, knowing this was one of Kim's erogenous zones. Kim took a long inhale, her eyes closing. "Mmmmm...pusssh the buttonnn, Rufusss," she slurred through a moan as one of the spaghetti straps on her white midriff top slipped to her upper arm. "I'll be simmering all day now, just like that omelette."

"As will I," William said, cutting a bite from his plate and slowly offering it to Kim.

She slid her mouth around the fork, melting further into that dreamy expression. "...can I cook or whaaat..."

"Indeed you can," he replied, taking a bite of his own. "...you make a pretty hot omelette, too."

"Mm-hmm," Kim giggled into his ear. She stood and went to the cupboard for two glasses, then the refrigerator to fill each with apple juice. She sat again at the table, setting one of the glasses in front of William. "Omelette still good?" she asked as William picked the last bite from his plate.

William held the fork in front of his mouth. "I'm not sure it's possible to apply the term 'not good' to anything you cook." He smiled and finished his meal. He then stood and took the plate to the sink, and glanced at the clock on the wall - 7:39. He walked back to Kim, taking her hand and leading her toward the front door.

"And now, I must leave my domestic paradise, full of charming, loving and simmering wife...and mount my new bristling sapphire stallion, to be whisked to Castle Meridian...and to the ivory tower which holds my occupational sanctum, where I shall once again perform the magic spells that make money fall from the sky, and into the funnel known as our checking account."

"Wh-hehe-what?" Kim tried to speak through a sudden giggle fit. "If I start feeling funny and quoting Shakespeare, I'll know that came from the juice. William Allen Hodge - you're crazy!" She wrapped her arms around him while continuing to laugh - then looked into his eyes - "Please don't change?"

William searched Kim's eyes. This was truly the woman he had fallen in love and vowed to spend the rest of his life with - "in sickness and in health." He started to remind himself that between the two of them, they could weather anything - and that they would, one way or another, defeat whatever was taking Kim on such an emotional roller coaster. He slid his hands to Kim's upper arms and drew down close to her face. "The only change I have planned...is to love you more than I already do."

Kim slipped from his arms, shifting hers to wrap around his neck, and jumping into his embrace. "I sooo needed to hear that," she smiled warmly, then pressed her lips to his for a lingering kiss.

"William?"

"Yes?"

"Please go to work now...before I don't let you."

William smiled and sighed in resignation, slowly letting his wife drift to the floor. "I'll call about lunchtime to see how you're feeling. On the way home tonight, I have to make a stop at the market."

"Drive safely, lover," replied Kim. William started down the walk to the street where the car was parked, shaking his head. "Shakespearean apple juice," he muttered loud enough for Kim to hear, and she responded with a high-pitched giggle. He flashed a "thumbs up" sign, and pressed the key fob to unlock the doors.

Kim watched in the open doorway as William started the car, giving a wave and turning over his shoulder to ease out into traffic. She then closed the door, stopped at the kitchen table for her juice, and went to the bedroom to mail Wade.

11:47 AM.  
William rattled the key in the lock and opened the door, leaving the keys dangling in the deadbolt. "Kim?" he called out, laying his jacket on the chair near the door. "Kim?" he called again. He heard a faint noise from the bedroom, and he started down the hallway. "You didn't answer the phone, so I came home to check--" He stopped dead in his tracks at the doorway to the bedroom, a shocked look on his face. "Wh-where did you get that?" he stammered.

Kim had dressed in the replica outfit of her "mission duds," with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Kim's clothing wasn't a high priority with William at the moment - he was more focused on the shotgun she was holding. "Came home to check on me," she said in a mocking tone. "Isn't that sweet...the doting husband, come home to wind up his little plaything and watch her click and whirr about, obeying his every whim..."

"Kim - what is this? What- Plaything...? What are you talking about??" he stammered.

"e-_NOUGH,_ William," Kim barked. "Enough of your façade. Enough of your sick game....marrying the freak who came out of your mirror, and showing her off to the world...'look what I caught! Look what I caught!'...ordering her around the house like a little puppy...'make me dinner...make love to me'." She racked the slide on the shotgun, chambering a shell, and backed away from the bed to stand against the wall next to the nightstand. William was frozen in disbelief.

"Welllll, William..." she continued, "Your plaything is taking aallll her toys and going home. This is soooo over...you'll have to find someone else to play your game--" She hefted the shotgun to a vertical position, shifting her grip on the barrel. "--because I quit." With this, she brought the barrel down to rest under her chin.

William lunged from the doorway, catapulting himself over the corner of the bed. "Kim, _NO!!_" he screamed.

Just as he cleared the bed, Kim whipped the shotgun around. "_PSYCHE!_" she shouted, pulling the trigger. The recoil kicked her hard in the midsection as the report from the shotgun roared throughout the apartment. William's stomach exploded in a shower of crimson and he collapsed onto the floor with a heavy thud, his hand just touching her shoe. His words were faint as he gurgled them out slowly between gasping breaths..."whhhh-...whhhyy??"

Kim ejected the spent shell and chambered another, lowering the barrel until it touched against his forehead as he tried to raise up on his arms. He slowly looked up at Kim - a pool of blood forming on his shirt and the carpet. "...lovvve youuuu...K-Kimmmm..."

"So - _NOT,_" Kim hissed through gritted teeth, punctuating it with another blast from the shotgun. William bucked once violently - then fell silent, another pool forming around his head.

Kim slowly let the gun slip from her fingers, clattering against the floor. She fell back against the wall, her hands balled into fists, and a growl escaping through her gritted teeth which quickly built into a blood-curdling scream. She pushed herself from the wall and ran three steps across the room, launching herself at the mirror. It exploded into silver shards and blinding light as she dove into it--

"_WILLIAM!!!_"  
Kim sprang to a sitting position, heaving breath, her hair, shirt and pillow drenched in sweat. Her head sank into her hands as she slowly repeated, "noo...noo...nooo...," wiping the sweat from her face. Her head jumped up and she immediately looked at the intact mirror - then at the clean floor - then to the alarm on the nightstand.

11:47 AM.  
Kim was settling herself, readying to gather the sheets and pillowcase for the laundry and then showering and changing clothes when the phone rang out. Kim jumped with a shriek - then collected herself and picked it up. "H-Hello?"

"Hi there," William said. "You sound a bit winded."

"I...I was sleeping, and the phone startled me." Kim said weakly. "Actually, your timing is pretty good...I was having a bad dream." She reached for her juice on the nightstand and took a long drink.

"Oh...don't do that," he said. "Nothing too bad, I hope."

"You so don't want to know. Let's talk about happy things. How is your day going?"

"Not bad. Things are running smoothly here, so I'll be home earlier than I thought. Marcy set up an account for me to have a cell phone. I have to go pick it up and activate the account. Then I need to stop by the market, like I told you this morning."

"Did you tell her you already have a 'celler' phone?" Kim giggled. Then, "Are you going to the grocer's?"

"I wasn't planning on it, but I can. Any requests?"

"Well, the apple juice this morning seemed to make me feel a little bit better...but we're nearly out of it. And...maybe a couple of apples? The big red juicy kind."

"Done and done. Anything else?"

Kim thought for a moment as she stood and slid the case off her pillow. "Hmmm...what would I have to do to talk you into making dinner tonight?"

"Well...you could try the direct approach."

"Hehe. Just something simple."

"How about some soup?"

"That sounds perfect. When do you think you'll be home?"

"Well, I'm leaving here shortly to pick up the phone. Once I get done with everything...I shouldn't be later than about 2."

"Okay. I'm going to put the bedding in the laundry. I woke up just swimming...kind of like when a fever breaks...you know?"

"Hmm," William said. "That might be good news."

"Let's hope. I might find something for lunch after I get things in the wash...and I'll take a shower. I'm just soaked."

"Okay," said William. "I'm outta here. See you soon...I love you."

"I love you, William," Kim said warmly. "Drive safe and I'll see you when you get here." She hung up the phone and took in a deep breath, exhaling through puffed cheeks. She sat on the edge of the bed, pulling the sheet from a corner, and thinking about the violent dream she had - and why she had it. She continued to reflect as she gathered the bedding and stuffed it into the washer, adding detergent and setting a cycle. Then she went to the bedroom, picking fresh sweatpants and one of William's "Meridian" t-shirts from the dresser, and into the bathroom to run a shower. She came out with a towel wrapped turban-style around her head. She felt much fresher than this morning - as if being cleansed of whatever might be troubling her. She retrieved her glass from the nightstand, and went to the kitchen, filling the glass with the last of the apple juice, and making herself a peanut butter sandwich.

2:17 PM.  
Kim pressed the button to unlock the doors, and Angelica slid into the passenger seat of the Prius, hugging Kim warmly. "Hiya kiddo!" she beamed. "Wow, fancy wheels. When did ya learn how to drive?"

Kim smiled widely. "Just a few days ago. I saw this while William was picking out a company car...and talked him into the fact that we needed a personal vehicle. Isn't it neat? It's electric."

Angelica drifted her hand across the dash. "CD player...air conditioning...ya got it all!" She then cocked an ear toward the front of the car. "Electric, huh?" she aksed. "Then what's that purring I hear?"

"It's got a gas engine, too. It's probably charging the batteries."

Angelica then lowered her voice, speaking more clearly. "Kim...I don't have to tell you that you've pretty much set the Celler environment on fire with all the firsts you've achieved. Falling in love with a Flesher - then marrying him! And the breaking of the crystal...but I knew this about you. You were made to excel - no matter where you are...and you know that too, right?"

Kim sighed. "Lately I've been turned around and over so many ways...I feel so wierd...physically and emotionally...and I don't know why...I've even been having nightmares...horrible nightmares." She gripped the wheel as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Angelica reached over and caught the tear on the tip of her finger. "Aww, honey," she said, her voice returning to her usual "street" mode. "Ye're worryin' a lot about nothin'. This'll all pass, and you'll be back to normal in nothin' flat! Trust me!" She cocked her gaze at Kim. "I've never steered ya wrong, have I?" she said, nudging Kim's arm.

"No...you haven't," said Kim, giving a slightly resigned look. "In fact, the only other person who ever had such an influence and guiding force on my life - is William...and you're still guiding me - even if you're not here."

"What-cha-talkin'-'bout??" said Angelica. "I'm right here! And I ain't goin' nowhere! I'm here whenever ye're in need. I thought ya knew that by now. And if ya didn't - ya do now!" she laughed softly as Kim wrapped her arms around her friend. "You're my favorite baseball player," continued Angelica. "Just look at all the hits ya have under yer belt. I just wait a little bit - and BLAM! Ya knock another right out of the park!"

Kim smiled and blushed. "I think I have you to thank for that. After all, you're the one that set up my Cross to William."

"True...but I had no idea it would turn out THIS well...and something I've learned about ya...I never have to wait long for ya to get another hit. I mean, a JOB???"

"Hehe. I start next week," Kim beamed.

"I couldn't be more proud of ya," said Angelica. "Don't worry about the wierd stuff - like I said - it'll pass. I promise. Now...knock the dirt out of yer spikes and dig in - you're about to come up to bat to knock another one over the fence. Another long ball! Wheee!"

"I'm...not so sure I'm ready for another 'hit' right now," sighed Kim, lowering her head until it bumped against the steering wheel.

_-mew-_

Angelica giggled and pointed at the wheel. "CUTE horn!" she exclaimed. "Goes right along wtih the rest of the car. Did ya have that put in?"

"What the--" Kim stared at the wheel, puzzled. "No...I didn't. It's supposed to go 'beep' - not 'mew'."

"Try it again," Angelica encouraged, motioning toward the wheel.

_-mewww_-

"Happy Birthday, kiddo," beamed Angelica, hugging Kim tightly. "Now...get back to it - your other half is home. And stop worrying!" She reached up and tapped Kim on the forehead.

Kim awoke and scratched her nose. William was seated on the end of the bed, next to a rather large box. "Hi there," he said, with a broad smile on his face.

Kim started to raise her head - and a small white cloud drifted across her chest, nuzzling against her chin as it passed.

_-mew-_

Kim brought her hands up, caressing the kitten on her chest. "Awwww," she cooed. "Awwwww! Oh William...he's beautiful!" She sat up and swept the kitten into her arms. It reached up and softly batted at Kim's nose as she cuddled it against her face, purring loudly against her ear and talking to her in a continuous series of "mews."

"Ahem," said William. "_She's_ just as beautiful as her new owner."

Kim slid across the bed, embracing her husband. "Is this what you had to go to the market for? You're so sneaky. You didn't say a word about her." The kitten tapped a paw against Kim's lips, and Kim turned to kiss her forehead. The kitten responded by swiping casually at Kim's hair dangling in front of her.

"Actually, I've been thinking about it since Sunday, when you said you were thinking of getting a pet," William said. "And, I've been doing a little more thinking. Your show debuted on June 7th of last year. I...kind of took the liberty of thinking of that as your...birthday...if that's alright. Think of her as a belated present."

Kim set the kitten on the bed for a moment - and threw her arms tighter around William. "She's perfect...my birthday is sooo perfect," she said as the happy tears began to flow. "I sooo love you, William...you're perfect...I love you so much."

William hugged his wife warmly - then motioned her to look at the desk. "Gonna blow out the candle on your cake?" He grinned. On the desk was a cupcake topped with pink frosting, candy sprinkles - and a single lit candle, the flame sparkling in Kim's tears. She rose, holding her hair to one side and crouching in front of the desk, pausing, her eyes closed. She then puffed - and the candle went out. She brought the cake back to the bed, sitting next to William. The kitten joined them, crawling onto Kim's leg, looking up at her with a "mew."

William chuckled. "Jealous already."

Kim giggled. "Any ideas on a name? And we have to get food and stuff for her."

I thought I would leave the name up to you," he said. "As far as the rest? It's already handled." He tipped the box slightly to show Kim; inside was a "Welcome Home Kit" from the pet shoppe - a bag of dry food, a few small cans of moist food, dishes for water and both kinds of food, a litter box, liners and litter, and a couple of small toys to bat around. "All she needs now is something to call her when she knocks things off the tables," William smirked.

Kim picked up the pure white fluff, studying her gold eyes for a moment. She then perked and looked at William, moving the kitten to his arms. "Say hello to Angel Mist," she proclaimed. "Angel or Misty for short." The kitten mewed twice, seemingly in agreement, and playing with William's tie.

"Hello, Angel Mist," echoed William, holding the kitten in one hand and beginning to dig in the box with the other. "Welcome to House of Hodge." He pulled a dish and the bag of dry food from the box. "The afternoon snack is now being served on the veranda, if you're hungry."

Kim reached into the box for another dish. "I'll get her some milk," she said, starting for the kitchen.

William placed the dish and Angel on the floor, tearing a corner from the bag of food and pouring a bit into the dish. Angel sat patiently as the dish filled, then cautiously approached it, picking one morsel from the pile and chewing.

"Nice apples," Kim called from the kitchen as she noticed the plastic bag on the counter with four large apples inside.

William took the bag and the dish in one hand, Angel in the other, and started for the kitchen, where Kim was looking through the drawer for a bag clip. "We should introduce her to her food here in the kitchen," he said, placing the kitten on the floor. She started padding about the kitchen, exploring her new environment. William set the food on the table and got a place mat from the cupboard, putting it on the floor between the counter and the sliding glass door, then putting Angel's food dish on it. Kim turned from the refrigerator, passing William the other dish with a bit of milk in it, which he put beside the food dish.

Kim walked to the placemat and crouched to the floor, making kissing noises. "Angel? Lunch is served. C'mere baby." The kitten perked and bounded across the floor to Kim and sniffed over the dishes, then began to lap at the milk. Kim stood and wrapped an arm around her husband. "This is about the best present anyone could think of," she said, resting her head on William's shoulder. watching Angel take after her food. "Welcome home, Angel," she said. "Hope you're planning for a long stay."

Angel looked up from her dish, seeming to affirm - _mew!_ - and walking over to rub against Kim's ankles. Both she and William laughed, and Kim turned to embrace him tightly. She looked up into his eyes, a warm smile on her face. "Happy Birthday to me."

to be continued...


	4. Toe The Line

**4. "Toe" The Line (Hey, one-oh-four-point-six, his lovin' is the medicine that saved meeeeeee....) **

5:57 PM.  
Kim and William had spent the afternoon on the couch, watching Angel be entertaning as she further explored her new home. Kim had retrieved the small toys the pet shoppe had included in the "Welcome Home Kit," and they laughed as Angel over-reached her control, flipping past her target as a kitten will, not having full control of its muscles just yet. During her play, Angel found control of her young claws long enough to scale the couch and climb between Kim and William, chasing his hand about as he swirled it around on the cushion. She became so wound up that she leaped from the couch, landing open-legged with a "splat" on the floor, and not missing a beat as she sought out one of the toys.

William inspected the couch for any damage from Angel's claws. "You know," he said, "When we get her license, we should make an appointment at the vet to get her declawed...at least the front claws."

Kim winced painfully. "Eww...I'm not so sure that's a good idea. It can really hurt cats to go through that."

"Well, we have to find some alternative to her using the furniture for sharpening those talons of hers," William said.

Kim watched Angel race across the floor and into the kitchen - then heard a small "thump" as the kitten skidded into a leg of the table. "Yeah, there's got to be a safer alternative," she said. "Cats can sometimes get infections from that surgery. We don't want anything to happen to her furry little to-oh-_OHH! Ahhh-_How-owowowieeeeeee!" Kim shouted out, a pained look on her face. Angel had made a target of Kim's big toe, pouncing on it, clutching it between her paws and gnawing at it with her tiny fangs. She plopped onto her side, still holding Kim's toe, curling around her foot and kicking at it with her hind feet. Kim continued to whimper helplessly through gritted teeth - "Ahh-gah-hah-ooo-ahh" - as she reached down for the kitten, trying to pull her from her foot. "Leggoleggoleggooo-_owww!_"

Kim brought Angel face-to-face. "You mischievous little minx," she admonished, waving her finger at the kitten. Angel began to swipe at Kim's finger, thinking she was playing. Kim looked over at William, who was trying to keep from laughing. "When did you say we can get her to the vet?"

"The pet shoppe said that the forms for the license will come in the mail in a couple of days," said William. "Anytime after that."

Kim brought her foot up for William's inspection. There were a couple of tiny puncture marks marked by a tinge of blood. William leaned forward to look. "Nothing a little disinfectant and a bandage won't fix." He started to stand - then, "There's something I learned today...Cellers can bleed - at least in the Flesher environment."

Kim looked at him rather exaspirated. "William - Doi!" she giggled. "Just what do you think I've been doing with those little things I ask you to buy me every month - smoking them?" William smacked his forehead at this. Kim then pouted. "Now can I get some medical attention, pleeeeeease?"

"You sure can," said William, starting for the bathroom. "Keep your foot elevated...so you don't bleed out," he snickered as he continued down the hall.

"Hey!" exclaimed Kim. "I have an attack kitty here, and I won't hesitate to use it! Can you get my slippers from the bedroom too?"

As William gathered the things to address Kim's injuries, he could hear Kim still addressing Angel, along with noises as she tried to avoid the determined kitten. "Angel, now stop! My feet aren't your playtoys! Look, here's your little catnip mouse - beat up on that for a whi-_OW!_ Cut it out! _Eep_ So NOT!" There came a light stomping on the floor. "getawaygetawaygetaway!" She called to the bedroom. "William! Stop laughing and bring me a pair of long socks too!"

In the bedroom, William tried to stop laughing long enough to fish a pair of Kim's crew socks from the second drawer of the dresser. He then started for the living room with those and her black "ninja" slippers, some disinfectant lotion, and a small bandage.

Kim had moved to the tall chair by the breakfast nook, her legs drawn up. "I retreated," she said with a "save me" expression. William handed the slippers and socks to her and unscrewed the cap from the disinfectant. Kim held out her hurt foot while bringing up he other, slipping a sock over it, then sliding her sweatpants up and pulling the sock along her calf. William spread a couple dabs of disinfectant on her toe, then tore open the wrapper on the bandage and let the adhesive take to Kim's skin, smoothing his fingers around her toe to finish the dressing.

He then cradled Kim's heel in his hand, bringing her foot up and kissing the very tip of her toe. "I've done all I can," he said with a mock swipe of his brow. "Now it's all up to the medicine."

Kim gathered the other sock to the toe, and slid it slowly over the new bandage, then repeating she same sequence she she did with her other leg, letting the elastic of her sweatpant leg snap softly against her ankle. She then put on her slippers, running her finger around each heel to snug them into place. "I hope she's just curious, and doesn't make a habit of this," she said. "Hey - how come she's not attacking you?"

"Well," started William. "First of all, I still have my shoes on. No unprotected toes to tempt her with. Second, we have an understanding. We talked on the way home." William then chuckled softly, adding, "Thirdly...I told her you taste better."

"What? How could you tell her that?" she giggled. "You don't speak kitty cat."

William grinned wide. "Oh...don't I?" he said. He punctuated this by slowly letting his tongue slip between his lips.

"Yeah, but--" Kim started. Her eyes then widened and her mouth dropped open with a long slow gasp. William continued to grin and went into the kitchen as Kim blushed and turned to put her arms on the counter, her brow lowering. "Evil," she muttered. "Just evil."

"Not evil," chuckled William, reaching into the cupboard next to the stove. "In fact...I'm about to arm you against your new playful foe." He brought out a small plant sprayer, setting it next to the sink. He then got a marker and some tape from the drawer, scribbling something onto a length of tape and placing it on the side of the sprayer. He filled the bottle with water, twisted on the "trigger" cap, and brought it over for Kim.

Kim read the label William had made. "Tabby Taser??" she said, starting to giggle.

"Guaranteed to aid in Kitten Training 101," said William. "Try it out."

Kim hesitated for a moment, noting Angel across the room. She lowered her foot to the floor and waited. Sure enough, the temptation got to Angel, and she peered around the corner of the couch. She crouched when she spotted Kim's foot, setting her hind feet for traction. Suddenly she lunged forward in a dash toward the slipper. Kim leveled the bottle at the kitten, squeezing the trigger firmly. "NOT this time!" Kim burst out as the spray hit Angel square in the face. She jumped straight back, the same way she came, twisting in mid-air and landing on her back - then flipped to her feet and tore for the bedroom.

"Yes!" Kim laughed. "My poor toes are saved!"

William handed Kim a towel from the back of the chair. "Now you must be tough, but fair," he said.

Kim took the towel, agreeing and starting down the hallway to the bedroom, making kiss noises. "Angel...c'mere...I'm sorry, but you have to learn that my feet are so not a teething toy." She returned with the kitten in her arms, gently patting her face with the towel. Angel started to poke at the towel - then suddenly jumped a little, her paws around Kim's neck and licking her under the chin. Kim returned to the chair, snickering a little. "She's tickling me," she said, jerking slightly and giggling from the tiny rough tongue against her skin.

William went into the cupboard by the refrigerator and pulled out a can of chicken noodle soup, showing it to Kim. "Please and thank you," she chimed, and William got a saucepan from the lower cupboard by the stove, and placed it on a burner. He then put the soup can under the opener and poured the contents into the pan, adding a can of water. He turned on the burner, then turned to Kim, who was still in the chair, letting Angel rub against her face. "Quite the little motor she has," Kim said, feeling Angel purr against her cheek. Suddenly Kim coughed and spit at the air, holding the kitten away from her face. She pinched at the front of her lips, pulling off a hair and looking at it.

"Cat hair," said William. "Since she's a long-haired cat, we'll have to get used to that during the warmer months."

"Sheds bad?" asked Kim.

"Honey...we'll be bringing stuff home from the store and finding her hairs in it before we even open it. It's a cat thing. I don't know how they do that."

Kim giggled, then held Angel up, studying her eyes. "Long-haired, huh? What breed is she?"

"That, my dear, is a purebred Angora," William said. "Or at least, that's what her papers say."

Kim looked over the kitten's puffy coat, stroking her slowly. "She'll get puffier?"

William chuckled. "Ever see a marshmallow with eyes and a nose?" he asked. "Wait a year or so - you will. She's our new white pouf."

Kim laughed softly. "She'll probably need a lot of brushing."

"Yeah...but I think the pet shoppe included a brush in that box." William replied, turning to the stove to check the soup, stirring it slowly.

Kim reached down and placed the kitten on the floor, who went immediately into the kitchen for a little milk. "Wonder if I can find a website to find out more about the breed," she said. William leaned over the nook for a kiss. He then slid the plant sprayer to her. "Don't go unarmed," he smirked.

Kim slid from the chair, eyeing her path to the bedroom, clutching the sprayer in a two-handed grip. She stopped at the end of the couch, whipping to her left quickly, thrusting the sprayer at the floor in that direction. She did the same at the doorway to the kitchen. William stood in the doorway, and couldn't help snickering at his wife's new plight. Kim turned to him and wiggled her eyebrows. "I'm golden," she said, starting for the bedroom.

A white blur shot past William's feet, bounding down the hall toward Kim. William called out through laughter, "Angel Claw at six o'clock low!" This caused Kim to turn quickly with a "Yeek!" and continue toward the bedroom, walking backward with the sprayer trained on the kitten. She made the mistake of taking small quick steps as she moved, further teasing Angel into action. She sprang toward Kim as she dove onto the bed. Angel leaped and grabbed the bedspread about halfway up, clawing to get to the top. Kim had turned around and laid on her stomach, and met the kitten with a "Boo" and a puff of breath. Angel sprang backward, meeting the floor with a thump, and racing down the hallway into the living room.

William peeked around the corner. Kim had curled her feet in the air; she folded her hands in front of her and rested her head on them, sticking out the tip of her tongue in a playful manner, and wiggling her eyebrows again. Then she rolled off the bed to her feet, pulling the chair away from the desk. "Let me know if you find anything good," William called, and he went back to stir the soup again.

6:50 PM.  
William turned off the stove and retrieved two bowls from the cupboard, ladling soup into each, and set them on the nook. He then sprinkled a pinch of paprika over each bowl. He called down the hallway as Angel brushed past his feet. "Kim...it's soup."

Kim came from the bedroom with a small stack of papers. "Impeccable timing, Mr. Hodge," she said as she sat again in the tall chair on the living room side of the nook. "I found a site with some good info, and printed it out." She placed the papers on the nook, and leaned slightly to take in a deep breath of the soup's essence. "Mmm, this smells yummy, William," she said, picking up her spoon.

William had taken one of the apples from the refrigerator and set it on the counter, pressing a slicer onto it and pushing until it reached the counter. The apple fell into eight wedges, the core still standing. He put the slices onto a small paper plate and the core into the trash, and sat to eat with his wife.

Kim immediately reached for one of the apple slices, biting into it and succumbing to the juicy richness. "MMmmm...I sooo needed this...fresh, crisp and coooold." She took another bite.

William began to eat his soup, turning the papers and reading them. "The Turkish Angora is a quick-witted, quick-moving, and sometimes quick-tempered cat. They are highly intelligent, and not above manipulating their owners to get what they want. An Angora can teach you to play fetch, or to turn on the faucet when she wants a drink."

"Intelligent and manipulative," echoed Kim. "Perhaps we should have named her Shego."

William chuckled and read on. "Turkish Angoras make wonderful pets. They are among the most intelligent of the cat breeds. They love their owners with a single minded devotion. They adore running and playing with wonderful grace and a great zest for living."

"And toeing," added Kim with a mock sulk.

"Well, here's some good news...'Their single, silky, medium length coats shed less than most other breeds and need only occasional grooming to look good'."

"Single?"

"A lot of long-haired cats and dogs have what's called an 'undercoat' - it's a layer of fur under what you see. It can make grooming kind of a chore. But apparently, Angoras don't have one."

"Cool," replied Kim. She picked up her spoon to start on her soup again. Angel had joined her, sitting at the base of her chair, looking up at her with her tail swishing back and forth. Kim looked down, offering her hand. Suddenly, she sprang nearly to Kim's leg. Kim moved her hand quickly under the kitten, and it clamored the rest of the way. Kim put her legs together, and Angel first looked at her with a "mew," then turned, smelling the soup. "Did you see that?" asked Kim. "She almost made it all the way up here by herself...so Spider-Man."

"Yeah," said William. "Says here they're graceful jumpers. She probably won't need a hand up when she's fully grown." Kim nodded, going back to her soup while stroking slowly over Angel's head. She responded by meeting Kim's hand as it came down, rubbing the top of her head against the heel of her hand.

"Oh, I haven't told you yet," Kim said, dipping her spoon again. "During my second nap, I...'heard' from Angelica again."

"Well, you were busy with the 'new arrival' and all," William said. "Did she say anything?"

"She said the same thing about how I've been feeling that you said about the test...that I'm worrying over nothing, and it will all go away soon enough."

"Well, she would know, if anyone does," smiled William.

"She also said she was very proud of me...with the job and all." Kim took another spoonful of soup. "Then she said something kind of strange...she said I was her 'favorite baseball player'...and that she never has to wait long for me to get another 'hit'."

William smirked a bit at this. "I wonder if she saw that grounder you took from Angel."

Kim looked down at the kitten, who had curled up in her lap, her head resting near her knees. "Awww...she's asleep." Just the very tip of Angel's bushy tail twitched ever so slightly.

7:08 PM.  
They had finished their soup, and William took the bowls, putting them in the sink. Kim reached for another slice of apple, biting into it and savoring the taste. William came back to the nook and took a slice as well. "Feel like a little backgammon while dinner settles?" he asked.

"Sure," smiled Kim. "If you don't mind getting it from the bedroom. I'm still a little tied down here," she said, pointing to her lap.

"You bet," said William, placing the apple slice between his teeth and going to the bedroom, returning with the backgammon set. He opened it on the nook and they set about putting the pieces in place for a game. William put his dice into his cup. "Say...did you ever hear back from Wade about how you're feeling?" he asked.

"Ohmigosh," Kim blurted. I hadn't heard anything by the time I laid down for the second nap...and I haven't checked since you've been home. I should do that now." She leaned down, speaking softly. "Angel...want to sleep on the couch? I have to get up." She slipped her hands under the kitten, balancing her while she remained in her curled position, and reached across the back of the couch to set her down at one end, next to a small pillow. She then went to the doorway of the kitchen, her hand extended to take William's. William brought the plate with the last two apple slices, and they went to the bedroom. Kim sat at the desk and opened the mail program while William sat on the edge of the bed. A couple of messages appeared in Kim's inbox.

_peep-peep-be-deep_

William raised an eyebrow and looked at Kim, who burst into a giggle. "I found a sound file of the Kimmunicator on the Web," she said. "I set it up as the sound for new mail arriving." She gave an "Aren't I cute" smile and fluttered her eyes, her teeth showing.

"Works for me," chuckled William.

Kim turned back to the screen. There was a message from one of the people she emailed in reply to mail she got while they were on vactaion. The other was from Wade. "Here we are," she said, clicking on the message to open it, and she read for a moment. "Whoa!" she exclaimed. "Check _this_ out...Wade says that he printed out the email I sent, and gave it to Misty...and the Cross Agents have been in a 'high-level meeting' ever since. He hasn't heard anything since this morning...but he'll let me know the minute he hears anything."

"Hmmm. Anything else?"

"Yeah...he says something about a Celler's physical makeup while in the Flesher environment." She scanned for a moment. "Other than the obvious differences in physical appearance...and our 'core temperature'...everything is more or less the same as Fleshers, when we're here."

"Well, we knew that about some parts of your anatomy," grinned William. Kim went into a deep blush at this, then smiled back at her husband. "Core temperature?" he asked.

"Yep. He says the normal temperature of a Celler is about six degrees higher than that of a Flesher."

William stood and went into the bathroom. "What are you doing?" asked Kim.

"I'm curious," he replied, coming back into the bedroom with a thermometer. He shook it a couple of times. "Open wide," he said. Kim complied, and closed her mouth after William slipped the thermometer under her tongue.

They waited for a moment. Angel padded into the room, yawning widely. Kim looked at her, then at William, smiling and winking. William patted the bed, and Angel readied herself, leaping and just catching the top of the bed with her front claws. William gave a little pat under her rear to help her the rest of the way, and she slowly explored the bedspread, sniffing. She ended up near Kim's pillow and sat, watching.

After a few minutes, William reached for the thermometer as Kim moved her face toward his hand, presenting it. He squinted and held the thermometer up, turning it slightly. "106," he said. "Not too bad - for a Celler, I guess...would be pretty severe for a Flesher, however." He shook the thermometer again, and slipped it back into its case, placing it on the desk - then stood, placing his palm against Kim's forehead. "Hmm," he said after a few seconds.

"Hm?"

"I guess I've gotten so used to your warmth, I wouldn't be able to tell if you had a fever or not, just from feeling you."

Kim reached for William's hand and lowered it over her mouth, softly kissing his palm. "Are you...sure about that, Mr. Hodge?" she said as a devilishly warm grin spread over her face. "If I remember right, you left the home fires at a low broil this morning." Her kisses moved to the inside of his wrist, the soft tip of her tongue caressng his skin.

"Ohhhhh boy," William nearly whispered. "I do remember an incident similar to that, now that you mention it." Kim reiterated her case by easing the tip of her tongue back along William's palm, and following one of his fingers to the tip. She held that hand in hers and stood, slowly teasing her tongue back and forth in a fluid motion over the fingertip, looking up at William, her eyes shimmering with building passion - then closing as William moved to press his lips to hers. She met his kiss, taking in a breath, her hand sliding up to his temple, the fingers losing themselves in his locks.

Kim lost that breath, escaping with a whimper against William's kiss. Their tongues met and slowly danced and weaved, playing like two sleepy kittens over a ball of yarn. William then trailed kisses along her jawline, tracing to her ear, and lightly exhaling over it. "Williammm - please," Kim's voice echoed in his ear, deep and quivering slightly as her fingers moved to the back of his head, curling against his scalp. She pressed further against her husband's body, and she could feel his breathing become fuller, quickening just a bit as she hinted him backward toward the bed.

William's knees touched the edge of the bed, and they sank to it as if correographed, William reclining to his back, Kim sliding with him, bringing up first one knee, then the other. Kim pulled back for a moment, undoing William's tie and sliding it from his collar as he undid the top button. Kim then returned to his embrace, continuing the kiss as she slipped two more buttons free--

_-mew_-

They both turned to look. Angel had awakened and walked to the couple, sliding against their upper arms. They looked back to each other, with Kim breaking the silence first. "I don't think the baby has to see this, do you?" she smirked slightly.

"Not to mention probably giving a play-by-play critique," added William.

Kim rose from the bed, taking Angel into her arms and placing her on the floor and patting her on the rear. Angel mewed her protest - then padded down the hall to the kitchen for some food, as Kim watched for a moment before slowly closing the bedroom door.

to be continued....


	5. Kim Fu

**5. Kim Fu ("Will that be dressing or undressing, Ma'am?") **

Wednesday, 5:12 PM.  
William rolled to a stop at the curb in front of the apartment and got out of his car with a small bag from the market bakery. He cocked his ear as he heard a deep thumping coming from inside. He recognized it as the thundering bass beat of "Land of Confusion" by Genesis - an extended mix version of the song that he had downloaded from the Web and transfered to a CD some months ago. He then noted that his stereo, though powerful, was rarely pushed to these levels. He could feel a tingle through his hand when he put his key in the deadbolt as the guitar started to belt out chords.

He opened the door and cautiously looked in. The coffee table that was usually in front of the couch had been slid next to the bookcase and chair near the door. Kim was on the other side of the living room, dressed in her "mission clothes," with a bright green bandana folded into a headband tied on her head. She had unfolded the box from the pet shoppe flat, and taped it to a broom handle, leaning it against the wall. Kim had drawn the rudimentary outline of a human figure on it with a marker, and was now focusing karate moves at it, missing it by inches as the music roared through the apartment.

-I must've dreamed a thousand dreams-  
-Been haunted by a million screams-  
-I can hear the marching feet-  
-They're moving into the street-

Kim swung several alternating punches at the figure, ending with a spin and extending her gloved fist in a backhand motion, punctuating it with a loud "HA!"

-Now did you read the news today-  
-They say the danger's gone away-

Kim set herself and lunged her foot in the direction of the figure with three quick snap-kicks, stomach-head-stomach.

-But I can see the fire's still alight-  
-Burning into the night-

Kim launched into the air, spinning and whipping her leg in a roundhouse kick at the head of the figure.

William had walked across the room to his wife. "_KIM!_" he tried to shout above the music. Kim reacted instantly, instinctively, whipping around and bringing up her left arm, her teeth gritted into an angry sneer and her eyes filled with fire from the intensity of her attack at the cardboard figure. William tried to block her swing, and even though not a full impact, her fist still found its mark, catching William on the cheek. His head snapped a bit to the left, and he staggered back a step in recoil from the punch.

Kim's expression immediately drained to one of shock. She grabbed the stereo remote from her pocket, stopping the CD. "_Oh God!_" she said in a panicked voice as she dropped the remote and quickly embraced her husband. "William, are you alright?" she spoke in a hurried tone. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to- I didn't know you were home!"

"The stereo stealthily masked my approach," said William, moving his hand over his face. "I think I'm okay. I didn't catch the full punch."

Kim continued to apologize while pulling off her gloves with her teeth. "I was sooo into my routine, I didn't know you had come in. When you yelled, I just reacted. Baby, I'm sooo sorry. I can't believe I hit you! Let me see," she said, sliding her hand to his, slowly pulling it away to look at his cheek. There was already a red mark, and a couple of scratches from the material of Kim's glove. "Ohh, God, that's going to bruise," Kim said, leading William to sit on the couch. "Let me get you a cloth and something to put on it."

Kim went into the kitchen, running warm water over one of the dishtowels and folding it. She got the disinfectant which was still on the counter of the nook, and returned to the living room, sitting next to William and gently dabbing disinfectant on his scratches. "Please tell me you're alright," she said, softly putting the moist towel against his wound. "Maybe we should get that checked out."

"Nooo, I'm okay," replied William. "Stings a little, is all...although, if I hadn't tried to block your swing, I might be in the middle of a little nap right now."

"Are you sure?" Kim said, still concerned. "You wouldn't just say you're okay to make me feel better, would you?"

"No...I'd tell you if it hurt that bad...really."

Kim managed a weak smile and sank against William, slipping her arms around him. "William," she said, "I hope you know that I would never...ever...raise my hand to you in anger."

William smiled. "I know, Kim," he said. He then pointed at her feet. "Does that include those, too?"

"Yes," she giggled a little, looking down, then tightening her hug.

"What were you doing?"

Kim perked her head. "Exercising!" she beamed. "I haven't worked out in like, forever...took me quite a while to work up to a good pace. I need to get back into a regimen. I've lost a little bit of my speed."

"If that wasn't 'full speed'..." he said, "Yow. How often were you doing this?"

"Three times a week," Kim said. "Not including correographing and no-contact sparring with Shego."

"Wow. You're even better at this than I realized," William said, taking Kim's hand into his and examining it.

"William--" replied Kim, "--I'm a red belt in Kempo Karate. That's only two steps away from a black belt."

William chuckled. "I'm glad you're on my side."

Kim smiled broadly. "Always," she said. "But I need to find a way to do full-contact workouts - or at least light contact." She pointed to the figure on the broom handle. "Cardboard Boy there is so not up to that."

William thought for a moment - then snapped his fingers. "I think there's a martial arts shop in the market," he said. "After your driving lesson Saturday, we'll stop by there and see if they have or can order one of those practice dummies."

Kim again embraced her husband. "Really? That would be great."

"And safer," William said, tapping his finger against his reddened cheek.

"Awwww," cooed Kim, moving up to lightly kiss his cheek. "I kiss aaallll better."

"In fact..." William said, moving to sit at the other end of the couch, and taking the phone book from the end table. He flipped through a couple pages and slid his finger down a row of names, stopping at one. "Here we go...Karate Depot - Brookings Market Square." He handed Kim the phone while reading her the number.

She dialed and waited. "Hello? Hi...I live in an apartment, and I need something for full-contact workouts...hm? Red belt in Kempo. I'd like something sturdy, yet easy enough to move out of the way when not in use. Oh?" She listened for a moment. "Hang on," she said, cupping the phone and turning to William. "They have one that would work out pretty well...but...it's $124."

"That's all?" William said, reaching for his wallet. "I thought they would be a lot more." He passed a credit card to Kim so she could read the numbers to the clerk.

Kim took the card and uncovered the phone. "Hello? Yes, that would be fine. Do you deliver? Great. I'm just down the street on Eastgate...2215...Kim...Hodge...Yes, a Visa...4-5-2-3..." William went into the kitchen for a glass of ice water. Kim was just finishing up the call when he returned. "Uh-huh...yes, I'll be here...thanks." She took a step and hung up the phone, then gave William the card. "It'll be here Friday," she smiled. "It was only a three-dollar charge to deliver it...the base is filled with sand to keep it stablized....and they threw that in for another dollar." She then wrapped her arms around William. "Thank you, baby."

William chuckled. "Heh. Anything is better than me being your practice dummy."

"Awwww," purred Kim, sliding closer. "You'll always be my favorite dummy," she smirked. She then stood. "Let me get a shower and fresh clothes real quick, and I'll make us a couple of yummy salads. I have lasagna in the oven," she said, starting for the bedroom. She opened the door and Angel ran halfway down the hall, stopping and looking back at Kim, mewing. "I put her in the bedroom so she wouldn't get hurt while I was working out."

William motioned to write on his hand. "Note to self - enter house through bedroom window when Kim is working out." Kim giggled and disappeared from the doorway to get a change of clothes.

6:36 PM.  
William had changed into jeans and his black polo shirt while Kim was in the shower. She chose her black sweatpants and a turquoise "Bound Dreams" t-shirt that William had bought her some time ago. She had also pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She stood at the counter slicing a cucumber and several cherry tomatoes to put into their salads, while William sat in the tall chair on the kitchen side of the nook. The aroma of the lasagna in the oven was now beginning to flirt with both their noses.

"Italian?" Kim asked as she retrieved the dressings from the refrigerator.

"As per usual," smiled William.

Kim opened the bottle and poured a small stream of the dressing back and forth over William's salad, punctuating the end with a small dip of the bottle. She replaced the cap and reached for her Thousand Island. She tipped her bottle, and a little bit of dressing dribbled out, followed by a series of drops. "Oh nooo," she said, a bit dejected, "I'm out of my salad dressing." She replaced the cap on her bottle and brought it and the two salad bowls to the nook, placing the bottle on the counter upside-down. "Maybe I can get enough out of it to get by this time," she said, handing William his bowl.

"I can run down to the grocer," William offered. "They're open until 7."

"No, that's okay," replied Kim. "I knew I was making salads tonight. I should have checked and called you at work. This will be a good lesson to do that next time." She dabbed a slice of cucumber into the bit of dressing in her bowl and smiled at William, motioning him to eat.

William had nearly finished his salad when Kim tried her bottle of dressing again. She held it over her bowl and unscrewed the lid. A rich glob of dressing plopped onto the lettuce, followed by several smaller globs. Kim grinned at her husband. "This is more like it," she said, readying her fork.

_-ding- _

Kim let her fork drop against her bowl. "Urrgghh," she moaned. "What timing." She rose and went to the stove, turning it off and grabbing a pot holder from the counter. She opened the oven and reached in, pulling out the glass dish and setting it on the stove, and inhaling deeply while inspecting it.

"That just couldn't smell more yummy," commented William as the full aroma of the pasta caressed his nose.

"I'll take that to mean that you're ready to try some," Kim said while getting two plates from the cupboard. She got a spatula from the utensil drawer, cut and scooped a square of the pasta onto each plate, and brought them to the nook. She sat and resumed eating her salad. "I'd like your honest opinion. I want to see if you can tell the difference."

William sank his fork into the lasagna and brought a bite to his mouth. The rich mix of sauce, spices and pasta immediately brought a smile to his face. "Dee-licious as always," he said, slicing another bite. "But...what difference is there?"

Kim grinned proudly. "I was really in the mood for lasagna...but we didn't have any ricotta cheese...so I improvised, and used drained cottage cheese instead. I got the idea from a food site."

"My innovative wife," beamed William, taking another bite. "I really can't tell the difference."

"I was hoping it would at least be edible. When I was preparing it, I kept thinking it was going to turn out bad, and I would have to call it 'lasag-not'." She then cut a corner and tried it herself. "Mmmm, this _is _good. Chalk one up for me."

8:03 PM.  
Kim put the remaining lasagna into a container and into the freezer to keep while William washed the dishes. He then took a sponge and towel to wipe down the nook while Kim worked on drying the dishes and putting them away. William joined her effort, storing as she dried.

"Done and done," said Kim as she handed the last of the clean silverware to her husband, and leaned to gently kiss his bruised cheek while he put two forks into the utensil drawer. "Is that feeling any better?"

William nodded. "I barely feel it now...how's it look?"

"Like a scratchy bruise," said Kim, looking down and folding her hands together. "I don't mean to sound...insensitive or anything, but...what are you going to tell people at work when they ask about it?"

"I've already thought of that," replied William, removing the dishtowel from Kim's shoulder and placing it on a hook near the stove. "I'll just tell them I ran into the corner of a wall--"

Kim glanced up at him -

"--while you were chasing me with a fork."

Kim's eyes became very wide, her jaw dropping. "William!" she said, giving him a gentle shove and smacking his upper arm. "So not! Don't you dare make people think I'm evil like that. The first part works, but leave off the fork."

"Okay," smirked William. "A big spoon then."

"Nooo!"

William began to chuckle, moving backward. "A spatula?"

"Not!" giggled Kim, lightly slapping his arm again.

Angel had padded into the kitchen during this. William scooped her up, facing her toward Kim. "An attack cat," he said in a dramatic voice, closing one eye as if to aim the kitten. "Yeah, that's it. You were chasing me with a loaded attack cat, well-versed in Feline Fu, possessing a hair trigger and a cobra's speed!" Kim burst into laughter as he lifted one of Angel's front paws and swiped it in Kim's direction with a high-pitched "Me-yawwwww."

"I'll buy that one," she said, sliding Angel into her arms, still giggling and turning around, slipping backward into William's embrace with a soft moan as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Kim? Is that you or Angel purring?"

"Mmmm-hmmmm," she replied, letting Angel down to the floor, and nuzzling her shoulders against William's chest.

William bent his head, kissing the top of Kim's head. "I have something to show you."

"Mmmm, I hope so, Mr. Hodge," Kim cooed under her breath while moving her hands behind her, her palms caressing his stomach just above his belt. "Dessert...?"

"Nooo," he said. "It's work-related."

"Noooonnnnerrrr," Kim settled further back against him.

"It's after 8 in the evening," smiled WIlliam.

"Nnnniiighhtcaaap..." she purred. Kim then pushed slightly away and turned to face her husband, placing her hands on his hips, her expression dropping into that "puppy dog pout." She sighed, "You're supposed to please - not tease."

"Heh," William smirked. "I've noticed that you've been quite...frisky...ever since we've gotten back from France. I mean, even more than usual. It's almost like...a form of 'Celler Lust' or something."

Kim trailed a finger over William's chest, smiling. "Don't tell me you're complaining, Mr. Hodge."

"No, no...just making note."

"Cellust," giggled Kim. "What _were _you going to show me?"

"Just some basic procedures from work. I left them in the car. I'll be right back...Frisky Girl." William brought his keys from his pocket and turned for the front door, smirking.

Kim picked one of Angel's dishes from the floor and went to the refrigerator, pouring her a little milk. She thought about William's comment, wondering if her increased desire for her husband was bothering him. After all, she thought, it was difficult to ignore how William never failed to fulfill her every passionate desire. It was almost as if he had attained some kind of sensual road map of her body. There were "attractions" William found on that map even she didn't know about. Even from "The Awakening" - the night they first professed their feelings toward each other - when Celler and Flesher environments meshed in a way they never had before - even from that first kiss, Kim knew the depth of William's attentiveness and intensity toward her.

She had kissed other Cellers before - but a single kiss from WIlliam proved that food was not the only thing different between the two environments. She had felt the intense torrent of his kiss course through her body as if she had dived into a hot spring. She had felt the heat of his touch sear trails across her flesh as they explored and celebrated the undiscovered country that was their passion. Even now, after the many months they had shared life and love, William's touch still had that same intense, searing effect on Kim as it had the very first time.

Kim crouched, setting the bowl down for Angel and she padded over to it in a trot. She slowly stroked the kitten between the shoulder blades as William returned from the car with a folder in hand. He waited at the doorway to the kitchen, motioning Kim to join him. She walked over, slipped her arm around William's waist, and they went to the bedroom, where William pulled out the chair for Kim to sit at the desk. "What are we doing?" she asked.

"Marcy thought it would be a good idea if I gave you a peek at what you'll be doing," William said, sitting on the end of the bed, just over Kim's right shoulder.

"Oooo-kayy," Kim sighed, "more special treatment."

"Not really," he replied. "What we're going to go over is exactly the same material you'll be exposed to on your first day of training...and it's not the first time someone has gotten the edge of...umm...'pre-training training'."

Kim's head dropped slightly. "It just seems a little...remedial." she said.

William placed his hand gently on Kim's shoulder and smiled. "Do I seem 'remedial'?"

Kim's head snapped up, turning toward her husband. "So not! You're a wizard at this. I've watched you work."

William smiled and motioned his hand toward the folder he had placed on the desk. Kim's eyes widened. "You? Really?"

"By Marcy herself."

Kim leaned to her husband for a kiss. Then her expression changed to a slight wicked smile as she turned back to the computer, readying her hands on the keyboard. "Show me," she said.

"Okay," William brightened, moving a little closer to the desk. "You know how I log in from home...DOS session, telnet to 213.87.45.112...then it asks for username and password." Kim echoed William's directions nearly instantly, and the silverish-blue Remote Login screen came up. "I changed my password a while back," he said. She entered his username at the prompt - "WHodge" - and waited.

"It will be about a week before they set up your username," continued William. "You'll have a temporary login in the meantime. Just remember that your password is case-sensitive. Mine is '3sNPbb'."

Kim turned and raised an eyebrow, smirking. "That almost looks like an acronym for something..."

"Yes, dear," William laughed softly, "the '3' represents a backward 'E'."

"Ever So Not Punny Backgammon Boy," said Kim, erupting into giggles as she entered the password.

"Okay, here we are," William said as the Station Login screen appeared. "click on the button that says 'Claims and Rec,' and use the same username and password." Kim did so, and several options popped up on the screen. William pointed to "Entry and Process" and Kim clicked on it. A form came up with several blank fields.

William opened the folder and pulled out a pink piece of paper, setting it on the desk. "This is a standard claim form. The insurance company sends it to the policy holder...they fill out the top section with all their personal information...then they send it to the hospital or doctor, and they fill out the rest and send it to us for processing."

Kim looked the paper over. "How much of this is entered?" she asked.

William pointed to the first field on the screen in the upper-left corner. "First thing you do is enter the policy number. If the policy holder wrote it down right and it's not a new policy, the rest of their information will fill automatically. If you're lucky, nothing will have changed. If it has, you go to the proper field and update it with the information the policy holder wrote on the form."

"And if it's new?"

"We have a lag of about three months between the time a policy is written and when the information gets into the system," William said. "The restructuring will try to reduce that time. We'll be either transferring and/or hiring about 60 people who will do nothing but enter new policies into the system. It should cut the time down to a couple weeks. As it is now, if the system doesn't recognize the policy number, you have to enter all their personal information."

Kim looked on the form for the policy number - then clicked on the proper field and entered it. The screen froze for a second - then the fields filled with information. "Cool," she remarked, beginning to check the screen against the form.

William smiled at his wife. "Have you done this before? That's exactly the first thing you do with every claim - check the personal info against what's in the system."

"Just common sense," she replied with a smile of her own. "If we're supposed to update any personal info, it makes sense to check what's on the form for any changes."

William pointed to a field. "This tells you when the policy was initiated," he said. "And it looks like Mr....Darren Schmidlap from Charleston, South Carolina has had this policy for about four years." He then pointed to another field in the upper-right corner. "This is the claim number. It's assigned by the system, and you write it on the form. It's to track the claim's status as it goes through the system, in case it has to be referred to later, like if the policy holder calls his district office with any questions or discrepancies."

Kim beamed. "I love this," she said. She copied the claim number to the form as William explained it. "The first part - 'MSC' - is the state code. The next part - '413' - is the district code - then the claim number itself...and the 'WH' on the end shows that you entered the claim for processing. That will be 'KH' when you get your login."

Kim thought for a second and smirked. "So since this is under your name, I could enter wrong information, and it would go on your record?"

"Not while I'm sitting here, you couldn't," chuckled William. "Even though these are actual claims, they're already marked as 'training'. I'll turn them in in the morning, and they'll be checked and then released from training status. So if you do that, it'll go on _yoouur _record, not mine." He punctuated this by pointing at Kim, wiggling his finger.

"So not," Kim giggled. "Accuracy is key."

"You got that right," he replied. "And you're all over that."

Kim started to look at the bottom half of the form. "That's the doctor's info and notes...his diagnosis and/or treatment." William explained.

"And all this gets entered?"

"Every bit of it," William said. "Press F8." Kim did and the screen changed to a new series of empty fields. William pointed to a few of them. "Here goes the doctor's name, the hospital he works in and so forth." Kim began entering that information. William pointed to a field further down the screen. "This is the Incident Code," he said. "The billing clerk at the doctor's office writes this code on the form, and you enter it here." He pointed to the form. "In this case, they put 'FT." Kim entered the letters into the field, and it automatically filled further to read "FT - Foot Trauma."

William then pointed to a large field near the bottom of the screen. "Here is where you enter the doctor's notes on diagnosis and treatment, and any prescriptions he orders for the policy holder." Kim's set her eyes on the form and her fingers flew over the keys as she entered the notes.

"Now you turn into a bit of a detective," William said. "This is a bit of the 'Reconciliation' part of Claims and Rec. You read over the doctor's notes to see if they agree with the Incident Code they put down." He scanned over the notes. "Seems that Mr. Schmidlap is a diabetic, and has developed an open sore on his right heel...in this case, I'd say the notes and the IC match."

"And if they don't?"

"Then you fill out a Discrepancy Form with a short description of the discrepancy...you paper clip that to the claim form and put it in your Discrepancy Box...someone comes around every couple of hours, picks them up and takes them to Discrepancy. There is a whole department where people do nothing but call doctor's offices and try to verify and correct the claims so they can be processed. Sometimes, you can correct the code yourself, but they kind of frown on that if you're new."

"I'll bet there are tons of these codes," said Kim.

William reached for an inch-thick book from the shelf over the desk and opened it, handing it to Kim. "Here you go," he said.

Kim flipped through page after page of codes and sub-codes. "Yikes," she frowned.

"Don't let this intimidate you...and don't even worry about memorizing any of them. It's actually the job of the clerk in the doctor's office to assign the correct code." Kim gave the book back to William and he replaced it on the shelf. "There are people who have been processing claims for over two years, and they only know a small fraction of the codes by memory. Even I don't know that many of them. But that book is in alphabetical order, and cross-referenced...so they're pretty easy to look up, if you have to. Everyone has one at their desk...but even at that, don't change a claim before you check with your supervisor."

"My desk," Kim beamed.

William then sat back a bit. "Okay, _KIM,_" he said, "Press F8 again." The screen reverted back to the policy holder information. "If you're satisfied that everything is accurate, click on the 'Init' button at the top of the screen." She gave everything one last lookover - then clicked on the button. Another screen came up, fields blank. "Congratulations, Mrs. Hodge," he smiled. "You have just processed your first claim. Mr. Schmidlap thanks you."

Kim spun in the chair. "Viva me!" she exclaimed, rising and sitting in William's lap, giving him a long kiss. "What happens to the claim now?"

"The rest is computed by the system," William said. "It looks at his policy and history, if he has one, checks the Incident Code against his policy to see if the claim can be covered, checks his actuarial code which was set up when he bought the policy, and assigns a 'result code' - Pay, Deny, or Arbitration."

William motioned toward the desk. "Want to do another one?" he asked.

"Not right now," Kim replied. I have the basic idea. I'll save that for next week." She rose from William's lap and retrieved the backgammon set which was on the floor, leaning against the desk. "Right now, I want to try a new game," she said, sliding up the bed.

"New?"

"Mmm-hmmm," nodded Kim, her face spreading into a mischievous grin. "Strip Backgammon....and I don't plan on losing."

to be continued...


	6. So The Dummy

**6. So The Dummy (The Perils of Praline) **

Friday, 5:45 AM.  
William stirred slowly to Kim's gentle voice, singing near his ear as she lightly brushed her fingers against his temple--

"And even when darkness caves in around, you give this sort of glow...you dried my tears and healed my wounds, and now I know it's true...that you're my candle in the dark...I will be there for you."

William turned and opened his eyes, reaching to caress Kim's hand. "I can't think of anything or anyone I'd rather have be the first vision I see each morning," he said.

Kim smiled warmly, looking down at her husband. "I can't think of anywhere or with anyone I'd rather be." She leaned to embrace William and give him a kiss. "You should shower now," she said, tapping the tip of his nose. "I'm just starting french toast."

They rose from the bed together, arm in arm, with Kim gently patting William on the backside as he made the turn for the bathroom, then continuing into the kitchen and adding cinnamon, vanilla and milk to the four egg yolks waiting in a bowl before whipping them into the dip for the slices of bread.

Kim and William had reached a sort of epiphany late the previous night concerning Kim's recent shifts in mood, talking in the darkened bedroom, their voices low. Kim explained again that her mood swing on Monday was mostly from nerves about the upcoming test - and that her outburst the following morning had nothing to do with anything William had done or said. She realized that he and Marcy truly cared about her best interests, and were actually concerned that something would be troubling her. She then told her husband that any future displays would also not be a result of something he might have said to her. William told her that he had been thinking along the same lines - but still showed concern about what may be causing Kim's mood swings...that after all, that's part of the caring that should come from a husband when his wife is troubled by something. They concluded by agreeing that they should wait to see what the Cross Agents have to say, before forming any conclusions on their own.

6:37 AM.  
Kim had made herself two slices of french toast, and she had just flipped three slices for William to cook on the other side, when he walked into the kitchen in a basic charcoal suit, white shirt and dark blue tie, which hung undone around his neck. Kim walked over as he sat down, her fork and plate in her hand, and fed him a corner of one slice.

"Mmmmm," William moaned as his lips melted around the fork. "Apple pie filling?"

Kim straightened, cutting another bite. "I felt we needed a treat, after this week."

"You're right," he replied. "But then - what would you call last night?" he grinned.

"Last night, our souls feasted on the wonder of love," Kim purred. "It was the perfect way to end a day. This is just breakfast," she said, bending to give William another bite. "The perfect way to start a day." She eased the fork into his mouth, then kissed him while he was chewing. She then turned for the stove, placing her own dish on the table. She slid the golden slices from the griddle to another plate, adorning each with a thin pat of butter and a small dollop of the pie filling she had warmed in the microwave beforehand. She took a fork from the drawer and walked over to set the plate before her husband.

"Mmm, looks good," said William. "I can only wonder what it might taste like." Kim giggled and he smirked, picking up his fork while she went to pour two glasses of milk, then joined him at the table.

William finished another bite and cut a strip from one slice, then cut it into two bites. "Pardon the pun," he said, "but you've taken a real shine to apples lately."

They're good," Kim smiled. "Especially when cold from the fridge. They keep me...regular." She plucked a small piece of apple from her plate with her fork and popped it into her mouth.

"An apple a day," nodded William, taking another bite. "The cinnamon really comes out with the apple." He took a long drink of his milk and added, "What was that you were singing this morning?"

"Something I found on the net early this morning," replied Kim. "I think the name of the band is 'Enemy Ringtone' or something like that."

"This morning? You were up that long before you woke me up?"

"I've been an...early riser lately," Kim said sheepishly.

"We were up long past midnight last night. I know I'm feeling tired this morning...you just have to be tired. At most, you probably only got a couple hours sleep."

"Yeah, but it's no big," said Kim. "I can catch a nap after lunch until you get home."

William put down his fork and sighed slowly. "Kim...I know we said that we were going to wait to see what the Cross Agents say...but...I think it might be time to call a doctor about this. It's getting harder and harder to worry about you without at least knowing what to worry about...and I think it would be a good idea if we found out something...anything."

Kim's eyes got wide at the thought. "William," she begged, "please don't do that. I'm sure it's not anything serious. I don't feel sick...just...weird. I'll mail Wade again this morning and see if they've come up with anything." She rose to sit on William's lap. "Please. Just give me a chance to see if there is anything they can tell us before you call a doctor."

William brought Kim's head near his, stroking her hair. "I'll compromise with you," he offered. "I'll call Dr. Hennison sometime today, just to talk. He's my primary physician. I can explain to him, and he won't react if he meets with you. You never know...this could be something so simple...a bug of some be leftover food poisoning from the Tea Room...maybe even a simple food reaction or the start of an eating disorder. In the meantime, we'll wait over the weekend to see if you get any mail back."

Kim pulled back with a rather disbelieving expression. "Eating disorder?" she said. "Why would you think I have an eating disorder? I eat the same things you do. We even have the same breakfast this morning."

"I know," William said. "And so far, you're keeping it down."

Kim's face fell a bit and she looked at the floor. "...you know about that, huh," she mumbled.

"I heard you in the bathroom," he said, looking down and a bit to the side.

Kim took on a look of guilt. "I'm sorry, William...I hope you know that I wouldn't normally keep anything from you. It's just that as worried as you are about my moods, I didn't want to add to it by telling you about...that." She then brightened a bit. "But the apples are helping...really."

"That's good news," William said, kissing his wife on the cheek. He then took her face into his hands, searching her eyes. "Kim," he started, "I want to tell you something. I love you--"

"Well, I know _that,_ Mr. Hodge," she smiled. "And I love you."

William put the tip of his finger to Kim's lip. "Let me finish," he smiled back at her. "I have such a love for you. I've had this love almost from the very moment I saw you on my TV screen...and certainly from the moment you came through my mirror...and each day after that, it's grown. It's expanded into the warmth that completes me. I take you with me every time I walk out of this house. You are truly my other half. Out of the entire world, you are the only one who could possibly be my other half. And because of that...you feed me...with your words, your humor, your expressions, your smile, your emotions - you feed me, Kim. When you celebrate, I celebrate. When you hurt, I hurt. That's what couples as in love and as close as you and I are do...they share their hearts. They share as much as they can with each other."

"William--" was all Kim could get out before warmly embracing her husband, her hands gripping his shirt, trying to hold him closer, tighter. She then pulled back, stroking the hair near his temple, her eyes full and warm, taking his in. "William Hodge, you couldn't be more perfect if you had been drawn from scratch. I'll never hold anything back from you again--" she said shaking her head slightly. Her smile slowly changed to a smirk, and she trailed the tip of her finger along his nose. "--not even your backgammon statistics for the month."

"You keep track of that??"

"It's a good way to chart your progress," she said - then snickered. "Or not." She rose and took the plates to the sink, still smirking back at William.

William stood and began to tie his tie. "I...think my evil is rubbing off on you."

"Among other things, Mr. Hodge," Kim giggled. "And you already know I'm evil...you just said so yourself." She ran some water over the plates and placed them in the sink, then approached William, smoothing her hands over the silken material of his tie. "You said I took over your world--" she gave his tie the slightest tug and her eyes narrowed, a suggestive smile spread across her face. "--riiiight..?"

"I rather like to think of it as willful surrender with the intention of meaningful cohabitation," William replied, slipping his hands over her shoulders.

Kim slid her hands around William's sides, under his jacket. "But not without the continuation of frequent and intense 'diplomatic relations'..."

William brought his wife closer. "We can schedule a conference this evening," he purred into her ear, "but now it's time for work."

A faint rumble caused them both to look out the sliding glass door as raindrops began to tap against it. They moved to the door, with William behind Kim, his hands on her shoulders. "I thought the radio said 'partly cloudy' for today," he said.

Kim brought one hand up to caress William's. "I can see I won't get much done today," she said, studying the light rain. "Where is your umbrella?"

"Right where it should be," William said confidently - then his voice fell a bit. "At work."

"Awww, you poor thing...you're going to get-" she slowed her speech at this point "-weeet going to the caarr..."

"Fear not," said William. "I'll just run between the raindrops."

Kim looked back at her husband and giggled. She then went to the refrigerator, pulling a placemat down from the top and offering it to William. "In case that plan fails."

William took the placemat, leaning to give Kim a kiss. "I like your plan better...I gotta go," he said, turning for the door with Kim following.

"I'll call you later if I hear anything," she said. "I might also have a small list for the grocer."

"Bring it on," said William as he again kissed his wife. "Let's hope for good news." He then opened the door, raising the placemat over his head and stepping out. Kim watched as he hurried down the walk to the street and into the car, giving two quick notes on the horn and a wave as he pulled away.

Kim waved - then stretched her hand out the door, letting the drops of rain kiss her skin for a moment, feeling the effect tingle through her.

The phone rang, and Kim closed the door, sitting on the couch and answering the phone on the end table. "Hello?"

"I almost forgot to tell you," William said from his cell phone, "Enjoy your last weekday of freedom."

Kim giggled. "Soooo nut," and hung up.

9:07 AM.  
Kim had finished the breakfast dishes and was looking on the net to find suggestions on a good dinner surprise for William when the doorbell rang. She came walking down the hallway slipping one of William's shirts over her sleeping top. She looked through the peephole at a young rather tall blonde-haired man standing next to a a box nearly as tall as he was. "Just a moment," she said, hurriedly undoing the deadbolt and turning the knob.

"Delivery for Kim Hodge from Karate De--" He froze for a moment at the sight of Kim as she opened the door. "--pot."

"Oh boy," Kim said with more than a hint of excitement in her voice. "I didn't expect you this early. Please, bring it right in."

The man tilted the hand cart the box was on and pushed it over the threshold. He stopped just inside the door, as the wheels of the cart were wet, leaving a short track on the inside mat. He then tilted the large box forward, sliding it a short distance into the living room. He took a clipboard and pen from the top of the box, handing them to Kim. "The sand is out in the truck. You can sign this while I get it." He turned to take the cart outside, and stopped. "Umm...are you going to a party or something?" he asked. "That's the most realistic costume I've ever seen. My niece watches that show all the time." He then walked to the truck again, trailing the cart behind him.

"Costume, huh?" Kim giggled, signing the delivery form.

The man returned with eight 25-lb. bags of sand and started to stack them near the door. "This is 200 pounds," he said. "The base can hold up to 270 pounds, so if you need more, we have them at $3 a bag...but that dummy is pretty solid, so this should be enough for a good workout." He then accepted the clipboard and pen from Kim. He glanced at it - then did a double take. "C'mon, lady...I know I said the costume was good...but you have to sign your real name."

"Who says that's not my real name?" said Kim, looking at the man slyly. "And...I don't remember acknowledging that I'm wearing a costume..."

The man looked again at Kim's signature, then at her with one eyebrow raised. "The order said 'Kim Hodge'...."

"Yep," beamed Kim. "That's me. Possible is my maiden name now."

The man continued to alternate his gaze between Kim and her name on the form. "Ooookay, I guess," he said, scribbling some numbers on the form. "As long as it says 'Kim Hodge' somewhere, it's valid." He put the pen into his pocket and turned toward his cart - then stopped. "Listen," he said, "My niece really likes that show. I know this sounds weird, but--" he flpped up a few pages of the clipboard and tore off a blank sheet. "--something tells me she would like...well...you know," he said while giving the slip of paper and pen to Kim.

Kim brightened into a wide smile. "Sure!" she said, sitting on the couch and putting the paper on the coffee table to write. "Anytime for a fan. What's your niece's name?"

The man hesitated for a brief second. "Joey," he said quietly.

"Cool," Kim said, beginning to scrawl on the paper- "Joey; So not the drama! Keep watching! Thanks, Kim Possible" -and folding it when she was done, handing it to him.

He slipped the paper onto the clipboard. "Thanks...I think she'll really like this." He turned rather quickly and tipped the hand cart to pull it out the door. "Enjoy your new equipment."

Kim walked to the door, letting the man get halfway to the truck. "Thanks, Joey," she said. He immediately stopped in his tracks and looked back. Kim held her hand up, wiggling her fingers, a knowing grin on her face as she slowly closed the door. She giggled in that closed-mouth "hm-hm-hm-hm-hm" as she went to the kitchen for a knife to open the box, thinking about what else she had written:

"P.S.; don't trip over that cart, Joey."

10:17 AM.  
"Dr. Aaron Hennison on 4, Mr. Hodge."

"Thanks Ann," William said, pushing another button and picking up the phone. "Good morning Doctor. I just left a message with your nurse about an hour ago. I'm surprised you returned the call so quickly."

"William, how are you," returned Dr. Hennison. "It's been a while since we talked. The nurse said you wanted to speak to me personally, so I'm taking it this isn't just a call about an appointment. Are you alright?"

"No, I'm fine. It's actually about my wife."

"Wife!? You got married? And I wasn't invited?"

"Well...it was kind of special circumstances," said William, "...and that's part of why I wanted to call you. She's...not quite serious enough to see anybody...but if things warrant a visit, I want it to be with someone I know and can trust not to make much of a deal about her appearance. She's unique...to say the least."

"Physical deformity?"

"No, no, nothing like that." William thought for a moment. "Do you have the Disney Channel at home?"

"Yes, I do," replied Dr. Hennison. "My kids watch it all the time. But what does that have to do with--"

"Trust me," William grinned. "My wife's name is Kim. Watch the channel tonight at 6:30, and you'll see exactly what I'm talking about."

"Hmmm...mysterious," said the Doctor. "So, about Kim. What are her symptoms?"

William described what Kim had been going through during the week, ending with, "We suspect it might be a mild case of food poisoning or some reaction to a certain food."

"Sounds about right," Dr. Hennison said. "All but the mood swings. That's the only thing that doesn't fit."

"Well, we're giving it the weekend to see if it goes away. If not, I'll be giving you a call on Monday - this time to schedule an appointment for her."

"Okay, we'll go with that for now. Naturally, I hope she gets over it soon...but if not, I'll be happy to see her. Of course, call me sooner if anything changes or gets worse."

"I surely will. And thanks again, Doctor," said William. At that moment his door opened, and Marcy walked in, waving slightly, followed by Cheryl Carter, another member of the Board of Regents. "I have a meeting now, Doctor. I'll let you know what's going on either way. It's good to talk to you. Bye." He hung up the phone and stood, motioning Marcy and the others to sit. "Good Morning."

Marcy smiled as she sat. "Morning William. Doctor? Nothing serious, I hope."

"No," William replied. "It's not for me."

Marcy adopted a slight look of concern. "Oh. Kim still have that stomach bug?"

"Yeah...but she's a little shy when it comes to doctors. We're keeping an eye on it. It's already gone away a bit in the last couple days. I think she'll be fine."

"I hope so," said Marcy. "Is she looking forward to Monday?"

"It's kind of a toss-up between Monday and tomorrow," William grinned, referring to Kim's driving lesson with Marcy, "But yeah, she's pretty excited about coming on board."

"I'm glad," Marcy replied. "We're pretty excited about her joining us." She motioned to the stand to her left near the wall. "And speaking of excited, we can't wait to see these cost-cutting measures you've worked up."

William stood and handed the two women a pack of papers. "They're just little things here and there...but when added up, they'd be a substantial reduction of expenses, both during the restructuring, and in day-to-day operations." He walked over to the stand and peeled back the top sheet, exposing a list and several charts.

11:51 AM.  
Kim came out of the bathroom dressed in a robe, with a towel on her head, and sat at the desk in the bedroom. She had rolled the sparring dummy into the bedroom right after the delivery man had left, setting it in a corner they had cleared for it, and spent more than a half-hour taking bag after bag of sand from the living room to fill the base. She then changed into her "mission" outfit and spent a good hour beating on it, going through routine after routine. With every punch and kick she landed, she felt a satisfying energy surge through her body, exilarating her. She had gone far too long without a meaningful full-contact workout, and this seemed to be just the thing to invigorate her mood.

Not being in top form, she worked to a state of blissful near-exhaustion after a little over an hour and hit the shower, reveling in the cascade of hot water. Between this and the workout, she felt cleansed - drained and renewed at the same time.

Kim gave thought to what she might have for lunch as she opened the email program and clicked on her account. Even though she had just checked early this morning, the screen downloaded a spate of new messages. Kim counted as they appeared, about 20 in all. She scanned the list - and found a message from Wade. She paused for a second, hovering the cursor over it - then clicking it, readying herself for whatever the Cross Agents might have to say.

She read over the message for a moment - then rose to pick up the phone on the nightstand. She returned to the chair while dialing.

11:56 AM.  
William closed his folder sat down, setting it on his desk. "So if everything is implemented with no revisions or modifications, it could mean up to $1.4 million saved in annual operations costs."

Marcy turned to another of the board members, Cheryl Carter. "See? This is why I had a hunch about William overseeing the restructuring. He's a hound for details."

"Even the detail of my commision on the savings," William smirked. They all laughed at this.

"He's also a hound for humor," added Marcy.

Their laughter was interrupted by the phone ringing. William pressed a button. "William Hodge."

"...do you have any idea how much I love you...?" Kim's voice purred from the speaker.

"Well, I've always had my suspicions," William said, "But now your little secret is out."

"I'm on speaker??" Kim winced and laughed nervously. "Ooops."

"Hi Kim!" Marcy said. "You're among friends here. How are you?"

"Hmmm, generally okay," said Kim.

"You'd better be okay for tomorrow."

"I can't wait. I just checked the weather - it's supposed to clear by morning." She then snickered. "Have we stalled long enough to give my husband a chance to sneak out?" They all broke into laughter.

William leaned forward, still chuckling. "You should know you can't get rid of me that easily. How's things?"

"The dummy arrived about an hour after you left," Kim started. "I just finished a very satisfying session and a nice hot shower...and now I'm just going through email."

The others gave William a strange look. "...dummy?" asked Marcy.

"Karate sparring dummy," replied Kim. "I'll show you tomorrow."

"Ooooo," Marcy drew out. "I just started a defense class about a month ago. You must be pretty far along to have a dummy to work with."

"Red belt in Kempo," Kim said. "No big."

"Kimpo Karate," Marcy tittered. Kim giggled in response.

"You said something about mail?" William asked.

"Yep. Three-word reply: they...don't...know."

"Hmmm," William thought for a moment. "Any other mail?"

"Yes! Lots," said Kim. "Looks like most of the addresses are people I mailed back after the wedding.

"If there's one from me, it's my daughter Gina," said Cheryl. "She wanted to mail you, and would not take no for an answer."

Kim went down the list. "Got it," she said, clicking on the message and reading it aloud.

::Hi Kim. My name is Gina Carter. I think your show is cool. I think I can help you kick Dr. Drakken's butt if you help me with my math homework. Bye. Gina.  
P.S. Hug and kiss Ron for me. He is way cute!!!!::

They all burst into a mix of laughter and "Awwws" at this. "I'll tell her that Drakken is no big, but I'll be glad to help her with her math," said Kim. A short series of "k-kk-k-kkk-kk" came over the speaker. "Done and done," she said.

Marcy leaned to Cheryl, whispering, "Yes, she types that fast."

"Ready for a short list to bring home?" Kim asked.

The two women rose and started for the door. "We'll meet you downstairs," said Marcy. William nodded, then pulled a pad in front of him, readying a pen. "Go, hon."

"Let's see," started Kim. "Apples...apple juice...my dressing..." William scrawled the items onto the list as she spoke. "And maybe some ice cream. That's about all I can think of."

"And you shall have it upon my return," said William. "I imagine you're about ready for a nap, after that workout."

"One peanut butter sandwich and a few crackers, and I am sooo taking over the couch."

"Save me some couch," said William, "and I'll see if they have some of your favorite candy."

"Pecan Praline?" Kim perked.

"That would be them, yes," William teased. "Succulent, melt-in-your-mouth, buttery candy...the crisp meaty texture of Georgia pecan halves...all dipped in oh-so-rich creamy milk chocolate..."

"Ohhhh God...William, stop...stop..." Kim pleaded, pounding the heel of her hand lightly against the arm of the chair, her fingers curling slowly. "Maybe you shouldn't have said anything. What if they don't have them?"

"Maybe I've already thought of that, my love," he said in a low voice. "Maybe I had Ben hide a box under the counter."

Kim's voice melted into a soft coo. "You don't know how to disappoint me, do you Mr. Hodge?"

"Not so far," he chuckled. "I'm late for lunch with Marcy. I'll see you in just a while...I love you."

"Mmmm, I soooo love you, Mr. Pecan," Kim said warmly. "Take your umbrella...it sounds like a storm is coming up." She let her face settle onto her hands as she pushed the "off" button. She then went to the kitchen, fixed a sandwich, and sat in front of the sliding glass doors to watch the rain for a bit, with Angel climbing into her lap to join her.

to be continued...


	7. Lesson Time

**7. Lesson Time, Princess! (Custard's Last Flan) **

Saturday, 9:16 AM.  
Kim took a bite from her second piece of toast while slipping two slices of bread into the toaster for William, who had taken a shower and was now sitting on the couch, watching TV. She buttered the toast when it popped up, and brought a small paper plate into the living room with a glass of orange juice. "Good morning baby," she said, presenting William with his breakfast and a kiss.

"Good morning my love," returned William, noting Kim's outfit - her original trademark jeans and green tank top. "There's a look I haven't seen in a while."

"I just threw something on," she said. "You don't like it?"

William smiled. "Kim...you could make a burlap sack look good. I just haven't seen your original outfit in a while. It's actually a pleasant surprise."

Kim grinned and sat next to William. "It's nice to sleep in once in a while, isn't it?"

"It sure is," he replied. "And the best part? We get to do it again tomorrow."

"But Monday, we go back to the work routine," Kim commented and smiled wider, settling further into the couch. "That sounds so...satisfying...'we'."

William took a sip of his juice and started on his toast while Kim slid her arm around his shoulders. "So what's on--_GAHHH!_" she shrieked, pointing at the TV. "William, what - _ARE_ - you watching?"

"Nothing really," he replied. "Just killing time until your show comes on."

"'Nothing really' is right," said Kim with a stern expression, shaking her outstretched finger at the screen. "_LIZ-ZIE MC-GUI-RE!??_ If you're just 'killing time,' you could be watching 'Plant Talk'...'This Old House'...news from Lichtenstein...CRICKET scores...Please, ANYTHING but...but _THAT._" She nearly dove to reach for the remote on the coffee table and randomly stabbed a couple buttons. A dog in a sweater appeared on the TV, jumping over a fence. Kim set the remote down on William's leg and looked at him with a crooked grin. "See? This is a much nicer dog than--" She drew the last out with an ugly pout "Liiiizzzzzieeeeeeeeeee..."

William looked at his wife. "I've never really watched the show...you really feel pretty strongly about this..."

"You bet I do...I'm sorry, but yes - I do," she said, pushing back against the couch and folding her arms. "I don't even want to count how many times one of my episodes has been pre-empted for one of her stupid marathons..."

"I had no idea," William said, bringing up his hands to imitate writing. "Note - None of the L-word in the Hodge house." He then made the motion to circle it several times. Kim smiled sweetly and reached over, making the motion of several underlines on his hand. She then clasped William's hand in hers, and settled to watch the TV. They both burst out laughing as it showed a tape of a cat flushing a toilet by itself, and falling in.

10:29 AM.  
"That's great! ...just great," Kim lip-synched her last line from the episode, "Royal Pain," and started to dance while seated on the couch as the closing music began.

"That's not exactly my favorite episode," William said, drinking the last of his juice and standing to rinse the glass.

"You're not alone," smirked Kim. "Prince Wally is every bit as much of a snot off the set as on." She moved to the tall chair at the nook. "You know, I read a poll that said 'Royal Pain' was the least-liked episode...right after 'Downhill'."

"Let me guess," William asked. "DNAmy?"

"Yep. She's one of those villains that prooobably won't be back."

"But, like every episode, 'Downhill' has its good points."

Kim burst into a snicker followed by uncontrollable giggles as she hid her face in her arms. Her head then perked up. "Bon-Bon," she said with a silly expression. "_HAHAHAHA!!_ She sooooooo hates that! It's good for getting her attention, though," she said, wiping her eye and still giggling. "Ever notice how there's never been an episode with Bonnie and Shego in the same scene? It's because they can't work together without getting into it."

"Bad chemistry?"

"Bonnie always used to offer, umm, 'helpful hints' for Shego before or during one of her scenes...one day it came to a head, and Shego nearly lost it. She stomped over to Bonnie right before a scene in 'Bueno Nacho,' smiled so sweetly at her, and said, 'Look - _MISSY_ - I'm sure you think you're 'helping' and all...but if you get in my face just one more time, I'll shred you like a government document.' I had to bury my face in my backpack to keep from laughing too loudly." Kim fell back into laughter again. "He-heeee...Bonnie didn't say anything - she just stormed off to her dressing room - and we had to hold up the scene for a half hour...between people laughing off camera and the sound of Bonnie trashing her room, we couldn't get anything done! HAHAhahaha!" William joined in her laughter, sitting on the other side of the nook.

"You remember the scene?" Kim continued. "It was where Shego flipped over my head and landed on a stack of boxes I had just climbed? Her line was 'Lesson time, Princess'? She was supposed to have said that in a kind of sly, sweetly-evil tone...but she was still tweaked from the Bonnie thing. They left it in anyway. She told me later that she was so angry, she was actually trying to hit me. When she put her hand through that box? That wasn't part of the original script. The second shot of our fight? I was doing all I could to avoid her...she was throwing those kicks at full speed."

"How come you never tell me stories like this...about your work in the show?" William asked.

"I dunno...I didn't think you'd be that interested. It's no big, other than the funny stuff like that."

"I guess I should have asked more about it before now," he said. "I love to hear stuff like that."

"Remind me to tell you someday about the fling between Shego and Steve Barkin," said Kim. The doorbell rang, and she rose to answer it. "That scene in Tick-Tick-Tick where I throw her just as Steve comes through the door? That started the whole thing," she laughed softly over her shoulder as she walked around the couch and to the door, swinging it open wide.

Marcy stood on the stoop dressed in jean shorts, a white tank top and an unbuttoned short sleeve shirt. "Good morning, my student," she smiled wide.

"Maaarrrrrcyyyyy," Kim drew out, stepping back and sweeping her arm to motion Marcy inside. "What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here on this bright beautiful morning?" She turned to William. "Look who came to pay a visit, honey!"

William just snickered and waved at Marcy while Kim was struggling to keep in control. Marcy glanced first at Kim - then to William. "Did...you have pasta last night?" she said slowly, holding up her hand and pointing toward Kim from behind it, as if to hide it. "Did that pasta have mushrooms in it, by any chance? Did you check the expiration date on the can of mushrooms?"

Kim could hold back no longer, covering her hand with her mouth to try to stifle her increasing giggles. Marcy took a step back, canting her hips and placing one hand on them. She looked Kim up and down once, pursing her lips into a smirk. "Girl? What'cha smokin'? And gimme some."

Kim burst out an exhale, doubling over and laughing as she came up. "I'm sorry," she said, giving Marcy a warm hug. "I'm just in such a good mood this morning. I was telling William how crazy things can get on the set of the show."

"I caught about the first half of this morning's show before I left the house," Marcy said.

"How about that Prince Wally?" William chimed.

"You mean David Morris in a wig?" quipped Marcy.

"Whoa," laughed William. "Maybe I should ride in the trunk this morning."

Kim and Marcy broke into giggles at this. Then Kim placed her hand on the back of Marcy's arm. "C'mon," she said, starting toward the hall, "I've been dying to show you the new toy you asked about on the phone yesterday." William followed them into the bedroom. Kim held out her hands in the direction of the sparring dummy. "Ta-da," she grinned.

Marcy walked over to the dummy. "Wow," she said, smoothing her hand over the canvas. She then gave a slight shove against it. "Pretty sturdy."

"The base is filled with sand. It stands up to a pretty good full-contact session."

Marcy pointed to a small scuff near the top edge of the canvas. "Is...that a footprint??"

"Flying reverse spin kick," beamed Kim.

Marcy's eyes got wide. "That's got to be six feet at the least. How--"

"Stretching," Kim said.

"And to think all they've taught us so far in class is how to dig our heel into someone's instep, gouge at their eyes with a key and kick them in the groin," said Marcy. "But...you don't have time to stretch in a real fight with someone."

"True. That's what adrenaline and conditioning are for."

Marcy took on a sly grin. "Care to show me a little?"

"O-kaaay," said Kim, sitting in the chair at the desk. "But not in these shoes. They'll dig in and I might twist something." She slipped off her white sneakers and approached the dummy. "Stand over there," she motioned to Marcy - then took a fighting stance and began to bounce slightly on the balls of her feet. Suddenly she lashed out with her left fist and struck the canvas, giving a forceful exhale. Two more quick lefts, and a forceful right into the dummy. Marcy jumped back a bit in surprise as Kim gave a quick left-right, then brought up her left leg in a midsection kick. She set herself, then threw her body into a spin kick to the right, striking the dummy more than halfway up with her right foot and a forceful "_HA!_" She landed and her foot slipped a bit, causing her to throw her hands out to stop her fall.

Marcy immediately walked over and placed an arm around Kim, presenting her to William. "Meet my new best friend," she said, causing he and Kim to giggle. "That's amazing. God help anyone who messes with you."

"Well...it's actually more for exercise than anything else," Kim grinned, "...but yeah...it could come in handy if I ever get into a bad situation."

A white puff appeared between William's feet, from under the bedspread. _-mew-_

"Awwww," Marcy cooed. "Who is this?"

Kim patted the bed, and the kitten clawed her way up, nuzzling Kim's arm. "This is Angel Mist," she said rather proudly. "We got her just this week."

William moved aside as Marcy sat on the bed, collecting the kitten into her arms. "She's just so precious. I have a calico at home." She curled a finger under Angel's chin, and she responded by nudging and sliding her face against Marcy's hand, one side and then the other.

Kim stood to go to the chair and put on her shoes. Angel perked and spotted Kim's stocking feet, curling into a position to leap from the bed, her tail twitching madly. "She's set to get you," Marcy commented.

Kim whipped her head around at the kitten. "Uh-oh," she said, jumping to stand on the bed just as Angel leaped to the floor. Kim turned to Marcy, wiggling her eyebrows. "Timing," she said with a knowing grin. At that moment, Angel's head appeared above the edge of the bed as she clamored up the spread. Kim jumped into William's arms with an "eep," his arm under her knees.

"Persistence," quipped William, wiggling his eyebrows.

Marcy couldn't help but giggle. "You two already have a routine."

William moved to the chair, and let Kim down to put on her shoes. She kept both feet on the edge of the seat and slipped on one of her shoes, tying it. "There's no escape from the wrath of Kitty Fist," she said, "but I'm getting better at it."

"Maurice used to be a toe hunter when I first got him," said Marcy. "But someone told me to get a spray bottle and spray him when he did it. He pretty much quit that after about a week of getting spritzed."

Kim reached past her right shoulder to the desk. "You mean like this spray bottle here?" she grinned.

"Yes, almost exactly like that. Have you used it yet--_Hey!_"

Kim had spritzed her square in the face, and now sat there with a wide smirk on her face. "Uhhh....yes?" she giggled.

Marcy wiped her face with a corner of her shirt and giggled as well. "Can I bite your toes before you spritz me again?" Kim burst into laughter at this. Marcy then stood, looking at William. "I think this might be her way of saying that she's anxious to go driving."

"I am," Kim said, turning to read the small clock on the desk, "but it's almost lunchtime. Feel like a quick salad? We just got some lovely Romaine cellust."

William's eyes got wide for a second - he then turned to face the hall, trying to hide a snicker. Marcy cocked an eye at Kim. "...cellust?"

Kim's mouth dropped slightly. "Huh? What did I say? Of course, I meant to say Romaine cellust." She then realized her slip-up, and lowered her head to the desk, blushing profusely.

"Not to interject a pun," said William, "but 'lettuce' assume she meant 'lettuce'," he grinned while blushing a bit himself. Kim brought her head up, nodding with a sheepish grin.

"Oh," smiled Marcy. She then shook her finger at William. "Don't get started with the puns, William Hodge. You always seem to get....'carrot' away."

Kim laughed, "Oooo...maybe we found someone who can 'beet' you at your own game, dear."

William looked at Kim with a mock scowl. "Now you're just trying to ap-'peas' your teacher."

Marcy started digging for her keys. "Actually, I had planned on taking us all to lunch afterward at this Mexican place in the Market that William keeps telling me about...but I'll take a raincheck on that salad for another day." She then snickered and said, "Now...not to 'corn' a phrase...but we should take this time to...get the heck out of Hodge."

They all erupted into laughter, and started into the hallway. Kim walked by her husband. "She soooo pun-ished you," she said with a nudge. As they passed the kitchen, Kim stopped to grab a box from the nook. "I have a surprise for you," she said to Marcy. "You have to close your eyes, and open your mouth."

"Another spray bottle?" Marcy said suspciously, glancing to William, who held up his hands and said, "Leave me out of this one." Marcy then smiled and complied. Kim reached into the box and set a praline between Marcy's lips. Her expression melted as she took in the buttery candy. "Kim," she cooed, "This...is just...decadent...what is it?"

"Pecan Praline," replied Kim. "My fave," she said, placing the box back on the counter and bringing one of the candies to her mouth.

"You have to tell me where you get--" Marcy stopped in mid-sentence, studying Kim's reaction to the chocolate-covered confection.

"Mmmmaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrkeeet..........."

"It's a candy store in the same market square as the Mexican restaurant," William said, smiling.

Marcy pointed to Kim. "Every single time?" she asked William quietly.

"Yeah," he replied. "But It's only this intense with candy. You have to understand...in the Celler environment, all food basically tastes like--"

"Tofuuu," Kim finished, recovering. "It's like I explained to William when I first got here...think about the most incredible meal you've ever had in your life...and multiply the experience by three. After eating food with no taste whatsoever day after day, Any taste that any food has is...like _tasting_ for the first time. Even more than that, but that's the best way I can explain it."

"Anything you can't eat?"

"Any kind of artificial sweetener...chemical reaction," Kim said. "And alcohol. I can't even be around the stuff. Even to touch or smell it makes me ill."

"Kim..." started Marcy, "Please tell me if I'm being nosy or something...but if you wanted to, I would just love to sit down with you some night and hear all about...well...you know...everything."

"Just name the night," she said, smiling. "I'd like that."

Marcy turned to them both, clutching her keys. "Shall we?" The three of them went to the door, with William locking the deadbolt behind them.

He then turned around when Kim blurted out "_Whoa!_ Marcy!" William looked to the street. A blood-red BMW 3-series sedan sat at the curb in front of their apartment. Kim turned to William, wincing slightly, with a furrowed brow.

"What's the matter?" Marcy asked, pushing a button on her key ring to unlock the doors. "We couldn't use the company car for this, so I brought my personal car."

Kim continued to wince. "I'd feel just a _teen-sy_ bit less guilty if I scratched the company car. This looks way expensive."

"Kim...no worries," she replied. "First of all, we're going to a nice big empty parking lot. There won't be other cars anywhere near us. Second...if anything should happen - which it won't - I'm totally insured." She opened the front passenger door for Kim. "Third...this isn't the first time I've used this car for teaching someone how to drive. My 15-year old niece learned in this car."

Kim slowly approached the car as Marcy opened the rear door for William, and was instantly met by the rich aroma of freshly-cleaned leather from the deep graphite-colored interior. She lowered herself into the seat slowly, as if she might damage something if she sat down too hard. William took his seat behind her and pulled his door shut. Kim reached out and with two fingers, pulled her door to her. It closed with a muted but solid "chunk."

Kim immediately took in the cocoon-like quiet. "This is like a sound room," she said almost in a whisper. Marcy had made her way around the car and opened the driver's door, sliding in and closing it. "Buckle up, you two," she said, reaching over her shoulder for her belt. Kim and William did the same as Marcy turned the key. She pulled into traffic, the inside of the car remaining almost eerily silent, insulated from the outside world.

Marcy looked over at Kim as they slowed to stop at a light. "Kim...are you sure you're okay?"

"This is like riding in the limousine from our wedding," Kim said slowly, her hand caressing several of the surfaces of the interior. "It's so...quiet and removed. It's almost like I'm watching a movie instead of sitting in a car."

"Oh," replied Marcy, smiling and reaching down toward the stereo. "Want some noise?" She pushed a button as they pulled through the intersection, and the inside of the car was bathed in rich tones of music from the radio.

Kim seemed to ease a little. "This sounds as good as the stereo at home," she said over her shoulder to William, then turning to Marcy. "Who is this?"

Marcy listened for a second - then looked at William in the rear-view mirror. "Police?"

"Well, it's Sting anyway," William said. "Might be from his 'Nothing Like The Sun' album."

"William is totally my music source," beamed Kim.

Kim made a point of studying Marcy's movements as she continued through traffic on her way to where Kim would take her first driving lesson.

Eastgate Movie Complex - North Parking  
11:57 AM.  
Marcy pulled past the entrance to the theater and contiuned up the slight incline to the north end of the expansive parking lot. She turned the car around to face the theater and stopped. "Here we are," she said. "Three acres of nothing but yellow lines and asphalt."

"And a few light poles," Kim added nervously.

"C'mon, let's switch places," Marcy said, opening her door. "And William, slide over behind the driver's seat, so you don't obstruct Kim's vision." Kim followed with a tiny bit of reluctance, meeting her teacher at the front of the car.

Marcy placed a hand on Kim's shoulder. "You're still worried about damaging the car..."

Kim nodded slowly, looking at the brightwork of the grille. "It's just so perfect...not a mark on it."

Marcy held up her index finger - then turned and gave the front fascia a quick kick, scuffing the paint with her shoe. She then smiled at Kim. "There - now it's not perfect."

"Marcy, what are you doing!??" gasped Kim.

"Kim, I can take this to the shop and they can rub that out with a little compound, good as new," she said, giving Kim's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "I don't know how else to tell you that I'm not worried about you doing anything to the car. Now--" she gave Kim a few pats on her shoulder "--we're not here to fret over my car. We're here to teach you the fine art of operating a motor vehicle."

Kim could now see what propelled Marcy up the corporate ladder - the way she motivated people past their doubts and fears. It was like she refused to take "no" for an answer - as if she felt or knew whoever she was talking to didn't _really _mean "no." It was at this moment that Kim felt a new respect and even admiration for Marcy. She smiled and went to the driver's side of the car, getting in and sliding her hands onto the steering wheel.

Marcy followed, crouching beside her. "I want you to sit up straight with your back against the seat, and hold your arm straight out over the wheel." Kim did so, and felt the seatback incline near vertical, and then the entire seat slid forward slowly as Marcy pushed a few buttons on the side of the seat, near the floor. "Now rest your arm on the wheel," she said. Kim placed her arm against the rim of the wheel. "Perfect!" Marcy smiled. "When your arm rests on the wheel at your wrist, you're at the ideal distance from the wheel." She pushed a button on the door. "That will remember the seat's position for the next time." She then stood and went around to get in the passenger side.

"Okay," continued Marcy, "time for Lesson One. The first thing to remember...whenever you get behind the wheel of a car, the first thing you do is put your foot on the brake." Kim slowly applied her right foot to the brake pedal, pressing down slightly.

"I saw this movie once," William added. "One guy wanted to kill another guy...so he took out a taillight and put a wire in the socket, then replaced the bulb. Then he put the other end into the fuel filler. When the other guy got in and put his foot on the brake--" he threw up his hands "_--boooom._"

Kim's foot lifted quickly from the pedal, as if it had suddenly become hot, and she immediately reached over and behind her head, swatting at William. "Thank you...I wasn't nearly nervous enough before _that_ little anecdote."

"Awww," said Marcy in a mock pout, "he was only joking, Kim. I'm sure he didn't mean any harm. Besides, I can reach him easier." She turned in the seat and smacked William across the knee, which brought a chuckle from the three of them. "Anyway...brake pedal," Marcy went on. Kim replaced her foot on the pedal. "Now...make sure you can see clearly behind you in each of the mirrors...and adjust the inside mirror so that you just see the bottom of the rear window in the edge of the mirror, and the right edge of the rear window in the right." Kim looked into each of the side mirrors, and made a small adjustment to the inside mirror, then replied, "Okay."

"Now when you're driving," continued Marcy, "your hands should be on the wheel at the same positions as the hour hand on a clock when it strikes 10 and 2 o'clock." She imitated the positions in front of her for Kim to follow. "When you turn, you don't turn with one hand, but you go hand-over-hand, like this--" She displayed the action, and Kim imitated the motion, sliding her hands along the steering wheel "--and you do the same thing when straightening out." Marcy then pointed out a lever on the left side of the steering column. "That's your turn signal indicator - always use it before you turn - down is left, up is right."

Marcy then clapped her hands together. "Kim? Turn the key." Kim slowly placed her thumb and finger against the ignition, and turned it through each stop until the engine jumped to life, causing her to release it quickly. "You'll get used to that," Marcy said.

Kim turned the steering wheel a bit in each direction, feeling its response and slight resistance to her inputs as Marcy continued. "You always have the brake on when shifting into or out of Park..and whenever changing gears, like from forward to reverse...and the car should be at a complete stop whenever you change gears. So now you have the basics...let's do this." She then pointed to the shifter on the center console. "Okay...keep your foot on the brake...and push the button on the shifter lever, while at the same time pulling it back until the lever is next to the 'D' on the indicator."

Kim slowly wrapped her hand around the shifter, pressing her thumb down on the button until it depressed and the shifter moved a bit. She then pulled the shifter toward her until it reached each stop - R...N...and finally D, which caused the car to tug against the brakes.

"The thing to remember about the gas and the brake," Marcy instructed, "is that they're used gradually. Easy on...easy off. The only time you might, err, 'stomp' on the gas or the brake is during an emergency maneuver. Right now, I don't even want you to touch the gas. With an automatic, just lifing off the brake will set the car to moving. Go ahead and lift your foot gradually, and you'll see. I want you to get used to feeling the car move under your control. You can use the brake anytime to stop the car."

Kim slowly began to raise her foot until she felt the car begin to move forward. Her hands tightened a bit from the sensation. The car rolled about 15 feet until Marcy said, "Okay, put the brake on to stop the car. Remember...gradual."

Kim pressed slightly on the pedal, and the car slowed, lurching as it stopped. She winced a little. "Sorry...bad, huh."

"It comes to you as you get a feel for it," said Marcy. "With some things, experience is the best teacher. Just feel what the car is doing, through your foot. One thing you can try is, just before the car stops, lift your foot pressure ever so slightly...that will help keep the car from jerking when it stops. Want to try it again?" Kim nodded and lifted her foot from the brake, again allowing the car to roll forward. This time when she applied the brake, she concentrated on the interaction between her foot and the rate of slowing. This time the car barely jerked when it halted. "Just like that," beamed Marcy. "Somehow I knew it wouldn't take you long to catch on." She then motioned forward. "Again, please."

They repeated the routine about ten times until the car neared the bottom of the lot. "We're almost out of parking lot," Kim remarked as she pointed to the curb of the sidewalk, less than 50 feet in front of them.

"Time for Lesson Two," Marcy said. "Ease off the brake again...and stop when you get to the end of the parking row." Kim did as she was told, bringing the car to a halt just before the thru lane in front of them. "Now...you're going to come off the brake, just like you've been doing...but this time--" she pointed to Kim's left "--you're going to turn the wheel to get the car into that next row. Just feel how much the car is turning with how much you turn the wheel. You can go as slow as you want, and remember you can stop the car anytime you want. Once the car is in the next row, between the lines, I want you to stop there."

Kim eased her foot from the brake until the car began to roll. Once it had passed the last yellow line, she began the hand-over-hand motion that Marcy had shown her, rowing the wheel to the left. The car cut sharply in that direction and Kim immediately brought the wheel back to the right to correct, over-compensating until the sedan was again rolling nearly straight, which caused her to quickly hit the brake. The car's nose dove as they lurched to a stop. Kim curled her fingers around the wheel, gripping a bit tighter as she let out an exasperated sigh.

Marcy moved her hand over Kim's to get her to loosen her grip. "Remember...the brake isn't an on-off thing," she said in a soothing voice. "The transmission moves the car forward, but you can control the rate with the brake. You can try it now...just lift with the ball of your foot until the car juuuuust starts to creep. You'll see that you control the car, not vice-versa." Kim concentrated for a second, and Marcy felt the car begin a slow crawl. "There you go...that's got it. Okay," she said, pointing to the next row over, "Try again, and remember - you are in control, not the car."

Kim lifted her foot again, feeling the car start to creep forward. She let it roll past the row she was originally aiming for, and she slowed before reaching the next, now turning the wheel more slowly, concentrating on how the vehicle was arcing from her input. As the car entered the row, she slowed several times nearly to a stop, checking on either side to see she was between the lines, until the car pointed up the row toward the top of the lot. She pressed the brake to stop the car and held it there while she shook out her hands, letting out her breath in a long "hoooooooo."

Marcy patted Kim on the shoulder. "See? The car only really does what you tell it to do. _You_ are in control." Kim looked over at Marcy with a slight worried expression. "What?" Marcy responded. "Surely you didn't think this would just be a five-minute thing, did you? Don't tell me you feel defeated already." She placed her arm around Kim. "Nobody learns how to drive right away. Nobody. But I'll tell you this - you're already doing better than my niece did. It was almost an hour before she got the car as straight in the row as you did in just two tries." Kim was convinced that one of her future projects would be to try to gain the confidence-building skills that Marcy had.

"Okay Kim," Marcy instructed, "now we need to go back up the hill. Remember that, just like the brake, the gas is applied gradually. I want you to take a look at the speedometer - keep the speed to no more than 20 miles per hour. When you get to the end of this row I want you to stop there, just as if it were an intersection."

Kim focused her gaze on the row ahead - and lifted her foot from the brake to the accelerator. The car lurched forward at first - then Kim turned her concentration again to the car's reaction to her movements. Now the car moved ahead smoothly as she feathered her pressure on the pedal. She glanced down as the speedometer inched upward...10...15...20. Kim found that most of her fine adjustments on the pedals were more of a mental input than a physical movement, allowing her to percieve rather than feel movements of her feet. It was almost as if she was tying the balance centers in her brain with changes in inertia and direction of the car, and compensating with tiny adjustments of her feet and hands.

1:12 PM.  
"Okay...down, and two rows to the left."

It had graduated to a system of Marcy giving directions, and Kim executing them in a routine, stopping at the end of each row, looking both ways as if traffic might be approaching, then putting on the appropriate turn signal before advancing in that direction, and again before entering the row that Marcy had indicated. Kim had developed a real feel for controlling the vehicle, and it responded smoothly to her every input.

"Kim," said Marcy in a rather commanding tone, "I want you to stop the car and turn it off." Kim brought the vehicle to another smooth stop, moved the shifter to the Park position, and turned the key back to kill the engine. Marcy immediately slipped off her seat belt and got out of the car. "William, can I see you a moment?" William exited on the driver's side and met Marcy at the front of the car - then they both turned their backs. Kim looked on with a bit of worry.

"It doesn't surprise me much," Marcy said to William, "what with Kim being, well...Kim...but it is a bit amazing how quickly she caught on."

"Marcy," William replied, "It's been like this ever since she first entered my life...just one surprise right after the other."

Kim sat in the car watching the two, wondering how her teacher might rate her first time at the wheel of a car...and how much criticism might be coming her way. As Marcy got a pen and a small piece of paper from her pocket and wrote on it, Kim went over the last hour in her mind, making slight motions on the steering wheel, trying to memorize the way the car responded to her actions.

Her thoughts were interrupted when they turned around and walked toward the car, applauding. Marcy walked to the driver's door and opened it. Kim looked up with a somewhat apprehensive smile. "Does that mean I did okay?"

"You were out-standing," replied Marcy. "In fact, I need to get you out of my seat before you steal my car or something."

Kim smiled wide, getting out of the car and throwing her arms around Marcy. "I've got such a good teacher...so understanding and patient...and a good motivator." She went around to the passenger side and got in.

William smoothed his hand over Kim's shoulder as she reached for her belt. "Are you _sure_ you've never done this before?" he joked.

"Not unless you count the bumper cars in 'All The News'," she said over her shoulder to her husband.

"I nearly took a nap at one point, it was so smooth," he said.

"Very smooth," agreed Marcy as she closed her door. "After you got over your initial trepidation and got used to it...but like I told William, I'm not that surprised."

"I think it had something to do with what you said earlier," said Kim. "That the car only does what you tell it to do. I had heard that before, only about comptuers. I kind of applied the same feelings I have about computers to the car...and suddenly it came to me a lot easier."

William leaned forward. "Your driving is almost as smooth as your--"

"_William!_" Kim interrupted, beginning to blush.

William sat back with a mock pout. "I was _going_ to say cooking..." Marcy couldn't help but giggle at this, and soon had the other two joining in.

Marcy reached into her shirt pocket. "I have a little something for you." She handed Kim a business card. Kim looked at it quizzically, then turned it over. "A website?"

"It's the site for the State Motor Vehicle Division," said Marcy. "They have a copy of the official driver's manual you can download and print out. You can also apply for your learner's permit there. Just judging from this first session, I'm going to predict that you'll be ready to take the test for your license no later than the end of summer."

"Really??" Kim exclaimed, leaning over and hugging Marcy tightly.

"Yep," replied Marcy. "Just study the manual thoroughly. Between that and a few more sessions out here, you should just walk in and ace it."

"Hear that, William?" Kim said, sliding from Marcy's embrace. "I'm going to be driving soon!"

William caressed Kim's cheek. "Well, as far as I'm concerned, you were driving just now. It was really excellent. But, I know what you mean - driving with all the legal mumbo-jumbo in your pocket."

Kim then turned to her teacher. "Marcy?" she smiled. "You've been giving orders all afternoon. Now I'd like to give one - let's go eat!"

"Agreed," Marcy replied, turning the key. "I'm ready for some of the food that William has been playing up for the past week or so." She made her way out of the lot and onto the street, heading for the Mexican restaurant in the market square.

As Marcy made her way through the moderate mid-afternoon traffic, Kim reached back to take William's hand into hers. "I just can't think of anything that could happen this afternoon to make me any happier than I am right now."

"I'll take that bet," Marcy said with a rather sly grin. She reached for the sun visor over her head and pulled out a cassette, slipping it into the tape deck.

Kim and William hesitated for a moment, listening. The silence was pierced with the all-too-familiar "peep-peep-be-deep" notes of the Kimmunicator, with a bass line in the background. Kim's eyes instantly perked as wide as saucers, her mouth open wide. "EeeeeeEEEEEE!!! _No-WAY!_" she gleefully squealed. "I haven't heard this in forever!" She pointed toward the deck. "Turnitupturnitupturnitup!" Marcy twisted the volume knob, and the interior filled with the booming bass line from the show. The women burst into song, dancing in their seats as the first verse started -

-I'm your basic average girl-  
-And I'm here to save the world-  
-You can't stop me 'cause I'm Kim Pos-si-ble-  
-There is nothin' I can't do-  
-And when danger calls, just know that I am on my way-

After the first chorus, where Kim's voice appears in the song, Kim and Marcy both sounded out "So WHAT'S - THE - SIIIIIIITCH!!!" - then burst into a fit of laughter.

Tan Taco  
1:52 PM.  
The three entered the restaurant and sat at a table near a large window with William facing the street, and Kim to his left, Marcy to the right. "This is nice, William," Marcy remarked as she looked at the decorations adorning the walls. "Very authentic."

"Yeah," replied William. "The guy that runs the place, Lupe...he immigrated here about three years ago. He lived with some relatives here until he got enough money together to start this place." He pointed to a young boy who was cleaning a table. "That's one of his sons. It's a real family thing."

Kim was still riding the wave of the experience of her first driving lesson as she opened a menu, uttering a barely-perceptible moan as she read through the selections. Marcy placed her finger on the top of the menu, edging it down to the table. "Guys," she started, "Let me order for you. William, I have a good idea of what you like...and Kim, I want to surprise you with something good. Please - this is my element." William and Kim looked at each other for a few seconds - and a smile began to cross both their faces. "Sounds good," Kim said.

William pointed out a man walking toward the table. "This is Lupe himself."

"William, Buenos Dias," Lupe said cheerfully. "It is always nice to see you again, you do not come here enough--" he gave a slow glance to Marcy and Kim "--only this time you bring the lovely señoritas." They smiled in response.

"Well...I've been a little busy lately," replied William. "I got married a few weeks ago." He motioned toward the women. "Lupe, this is my wife, Kim...and a member of the Board where I work, Marcy Alvarez."

"Married? Congratulations, Señor William," Lupe smiled, shaking William's hand. He then extended his hand to Kim and Marcy. "Buenos Dias, Señora, Señorita." Lupe then studied Kim for a moment - then called to the young boy who was cleaning another table. "_Trujillo - venga aquí por un momento._" The boy walked over, wiping his hands on a dishtowel. His eyes got wider as he caught sight of Kim. "You'll excuse my son, Trujillo...he does not know the English that well yet, but he is learning." He then spoke to his son while motioning in Kim's direction. "_Ella mira mucho que aprecia esa tira humorística que usted mira el sábado mañanas... el Kim Posible._"

"Is it okay if I translate for them?" Marcy asked. Lupe nodded with a wide smile and a "_Si._" Marcy nodded to Kim. "He said you look like that cartoon Trujillo watches on Saturday mornings...the Kim Possible." Kim giggled lightly and nodded at the young boy. "_Si,_" she said.

Trujillo tugged on his father's apron until he bent down to him and he whispered something in Lupe's ear. Lupe gave a bit of a chuckle, then turned to Kim, while the boy looked on with some apprehension. "He would like to know if he could hug you, Señora Kim."

Kim's face brightened with a wide smile. "Sure!" she said, spreading her arms. Trujillo untied his apron, handing it to Lupe, and nearly raced around the table to wrap his arms around Kim in a tight hug. He then pulled away, smiling. "I-love the es-show," he said in somewhat broken English. "_Usted mece,_ Kim." Trujillo then returned to his father, putting his apron back on, and waving before going back to cleaning the table.

Kim looked at Marcy. "What was that last part?"

Marcy smiled wide. "He said 'You rock' in Spanish."

"Awww," Kim replied. "You have a darling son, Lupe....and the food here is fantastic. William has brought home tacos from here before."

"I was commenting on the authentic setting as we came in," added Marcy, who then motioned to Kim and William. "This place comes highly recommended."

"_Gracias,_ ladies," Lupe said with a warm smile. "Everyone likes Lupe's food. And I wanted Trujillo to see you. He helped me name the restaurante. He told me he got the idea from your es-show, Kim." Kim's eyebrows raised. "You see," continued Lupe, "The English word for 'Tan' is 'es-so'."

Kim immediately laughed, clapping. "So Taco. I love it!" Marcy and William joined in, chuckling.

"Speaking of Lupe's food," Lupe said, bringing a pad and pen from the pocket of his apron, "I bet you three are muy hungry. Would you like to order now?"

"Mmmm, foooood," Kim said, motioning toward Marcy. "She wants to order for us."

Lupe turned toward Marcy, readying his pen. Marcy suddenly launched into Spanish. Lupe smiled at first, welcoming his native tongue, then casually wrote on the pad, following her list. Kim and William sat dumbfounded as Marcy spoke. "_Sí, la dama tendrá un tamale con la salsa de queso y un taco duro de esqueleto... el hombre tendrá un burrito con cebollas y un tazón de frijoles de refried... y tendré una enchilada del carne de vaca y un taco suave del esqueleto._" She then turned to them. "What would you like to drink?"

"Coke is fine," said William.

"Iced tea here," Kim nodded.

Marcy turned back to Lupe. "_Dos Colas de la Coca y un té helado. Gracias._"

Lupe read over the pad for a moment, then turned to leave. Marcy caught his arm and asked, "_¿Tiene usted algún flan?_" then glancing at Kim. Lupe replied with a wide grin and a nod. Marcy then said, "_Apreciaría algún flan de caramelo de pinapple, por favor. Gracias tanto._" Lupe smiled, underlining the order, then went behind the counter and through a pair of swinging half-doors into the kitchen.

Kim continued to give Marcy a puzzled look. "What..._did_...you order for us?" she asked slowly.

"All good stuff, I promise," said Marcy.

William sat back, crossing his arms. "I've known you for two years...and I didn't know you could speak Spanish that well."

Marcy smirked back to William. "You've known me for two years...did you think 'Alvarez' was a German name or something?" Kim placed her hand over her mouth to hide a sudden giggle.

"I just...never heard you speak it like that, I guess."

"No, there's no opportunity to speak it at work...but I have relatives here who still speak better Spanish than English...it comes in handy."

Kim leaned toward William with a devilish grin on her face. "Griiinnngoooo," she said slowly through a giggle. Marcy's jaw dropped as she looked at Kim, then snickered. Kim then flinched, still smiling with a "nonononono" and putting up her hands to block as William reached into the bowl at the middle of the table for a packet of "Don't Go There" sauce.

Marcy fished through the bowl, placing one of each level of sauce in front of her on the table. "I'd put that last one back if I were you," William warned, pointing at the "Don't Go There" packet. "I've heard that stuff can cripple people."

Marcy shot another look at William. "You're kidding...right? Have you forgotten whom you're talking to?" she said, tearing a corner off the packet of hot sauce. She let a drop dribble onto the tip of her finger.

Kim recoiled a little. "I can smell the heat coming off that stuff from here." She continued to watch with William in amazement as Marcy brought her finger to her mouth and smacked her lips a few times. "It's...a bit warm, yes," she commented. "Kind of hot, you could say." William reached over and lifted Kim's jaw with his fingers, closing her mouth. Marcy licked her lips, then perked toward the kitchen as Lupe entered with three large platters. "Our food is here," she smiled.

Lupe went around the table, first setting a platter in front of Kim-- "_Tamale con la salsa de queso y un taco duro de esqueleto..._" --then Marcy-- "_Una enchilada del carne de vaca y un taco suave del esqueleto..._" --and finally William-- "_un burrito con cebollas y un tazón de frijoles de refried._" He smiled. "_Goce su comida._ Enjoy your meal," then returned to the kitchen.

"Good call," William said, digging his fork into his meal. "You remembered my love of burritos."

Kim looked at her platter. "I recognize the taco," she said, then pointed to the large item next to it, which was nearly as long as the platter itself, "But what is this? It looks delicious."

"That, my dear driving student," replied Marcy, "Is a tamale, covered in a rich cheese sauce..._salsa de queso._"

"Umm...do I put sauce on it?"

"You can if you want. It's good either way."

With this, Kim retrieved a packet of "Medium" sauce from the bowl and trickled a thin trail along the length of the tamale. Marcy dribbled the rest of her super-hot sauce packet over her food. "What did you get?" Kim asked, pointing at Marcy's platter.

"This is an enchilada," Marcy said. "Think of it as kind of an open taco."

Kim picked up a fork, cutting into one end of her tamale, dipping it in some cheese sauce that had run over the side onto the platter, and brought it to her mouth. Her expression immediately changed to that dreamy smile, her eyes closing. "Mmmmmm-mm-mm-Marcy...this is out of this world."

"Told you," Marcy smiled, cutting into her own food.

Kim turned to William as Marcy chewed another bite. "I'm waiting for her to spontaneously combust."

Marcy swallowed and giggled. "Sorry, Kim...I'm not going boom. I'm used to stuff this hot. It's an acquired taste," she said, bringing up another bite.

Lupe returned with three glasses. "Two Coca-Colas and one iced tea," he said, setting them on the table. "Lupe's food is _muy bueno, si?_"

"I hope he said 'fantastic'," said Kim, "It really is very good."

"Actually, Señora Kim," Lupe returned with a wide smile, "I did ask if it was 'very good'. But 'fantastico' says it better than I did." Kim nodded her agreement and approval, as Marcy and William did the same.

"_Si, Lupe,_" added Marcy. "_Es muy delicioso. Especialmente la salsa caliente._"

"It's...delicious," Kim said, trying to decipher, "and...something about sauce?"

"Yes!" Marcy grinned. "It's very delicious." She brought another bite, with a coating of "Don't Go There" to her mouth. "Especially the _hot_ sauce," raising her eyebrows to punctuate. She finished by placing the food in her mouth, slowly withdrawing the fork between her lips, which caused Kim to shudder slightly. "Better you than me," she winced.

2:34 PM.  
Kim took a long drink of her iced tea. "Marcy, this was a super lunch. Thank you so much. I'll have to cook up a really great dinner when you come over. We have to put a date together."

William nodded in agreement. "I think you have an open invitation to drop over anytime."

"Thanks, you two," Marcy smiled. "And thanks for bringing me here. I can tell you I'll be returning here soon. I'll be looking forward to the dinner date...maybe next weekend, after your next driving lesson." Kim beamed and nodded excitedly at this. Marcy then took a sip of her Coke. "So, are you looking forward to Monday?"

"I can't wait," Kim replied. "I think it'll be just great."

"Judging by your skills test results, and by how well you get along with people, I think you'll love it at Meridian," said Marcy. "And I think you'll be a real asset to the company, once you're up to speed on the internal routines and stuff."

"I watched William the first time he did the reports at home. I started messing around with the spreadsheet program after that...it all came so easily to me...it just seemed so...logical...so natural."

Marcy looked at William. "With an attitude like that, you and I might have to fear for our jobs."

Kim giggled, making a pshawing with her hand. "You guys...I just want to do a good job there."

Marcy looked over at William again. "How's your injury coming along? I meant to ask you yesterday in your office."

"It actually looks a lot worse than it is," William said. "It was only painful for the first hour or so." Kim looked at something on her plate with a rather evasive look on her face.

"It's a wonder your glasses didn't break, unless you weren't wearing them at the time."

William noted Kim's expression, and reached for her hand. "Yes...it was a strange accident, to say the least."

Marcy then noticed Kim's expression as well. "Kim?" she said, patting her other hand. "You okay, hon? You look worried about something..."

Kim suddenly burst out, her eyes wide and her brow furrowing as she spoke to Marcy at a frenzied pace. "Marcy it was a--_total_--accident...I was in the middle of a no-contact routine because I hadn't worked out in like forever and I had the stereo way loud to motivate me and I was so into it I didn't hear William come in and he yelled my name and I just reacted on instinct I totally didn't mean to hit--" She stopped and lowered her head until it thudded onto her arms against the table.

Marcy had been listening to Kim, all the while her jaw slowly dropping further. When Kim stopped, she placed her arm around her, rubbing her back softly. She turned to William. "-_Kim_- did that??"

"It's as she said," replied William. "She couldn't have heard me come in the door...and she was so wound up from working out...I'm just glad I partially blocked it or I might still be out."

"You blocked it? And she still hit you that hard??"

"She had her back to me when I shouted. She wound up from like, Missouri."

"Her foot?"

"No...a left hook. She had her gloves on...that's what caused the scratches." William then turned his attention to Kim, placing an arm around her. "Kim...you can't beat yourself up anymore over something you didn't do on purpose." Kim slowly raised her head to William as he slapped his cheek lightly. "See..? It's all gone but the discoloration. It doesn't hurt anymore."

Kim leaned to her husband and kissed him on that cheek. "Well," she sighed, "If someone had to find out the truth, I'm glad it was Marcy." She turned to Marcy with a rather apologetic expression.

Marcy smiled back at Kim. "I just couldn't imagine you doing something like that on purpose," she said. "It never even crossed my mind, once I found out. But it's all done and over now, right?" Kim nodded, giving her an appreciative smile. Marcy perked as Lupe was walking past the table. "All over but the dessert, that is." She tapped Lupe's arm as he passed. "_Pienso que estamos listos para nuestro flan ahora, Señor Lupe__._"

Lupe nodded with a "_Si, señorita,_" and headed for the kitchen.

Kim eyed Marcy with a sly grin. "Dessert?"

Lupe returned with three small plates, setting one in front of each. On the plates was something that resembled a small pot pie, turned upside down. Lupe smiled at Marcy. "Not enough people order the flan, Señorita. They will like, _si?_"

"I'm sure of it," Marcy said. "Dig in, you two."

Kim took up her spoon and cut down the side of the dish. The rich aroma of caramel immediately flirted her nose. "Mmmm...I think I like it already."

"It's a form of custard," Marcy smiled. "You can use a lot of different fillings, but this has pineapple in it." Kim brought a heaping spoon to her mouth. She instantly melted as the taste caressed her tongue, looking slightly upward, purring as she let the custard set in her mouth for a moment. Marcy smiled at William. "I think her mouth is saying 'Booyah'."

"That makes two of us," William said, taking another bite of the chilled dessert. "I think we'll either be looking for a recipe we can make at home, or coming here more often."

2:51 PM.  
The three walked out of the restaurant and out into the summer sun, heading for the car. Kim stopped Marcy after a few steps and turned her face to face, placing hands on her shoulders. "Marcy..." Kim then brought her close for a warm hug. "I can't thank you enough for today...the whole day. From the moment you came to the door this morning you've made me smile all day."

"Awww, Kim," Marcy said, returning the embrace. "I've had a great time myself. I always have fun when you two are together."

"We're free for adoption," William quipped. The women giggled at this. "Besides, your fun isn't quite over yet, Kim," he added.

Kim looked at William quizzically, "Oh?" then gave just the hint of a sly grin, wondering what her husband might be planning.

"Yep," he said. "It rained all day yesterday, and we had quite a storm in the evening. My car is really in need of a bath."

Kim responded to this with a shiver, her eyes slowly closing and her mouth spreading into a wide grin. Marcy then gave her own look of puzzlement to William.

"I think I'll wait until the dinner date to explain," he smirked. "It's a Celler thing."

to be continued...


	8. Hi Ho, Hi Ho

**8. Hi Ho, Hi Ho (It's Off To (and from) Work I Go)**

Monday, 5:45 AM.  
The shrill buzz of the clock radio alarm sliced through the dawn-lit solitude of the bedroom. William reached over, tapped the 'off' button, and sat up, reaching for his glasses. Great. Another work week, just like the week before, and the week before that, and the week before that. Why should this one be any different?

A flash of white sailed over the foot of the bed, disappearing beyond the side edge with a wispy fabric trail behind it. This was followed by a growl echoing from the kitchen, and approaching rapidly down the hall.

"Angel!??" Kim gritted through her teeth as she stopped at the doorway to the bedroom. "Oh...morning baby. I hope I didn't wake you with my fit."

"No, actually the alarm gets that honor this morning," said William. "What's up?"

Kim held up tatters of the same light fabric that made up the kitten's contrail. "Your cat decided to make an early-morning claw exercise out of my brand new hose."

"Oh-ho," William chuckled. "I see. When she's all cute and puffy and to die for, she's 'our' cat..."

"Yep," she replied, her scowl beginning to melt into a small smirk.

"...But when her mischievous nature rears its head, it's 'my' cat."

"Mmm-hmm," Kim nodded with a widening grin.

"Uh-huhhh...curled in your lap, purring?"

"Our kitty."

"Pawing litter all over the floor in the bathroom?"

"Your kitty," Kim pointed at him, starting to giggle.

"Nudging against your leg for a little more milk?"

"Our kitty."

"Chasing your bare feet?"

"Soooo your kitty," she snickered.

He rose from the bed and slid his arms around his wife's waist, bending to kiss her.

"I mean...isn't that what we agreed on?" Kim smirked. She then sighed and wadded up the remains of the hosiery. "I suppose I can find another pair." She walked to the dresser and started to fish through it. "Breakfast will be a little late, if you want something fancy," she said over her shoulder. "Wade sent me something in email, and I had to print it out. The rest of the time, I've been hunting for the right thing to wear on my first day of work."

"No problem. Let me jump in the shower, and I can do the toast thing. Have you eaten?"

"Not yet. I was thinking about a muffin, when your-- our cat started playing Kitty Fist again."

William moved to the closet to pick out clothes. "What was it Wade sent you that you had to print out?"

Kim went to a small purse sitting on the desk and removed a slip of paper, holding it up to William in both hands. "Ta-da," she said proudly. "I'm official."

William looked over the paper. "A Social Security number? But...how?"

"Wade sooo rocks," she said, smiling widely. "with just a little help from the Cross Agents. They guarantee it's a valid number, and all the other paperwork is taken care of. Apparently they've been working on this since before we were married. Isn't that fantastic?"

Wililam read the name. Sure enough - "Kimberly Ann Possible-Hodge"

"They knew that I'd be needing one sooner or later...and they knew the potential problems I might run into, being as I have no documentation to show my, uhhh, 'origin' and things like that...so they did it for me. I don't know how...but they did it." She reached up, throwing her arms around William and giving him a tight embrace.

"I'm not so sure I want to know how," he smiled, "but as long as it's legal - I like it." He kissed his wife on the cheek as she hugged him closely. "How long have you been up?"

"I woke up about 5 or so...had my shower. I even saved you some hot waateerrr..." her voice trailed off into a dreamy purr as William chuckled his way into the bathroom.

7:04 AM.  
"Kim," William called from the kitchen, "I heated your muffin a bit and put butter on it. Get it while it's hot."

Kim appeared in the doorway to the kitchen dressed in a short-sleeve burgundy button-down shirt and a tan mid-length skirt. "Is this alright? Even if it's not, I've decided - this is the last time I'm going to change this morning." She set her cream-colored purse on the nook and sat at the table as William set a small plate and a glass of orange juice in front of her, then went back for his own juice and two slices of toast with peach preserves and joining her at the table.

"I know you're nervous about your first day," he said, "but I didn't really see anything wrong with anything you've had on. As long as you adhere to the dress requirements - and you know those - you could wear anything you've changed through this morning. I think you know that fashion at work isn't as high a priority as it might be at social functions."

"I know baby," Kim said, sipping her juice and sliding a fork into her warm blueberry muffin, "but...I want to feel good about what I'm wearing...you know?"

"All the more reason I'm glad I'm a guy," William smirked. "Wardrobe is...sooo not the drama."

Kim wadded up a napkin and tossed it across the table at her husband. "You're not helping."

"Truly, Kim...it's just not a critical thing. I think you look just great in anything you wear. To tell you the truth, you will look better than a lot of people there...there's no real formal guideline as far as dress...and most of the time, a lot of people see how finely they can walk that line. I wouldn't worry much about it." William then took both plates to the sink and ran a little water over them. "Have you given any thought as to lunch?"

"Oh, that was the easy part," Kim said, bringing her glass to the sink. "A peanut butter and butter sandwich. Quick energy without being too heavy." She pointed to a small paper sack on the nook.

"Sounds just right to me."

"Besides," she nudged, "I can't afford to go out to lunch like yooouuuuu," she said, flipping her fingers along William's tie.

"That's...not exactly true," William said, reaching into his pocket and handing Kim a group of $1 bills. "If lunch comes and you're not in the mood for peanut butter, you can get a hot sandwich or something from the machines. They have a single-serving pizza that is actually worth writing home about."

"Thanks," Kim smiled. She then quipped, "I'll pay you back when I get my first check."

William chuckled at this. "You know, they even have some small salads in the machines. They're nowhere near the masterpieces that you whip up, but--"

Kim interrupted him with a warm embrace. "Awwww...I'm glad you like my salads. I put quite a bit of work into them."

"I like anything you prepare...I thought you knew that by now."

Kim glanced at the clock - 7:24 - "You...do know they want me there fifteen minutes early on the first day, right?" She turned to the nook, reaching for her lunch and her purse. She dug through it for a moment, then reached into a glass on the nook for a pen, placing it into one of the small side pockets.

"Just waiting for the green light from you, Mrs. Hodge," William said, pulling his keys from his pocket.

Kim took in a deep breath, let it out through pursed lips; then smiled. "Let's go," she said, taking William's arm into hers.

7:41 AM.  
Kim and William walked out of the elevator into the corridor, stopping in front of the large glass doors to Claims & Reconciliation. William took Kim's hands in his. "This is your stop," he said, smiling and giving her hands a light squeeze. "Remember what I said...today will be a light day. There will be other people just as nervous as you are. That's why the first day is mostly just filling out paperwork, taking a little tour of the place, and getting to know others in your training class. They want to make you comfortable with the environment before they start cramming you with information about the job. But you already know more than most in there, from the dry runs we made at home."

"Yeah," said Kim, her smile growing along with her confidence. "I don't think I could have gotten this far without your help and support." She slipped into a warm hug. "I love you William....ever so much."

"I love you, Kim," William returned. They slipped apart until just holding hands again. "Call me on your lunch break and let me know how things are going," he said as he started down the hall with a small wave.

Kim took one last look over her clothes - slung her purse over her shoulder - and walked through the doors. The slender Indonesian receptionist looked up from her desk. "Hi there Kim!" she beamed. "First day, huh?"

"Morning Dawn," Kim replied, hiding a snicker. "Yep. Which way to the training room?"

Dawn pointed over her shoulder. "Straight down the hall. It's the second to the last door. It'll be marked 'Training Class'. You can't miss it." She then widened her smile, adding, "And welcome to Meridian. I think you'll like it."

"Thanks," said Kim, walking past the reception desk and into the passageway, making last-minute mental preparations for the experience on which she was about to embark. She put on her best greeting face as her hand grasped the doorknob. She would walk into the room with confidence - but not too much so as to seem smug. With charm - but not too much so as to come off being sickly-sweet. With--

She opened the door and stepped in.

--with 29 people whom she had never met before.

All eyes in the room trained on Kim as she froze, slowly letting the door close behind her; some with amazement; some with curiosity; still others with a childlike fascination.

"Good morning," a woman behind a desk at the front of the room said. "You're just in time. We're about to get started." The woman almost instantly reminded Kim of Angelica - for she too had a warm, disarming smile and a head of gleaming blonde hair.

Kim barely got out her own "Good morning" in response when a young woman in the front row placed her hand on the empty seat next to her. "You must be Kim," she said with a warm smile. "Please...sit here next to me." Kim tried to put the stares from the rest of the class out of her mind and sat in the chair, putting her purse next to the monitor in front of her. The woman extended her hand. "Hi. I'm Tina Drexel. You might know my older sister, Mary. She works up in Human Resources. She told me all about you from your wedding."

Kim eased a bit at hearing this. "How do you do, Tina," she said, taking the young woman's hand. "Yes, I know Mary. She was there when I came in and took the skills test."

The woman behind the desk stood and walked to the center of the wall at the front of the room, holding a stack of folders. "Good morning," she addressed the class. A wave of "Good morning" in various states of coherency swirled through the room in response.

The woman chuckled slightly. "I can see that the morning coffee rush hasn't completly kicked in yet. Welcome to Meridian Insurance Services. My name is Carla Bachman, and I'll be your instructor over the next two weeks of your training." She then walked toward the side of the room, laying several of the folders at the end of each row. "Please take one and pass the rest down," she said. "These are your Employee Handbooks. You'll also find your W-4 tax statements and other forms included in here. You have all day to fill these out, but please complete and return them to me before you leave. There are also name tags in the folders. I'll be passing around a marker, and you can label them with what you'd like to be called. I'll give you a few moments to start on your paperwork, then we'll get to know each other a bit."

Kim got her pen from her purse, clicking it once to ready it. The folders came to her, and she kept one, passing the remainder to her right, into the hands of a rather young blonde-haired boy, who smiled as he took them. Kim opened her folder, bringing out the paper on top, her tax statement. She prepared to fill in her name on the form, when she felt a finger lightly tapping her on the right shoulder. She turned to the blonde, who leaned to her. "I know who you are," he whispered, smiling, then went back to filling out his form.

Kim turned and lightly tapped the boy's shoulder. She leaned in his direction, grinning. "So do I," she whispered in response. The boy chuckled quietly and offered his hand. "I'm Ben," he said softly. "Ben Aaronson. It's good to meet you." Kim replied with a "Likewise," and continued printing her name on the form, smiling at the interaction with new people.

"beep-beep-b-beep-"

Kim's head slowly rose at the noise from the back of the room - a poor imitation of the notes of the Kimmunicator. She kept her gaze forward, but lowered her brow and made a small mental note - then returned to filling out her tax statement.

"Look! Shego attacks!" came a hurried whisper from the back of the room, followed by a muffled snicker.

Kim snapped her pen down on the table loud enough for the entire room to take notice. Her head whipped around to see a young, rather thin-looking boy, barely 18 with blonde shoulder-length hair four rows back, waving to her innocently.

"Ignore him," Tina whispered, placing her fingers on Kim's arm. "That's Brian Fenwood. He lives near me, and he's not worth getting into trouble over."

Kim looked up to Carla. "Sorry," she said. Carla's eyes darted to the back of the room, then back to Kim with a nod. Kim went back to her paperwork.

A woman near the back of the room seated next to Brian caught Carla's attention. "Excuse me, Ms. Bachman? Would it be alright if I changed seats?"

Carla's gaze once again focused on Brian for a few seconds, then back to the woman. "Sure. There's an open seat up here in the second row." She looked to the rest of the class. "Call me Carla, please," she added. The woman grinned widely, gathering her things. She shot Brian a rather distasteful look as she rose and moved to the row behind Tina and Kim. The three exchanged hellos and rather knowing glances, then returned to filling out forms.

After about fifteen minutes, Carla walked to the front of the class again. "That's enough time for you to get a good head start on your paperwork. Darn that old government red tape anyway, huh?" Nods and low laughter came from the class. "First of all, I want to tell you a little about the company you're now a part of. Meridian Insurance Services was started about ten years ago right here in Eastgate...and in that short time, has grown into one of the nation's largest insurance claim processing firms. We handle claims for all kinds of insurance - auto, home, medical - and we like to think that we are the best at what we do. Our client base is forever expanding, with over 800 separate insurance carriers - which is, of course, why you're here. In these ten years, Meridian has never had a work slowdown, much less a workforce reduction or even a temporary layoff. If you're loyal to the company, the company will be here for you."

"The primary premise of Meridian, as with any other service-oriented agency, is 'The Customer Comes First.' Our success depends on how well our clients are served by our services. That's Meridian's service committment to the industry. Internally," she raised a finger in the air, "is another matter. Internally...you come first. Without people like you, our clients are not served. Without people like you...Meridian would be no better than the other claims firms we're currently stomping the grapes out of. Without _YOU,_" she swept her finger across the class, "there would BE no Merdian. That's why we do everything we can to make sure you know how appreciated you are...both by us...and by our clients."

A smirk began to cross Carla's face. "Buuut, enough about the company...let's talk about me!" A wave of laughter rolled through the class. "As you know," she continued, "my name is Carla Bachman...I'm 34 years of age...I'm married and have one child...I've lived in Eastgate for about twelve years, and I've worked for Meridian for a little over six of those years. I started exactly where you are today - as Claims & Rec processors - and am now one of the Assistant Directors of Training within the Human Resources department. That should show the potential everyone has to advance."

Carla then walked to her desk and sat down. "Now it's your turn," she said. I want each of you to stand and face the rest of the class, and tell a little bit about yourself, what you're looking for from life, and how you think Meridian might figure into those plans. To break with tradition, we'll start at the back of the room and work forward."

A smallish exotic-looking young woman stood and cleared her throat quietly. "My name is Rishina Gupta...and my parents moved here from New Delhi, India because my dad wanted to start his own restaurant in America. I'm 21 years old..."

Kim listened with interest to the myriad of origins and histories of her fellow trainees. For a moment - just for a moment - it brought her back to the conversation she and William had engaged in the night of Angelica's death...how he had lost his parents...and how she hadn't even the experience of relatives, much less parents.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Tina tapping her on the shoulder. "Listen to this," she smirked as Brian stood to address the room.

His speech was comprised of what could best be described as "talking in questions" - a curious grammatical oddity: "Hi...I'm Brian Fenwood? I'm 18 years old? I came to Meridian because I need a good job? So I can get a car? My hobbies are playing the guitar and working on computers? Some day I hope to be in a band? Kinda a band like Sex Pistols or Gwar?" Brian then sat down.

Tina couldn't help but wonder if he was disappointed not to get some sort of applause. She turned to Kim. "Told you."

"I think I'll just call him 'Junior'," Kim replied. This caused Tina to cover her mouth, the small squeak of a giggle escaping. Kim returned to listening to others reveal small bits about themselves...and wondered a bit how she might present herself without garnering too many questions.

The process arrived at the young woman who had moved away from "Junior," into the seat behind Tina and Kim. As she stood, they both made note of her flowing cascade of brilliant blonde hair, which reminded Kim somewhat of Tara, one of the girls from the cheerleader squad on the show. "Hi...I'm Donna Collins...I just turned 24...I'm orignially from Ohio, but moved here to be with my fiance, who I met on the Internet. We've set a date in August...and I think you're all invited." She sat with a sheepish smile as the class broke into a mix of short laughter and "Awwws" - then applause.

Kim turned to Donna. "I just got married. Buckle up for the honeymoon," she smirked, which sent both Donna and Tina into giggles.

The introductions came up the first row until it was Tina's turn. She was rather short in stature and slender - built nearly like Kim, but had short brunette hair which was swept back. "Hey everybody. My name is Tina Drexel...I'm 18. I've lived here in Eastgate all my life...my sister Mary works upstairs, and probably gave most of you your skills tests," she chuckled, joined by most of the class. "She's been with Meridian for about four years...and I couldn't wait until I was old enough to apply here, so I could try to follow the same career path. This place has been very good to her - so I know I'm in good hands." She sat, wincing a bit and turning to Kim. "That wasn't too much, was it? I talk too much sometimes." Kim responded with a wave of her hand and a shake of the head.

Carla then motioned to Kim with a look of pleasured interest on her face.

Kim stood, clasped her hands together in front of her, and addressed her fellow trainees with a warm smile as she spoke. "Hi...some of you have already recognized me. My name is Kim...and...my last name used to be Possible...until I was married to the most wonderful man earlier this month...my name is now Kim Possible-Hodge. My husband works here, and from everything I've heard and seen, Meridian is just about the most perfect place I could think of to work. I'm looking forward to a long career here." She sat back down to applause. As it died down, a muffled "Boo" came from the back of the class. Kim instantly turned and shot a look of disgust at Brian, who returned a defiant smirk - until he discovered that most of the class was echoing Kim's sentiment, also staring at him with disdain.

"Comment, Mr. Fenwood?" asked Carla.

"No Ma'am," replied Brian, sinking further into his chair, a look of defeat on his face.

Kim turned to her right. "Go, Ben," she motioned with a smile.

9:14 AM.  
Carla walked to the front of the class. "Okay, we all know a little about each other, which will promote friendships and comeraderie and make us a more tightly-knit group!" She then got a silly look on her face. "Isn't that nice, hmmmmm??" The class was swept in laughter. "But seriously. Now we're going to take a small tour of where you will be working when you complete training." She walked to the door and propped it open. "If you'll exit the room by rows, we'll first see where your lockers are located. I'll assign lockers when we get back."

Donna tapped Kim on the arm as they exited the training room. "Did you say your husband works here?"

"Yep," Kim nodded.

"What does he do?"

"Well...he's the head of the department."

"Oh-hooo," said Donna slyly. "That's not how we got our job, is it?" She nudged Kim's arm playfully.

"So not," Kim chuckled in response. "I went through the same process everyone else here did."

"Hmmm," Donna thought for a moment. "Did he offer to give you an inside track? Any help at all?"

"He gave the most important help," she replied. "Moral support. The computer stuff was no big. But he was always right behind me when I needed that little push."

"Wow," Tina said. "Does he have a brother?" All three women broke into laughter.

9:56 AM.  
"And this is our break room," Carla said as she led the class into the large room which divided the department in two. "There are refrigerators where you can store food and other things. Just make sure your name is clearly marked on your items. We're a pretty trustworthy bunch here."

"Whew," Tina said, approaching one of the refrigerators while taking a small brown pouch out of her purse. "I was hoping there would be a place to put this."

Kim made note of the pouch. "Looks kind of important."

"It is," replied Tina. "It's my insulin. I'm a diabetic."

"Oh," said Kim, shrinking back a little. "I'm sorry for being so nosy."

"It's okay," Tina said, smiling. "In fact, the more people who know, the better...in case I have an insulin reaction or something, someone will know what to do."

"How much insulin do you take?"

"I stick myself four times a day," said Tina. "I've been doing it since I was 5 years old."

"I have an older cousin who's diabetic," Donna offered. "She's okay as long as she keeps a close watch on her blood sugars...but sometimes, she gets...lazy."

"It's nothing to be casual about," Tina said. "I remember when I first started the shots...if I missed one, I felt like I was going to pass out a couple hours later."

Carla called to the class, "As long as we're here, why don't we take the hint and take a short break. You can go outside if you want, but please don't leave the premises. Let's meet back in the training room in....15 minutes."

Kim had gone to one of the machines. "My treat, guys," she said to Tina and Donna, handing them each a small package of candy. Tina flashed a look at Kim, as if she might not be sure what being a diabetic means. She then looked at what Kim had given her - sugar-free fruit-flavored jelly bits - and her expression changed to a warm smile. "Thanks," she grinned along with Donna.

"I want just a little bit of fresh air," Kim said, turning for the door to the corridor. "Want to join me?" The two other women nodded, and they walked to the double doors which led to a large balcony where people had their lunch, when weather permitted. Kim took in a deep breath of the mid-morning air. "It's not as humid as it was yesterday."

"Give it time," Tina smirked. "This is only the end of June. It gets worse before it gets better. It gets really fierce toward the end of July."

"Thanks for the heads-up," replied Kim. "I've only been, err, here since December."

"Where were you before you were...here?" asked Donna.

Kim smiled at Donna, touching her shoulder. "It's a - long - story," she said. "Something more than can be covered in just one bre--"

She was interrrupted by the double doors flying open. Brian stomped through them and right up to Kim, sticking his finger in her direction, inches from her face. "You got me in trouble with our trainer! Why'd you do that, man? I worked hard to get this job, and I'm not gonna lose it just because of someone like you!"

"Meeee??" Kim said in mock surprise, placing her hand on her chest. "I didn't say a word to Carla. And I'm certainly not the one who gave you the bright idea of sitting in the back of the class and making noises at people. I'm afraid that was all your doing..._Brian._"

"Get lost, Brian Fenwood," Tina interjected. "Nobody got you in trouble but you."

"Mind your own business," Brian shot at Tina. "This doesn't concern you. It's between me and this--" he looked Kim up and down once "--this cartoon-lookin' freak."

The few other people who were on the balcony, and a few who had come out after hearing the raised voices reacted with a few "oooos" at Brian's insult. Kim could pass off the "freak" comment...but to call her a cartoon? She steeled her gaze at Brian. "Look...if you have a problem with me, go take it up with Carla. I'm sure she's aware of what's going on. But I'm not going to let you make a scene out here and try to blame me for something _you_ did."

"I don't need Carla to fix my problems," spit Brian. "The next time you cause me trouble, I'll just wait until the next break or lunch...and drag you out here and--" he punctuated his last words by poking his first two fingers at Kim's shoulder rather hard "--kick...your...as-aaAAHHH!"

His threat was cut short as Kim swiped her hand across her body, grabbing Brian's fingers and, with a flick of her wrist, turned his hand palm-up, bending his fingers down at a painful angle. Kim narrowed her eyes angrily at him and she spoke through gritted teeth. "First of all, Page 6 of the Employee Guidelines manual says that harassment of any co-worker in any form will not be tolerated. Second, if you need to pick on women to boost your ego, you have more problems than I could possibly help you with. Third, unless you're a red belt or better at Karate, you're picking on the wrong woman. And fourth--" she punctuated the last point with a slight swift jerk downward, causing Brian to gasp in pain "--**DON'T** call me a car-**TOON.**"

"Mr. Fenwood!"

All eyes turned to the open doors, where Carla was standing with her arms folded. Beside her was a rather burly-looking security guard. "Mr. Fenwood, can I see you for -just- a moment?" she said in a rather stern voice. Kim let Brian's fingers slide from her grasp. Brian looked at Carla - then the guard - and his shoulders slumped as he began to make his way to the doors. The guard put a hand on Brian's shoulder as if to guide him, and the three of them disappeared into the corridor.

As the doors closed, the crowd on the balcony burst into a mix of applause and comments such as "Yeah Kim" and "You go, girlfriend." Kim found a chair behind her and plopped into it. Tina put her hand on Kim's shoulder. "Wow," she exclaimed.

Donna joined the pair. "Do you really know Karate?" she asked.

"Yeah," replied Kim, "but it's for exercise...not playing tough."

"Pffffht," said Tina. "He touched you first. You had every right to do what you did. It was self-defense."

Donna glanced at her watch. "It's time to go back," she said. The three of them rose and started back to the training room.

10:15 AM.  
Tina, Kim and Donna returned to their seats as the rest of the class filed in. Several people complimented Kim on how she handled the situation on the balcony. Carla followed the last of the trainees in and sat at her desk, making a few notes on a paper. "I'm sorry to inform you," she started, "but I'm afraid that Mr. Fenwood will no longer be with us for the duration of our training." This was met with a mix of soft laughter and mock gasps of shock and "Oh, nooo."

"Can...can I say something?" Kim asked Carla.

"Certainly, Kim," the instructor replied.

Kim stood and turned toward the class with a rather uneasy expression. "I...want to apologize to everyone for the incident outside..." She was almost cut off by others in the class, interjecting "that wasn't your fault Kim"

"Please, let me finish," she said with a weak smile. "I know I didn't start it...but I shouldn't have reacted with the outburst that I did...it was what Brian said that got to me." She swallowed a bit, then continued. "I'm...a bit unique from the rest of you. Some of you already know or have guessed this...but for the rest...I am...well...I'm the personification of an animated character from a TV show...that's the best way I know to explain it without a long story. I'm what's known as a...Celler...and to call one of us a 'cartoon'--" she motioned to a black woman seated to the left of Donna "--would be the same as calling Tekesha here the N-word. It's an insult - and it hurts. But even at that...I overreacted...and I'm sorry." She felt her eyes starting to glass over as she sat, and was embraced by Tina.

"Kim," said Carla, "thank you for your apology, even though I feel it wasn't really needed on your part. You did nothing to egg Brian on into his behavior." Her sentiment was echoed by several people in the room. "I'm not even mentioning your name in the incident report. Between his little act in here and the confrontation outside, I saw the whole thing...and I don't feel you have anything to be sorry for. Brian was immature. He was--"

"--a big a-hole," Tekesha finished, drawing laughter and applause from the rest of the class. Carla burst out laughing, adding, "Thank you Tekesha, for just the touch I was looking for, but couldn't express." The class erupted again.

11:47 AM.  
"Tina," Carla called out, pointing at the small brunette, "I have on a polo shirt, dress jeans and open-toed shoes with hose. Am I dressed within Meridian code guidelines?"

"Yes!" Tina exclaimed. "Unless you weren't wearing hose or socks!"

"Correct!" Carla said. "Another point for your team!" The right side of the room cheered. "It's tied," said Carla. "The next correct answer will win the game. The players are..." she motioned to a woman on the left side of the room "Janet--" then to the right "--and Kim." The two women readied their manuals to find the correct answer to the final round of the open-book quiz. "Ladies," Carla announced, "Based _only_ on basic late occurances - more than five but less than fifteen minutes after your scheduled start time, how many times can you be late before you recieve a verbal warning on your six-month record? Go!"

Both women dove into their manuals, flipping page after page while the other members of their teams uttered quiet but urgent encouragement. Suddenly the brunette on the left side called out, "Done!" Carla pointed, and Janet blurted out, "Fourteen?"

"Incorrect!" Carla shouted. The room was mixed in groans of dismay and squeals of anticipatory hope. Her hand then swept to the other side of the room. "Kim?" she called.

At that moment, Kim's head snapped up. "Ten!" she burst out. "Each basic late occurance is half a point. According to page 21 of the manual, the accumulation of five points in a six-month period gets you a verbal warning, which is then noted within that six-month period!"

"Correct!" shouted Carla, causing the right half of the room to erupt in cheers. "Team Two wins this round! We'll have another quiz tomorrow afternoon after you're introduced to the software. The first team to win the best three out of five receives free pizza for lunch on Friday." Another cheer from the right side of the room. "Speaking of lunch," said Carla, "Ours is just about upon us. You may leave the premises if you wish, but be back at 1 PM. You have one hour."

The room rose in unison and started to file out. Kim turned to Tina and Donna. "Eating here?" she asked.

"I am," Tina said. "I didn't know what they had as far as food from the machines, so I just brought a sandwich."

"I was in such a hurry to get here this morning, I didn't bring anything," replied Donna. "I forgot about the fifteen minutes early thing on the first day. I read it while sitting down to breakfast."

"I can get you something from the machines, if you like," Kim offered, "and I brought a sandwich myself." She took an arm of each of the other women and started for the corridor. "Let's lunch," she smiled.

12:02 PM.  
The three sat at one of the round tables, and Kim produced two dollar bills, handing them to Donna, who then went to peruse the machines. Tina placed her purse on the table and went to the refrigerator for her insulin kit. Kim reached into her purse and pulled out her sandwich, removing it from the paper bag, but leaving it wrapped in the small plastic wrap, waiting for her new friends to return. Tina came back to the table first. "I'll be right back," Kim said. "I want to get some water." She rose to cross the room to the dispenser.

Donna returned to the table about the same time as Kim, who was balancing three glasses in her fingers, setting them gently on the table. "I didn't know if anyone else wanted water, but I brought one for each of us."

"Thanks Kim," said Donna. She held up her choice from the machines to Kim. "Egg salad," she said.

"Mmmm," Kim replied. "I'll have to make some up this week...that sounds good." She turned to Tina. "And what did Mary's sister bring?"

Tina brought a sandwich out of her purse and placed it on the table. "Your basic sliced chicken breast on buttered bread," she said.

Donna and Kim each unwrapped their sandwiches while Tina opened her kit, placing a small bottle and a syringe on the table. Kim glanced at the needle. "I...have to admit, I don't know that much about diabetes. You don't take your insulin orally?"

"Some people can take oral medication," replied Tina, "but if it's as severe as mine, you have to take it through injections. I can go in the bathroom, if this is going to gross anyone out."

"Not me," said Donna. "I've seen people take their insulin before."

Kim nodded in agreement. "Go ahead, Tina."

Kim felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see the woman she went against in the quiz. "Hey Janet," she smiled.

"Hi Kim," Janet returned. "Just stopped by to say good catch on the quiz. I was reading seven points instead of five...the _second_ verbal warning."

"Aww, no big," said Kim, waving her hand. "Anybody could overlook that."

"You watch out tomorrow," Janet smirked, starting to walk away, "We'll be all over your team." Kim giggled as Janet went to a machine for some crackers.

Tina brought a small paper package out of her kit and tore it open. "What's that?" asked Kim.

"It's a swab I have to wipe over the place where I inject myself," Tina said as she slowly tipped the insulin back and forth to stir it.

Kim studied the small fabric square inside the package. "What's on it?" she asked. Tina obliged by picking up the swab for Kim to sniff.

12:12 PM.  
"William Hodge"

"William," the voice came through the line in a frenzied tone, "This is Carla Bachman from Training. You'd better get down here to Claims & Rec right away - Kim's passed out in the lunchroom!"

"What!?" William exclaimed, standing up from his desk. "What...what happened, Carla??"

"I don't know what happened!" Carla shot back. "We had just gone to lunch. I heard a commotion on the other side of the room, and when I got there, Kim was lying on the floor unconscious. I've called the paramedics, and they're on their - no, they're here already - please hurry down here. She doesn't look good."

"I'm on my way," William said, grabbing his suitcoat. "Carla, listen!" he burst into the phone. "This is very, very important - tell them _NOT _to use alcohol in _any form whatsoever_ on her - not for wipes or _anything_. She's extremely allergic to it."

"Okay," Carla replied - then was interrupted by noises within the room - people yelling "let them through". "William, they're putting her on the gurney now," Carla said hurriedly. "I'll tell them what you said. Please get down here now! She's not moving!" The phone then went dead as Carla hung up. William raced from behind his desk, dropping the receiver of the phone. it clattered onto the desk and over onto the floor.

He threw open his office door, startling his secretary. "William, what's wrong??"

"Something has happened to my wife," he said excitedly as he bolted through the door into the hall. He ran to the elevator, his coat fisted in his hand as he literally punched the "down" button. He mentally kicked himself for agreeing with Kim on avoiding the doctor. _Her training could have waited until the next open class,_ he thought. _Anything_ could have waited until they were sure of Kim's health. But now...

William slipped through the doors of the elevator even before they were completely open, immediately reaching to stab the "2" button on the panel. He flipped the snap on his belt for the pouch of his cell phone and hit the speed dial number for Marcy's cell. A sweat broke out on William's forehead as he seemed to wait an eternity for the floor number on the indicator to change.

"Hello?" Marcy's voice came through the phone.

"Marcy, it's William...I want you to get your car and meet me in front of the building _now_ please...they're taking Kim to the emergency room."

William's urgent and worried tone immediately flowed into Marcy. "My God, William, what happened?"

"I don't know...Carla called me and said she passed out in the lunchroom...she was still unconscious when the paramedics got there. I'm on my way down there right now--" the elevator reached the second floor "--I'm on the floor now. Either way, I don't know if I can think straight to drive. Marcy, if there was ever a time I needed you, it's right now." His voice jumped as he began to run down the hallway toward the Claims & Rec department.

"I'll be out front in less than two minutes," Marcy said as she grabbed her purse. She flipped the phone closed as she retrieved her keys and ran out of her office.

12:15 PM.  
William burst wildly through the large glass doors of the department. A couple of women were talking with Dawn. One was obviously distraught. "Where?" William exhaled breathlessly.

"You just missed them," said Dawn in a rather upset tone. They must have gotten in the elevator just as you were coming down."

William was grabbed by the arm, and Tina spoke to him in a nearly hysterical tone. "I'm sorry, I didn't know she was allergic to alcohol...I'm a diabetic and I was taking my shot before lunch and she asked about the alcohol swab I was using...I just let her sniff it...and she just collapsed! God, I'm so sorry...if anything happens because of..." her voice trailed off as her head dropped and she began to cry again.

Donna reached for Tina and held her as she wept openly. "Please let us know how she is," she said, a waver to her own voice.

"Yeah," William said distractedly, and spun through the glass doors to run back to the elevators.

12:18 PM.  
William burst into the lobby, nearly upsetting a mail cart and the young man pushing it. He spun as he recovered his balance, and ran toward the front doors.

"You lookin' to catch that ambulance??" the boy called out to William. He stopped, his shoes skidding on the polished floor. "They already came through here. They were in a real hurry. They went out the south entrance," he said, pointing toward the other glass atrium at the other end of the lobby.

William turned to look out the front and spotted Marcy running up the wide walkway leading to the entrance. "Thanks," he waved to the mail runner, and again started for the front doors. He flung the door wide, hearing the siren of the rescue squad begin its wail from the other side of the building as he ran outside. "They went out the back, I couldn't catch them," he yelled to Marcy, who stopped in her tracks and turned on her heel for the car.

"I've been looking for you," Marcy called as William caught up to her. "What held you up?"

"The elevators," he heaved.

"The Honda is in the shop this morning," said Marcy as she ran around the front of her BMW, punching the key fob to unlock the doors. "I don't have a sticker on my car, so I had to swipe my ID badge through the gate to get out of the parking garage...otherwise I'd have been out here even sooner."

"Doesn't matter," William replied, grabbing the passenger-side door handle and dropping into the car, reaching to sling the shoulder belt across his chest "You're here now...go, _Go!_" He reached again for his cell phone as Marcy turned the key and the 2.5-litre six roared into life. She yanked the shifter into "D" and stabbed the gas in a nearly simultaneous motion, her head whipping around to look for traffic behind her. The sedan leapt into motion, the rear tires howling their protest as the car yawed wildly counter-clockwise to head in the opposite direction. "Whoa," William exhaled as the car snapped into line and thrust down the street.

"Now you know why I bought this," said Marcy.

12:21 PM.  
"Eastgate General ER."

"My name is William Hodge. You're bringing my wife Kim in from Meridian Insurance."

"Yes sir, Unit 2-5. I have an ETA of three minutes at the most."

"Is there any word on her condition?"

"Last status was that the crew was still trying to bring the patient to consciousness, sir."

"I need to get specific instructions to whoever works on her...she has a severe allergic reaction to alcohol in any form...you can't use it to clean instruments or even clean the skin for an IV. It's imperative that you don't - use - alcohol. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir. No alcohol. We'll sterilize with saline instead."

"Okay...also, I need you to call Dr. Aaron Hennison. He's her primary doctor. He works there in the hospital."

William then heard a noise through the phone...the approach of the rescue squad's siren announcing its arrival at the emergency room. He listened to the sudden flurried mix of background din and more distant voices on the other end of the phone, and the worker in the foreground phone giving orders: "Female, approximately 18, unconscious, head trauma with a contusion to the right cheekbone, BP 110 over 60, pulse 110 and thready, respiration 22, pupils are dialated but responsive." "Room 2 is open" "Dana, get on the phone to Dr. Hennison upstairs, he's her primary. Let's call to prep a head CT, in case he orders one. I have orders from the husband that she's allergic to alcohol, sterilize with saline." "We got the same instructions on site." The worker then returned to the phone. "Sorry about the interruption, they're here already. Are you en route, Mr. Hodge?"

William glanced over at the speedometer as Marcy swept around the onramp to the freeway, and watched it climb past the 70 mile-per-hour mark. "You'd better believe I am," he said, closing the phone.

"Anything?" Marcy asked.

"They just brought her in," William replied. "She's still unconscious. They're calling Dr. Hennison...they mentioned a CAT scan...you know what I know." He gave her a worried look that she responded to with more pressure on the accelerator.

William was suddenly plunged into thoughts, like being thrown into a pool - thoughts of how Angelica might react in this situation...or if she would have had anything that might help right now. He worked hard to keep the worst thoughts from his mind as Marcy slowed for the offramp to Eastgate General Hospital...how the most precious gifts in life have no guarantee...and can be snatched away in but the blink of an eye. William knew that no life came with a warranty...but he wasn't sure how life would - or even could - continue if the most perfect gift that had been presented to him were to be taken away...taken away like this...especially after reaching such a perfect point...

12:26 PM.  
"_SHHIT!!_"

William was jolted back from his thoughts by Marcy's scream and the violent shove as she cut the wheel hard to the left. The air was pierced by the short scream of horror from the tires of the car emerging from a side street as it tried to avoid the BMW - then the sickening staccato _bang_ of metal against metal. Marcy and William were both thrown against the restraint of their belts, and William's shoulder hit against the door as the sedan reeled from the impact, yawing sideways as Marcy fought for control. It seemed like slow motion until the car rocked to a stop at a crazy perpendicular angle to the street they were traveling on - then they were immersed in that eerie post-accident silence for a few seconds as they recovered their wits.

"William are you alright!?" said Marcy, undoing her belt and reaching for him.

William slowly straightened with a pained wince on his face, reaching to squeeze his right arm, clenching and unclenching his right hand. "I'm alright," he said through his breath. "That's gonna bruise. You?"

"I'm okay," Marcy said. Her teeth clenched as she pounded the steering wheel. "Dammit..._DAMMIT!_ He came out of nowhere! I didn't have anywhere to go!" She then grasped tightly on the situation, and flung her door open, getting out. "When I get my hands on that..._airhead_..."

William looked in the side-view mirror on his side, and saw the "airhead" getting out of his damaged Buick, throwing up his hands and yelling to Marcy, "It's my fault. I didn't see you when I pulled out. I couldn't see around the truck parked there."

Marcy looked back at her car. The damage was confined to behind the rear wheel. A large crease now deformed the BMW's right rear quarter-panel by more than half a foot. A portion of the sedan's rear bumper had been peeled back, protruding at a nearly-90-degree angle, and shards of taillight littered the street, sparkling in the midday sun. She started back toward her door. "Eastgate General!!" she yelled back to the other driver. "His wife is in the ER! We can exchange info there!" She got back in the car and reached for her seat belt while restarting the engine.

"Bad?" William asked.

"A taillight," remarked Marcy. "It's covered," she said, putting the car into gear and getting back under way to the hospital.

Eastgate General  
12:34 PM.  
Marcy roared up the ramp to the ER entrance and came to a quick stop, the tires chirping as the anti-lock brakes clamped and unclamped in quick cycles. The car had barely stopped moving when both doors flew open with Marcy in the lead for the sliding doors, with William quickly overtaking her in that short distance.

They hurried to the main desk, with William slapping his hands against the counter as he stopped. "I'm William Hodge," he huffed through his breath. "Which room is my wife in?"

The rather large woman behind the desk placed her hands on the keyboard in front of her. "Name?" she asked rather nonchalantly.

"Kim Hodge."

She tapped a few keys. "She was in Trauma Room 2--"

"_Was!??_" William's worried expression immediately intensified.

"Let me finish, Sir," the woman said. "She was in Trauma Room 2...but they've taken her upstairs for a CAT scan...she apparently hit a chair or a table or something when she collapsed, and the doctor said he wanted to take every precaution."

"Dr. Hennison?" he asked.

"Yes, he's up there with her now." the clerk said, reading further. "Her vital signs pretty much stablized shortly after she came in...but she still hasn't regained consciousness. That's all I have here, until the doctor checks in."

William's face calmed just a bit. "Thank you," he said - then added, "I'm sorry about my outburst." He and Marcy went to some chairs in the hallway. William again tried to avoid thinking the worst...but something still managed to slip through his defense and flash in the back of his mind - having to mail the Cross Agents to tell them that Cellers in the Flesher environment had the potential to slip into a coma after a head injury...

His thought was broken as Marcy slipped her hand into his. "Don't," she said softly.

"Don't what?"

"I'm watching you sit there, thinking the worst, and trying to think of a way to blame yourself for it," she started. "You can't really avoid thinking the worst...that's natural. But what you're not doing - and what you should be doing - is hoping for the best at the same time. Right now, we don't know anything more than she got a bruise from hitting something. And she might just be unconscious from smelling the alcohol. At this point, the worst we can think is that she has a shiner, and is taking a hard nap."

William looked at Marcy, wondering where she was going with this. "Marcy...even with as long as Kim has been here...we don't know that much about her physical makeup. When she said that she gets 'really sick' from alcohol...she never spelled out exactly what that meant...whether it meant just getting nauseous, or falling into a coma, or what...and that's what is tearing at me - the not knowing."

Marcy gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I think, until you find out one way or the other...you should be reactive, rather than proactive. You can't reach any conclusions without knowing more of the facts. Then you can make a plan to go on from there. But one thing you shouldn't do is sit here and beat yourself up over something you had nothing to do with."

William's eyes began to well up as he looked at Marcy. "Kim is the best thing that ever happened to me," his voice wavered. "The best thing that ever could happen to me. If anything...happens...I don't think there will be a 'go on'...I don't think I would want a 'go on'...." his voice trailed as he sank into Marcy's arms, the emotion overtaking him.

2:18 PM.  
"William?"

Marcy rubbed William's hand, patting it gently to wake him. She spoke in a soft voice. "William? The doctor is here."

William had fallen asleep and leaned over, taking two chairs, his legs drawn up and his head resting against Marcy's leg. He opened his eyes to a tall man in a white lab coat, with a thick head of wavy salt-and-pepper hair who was leaning slightly toward William, his hands together at his knees.

The doctor spoke quietly to Marcy as William slowly straigtened in his chair. "I hear he's had quite an afternoon." Marcy nodded as the doctor extended his hand to William. "Good to see you back with us again."

"Dr. Hennison," William perked, still trying to shake off his sudden nap. He shook the doctor's hand, then turned to the clock on the wall over the main desk. "Wow, I didn't know I was out that long." He stood, still grasping the tall man's hand. "Please, Doctor...tell me something."

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" Marcy stood up next to William, and her hand found his again.

William tensed for a second, and Marcy felt his hand tighten around hers. "Give me the bad first," he said haltingly. "Then perhaps I can recover with the good."

"Oh, I'd say you can," the doctor continued. "The bad news is that, when Kim collapsed, they said she hit the edge of a chair on the way down. She's got a deep bruise on her cheekbone--" he then studied William's own healing injury for a second "--seems to run in the family." Marcy couldn't help but let a small snicker escape at this, and even William managed a weak smile. "She'll have quite the shiner for a while," Dr. Hennison added.

"What caused her to pass out?" William asked.

"Near as we can tell, her reaction to the alcohol caused a rush of blood from the brain," the doctor explained. "She probably fainted first, and the knock on the chair kept her out for a while. I have to apologize for this taking so long...but when I first saw Kim, I remember you mentioning how...unique...she is. We just...ran a few more tests. I hope you understand, and again, I apologize for the time."

"When did she wake up?" Marcy asked.

"She came to shortly after the CT scan, which was negative. She was pretty confused when she woke up, which is common...and she was a "

William gave the doctor a puzzled look.

"One of our radiology techs has a greenstick fracture of the right humerus. She's quite a pistol, William. Is that where you got your bruise?" William and Marcy looked at each other for a second - then burst into laughter. "Anyway," the doctor continued, snickering himself, "We gave her a slight sedative and a bit of Darvocet for any pain she might be feeling."

"Sooo....bottom line...?" inquired William.

"Bottom line is that Kim should recover fully from this."

William turned to Marcy, his face alight with a smile. She barely got out "Told you," before she was smothered in a hug which lifted her from the floor. He then set her down and turned again to the doctor. "That's the good news, right?" he asked.

"Not all of it," Dr. Hennison glinted out of the corner of his eye. "Remember our phone conversation on Friday?" William nodded. "Well, I took the liberty of investigating a little further, based on the symptoms you listed...that's what some of the other tests were for."

"...and?" William now took on a slight look of suspicion, as if the other shoe were about to drop.

"And," the doctor continued, "when you explained her symptoms to me, it sounded like, as you called it, a case of mild food poisoning. All except the mood swings. That's the part that didn't fit - until I did some tests this afternoon - then it all fell right into place. I don't know why I didn't see it sooner."

William began to become slightly exasperated at his doctor's evasive disposition. "Well? Tell me what she has...and how it can be treated. How long could this take?"

Dr. Hennison placed a finger to his chin, with the barest hint of a smile. "I would say that...with proper treatment...she should be over this in a few months or so...yes, about eight months..."

At this, Marcy took in a long slow gasp. She put her hand over her mouth, with "Oh...my...God" escaping in a squeal.

William placed his hands firmly on Dr. Hennison's upper arms. "Doctor...no more games. I want to know what illness my wife has."

Dr. Hennison broke now into a full smile. "Your wife isn't ill, William...she's showing symptoms common to any woman who is 4 to 6 weeks pregnant. You're going to be a father. Congratulations! ...William? William??"

Marcy struggled to land William in a chair and the doctor helped, then turned to the main desk. "Nurse - I need some smelling salts and a cold compress. It seems our new father-to-be has fainted himself."

"Another thing that seems to run in the family," Marcy quipped, which caused Dr. Hennison to laugh.

2:46 PM.  
William walked down the hall with Dr. Hennison and Marcy on either flank. They approached a door, which Dr. Hennison hesitated before he opened. "Just one minor point I wanted to tell you," he said.

"Hm?" William quizzed.

"Well, it seems that the combination of the seditive and the pain killer, coupled with her short unconsciousness, has left Kim a bit..." he thought for a moment. "...not incoherent, but...she is making a few...non-sequitur statements, and seems a bit disoriented at times. This isn't permanent at all, and should fade as the sedative wears off. A couple hours at the most." With that, he turned the knob.

Kim seemed to be keeping an assistant nurse entertained. "I did!" she exclaimed. "I'm telling you...I've been up the Amazon and down a volcano. I dogsledded through the Arctic, swam the English Channel, scaled Mount Everest...not to mention acing the cheerleading regionals...all while keeping a buffoonish sidekick and a naked mole rat under my control! I don't know why you can't believe me!" Her head shot up as William appeared in the doorway. "Here, ask this guy," her hand shot out, pointing at William. "He's my twin! See the similar markings? It's my brother Rory from the Old Country!"

"Oh Dios Mio," Marcy giggled under her breath. "She's half in the bag."

Dr. Hennison leaned to them both, smiling. "I...wouldn't engage in any meaningful conversation for a while."

Kim was motioning the three of them over with her hand. She grabbed William by the tie, presenting him to the assistant. "This guy here," she slurred, "This guy here did this to me." She smiled and poked herself on her injured cheek. "Owwwww..." She then moved her finger to her stomach - "I mean, he did this," - back to her cheek - "Not this-oww." She then brought William in for a tight embrace. "Willie!" she exclaimed. "Whaaazzaaaaaaaap!" She pointed to her tummy again. "What - did - you - _DO!?_"

William tried to control his laughter. Marcy was not so successful, erupting into a titter. Kim trained her gaze on her. "Soooo," she drew out, "You're the _hussy_ who's been making time with my Willum while I've been in here fighting for my _LIFE!?_"

Marcy turned to mouth the word with a questioning cock of her head - "Willum?" Kim then made a "come hither" motion with her finger. Marcy advanced slowly until Kim reached out, pinching the collar of Marcy's shirt with two fingers, drawing her close. She studied the Latina woman for a few seconds...then burst out with a "Phffft--" then "--I got a bun in the oven...I'm fulla drugs...my stomach is emptier than a free Englebert Humperdink concert at Middleton High...and I look like I've been through ten rounds with the punch-happy little rooster from the Foghorn Leghorn cartoon - what can you do to me? _BAHAHAHAHAHA!_" she laughed maniacally, throwing her head back.

Marcy couldn't help but burst into an uncontrollable giggle, until Kim grabbed her shirt again. "I'm going to tell you the most important thing you'll ever hear for the rest of your life - _MISSSSY _- so remember it!" She took a deep inhale...then-- "If you ever have to break wind, do it _AFTER _you sit down - _NEVER _before. When you sit, where's your face?" She held her hand out in front of her. "Same level your butt was at! Noooo...donnn't do it!"

"I'm sold," said Marcy through a fit of snickers. "Let's take her home. She'll go so perfect with the plants." Everyone in the room was now in some stage of laughter.

Kim caught sight of herself in a mirror on the wall. "Ohhhhh, man," she pined, "You didn't do what I wanted, Doc! I distinctly said to put a scar on my face and color me blue!"

Marcy shot William a look of puzzlement.

Kim sneered into the mirror. "I always wanted to be...DrakKim! _BOOWAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!_"

William found a wheelchair just outside the room and brought it in, inviting Kim to sit for the trip to the car. "All aboard, Kiddo," he said. "We're homeward bound."

Kim made her way to the chair. "Don't 'kiddo' ME, Buster," she said, plopping into the chair, "I gotcher 'kiddo'--" she poked at her tummy "--right _HERE._"

William shook the doctor's hand warmly. "Thanks for everything, Doctor," he said. "Including the floor show."

Dr. Hennison chuckled. "Thank _you,_ William. I shall remember this day as long as I live. Oh, and I'll want to see Kim in two weeks for a follow-up. And congrats again." He then turned to Kim, extending his hand. "It was my pleasure, Kim."

Kim slapped his hand is a sort of sideways high-five motion. "S'long, Doc - and thanks for all the fish." William and Marcy tried to keep their composure long enough to begin their trek to the car. Just before going through the doorway, Kim stuck out her arms, stopping her chair. She turned and said to Dr. Hennison over her shoulder, "You're a way cool doc...Doc...but if you ever put your fingers there again, I'm gonna come back here and dust you like an old chair." Kim then thrust her fist forward. "To the Bratmobile!" The three left the room, leaving Dr. Hennison and the assistant holding their sides.

3:12 PM.  
"_BWEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOoooop!_" Kim erupted in a high-pitched wail as they cleared the doors to the emergency room. People outside, and many inside instantly jumped and turned to the noise. "That's my siren," she said, snickering. "Good, huh? Didja see 'em scatter?"

William leaned to Marcy. "Last chance - are you sure you wouldn't rather have her ride in the trunk?"

"William!" Marcy smacked him on the arm playfully. "Be nice. She'll be fine."

Kim turned around in the chair. "Yeah, William - be nice!" she then turned to Marcy. "What did he say?" She then turned to face forward as they neared the car. Her gaze snapped to the damage at the rear. "Whoa...I didn't do that. That's sooo not my fault."

Marcy hit the button to unlock the doors, and William held the rear door open as Kim flopped across the back seat. She sprang up as Marcy got in. "I recognize this car," she said slowly. "I learned to drive in this car." She then pointed at Marcy. "You taught me how to drive in this car!" she said, her voice melting to a smooth passionate tone as her arms slid across her teacher's shoulders. "You, with your year-round perfect tan complexion...you're my little butterscotch bunny." She punctuated the last with a tight embrace.

"Awwww," Marcy said through a giggle as she turned the key. "You're welcome, Kim."

Kim then poked William in the shoulder. "Yeah...not like _this_ guy...I haven't had a bite since breakfast...and has he even offered so much as a stick of gum? Nooooooo..." She poked him again. "Hey Frugal Lucre - think we can spring for a hamburger or something on the way home?" Her expression then softened. "I'm sorry...you have to overlook the 'Frugal Lucre' comment...but I am huuuuungrrrrryyyyy...and I have to eat, you know...because ice cream has no bones!"

Marcy looked at Kim in the mirror as they pulled to the stop sign to leave the hospital grounds. "You know...William has already offered to treat us all to burgers and fries...or did you forget?" She turned to William, winking slightly. William nodded in agreement. "We're on our way there now," Marcy added.

"Mmmmmmmm," Kim drew out a moan. Suddenly her attention turned to someone crossing in front of the car. Kim punched the button to lower her window and she leaned out as Marcy pulled into traffic, "I AM KIM POSSIBLE!! AND THE CAPITAL OF LICHTENSTEIN IS VADUZ!!"

Louie M's Burger Lust  
3:41 PM.  
Marcy pulled into the drive-thru lane until the car was next to the outside menu. "I take it you've eaten here before," she asked William.

"We have," he replied. "It's the fast-food place where the food doesn't taste like fast food." He then furrowed his brow and took on a worried expression.

"William, what's that look for??" William said nothing, but pointed into the back seat. Marcy turned around and looked through the headrest. Kim was staring at the menu...and quietly licking the car window. William and Marcy looked at each other for a moment - then snickered.

"So you know this place," Marcy asked him. "Suggest something."

"...hot juicy succulent flame-broiled burrrrgerrrr," droned from the back seat.

"Yeah, the burgers are quite good here," William nodded.

"...crispy golden-brown seasoned friiieessss..."

"...you can get their fries with--"

"Creaammyy cool ranch dressssssinnnngggg..."

"She almost sounds normal," giggled Marcy. "What should I have to drink, Kim?"

"Rich, thick, frosssstyyy sshhhaaaake..."

"Sold me," Marcy replied. She turned to William. "You ready?"

"Yep," said William. "Push the button."

Marcy reached out and pressed a button on the satellite speaker. "Welcome to Louie M's Burger Lust, how may we serve you?" it crackled. Marcy motioned to William to go first.

"I'd like a single, hold the onion...small fries and a medium Coke."

Marcy leaned a bit toward the speaker. "I'd like a single with cheese, no pickles...I'll try a small Curly Fries...and a chocolate shake."

William turned back to Kim, who was still riveted on the menu. "Kim?" he asked. "Want me to order your usual?"

"Nope!" came the reply. "I soooooo got this. You just furnish the green, Money Man." She hit the button to lower the window. "Yo, Ned!" she called into the speaker. "You gotcher ears on?"

"Ummm...my name's Dale, Ma'am," came the voice from the speaker.

"Yeeaaahhh," Kim replied in a sarcastic tone. "Oh-kay. I'll take a Double Cheese Blitz--"

William widened his eyes at his wife. "Kim, what are you doing? You can barely finish a single."

Marcy placed her hand on William's arm. "She's on pain killers...I don't think she's going to feel a stomachache...and besides," she nudged, "she _is_ eating for two now."

William gave a small sigh of defeat. "Fire away, Kim."

Kim smiled widely at the two up front. "Remind me to sooooo validate your parking later," she said. William and Marcy looked at each other again in humorous confusion as Kim resumed her order. "Okay, that's a Double Cheese Blitz...with extra tomato...a large Cheddar Fries...and a large vanilla shake." She then sat back in the seat, a defiantly proud grin on her face as she held out her thumb and brought it down on the button to close the window. As it closed, Kim uttered an "m-_MPH_" to punctuate.

Marcy pulled ahead to the second window. A thin blonde boy opened the small pass-through. "$13.41, please." he said.

Kim craned at the window, trying to read his name tag. Then she lowered the window again. "Are you Dale?" she asked.

"Yes Ma'am," the boy answered, handing Marcy change for a $20 dollar bill.

Kim leaned out the window with a sly smile on her face. "Dale? What's the capital of Nebraska?"

Dale thought for a second. "I think that's Lincoln, Ma'am," he replied.

Kim began to clap. "Right!" she exclaimed, which caused Dale to blush just a bit. "You need a different job, Dale," she then said. "You're much too intelligent to be a drive-thru drone."

"Thanks," said Dale, starting to pass bags out to Marcy, "but I'm working through college."

"What's your major?"

"Computer science with a minor in business."

Kim poked Marcy in the shoulder. "So give him a card already." Marcy fished into the center console between the front seats, bringing out a card and passing it to the young clerk.

Kim leaned out the window once more as Dale handed Marcy a drink carrier with their beverages on it. "You can make way more at Meridian than you can here shoving burgers," she said. She then reached for William's collar and pulled him toward her. "This is my husband William," she said. "He's head of the department. He'll get you hooked up. Just look what he did for me!" she lifted her shirt, exposing her stomach, and pressed it against the half-lowered window.

"_Kim!_" William hissed. Marcy just hid her face, trying to conceal her giggling. William leaned down until he could see the young boy in the window. "I must apologize for my wife, Dale," he said. "She's just come from the hospital, and she's a bit...medicated."

Dale nodded with understanding. Kim started to swat at William. "I can answer for my-self, thank you!" She then leaned out the window again, stuffing her shirt into her waistband. "Yes, as he was saying, he must apologize for his wife. She's just come from the hospital, and she's a bit..." she suddenly slid inside to whisper to her husband, "How long did you pause there? Ahh heck, that's long enough." She leaned out the window again, finishing confidently with a wide, silly smile, "...medicated!" Marcy burst into laughter.

Dale held up his hand. "Thanks back soon."

Marcy started to pull away, until Kim screamed, "Wait! _STOP!!_" Marcy brought the car to a halt. Kim leaned out the window, calling back to the young boy. "Hey Dale! Give me another one! What's the capital of Vermont?"

"Montpelier," Dale returned.

"You rock out loud, Dale!" Kim shouted. She then pounded her fist against her chest and threw out her arm, giving Dale a perfect Roman salute. "Hail Eisner!" she said, then slid back in the window to Marcy and William's now full laughter.

Marcy wiped her eye with the back of a finger as she slowed the car at the end of the establishment's driveway, and turned to William. "Didn't you say you'd give the people back at work a ring and let them know how everything turned out?"

"Ooooo, that's right," William grimmaced. "I forgot all about it," he said, reaching for his cell. "Know Carla's number right off the top of your head?"

"Her cell?" said Marcy. "Try...418-6627."

Kim leaned forward as Marcy continued to wait for an opening in traffic. "Name a part of my body that I can't scratch with my right hand," she mused.

"Ummm...your right elbow?" offered Marcy.

"Nope!" Kim exclaimed. She then whispered something in Marcy's ear, which caused her to gasp suddenly.

"Kim! You don't even have those!"

"That's why I can't scratch 'em!" she burst out exasperatedly. "Now you see my dilemma!"

"_HAHAHAHAHAHA!_" Marcy exploded into laughter, letting her head sink to thud against the steering wheel.

8:28 PM.  
Kim stirred slowly under her covers. "William?" she called softly.

William turned the chair from the desk. "Hi baby," he said, smiling and rising to slide onto the bed beside his wife. Angel was curled into a ball next to Kim's legs, and she awoke just enough to lift her head - then sank back into slumber. William leaned to give Kim a gentle kiss. "How are you?"

Kim winced. "My face hurts."

William rose and retrieved a small bottle and his glass of water from the desk. "The doctor sent these along," he said, handing her the glass and prying the lid off the bottle, shaking out a single small pink pill, then replacing the lid. "He said you can have one of these every six hours, if you need it."

Kim held out her hand and he let the pill slide into her palm. She brought it to her mouth, then took a long slow drink of the water. Kim then moved a bit into her husband's arms, bringing a pillow to lean against one of them. "How long have I been asleep?" she asked.

"You nodded off about 4:30," William said, "after you ate about half your lunch." He shook his head slowly while pursing his lips. "A Double Cheese Blitz. I'm surprised you even got that far on it."

"No...way," Kim said slowly. I didn't eat that much." She then let her head drop into her hand. "So much of today is just a blur...I remember being at lunch with Tina and Donna...then the rest is...all thrown together...not making much sense."

William began to stroke his wife's temple softly. "Do you remember the hospital?"

"Just parts of it."

"Do you remember the ride home?"

"Not really," said Kim. William let a small snicker escape.

"What?"

"The sedative they gave you made you a little...animated."

Kim turned toward William with a quizzical look.

"You don't remember any of it, do you?" William said.

Kim winced. "Umm...do I _want_ to remember?"

"It wasn't anything bad," William tried to say with a straight face. "You quizzed the cashier at Louie M's on his state capitals."

"What?" she giggled.

"You instructed a total stranger about the capital of Lichtenstein."

"I did?"

"You told Marcy a dirty joke."

"So not!"

"You can call Marcy in the morning to have her tell it to you," Wiliam snickered.

"Hm?" said Kim. "Won't I be _at_ work?"

"The doctor said you would probably do well to take it easy for a day or so."

"But I'll fall behind in class," she said.

"It's okay," William returned. "There's another class starting next Monday."

"William," Kim protested quietly, "I've already made friends in that class. Isn't there anything I can do to stay with it?"

William thought for a moment. call Carla to find out what you'd be going over on Tuesday...maybe I can catch you up."

"She said something about introducing us to the software."

"Yeah, I could handle that...I'll give her a call in the morning and get the stuff I need. I have a meeting about 9 - that's the report I was finshing up tonight - and my afternoon is pretty much free. I can give you the lesson on the software - then you can resume with the class on Wednesday."

Kim sighed in contentment as she settled further against her husband. She coaxed Angel to her arms, and gently stroked her head just under her ear. "Is there anything you won't do for me, you wonderful wonderful man, you?"

William stopped to think for a moment; finally, "Yes...there is."

Kim turned to look up at him. "Tell me."

William smiled in reply to his wife. "Even if you asked me to...I won't show my stomach to the cashier at Louie M's."

"What?" she said in disbelief. "Why would you--" her eyes suddenly became wide as saucers, then narrowed, and slowly closed in embarassment. "Oh-no-I-di-dn't...ohhhh, William, I'm sorry..."

"Shhhhh," said William softly, smiling and putting his finger to her lips. "At least you remembered that part of your hospital visit."

Kim nuzzled in closer to her husband, sliding her hand slowly over her midsection. "I do remember that part," she cooed. "I'm with child, William."

William slid his hand warmly over hers. "You are," he echoed.

"We've created something no one has ever seen," she purred in wonderment.

William then chuckled for a second. "Guess you can tell the Cross Agents we've learned the answer to that little mystery."

"Yeah," she giggled. "Finally...something I know that they don't."

to be continued...


	9. A Day On The Life

**9. A Day On The Life **

Saturday, September 5  
9:51 AM.  
Kim's slumber was brought to an end by the feather softness of Angel brushing back and forth past her upper arm, bending her head to massage it against her hand, all the while purring with intent. She awoke with a _sckngk_ when the boa-like tail of the kitten slid under her nose, and she immediately reached for the white fluff, embracing her in her arms. "Is this your idea of letting me sleep in late?" she smiled to Angel, who was still responding with a constant purr.

Kim trailed her curled fingers along the kitten's tail, watching her pad to the foot of the bed. She then rolled over to give her husband a kiss as just another reiteration of her thanks for the furry companion. She found instead a note on his pillow. She reached and unfolded it, rolling back onto her back to read; "K - had to go pick up some essential items for today - hope to be home by about 11. Kiss yourself for me. Love - W"

It wasn't until she was reading over the note a second time, studying William's business-like block-letter printing, that Kim found herself lightly pressing the back of her hand to her lips. She exhaled a silent giggle at herself - then rose and went to the dresser, picking out a pair of silver sweatpants made of a thin slick material, and a t-shirt in robin's-egg blue with the familiar Intel circle logo, modified to read "baby inside" - something she had made on a whim during a trip to the Bound Dreams bookstore. After choosing fresh undergarments, she draped the clothes over her arm and made her way to the shower.

In the weeks following the discovery that a baby was coming, Kim and William's lives jumped to another level of activity. Two days after the news, on July 1st, Kim returned to her training class to resume her work orientation - the same day that the launch of the restructuring was announced - the consolidation of Claims and Rec, Fulfillment, Customer Service and Customer Finance into a single, mammoth, streamlined entity to be known as Processing.

Kim actually received two rounds of applause on that day. On the day she rested, Kim spent most of the day phoning and emailing friends and colleagues in both her new workplace and the Celler environment, telling them of her wondrous news learned only after her harrowing episode in the lunchroom. Only knowing her sister's email address, she contacted Tina through Mary and sent her a short message to read to the class in her absence. Meanwhile, William coordinated with Carla to assemble a short syllabus to catch Kim up on the company software and procedures. That morning when Kim walked into the Claims and Rec department, all the way through the door to class, she was swarmed with applause and congratulations.

The second round occured just a couple of hours later, when everyone in the building was called to assemble outside on the south grounds, where a small stage had been erected to make the announcement of the restructuring to the nearly 800 workers. When the Board of Regents announced William to spearhead and oversee the project, the loudest cheer came from the workers of Claims and Rec, who knew and had worked with him, and were confident at that point that they, along with their coworkers, were in capable hands. Marcy then took that time to add that William had received even more good news in his life with his new wife being with child.

From that time forward, Kim and William both dove into their careers. William's work days would sometimes run 14 to 16 hours, and even with the extensive pre-planning he had worked on, there would still be a small chink here or there in the logistic armor that would eat up his free time, even into the weekends.

Kim was not left completely alone at home, however. She and Marcy spent time together during the week, joining a backgammon club which met every other Monday evening, and continuing Kim's driving lessons on the weekends, culminating in Kim taking and passing the test for her license in mid-August. Kim also started an impromptu typing class for many children of Meridian employees on another night of the week, funded and held by the company in the Claims and Rec department during the hour after work. On Thursday evenings Kim, Marcy, Tina and Donna would have a "girls' night out," perhaps meeting for dinner and a movie one time, and perusing the shops in Brookings Market Square or the Eastgate Mall on another.

No matter what tasks their work or extracirricular activities would bring, Kim and William had taken extra measures to make sure that Sundays were reserved for them and them alone - whether to take in a movie and dinner, a walk in the park or to just spend the entire day curled up in each others' arms at home, they made sure that this one day of the week would be left to spending that time away from anything that was not each other.

This sunny first Saturday in September was a planned exception, however. They had worked to clear both of their schedules to enjoy an entire weekend together - and to highlight this day with a quiet picnic in the lush rolling hills overlooking a nature site near the Susquehanna River.

They had gone to great lengths to make sure they were both unavailable for this day.

11:06 AM.  
Kim had just gotten a glass of water and a handful of wheat crackers from a box on top of the fridge, and sat on the couch to watch the rest of an airing of "Bueno Nacho" when her cell phone rang. She reached to the end table to pick it up - "Hello?" - then - "_AIIEEEEEEE!_ How did you get the number!?!??...no-_WAY!_ I told him never to give it out! _HAHAHAHAHAHA!_ What up?? Well YEAH I got it on! Doi!"

11:22 AM.  
"'...excuse me...I have to go make a scene.'...Hmmm-hm-hm-hm-hmmm," Kim recited a line from the episode, then leaned over onto the cushions of the couch, uttering a closed-mouth giggle into the phone.

The deadbolt on the front door turned and William entered, giving his wife a nod as she waved her fingers. His hands were full and Kim rose to help, slipping him a kiss while still talking on the phone. "Yep, it's him...he's got a load of stuff...ooOOOoo, check this out...a 'Knick Knack Chick Shack Pick-Nick Pack'...my fave...yep, hot, juicy, crispy fried chickennn...hm-hm-hm..." She then noticed the double-handle wicker picnic basket in William's other hand as he went to the kitchen and set it on the table.

Kim followed with the rather large paper sack of food, setting it beside the basket. "Hang on a sec," she said into the phone, "I must load the pic-a-nic basket." she finished with a snicker and handed William the phone. "Talk," she smiled sweetly at her husband, "It's someone you know," and turned to delve into the sack, pulling out items.

"Marcy lent us the basket," William said as he took the phone. "She packed a little something for you in there." He then brought the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Is this William?" a sultry voice asked. "Kimmie's better half?"

William turned slowly to look at Kim and spoke into the phone. "Yes, this is William...but why would you say I'm the better half?" Kim turned quickly to hide a snicker, slipping her face into the sack as if searching in the bottom for something.

"Well, her I know...you, I'm giving the benefit of the doubt," the light voice came over the phone. "How are you? I've waited quite a while to hear your voice. Kimmie is rather...stingy."

William tapped Kim on the shoulder and pointed to the phone, raising an eyebrow. "Kim said you're...someone I know. You'll forgive me, but...I'm afraid I don't recognize the voice."

"You doooonnnnn't?" the phone cooed. "And here Kimmie told me you were a real fan of the show. I think I should be hurt. Don't you even want to hazard a guess?"

"I suppose I could," replied William, "...but if I were to guess wrong, I might offend you even further." Kim's face went back into the sack, which then buzzed with a muffled "hm-hm-hmmmm."

"How about a little hint?" the voice purred. "A line from the show, perhaps?" William was about to agree, when the receiver erupted with "_DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT LISTENING TO YOU IS LIKE!?? IT IS SOOOO BORING!!_"

William held the phone away from his ear. The sack Kim had her face in was now puffing out a bit as she could no longer hold her laughter. William took aim and gave her a light but smart smack on the backside, and her laughter was mixed with a playful "Ow." She then sat in one of the chairs with a silly grin on her face. William once again put the phone to his ear, looking at his wife in mock exasperation. "Hello, Shego," he said. "I guess I didn't recognize you without that evil edge to your voice."

"Uh-huh," the green-skinned vixen said sarcastically. "I suppose you also think I'm really a blonde?"

"Yes," said William, smiling, "Kim told me all about the Cher wig." Kim, who was wiping her eye from laughing, erupted again.

"Heh," Shego replied. "Well, I guess you two have a day planned, so I won't keep you any longer...just wanted to find out who Kimmie had gotten mixed up with. Give me back to her for a sec. And hey," she added with a snicker, "enjoy your further backgammon losses. I taught her, you know."

"Yes, I believe she mentioned that," William returned, beginning to smirk. "Okay, here's Kim again." He started to motion the phone to his wife, then brought it back quickly. "Oh hey - give your mentor Bonnie a big hug for me."

Kim cracked up again as William handed the phone to her with a trimphant grin on his face. "Trained him good, haven't I? _HAHAHAHAHA!_ Okay...sure, anytime...but I won't have it with me , later Sheg...bu'bye." She closed the phone and jumped up to give William a kiss, still chuckling. "Good shot."

"Well, she started it...picking on my lack of backgammon skills. I was backed into a corner and had to strike back," William snickered. He then drew down the handles on the basket and undid the string holding the lid. Kim stood to peer in as he opened it. Inside was a pair of paper plate holders, also made of a form of wicker, and a large red-and-white checkered cloth.

William lifted the cloth to reveal a large clasp envelope labeled "Kim". He handed it to his wife, who opened it and pulled out a large white scarf and white-framed "cat's eye" sunglasses. She gave him a strange look. "The sunglasses are cool, but...what's the scarf for?"

"To keep your hair in place," William replied.

Kim looked through the sliding glass door into the back yard. The trees were motionless. "There's no wind today...and if it's too windy in the car, I'll just roll up the window," she said.

"Heh," chuckled William. "I'm afraid that won't help today." Kim gave her husband a puzzled look. "Help me load the basket and I'll show you," he said grinning, and started to place items from the sack into the basket.

Kim looked at William for another second, then went to the cupboard for some paper plates and a small stack of napkins. She placed them on top of the cloth William had folded to nestle the food, and he brought the lid down, wrapping the string around the catch a few times to secure it. He then took one handle of the basket, motioning Kim to take the other, and they walked to the door. William indicated that the keys were still in the lock. Kim used her free hand to swing the door open, and they walked onto the stoop, with William using his free hand to pull the door closed and locked it.

Kim took a step toward the street - and stopped. "William?"

"Yes, hon?"

"Uhhh...where's the car?"

"It's on the street, just beyond the bushes."

They continued down the walk - and Kim stopped again. Instead of the Camry she expected to see, the only car parked on the street was a small cream-colored convertible. She looked back at her husband quizzically. William motioned toward the small sports car. "What did you do?" she asked, a smile starting to spread over her face.

"Remember Michael Hawkins?" said William. "He's the Chairman of the Board at Meridian. He proposed the toast at our wedding." Kim nodded. "Well, he collects cars. Marcy knew about us planning this day for ourselves...and I guess she talked with him. He lent me this for the day. Marcy said it was his way of thanking me for the hard work and commitment so far on the restructuring."

Kim looked again at the convertible. "Sweet!" she exclaimed. Remind me to give Marcy an extra big hug next time I see her."

"Now you see why Marcy sent along the scarf," he grinned.

Kim nodded. "This is going to be neat."

"It's a two-seater," William remarked, "so this will have to go in the trunk." They approached the car - then were halted with their arms outstretched, the basket between them as they started for opposite ends of the car. "Where were you going?" he asked with a smirk.

"Ummm," she stuttered, "I was going toward the trunk?"

"Not in this car," he grinned. Kim followed him to the front of the car as he lifted the lid. They set the basket inside and William secured it with an elastic strap and closed the lid.

He then led his wife to the passenger side and opened the door, holding out his hand to cradle hers as she settled into the tan leather seat. Kim studied the interior as William crossed to the driver's side and slid into the seat. She immediately noticed how simple and spartan it was compared to the automobiles she had ridden in to date. The instruments were few, and there were nearly no indicator lights, much less a climate control system. A simple AM/FM radio hung below the flat metal dash panel. She also noticed that, unlike any other car she had been in, there were three pedals emerging from the floor under the steering wheel instead of two.

"This...is kind of an old car, isn't it," Kim queried as William placed a key into a hole on the dash.

"Well..." William paused, "yes and no. It's a replica of a very old car with all new and rebuilt parts. It's patterned after a Porsche Speedster from the 1950's...but the running gear is from a Volkswagen Beetle."

Kim then pointed to the floor. "What's the extra pedal for?"

"It's the clutch," replied William. "This has a manual transmission. You have to change gears manually."

"You never told me you could drive one of those," Kim cocked her head and smiled.

"You never asked," he smirked in reply. "Actually, I learned in a manual. My aunt had a Beetle." William then depressed the clutch pedal and turned the key, tapping on the gas. The small four-cylinder jumped to life behind them, causing Kim to jump just a bit. It settled to a gentle putt-putt-putt, idling. "Time for that scarf," said William. Kim pulled that and the sunglasses from her pocket, fluffing it out and wrapping it around her head, tying it under her chin. She then slipped on the sunglasses. "I want a picture of that," smiled William, looking at the image of Kim in the vintage headgear. "It goes so well with the car." He then put on a pair of his own sunglasses he had on the sun visor, moved the shifter over and up to first gear, and pulled slowly into traffic.

They made their way out of town to the southwest, where the moderate congestion of the interstate soon gave way to a sweeping two-lane highway rolling through lazy dips and swells, and curving patches of forest lined with tall oaks, white pines, hemlocks and pitch pine. William had found an "oldies" station on FM that played mostly rock hits from the 60's and 70's. As they left the city, the song "Ramblin' Man" by the Allman Brothers came from the radio. The mix of sensations - the breath-taking rural scenery unfolding before them; the open air playing, teasing them; the pleasing, mood-lifting tunes from the stereo - everything melded and merged them into a simplistic, care-free ambiance which seemed to further remove them from their workaday rigors.

Snyder-Middleswarth Natural Area, near Lake Frederic  
1:22 PM.  
William slowed around a curve and pulled off the road into a small clearing at the bottom of a small rise. "I think the river is just past these trees," he said, shutting off the engine and setting the hand brake. He was immediately set upon by Kim, smothering him with kisses. "Hee hee, what's this for?" he chuckled.

"For a perfect day, Mr. Hodge," she smiled into his eyes and kissed the end of his nose.

"Well, the day is barely half over yet...shouldn't you leave room for me to err?"

"Sooo not," Kim cooed. "You've already provided the perfect atmosphere...the perfect mood..." She started to exit the car, pulling off her scarf and shaking out her hair. "Now let's find the perfect picnic spot so I can dig into all that perfect food with my perfect spouse."

"Sounds perfect to me," replied William, also getting out of the car. "The river should be just beyond the rise." They went to the front compartment, retrieved the basket and started up the small hill. They reached the crest - and they both had to set the basket down to fully take in the sight before them - a massive expanse of green. They were at the top of the tallest hill in the area, giving them a panoramic view of the entire valley. The hill rolled gently downward to the Susquehanna River, some 300 yards to the west. The river rolled to the south, expanding into Lake Frederic, about 1/4 mile away.

Kim and William picked up the basket and agreed on a tree to settle under, a large oak about 15 feet away. They sat on the lush grass, William opening the basket and laying out the checkered cloth, and Kim putting paper plates into the holders. William then began laying out items from the basket; a package of honey barbecue hot wings, which Kim immediately began to divide equally on the plates; seasoned potato wedges; two snack-size bags of corn chips; two chocolate parfait dessert cups; and a four-pack of "Country Time" pink lemonade juice boxes. William patted a larger box still in the basket. "There's some fried chicken in here, in case we're still hungry or to have for another meal."

"Cool," said Kim, passing her husband a plate, laid out with seven hot wings, some potato wedges, and a bag of chips.

"Here we are again," William said, looking at the package that contained the wings. "Fifteen hot wings between two people. One left over."

"Yeah...but you usually end up being first to it." Kim then got a slightly devilish grin on her face. "I'll play you for it."

"Play...?"

"Yeah. I'll ask you a question. If you get right - it's your wing. If you don't - it's my wing."

"Just a moment," said William, holding up a finger. "This can't be some secret Celler thing only you would know."

"Nope," Kim giggled. "I promise to make it a question pertaining to us."

A rather confident look crossed over William's face. "Bring it on."

Kim held up the package. "For this wing," she said with a sly grin, "For this juicy, spicy, succulent wing right here...tell me the first time you ever kissed me."

William's smile grew as he slowly reached for the package. "All too easy," he said. "That would be on a Wednesday...the morning you first fixed french toast for us. It was in the evening, after we had danced for a while...the light on the end table blew out and we lit the candle." He placed his fingers around the package, readying to take it. "My wing."

Kim drew the package back. "Ah- ah- ahhhh," she grinned. "Not so fast, Slick...that wasn't the first time you ever kissed me. You have the day right...and it was the first morning I fixed breakfast...but the first time you kissed me was in the morning, not the evening...it was during breakfast...you saw a spot on my nose, and you didn't know if it was flour or powdered sugar. You kissed my nose." She started to lower the package to the cloth, next to her plate. "My wing," she said with a triumphant smirk.

William sat for a moment as Kim silently gloated her victory. He suddenly perked. "Not so fast yourself, Miss Wing Rustler...it was in the morning...but it wasn't your nose. I did notice the spot, and I did ask if it was flour or powdered sugar. But you then put your finger to the spot, and presented it to me. You said, 'You tell me.' I kissed your finger before I kissed your nose, re-memmmberrr?" he drew out, smiling.

Kim slid the package next to William's plate with her pinky. "...your wing," she said defeatedly.

"I'll save it until last," Willliam said, picking a wing from his plate, "just in case you think of a question to win it back."

Kim started on one of her own wings. "Oh man," she moaned. "As good as these are, it might be worth trying to stump you again."

You're not mad at me for outsmarting you on your own question, are you?" he smirked.

"No," she replied. Her gaze shifted back and forth between him and the wing she was working on. "Okay...maybe a little." She then canted her head and looked at him, her hair draped over one eye, and jutted out her lower lip, quivering it a few times.

"Ohhh man," William sighed, "not that." He resignedly placed the package with the single wing back by Kim's plate.

She immediately erupted into a short giggle. "I can get just about anything I want with that pout."

"And to think you're always chiding me about 'being evil'," said William, smirking and starting on another of his wings. "Let's eat before it all gets cold...we'll battle over the final wing later."

2:44 PM.  
Kim and William thoroughly enjoyed their lunch, and were now reclining under the large oak taking in the scenery, William leaning against the tree lightly caressing Kim's shoulders as she sat between his legs, resting her back against his chest. "That was just the best," she cooed back to her husband. "This whole day has been just the best."

"The day wouldn't have meant quite as much without the company," said William.

Kim responded by taking William's arms and drawing them across her, nestling them with her own. She then guided his hand to smooth over her midsection. "William...do you think I'm...err...showing yet?"

"I'm not sure that's a question I can answer accurately after such a good meal -" he chuckled softly, and she joined in. "-but, to answer...I can't say as I've noticed much difference in your shape as yet...but then, some women don't 'show' until they're well into their fourth month."

"And...some others puff up right away?"

"Yep. It varies."

"Guess I'm one of the lucky ones," she smiled. "But...I have been looking at maternity clothing online the past couple weeks. After all, I can't go to work in sweatpants and a t-shirt."

"Well, at a certain point, you won't have to worry about that," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked, leaning a bit to the side to look at him. "I won't be able to work? You mean I'll lose my job??"

"No no, hon," he replied, brushing her hair from her eyes with his fingers. "Maternity leave. Just a few months before and after birth. Nearly all women do it. At some point, it could become painful for you to sit at a desk for long periods of time. But you won't lose your job."

"Hmmm...I could still work part-time at home."

"Sure. You could coordinate to have someone bring you claims every day....or, you might ask to take over the reports, like I used to do."

Kim returned to her back and settled against her husband. "That kind of leads into something I was thinking about."

"Hm?"

"A computer of my own."

"That's doable...but I don't think there's any more room in the bedroom for another desk."

Kim thought for a second. "How about in the living room...where the bookcase near the door is now? And that chair?"

"Yeah...either there or the opposite wall, near the stereo...and now that you've brought this up, it kind of leads into something I've been giving thought to myself..."

"...which is?" Kim asked.

"A bigger place to live," William replied. "Our family is about to expand...and so should our living space."

"You mean, like a house instead of an apartment?"

"Exactly."

Kim settled further against William's chest, nuzzling. "I like this thought, Mr. Hodge...would the house have more bedrooms?"

"At least three...one could be a nursery...and another could be like an office."

"And a garage?"

"Two-car garage...and a basement," William said. "Marcy was telling me about a couple of really nice places up near where she lives." Kim got rather quiet at this. "What's wrong, hon?" William asked.

"I don't know," she started, "It's just that...we'd have to move away from the market, and the neat little grocer on the corner, and Emma next door, and...it kind of feels like because of me, you're having to move away from everything you've known since you've lived here. It feels like you've had to change everything...because of me."

William motioned Kim to sit up and face him - then to slide close. He slid his arms around her as she scooted up, moving her legs beside his and drawing her knees up. "Kim...I've made a lot of changes since you became part of my life - you're right about that. But I can't think of a single bad thing that's happened because of any of those changes...and certainly nothing bad 'because of you.' I don't think of my life as...changing...but as having grown. My life has expanded into something beautiful. My life - is part of our life. The two of us-" He then moved his hand to caress Kim's tummy "-and soon...the three of us. Kim...there is nothing in this world that could make my life any more beautiful...than you...than us."

As William spoke, Kim's eyes became full with warmth. When he stopped talking, she immediately moved closer into his embrace and engaged him in a long, passionate kiss. When they parted, she looked deep into his eyes, lightly brushing her fingernails over his temple. "I don't know if Cellers can be blessed," she said in a soft tone, "but if so...there's no doubt that I have been...William Hodge, I'll never be able to put into words just how much I love you." With this, she melted back into his arms, holding him close and tight.

"Sometimes words don't say it," he replied. "Sometimes, you tell me with your smile...your hand in mine...sometimes you say it with just a look...like you just did. I love you, Kim...and ever since you came into my life, I've known that I have been truly blessed."

They remained in their embrace for a few moments - then Kim withdrew slowly "...William?" she asked hesitantly. "This is going to sound sooo stupid...but I want to ask." She looked down for a moment - then, "Do you think you could have been this...happy...with someone else? I mean- " she sighed.

"I...think I know what you're asking," interjected William explaining. "When the series of events that brought you out of my mirror started...when I met Angelica...I...wasn't planning or expecting to meet anyone to spend time with, much less spend the rest of my life with. You have to remember...outside of work, my entire life's interaction came from inside the TV."

"Don't take this wrong," said Kim, "but...that kind of made you sound like...a loner...almost a loser, you know? But...it's just impossible to think of you that way. Around me, you're always...funny, witty...gracious...thoughtful...just everything that a woman looks for in a man. I don't know anyone I've talked to who wouldn't love to have someone like you."

"Well, a lot of that wasn't there before you burst through my mirror. Ask Marcy, I wasn't like that at all before last December."

"You and Marcy get along so well...you just mesh. Did you ever think about...?"

"No," he chuckled. "Marcy and I are friends, sure...but it's based on a work relationship. I never felt a chemistry there for anything more." He then added with a smirk, "Kim...are you trying to pawn me off? Because it's not going to work. You're stuck with me, Mrs. Hodge."

"Happily stuck, Mr. Hodge," said Kim, leaning to kiss and embrace her husband again. She then rocked back onto her heels. "Let's take our leftovers and get stuck at home."

"Capital idea, my spouse," said William, beginning to compact empty containers into others, and putting them in the basket as Kim folded the cloth. William handed Kim the keys and took the basket, and they started back down the rise to the car, making a mental note to return to this same spot for a future outing. Kim unlocked the front compartment and got in the car, retying her scarf as William secured the basket. He then took his seat behind the wheel, started the engine and headed out of the clearing to head for home. They took their time on the return trip, taking in the sights and enjoying the afternoon sun and air, knowing that fall was just around the corner. At one point they pulled off the road by a small covered bridge, and Kim picked some wild flowers to put in a vase at home.

5:36 PM.  
William slowed as they neared the apartment. "Aw man, look at that," he said, pointing to a small green sedan as he brought the sports car to a stop, "Someone is parked right in front of the apartment - in _my_ spot."

"Yeah," Kim remarked. "It looks just like the car I was looking at when we were at Harlan, too. Someone else bought _my_ car and parked it in _your_ spot."

"Well, I'm sure they made more than one like that," said William, "but yeah, it looks like the one you showed me."

They got out of the car and Kim assisted William in undoing the cover to put up the convertible's top. Kim waited on the walk as William retrieved the basket from the front compartment, tossing the keys to her so she could unlock the door. When she turned the key and pushed the door ajar slightly, William said, "I got this, hon. Maybe that car belongs to a friend of Emma's. There aren't any plates on it. Go read the in-transit sticker, and maybe we can get them to move it up for us."

Kim gave her husband a small kiss on the cheek. "Okay," and she turned to walk to the sedan. William tapped the door open with his foot and stepped inside, walking to place the basket on the kitchen table. He didn't even get turned around when Kim burst through the doorway screaming. He barely made it to the doorway of the kitchen as Kim leaped into his arms. "_MY CAR! IT'S MY CAR! MY CAR!_" she squealed. The force of her jumping twirled them both and they fell to the floor, Kim on top, immediately smothering her husband with kisses. interspersed with "You _SNEAK!_ You wonderful sneak, you! That's _MY _car! My name is on it! ThankyouthankyouthankyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou!! Ohhh, it's _EXACTLY _the one I sat in! I don't believe it eeEEEEEEE!!"

She continued her appreciative kisses as William began to laugh. "Are you happy or something?" he joked through his chuckles.

"Yes! Where are the keys!?" she shouted in a breathless voice.

"I told them to drop the keys through the mail slot," said William, trying to catch his own breath, then laughing again. "You probably kicked them halfway to the bedroom when you came running in."

Kim quickly scanned the floor. "They're by the stereo!" she burst out, jumping up and snatching them from the floor, then emitting another high-pitched squeal, jumping in place as William got to his feet. She then turned toward the door - and stopped, extending her hand back toward her husband. "Aren't you coming along for a spin around the block in _my_ car?"

"Yeaahhh," he smirked, remembering what she said during the test drive in the Camry. "I just wanted an invitation."

to be continued...


	10. October 31st

**10. October 31st (no, not that one) **

The change of seasons didn't bring much change for Kim and William in their immediate lives, but preparations for changes were started. Dr. Hennison had turned Kim's pre-natal care over to an obstetrician and a colleague, a Dr. Paul Daiken, who had been "briefed" on Kim's appearance. He and Kim had developed quite the rappore, as he was a longtime cartoon buff. Kim had taken to calling him "Dr. D" when she came in for her bi-weekly visits, and always tried to stump him with cartoon trivia or other minutiae. Dr. Daiken had a cousin who owned a local automobile detaling shop, and he gave Kim and William coupons for a free full detailing and "love bath" for their cars. About the only stipulation that the couple had the doctor hold to was that he didn't divulge the sex of their child to them - they had discussed it one night, and agreed on going through the wonderment of surprise when the moment came.

Other preparations were also made for the coming addition to their family. Marcy introduced Kim and William to her cousin Maria, who was a real estate agent, and showed them the houses that Marcy had mentioned were near her - a selection of restored older homes containing some of the history of the area - some single-level, others multi-level. All of them were certainly large enough for a family, and well within the price range the couple was aiming for - but they couldn't come to an agreement on any of them.

During dinner one evening, Kim expressed again her reluctance to leave the neighborhood setting she had become adjusted to. She presented William with his own logic, with this being the place he himself had chosen to live, because of the convenience and the "small town" feel of the grocer and the market square. Maria shifted her focus to the area around Brookings Market Square. They didn't hear anything from her for a couple of weeks - until one evening, she called to tell them about a home that had just "hit the market," and was a mere six blocks from where they were presently living, nestled in a quiet neghborhood lined by tall trees which formed a canopy over the street.

Maria picked them up the next day to show them the house - a spacious four-bedroom "ranch" style home, belonging to the former school superintendent and his wife, who had retired and moved to a town in Florida. The house featured an absolutely enormous living room, complete with a fireplace and a ceiling with exposed beams. The kitchen was just as huge, opening out to a large covered wood deck, and had an island in the space between the sink and the refrigerator which held an oventop and stove, and an area of butcherblock for preparing food. A short distance away was another island built as a sort of nook, with a skylight above. Even at that, there was still room for a four-place dining table. There were three bedrooms on the main floor, and one in the fully finished and divided basement, which Kim had said she would claim as her "office." They almost immediately fell in love with the house, and proceeded with the application process.

Things had also been going well on the job front for Kim and William, with the restructuring actually progressing ahead of schedule because of William's idea to have the construction company do their work opposite office hours, so there would be no conflicts or distractions. In the short time since the initiation of the physical restructuring of the second floor, the break room that had divided the halves of the Claims and Rec department had been moved, creating a single huge expanse. The break room had been reconstructed at one end of this, and would now divide Claims and Rec from Fulfillment, which was scheduled to move from the fourth floor in the middle of November. They would be joined the following month by Customer Service and Finance, completing the physical consolidation of the four departments.

Even Data Operations was making changes, installing several large super-fast servers to handle the load, as both the company software and the database of customers and claimants was being merged into a single-point information warehouse. The aim was to bring information from all departments up when a claim was processed - this would cut greatly the number of phone calls between departments requesting information on a claimant.

Kim's body was also preparing - now approaching her fifth month of pregnancy, she had begun to "show" - her midriff starting to protrude and fill out. On her latest visit to his office, Dr. Daiken predicted a "due date" in early March. Around the middle of October she had made an "emergency" weekend purchase of some maternity clothes from the Eastgate Mall, and ordered more from online. She then had an impromptu "farewell" session for her tops that bared her midriff, packing them into a box and bidding them adieu until the following spring. At work, plans were made for Kim to be in charge of the daily reports, with accomodations for her to begin doing them from home when her maternity leave started.

This first weekend in November had been set aside for Kim and William to enjoy another "lost" weekend, escaping all obligations and chores - but first there was the matter of the company Halloween costume party, to be held in a large ballroom/hall a few blocks away from Meridian, at the Eastgate Civic Center. Kim and William had both arranged weeks in advance to leave work early on this Friday, in order to make sure everything was in place to finish their costumes.

Friday, October 31st  
5:38 PM.  
"Kim? Are you about done? I still need to get into costume here." William called from the couch.

"Stress not, Mr. Hodge," Kim's voice came from the bathroom. "I'm just making a few last-minute adjustments to my makeup. Then we'll get your face and hair on. Shouldn't take more than an hour or so."

"You...do know the party starts at 7, right?"

"Yep...and you do know that it's cooler to be fashionably late and make an entrance, right?"

William sighed. "Okay...you know what you're doing...and you're the driver. I'll trust your judgement."

"Oooo, wait," Kim cooed. "Let me find the tape recorder. I want that last part on record," she giggled. She then padded silently out of the bathroom and down the hallway into the living room. She caught his attention with "Let's get to work...you need to look this good, too." William looked up - and was nearly awestruck by the sight:

Shego was standing in his living room.

From the contrasting black-and-neon green of the outfit, to the tint of the skin, to the spilling cascade of raven-black hair that fell to mid-thigh, Kim was transformed into an accurate replica of "The Mad Scientist's Mad Assistant" - it was as if the green-skinned vixen from the show had herself walked out of the bedroom mirror. William tried to form some other word, but all that came out was "Wow." and a long low whistle.

Kim tittered at this. "Amazing what you can do with a black leotard and body suit, and pieces cut from green ones...a Cher wig and a little makeup."

William noted Kim's midsection, which appeared to be as slender as before her pregnancy. "Uhhh...how--?"

"An elastic midriff restraint," replied his wife. "Dr. Daiken lent it to me last time I saw him, after I told him about my costume. He said there wouldn't be any ill effects to me or the baby, as long as I don't wear it for more than a few hours." She then slimmed her hands down along her sides to her hips. "You can't even see the lines unless you're in good light, and looking for them."

Kim then went to the chair near the door, and picked up a large garment bag and a plastic sack full of items. "C'mon into the bathroom," she said, starting down the hallway. "If the costume shop was this right on with my stuff, I can't wait to see you when you're done."

7:08 PM.  
"Did you use enough glue to keep the face in place?"

"Yep. That's strong stuff. Should hold everything on until you take it off. We can take the tube along, just in case. Now...let me do this last little bit here...there. Stand up and look at yourself...Drew."

William faced the mirror. Before him was an exact image of the evil Doctor Drakken. A facial mask with latex enhancements formed the face of the diabolical doctor, along with minor changes to William's hair, including judicious amounts of hair spray to spike the top and a weaved-in ponytail. The long blue coat was fitted with padding to fill out William's form to more closely match that of Drakken. William finished the look by pulling on a pair of long black gloves. Kim stood next to him and they both adopted an evil expression, their hands on their hips. "Are we ready or what?" Kim asked with a sly grin.

"Only one more thing," said William. "A picture to immortalize the moment." He went into the hall closet to retrieve the tripod for the digital camera. They posed in the living room after William set the timer. Then Kim took a small black purse and her keys from the nook counter, and they went out the door to the car. "If these costumes don't win us first prize tonight, I don't know what will." he said.

"A thousand dollars," Kim purred. "Just think of the nursery that would furnish." She turned the key to unlock the passenger door and held it open for her husband.

"I bet you just love this part," William chuckled as he slid into the seat.

"Hey," Kim grinned, "with my car, chivalry works both ways." She went to the driver's side, unlocking her door and sliding in. She inserted the key and turned it, holding it until a beep and the "ready" light came from the dash display. She then moved the shifter back to "D", and slowly and silently pulled from the curb. William turned and gave her a strange look. "You...really don't like this car, do you?" she asked.

"It's not that," he replied. "It's just that...I can't get used to moving without any noise at all. It's like coasting to me."

"Well, it's not coasting, since we're obviously accelerating. The electric motor propels the car unless you go up a long hill or want to accelerate faster. Then the gasoline engine cuts in and adds power."

"Sounds like you wrote part of the owner's manual," William snickered.

"Where do you think that came from?" Kim giggled in response. "I read it cover to cover. I didn't want to do anything to harm or mistreat my new baby." She accentuated this with a few pats on the dash panel. "Eastgate is mostly flat...and if I keep off the freeway, I can get over 60 miles per gallon. This is the wave of the future, William."

"That and hydrogen fuel cells," her husband added.

Kim nodded in agreement - then her voice took on the tone of her present evil persona. "Have you remembered your voice lessons, Dr. D?"

"Don't concern yourself, Shego," William sneered in the style of his costume, "my evil alter ego will reveal itself in due course."

"Perfect!" beamed Kim. "We are sooo a shoe-in for first place."

With this, William began to sing. "Who wants to win the costume prize? We-dooo, we-dooo...haaaaah." Kim broke into a sudden giggle as she put on her turn signal to enter the parking lot of the Civic Center.

Eastgate Civic Center  
7:37 PM.  
Kim and William walked arm in arm through the large glass entrance of the Civic Center, into the large atrium. There were two signs against the back wall - one pointing to the right, saying "Eastgate Orthodontia Internship Seminar - and one pointing to the left, saying "Meridian Insurance Employee Halloween Costume Ball." The sign was adorned with drawings of a devil, a witch and a ghost, all pointing in the direction of the hall leading to the ballroom. "Gosh...which way now?" William smirked.

"Oh well," Kim replied with a smirk of her own. "If we don't win first prize," she said, jerking her thumb in the opposite direction, "we can always stop by and get our teeth cleaned."

William snickered and held his arm for his wife to take, and they started down the hallway. They made note of the thin strands of taffeta strewn over the sconces lining the walls, in the blue and yellow of the Meridian corporate colors. "Soooo," William spoke slowly, "this must be what it looks like when a cheerleader explodes." Kim burst into a string of "Hm-hm-hm-hm-hm-hm."

"Well, good," William snarled in his best Drakken-voice, "It's about time that nuisance Kim Possible got what she deserved. Now I will be free to take over the wo--"

Kim gasped and cut him short by tugging sharply on his arm. "Careful there, _Drew,_" she growled through a smile in the voice of her evil visage, "...you're getting just a -_bit_- too into character."

William smiled and patted her hand on his arm. "I've been taught too well...is that what you're saying?"

"Just be nice to Kim," she said with a smirk. "She could be back as early as tonight." They both chuckled at this, and walked through the large entry to the ballroom. The room was an enormous expanse of different shades of wood - a light oak covering the floor with the Civic Center logo inlaid under a magnificent chandelier hanging over the center. The walls held panels of intricately-carved designs, each with a large lighted globe on a sconce, in the same style as those adorning the hallway. Around the periphery of the room was a low railing with carved spires that separated several tables, raised from the main floor, along with food carts. Two-thirds of the main floor also held tables with a space up the middle that led to a dance floor and disc jockey. Several couples were on the floor, dancing to a booming techno mix coming from the tall speakers on either side of the jockey's stage.

William was grabbed by the arm and turned to face a reasonably good likeness of Colonel Sanders, the founder of Kentucky Fried Chicken, complete with white suit, cane and goatee. The man shook William's hand. "Good to see you here, William," he said. "Some were wondering if you weren't coming."

William took a bit closer look at the white-suited gentleman. "...Mr. Hawkins?"

"Yes," Michael said, as he turned to take Kim's hand. "And your lovely wife, outfitted in green and black. It's good to have you working with us, Kim."

"Fashionably late," William grinned.

"It feels good to be part of Meridian," Kim said. She was suddenly twirled by someone in a pink lion outfit. "Tina!" she squealed. "You make a great Snagglepuss."

"Thanks," Tina smiled. "He was my Saturday morning favorite when I was a kid." She then drew out in an imitation of the lion's voice," An i-con, e-vun." Kim giggled at this. Tina then looked over Kim's disguise. "You're sooo Shego tonight," she added.

"Thanks," said Kim. "What's Donna here as?"

Tina tittered, "She's Harvey, the invisible rabbit."

"Cool!" Kim then chuckled. "Speaking of bunnies...have you seen Marcy yet?"

"No...I can't say as I have. If she's here, I don't know what she's wearing."

"That makes two of us," replied Kim. "She was like that all week...wouldn't tell me a thing about her costume." She turned to her husband, who was still talking with Michael Hawkins, and placed her hand on his arm. "I'm going with Tina to find Marcy, and to mingle a bit."

"Okay," William said. "I think they'll be ready with the food around 8 or 8:30. Meet you back there?"

"Save me a plate...you evil schemer, you," Kim smirked. They then leaned in for a kiss. "See you soon." She and Tina then set off searching tables for people they could recognize. Tina began to giggle as they made their way. "What?" Kim asked.

"There's a scene you won't see on any KP episode," Tina smirked. "Shego kissing Doctor Drakken."

Kim erupted into a chuckle. "Remind me to get you a copy of 'Emotion Sickness'," she grinned. She then pointed to a table near the dance floor. "Is that Donna?"

"Yeah," nodded Tina, and they started in that direction.

Kim was stopped by someone grabbing her arm. She turned around and looked at a rather young man with sandy blonde hair who was dressed in a black long-sleeve t-shirt under a loose-fitting red jersey with white trim, and khaki pants. White sneakers completed the look. "Pardon me for being the distraction yet again," he said with a grin.

Kim looked him over - he even had freckles. "...Ben?" she said, canting her head, a smile spreading over her face. "Ben Aaronson?"

"Uh, that's Ron," the boy answered, "R-O-N...thank you." He then broke into a chuckle, holding out his arms as Kim gave him a hug.

"Ben, that's a _great_ Ron," she said patting his back.

"Thanks Kim," he replied. "I thought you were already here earlier...I hugged the wrong you."

Her head angled again. "Hm?"

"I thought you were here in your mission clothes," said Ben. "Apparently there's someone here who looks just like you."

"Oh, really?" she mused. "I'll keep an eye out for her, and see how well she pulled the look off." She turned to see Tina and Donna walking toward her. "Well, I've got to catch up with the girls. Spankin' costume, Ben." She waved as she turned to meet the lion and the rabbit.

8:18 PM.  
William had made his way to the catering carts, and was perusing the selection of food when Kim and Tina walked up to join him. "Hey you," Kim smiled.

"Hey you," William echoed, then turning to Tina, "and hey you too. Find anyone?"

"Tina and Donna," said Kim. "And Ben Aaronson. You have to see him, he's a perfect Ron...but that's all - no Marcy yet."

"Well, I'm sure she'll show up. Did she tell you what her costume was going to be?" Kim shook her head. "Me neither," William said. He then sidestepped the cart he was standing in front of, sweeping his hand over it. "Look what they've brought, hon."

"Mmmm," Kim beamed, "Knick Knack Chick Shack boneless honey barbecue nuggets. Where are the plates?"

"Two carts down, along with plastic forks and spoons." William pointed, and the two women started in that direction.

Just then the disc jockey spoke into his microphone, "Let's slide into something a bit more intimate, guys 'n gals." The speakers began to purr the opening notes of a song Kim had found on the Net last month, which had come to be a song the couple could always cuddle to - "Distractions" by a British "lounge-synth" band known as Zero 7.

Kim turned to Tina. "Find a table. We'll be along in a couple of minutes. This is one of...'our songs'...y'know?" Tina nodded with a smile as Kim sauntered back to William, lightly biting her lower lip, her eyes warm and inviting. "Wanna hold something besides a plate of food first?" she cooed, taking his free hand and motioning to the dance floor.

"Don't have to ask me twice," her husband nodded slowly, setting down his empty plate. William followed her lead until they were on the floor with a few other couples, swaying slowly in a warm embrace as the singer crooned:

-I think that I love you-  
-I think that I do-  
-So go on, mister-  
-Make Miss Me, Mrs. You-

"This song is sooooo hypnotic," Kim said in a silken voice. "Every time I hear it, I just want to float away with you."

"We can float for the next two days," William replied, sliding his hands further around Kim's waist. "Just the three of us."

"Yeaahhhh..." Kim trailed off as she settled even further into her husband's arms. A few moments later, the song completed, and the disc jockey transitioned into "A Moment Like This" by Kelly Clarkson. Kim and William stood for the briefest moment, hand in hand. "Food now?" Kim smiled.

"You read my mind again," answered William, "or in this case, my stomach." They turned to return to the catering tables--

"Excuse me--"

Kim felt a hand on her shoulder.

"--but I think it's my turn now."

Kim turned - and took in a long slow gasp.

Kim Possible had indeed arrived. Accurate from the mane of brilliant auburn hair down to the wide eyes, she stood before the couple, hands on her hips. "You've had your little fun. Now I'd like a dance with my husband." She reached for William's hand as he stood with a puzzled look on his face, shifting back and forth between the two women.

Kim reached out and lightly slapped "Kim's" hand away. "Excuse you is right," she said with a look of slight annoyance. "Uhh - nice costume...but _my_ husband and I were just going to go eat. If you'll excuse us..."

"A-haaa, I don't think so," "Kim" said. "You can go eat if you want...but _my_ husband and I are going to have a few moments on the floor."

By this time, Tina, Donna and Ben had joined the little group that was growing, watching the scene unfold. "That's who I was talking about earlier," said Ben, pointing at "Kim."

"Whoa," Tina said slowly. "Talk about your Kimitation Nation. I can't tell who is who."

"I think it's obvious who is who here," said the redhead, placing a hand against her chest. "I'm Kim."

Kim placed her hands on her hips in a defiant stance. "I know who you _think_ you are," she said, lowering her brow, "and I know who you _look_ like...but you are soooo not me." She punctuated this last by folding her arms and sweeping her hands outward across her body.

"No? How about if I told you something about William that only he and his wife would know?"

"This should be good," said Kim.

The redhead again rested her hands on her hips. "How about the fact that William always refolds the newspaper and puts it back in the plastic bag when he's done reading it?"

Eyes turned to Kim, whose jaw had dropped. "Kim" continued. "How about the fact that, before taking a pill, William holds it between his lips as he's running the water?"

Now William's jaw dropped. "I...never told anyone that."

Kim now narrowed her eyes at her image. "This is just getting too weird. I don't know how you know those things, but you're _still_ not me. Maybe we need to settle this in a more...physical way...like...outside?"

"Kim" now folded her arms, and took a step back. "Who needs to go outside? We can 'dance' right here..._Shego_." She then drew an open hand across her chest, palm out, the other moving up to her side, balling into a tight fist.

"Fine by me..._chick,_" Kim sneered. Her foot ground against the floor, setting herself as her hands stiffened, her arms moving into a preliminary attack pose.

"Oh man," said Ben. "They're gonna fight!"

Kim and "Kim" suddenly tensed, their eyes ablaze with anger. They simultaneously hissed a "Haaa" at each other.

"We've got to stop this before it gets out of hand," William said. "Ben, you grab Kim. I'll grab my wife." Ben moved to grab the arms of the redhead. William did the same with Kim. They then began to struggle to separate the two women - who suddenly fell into laughter, the tension draining from their bodies. "What the--" said William, confused.

Kim turned to William as he loosened his grip, throwing her arms around him. "Uhhh...psyche?" she giggled.

"If you're mad," said the redhead in a familiar voice, "it was totally her idea." She slipped her arm around Ben as he released her - then she walked over and hugged William from the side, still chuckling softly.

"Oh, way to back me up, _Alvarez,_" Kim snickered.

William studied her for a moment - then stammered, "...Marcy?"

Marcy looked up at William. "Drew?" This caused both women to laugh again.

"We had planned this for weeks," Kim said through her laughter.

William looked down at his wife. "I...don't know whether to laugh...or put you over my knee." He thought for a second. "Ahhh...I can laugh for now. I can always spank you when we get home." The women again burst into laughter. William then turned to Marcy. "That's a fantastic makeup job," he said. "I really couldn't tell."

"It took about five hours for me to get the face just right," Marcy grinned, "but it was worth the look on your face for those few seconds." William studied Marcy's face more closely, and then recognized the same type of facial additions that he was wearing.

"Told you he was a good sport," said Kim. "He's not mad," she then said, turning to give her husband a kiss, "are you...Drewwww."

"Right now, I'm much more hungry than I am mad," said William, placing an arm around both Kim and Marcy. "Besides," he added, his voice changing to match his costume, "I plot revenge much better on a full stomach." The two women moved their hands up with an "oooooo," then broke into laughter.

Tina giggled. "Yet another scene you won't see on the show - Kim Possible arm in arm with Doctor Drakken." The entire group laughed at this.

9:22 PM.  
"Yeah...even with the perfect appearance, it wouldn't have been near as convincing without the voice training," said William, popping another chicken nugget into his mouth.

"Kim and I worked for over a month on that," remarked Marcy. "At first, it hurt my throat to make some of the voice inflections that Kim does...not to mention trying to lose my accent. But the more I did it, the more it fell into place."

"Yeah, and William too," added Kim, "You both caught on quickly." She then picked up another chicken nugget and dipped it into a bowl of relish, swirling it slightly.

"Kim?" Marcy winced, "I love you like _la familia_, you know that...but...you gotta get un-pregnant soon. Barbecue chicken and relish? Ewwww..." her voice trailed off into a pained tone as she closed her eyes.

"Hm-hm-hmm," Kim giggled as she finished the nugget. "You should come by sometime when I'm fixing one of my faves...a banana-and-mayonnaise sandwich."

Marcy put her fingers to her mouth, puffing out her cheeks. "C'mon," she pleaded.

"Hey, those are good," Tina chimed in. "My cousin in South Carolina turned me on to those. Write me in for lunch, Kim." Kim giggled again at this.

She was then cut short as the disc jockey spoke into the mic, and all eyes turned to him. "Okay listen up, guys 'n gals...it's a little late, but it's time to announce tonight's prize winners for best costume." The room went into a short round of applause. "The judges were supposed to announce this at nine, but they had such a hard time deciding...you all look so great!" The room applauded again as the chairman of the board, Michael Hawkins, brought a slip of paper to the stage. The disc jockey adjusted the mic as he unfolded the paper and read from it. "Second runner up, with a prize of $200...goes to Mr. William Hodge, who came as the _eeee-vil_ Doctor Drakken!" Everyone around the table erupted into applause, patting William on the back. Kim and Marcy both hugged him as he stood to walk to the stage amid applause from the rest of the room. He stood to the disc jockey's left as Michael handed him an envelope and shook his hand.

The disc jockey spoke again. "The prize for first runner up, along with $500, goes to Mr. Ben Aaronson, for his portrayal of 'Ron Stoppable'!" Marcy and Kim reached across the table, trading double high-fives with Ben as he stood to receive his prize.

"I think one of you has first prize," Tina said to Kim and Marcy. "You both look fantastic."

The mic squealed a bit from feedback as the disc jockey approached it yet again. "I'm told that this is what took the judges so long to decide...the grand prize for best costume, and $1,000...for the first time in the five-year history of the Meridian Costume Ball...has ended in a tie. The prize is shared by Miss Marcy Alvarez and Ms. Kim Hodge, who came dressed as Kim Possible and her arch enemy, Shego!" The women heard only as far as their names as they shrieked and threw their arms around each other, then walked to the stage as the room applauded loudly. Michael Hawkins handed each an envelope, and they hugged again as Michael then presented them with a trophy.

Marcy then approched the mic. "If...Kim won't mind letting me hold onto the trophy for a while...I'd like to announce that I'm donating my half of the prize money to her and her husband, to help them prepare for the coming of their first child." The room erupted into applause. Kim stepped over to embrace Marcy again, and they each took one handle of the trophy, holding it aloft between them.

Kim then spoke loudly enough to be picked up by the microphone. "We have to get back to the table. I still have some relish left for my chicken nuggets." This drew a mixture of laughter and groans from the crowd, and Marcy turned her head, wincing. Kim dipped her head slightly in an embarrassed giggle.

The four filed off the stage, being congratulated again by Michael Hawkins. As they reached their table, William began to fumble at a vibration inside of his coat. "Phone," he said, opening his cell and bringing it to his ear. "Hello? Hi there...no, no problem...we're at a party, actually...no no, we're leaving soon anyway...really? When? Well, we're both working...what's best for you? Sounds good...call me Monday, we'll set up a time...okay...thanks, talk to you then." William then closed the phone and took a sip from his glass.

Kim looked at him for a moment - then poked his arm, with a slightly annoyed expression. "Well?" she asked. "Who was that?"

"Hm?" William said. "Oh, the phone. That was Maria. She called the house about 7:30...then she remembered that we had given her our cell numbers."

"O-kaaaay," said Kim, rather exasperatedly. She could tell that William was playing a small game with her. "And she called be-cause...?"

William showed just the slightest playful smirk, and turned to Tina. "Maria is Marcy's sister...I don't know if you've ever met her."

Tina started to answer - and Kim poked William again. "Hell-ooo? Phone call?"

William looked at Kim - then turned to Tina again with a bit wider smirk. "Maria is also our real estate agent..."

Kim clamped both of her hands onto William's forearm to gain his attention. "Mr. Hodge?" she smiled, her brow a bit furrowed, "I'm driving tonight...and I will make you walk all the way home..."

William cocked his head a bit. "Ummm...to which home would that be, Mrs. Hodge?" A smile then began to spread over his face. "We have two for the moment--"

Kim immediately went into a wide-eyed perk. "We got the house?"

"We got the house."

Kim turned to Marcy, and they both squealed in delight and hugged each other. Kim then turned back to her husband, folding her arms. "And you couldn't tell me that right away?"

"I...was looking for the right time to break it to you," he snickered.

"Well, _NOW_ is a good time," Kim replied, sticking her tongue out and crossing her eyes slightly.

"Oh. Well...Kim?"

"Yes, dear one?"

"WE GOT THE HOUSE!" William exclaimed. They then threw their arms around each other, laughing. "Maria will stop by the office on Monday with the papers," William added. "I'll call down to Claims & Rec when she comes, and you can come up and sign."

Kim turned to Tina and Marcy. "We should be settled in near the end of next month...expect to be invited to a nice little housewarming party."

"I'll bring the banana and mayonnaise sandwiches," perked Tina.

Marcy lowered her head to the table, lightly pounding her fist. "That...is _so_ wrong," she said, which brought laughter from the rest of the table.

10:17 PM.  
Kim, Marcy, Tina and William exited the atrium of the Civic Center and stood at the entrance, noting a slight chill in the air. Kim gave a shiver and slipped her arms around her husband.

"Fall in eastern Pennsylvania once again," remarked William. "Another few weeks and we'll probably have our first snow."

Kim cuddled a little tighter against William. "And a fireplace to help us forget about it," she smiled.

Marcy curled her arms against her midsection. "Bad night for a bare midriff," she said. "Good thing I brought a coat in the car."

Tina turned to Kim. "You never told me where your new house is."

"It's actually not that far from where we're living now," said Kim. "It's in a neat little neighborhood, about six blocks from Brookings. It's next to a small park."

"Mason Park?"

"Yeah, I think that's it," William said. "The house is just to the west of the park, across the street."

Tina suddenly perked, grabbing Kim's arm. "You bought the Rousch place?"

"Yeah," replied Kim. "You live near there?"

"I'm on the other side of Mason Park," Tina said rather excitedly. "I can see your house from my front porch."

Kim then embraced her. "Well hi, neighbor!" she giggled.

"I guess this is where we part ways," Marcy said. "My car is two rows over." She moved to give Kim a hug. "See you guys Monday?"

"Yeah," Kim replied. "Oh hey, Monday's Backgammon Night. I'll drive."

"Okay. Come by a little early. You can drive me by your new house for a peek."

"Sounds like a plan," said Kim. They waved and continued up the row of cars.

"I'm in this row," Tina said. "I'll just walk with you guys."

"I know," smiled Kim. "We parked right next to your Volkswagen."

The three suddenly heard the screech of tires about fifty feet away. This was followed by an outbreak of voices - "There's that cartoon _bitch_ that got me fired!" A short scream then pierced the night air.

Marcy.

Kim quickly turned to Tina. "Go get Building Security _right now!_" she snapped. William watched for a second as Tina ran back toward the Civic Center, dropping her Snagglepuss headgear. He turned back just in time to see his wife clear the next row of cars, sprinting toward the commotion.

"_KIM!_ Let security handle it!" He then began to run in that direction.

The scene unfolded before Kim as she neared a second row of cars. She recognized the one doing the shouting - Brian Fenwood. Marcy was struggling against the restraint of a larger man who was holding her arms behind her at a painful angle. Brian stood in front of her, grinding his fist against his hand. A third man was behind the wheel of an older, rusted Chevy Nova which they had been in.

_He thinks she's me! _thought Kim. Her mouth widened into an open sneer, and she began to growl against her breath as she pushed herself to run faster, trying to stop what was transpiring against her friend.

"Hold her good, Troy," snarled Brian. "She says she knows karate, and I don't want to find out before I kick her ass for good."

Even with her speed, time was against Kim. Brian wound back and slugged Marcy hard in the stomach. She cried out and bent forward in pain, gasping and coughing, trying to inhale. A cruel smile spread over Brian's face as he brought his fist back for another blow.

"_LET HER GO!_"

Troy never saw the green-and-black blur sail over the hood of the car from his right. Kim's foot landed squarely against the side of the man's head and sprawled him to the ground. Marcy slipped from his grasp and collapsed to the ground, crawling between the cars, groaning and still trying to retrieve her breath. William dropped to his knees as he arrived, drawing Marcy into his arms.

Brian's eyes went wide with surprise for a second at the sight - then narrowed again. "What the--" he stammered. "The whole goddamn place is full of cartoons tonight!"

Kim's eyes were ablaze with anger as she squared herself to Brian. "Still beating up on women?" she snarled. "You haven't learned a thing--" She was cut short as Troy, not fully recovered from her kick, struggled to his feet and grabbed her left arm. She instantly brought her right hand across her body to deliver a sharp slap to his ear. He released his grip for a second - and Kim grabbed the collar of his coat, slinging him head-first against the rear fender of another car. He impacted with a sickening _bang,_ leaving a good-sized dent in the metal - and slumped to the ground.

Brian moved in quickly, grabbing a thick handful of Kim's hair. "You're DEAD, _BITCH,_" he spat as he tried to steady Kim to hit her.

His eyes widened in surprise a second time as the Shego wig came off in his hand, exposing Kim's auburn mane. She flashed out with her right hand at him. Brian quickly drew back his head, feeling the wind of her backhand pass a mere inch from his face. Kim then twisted, sending her left fist into Brian's upper abdomen, causing him to exclaim a loud "Huuhh!"

Brian stood stunned - both from the force of Kim's punch and from how the sequence of events in his revenge had gone so quickly against him. Kim brought him back to reality with a full-swing slap to the side of his face. "You tried to beat up one of my best _FRIENDS--_" she punctuated with a hard backhand, her voice rising between gritted teeth "--you couldn't even do it your-_SELF--_" another open-handed strike "--and you called me a cartoon a-_GAIN--_" another wild swing against his face "--you-are-such-a-_LOSER!_" She brought up her leg and thudded her foot solidly against his upper chest, throwing him backward to the ground. The driver of the Nova thought better than to stick around and floored the engine, the tires screaming against the pavement as he made a quick getaway.

Two security guards had rounded the bottom of the row of cars, running quickly toward the scene with Tina behind. "Those two guys on the ground, they're the ones!" she yelled.

Kim had pounced onto Brian and was continuing to deliver repeated heavy-handed slaps to his face, punctuating her voice which was now a furious screech. "I _TOLD _you, I'm _NOT _a car-_TOON!_ I'm _NOT _a car-_TOON, DAMN_ you!"

Marcy and William had made their way to their feet behind the cars by this time, and William moved to pull his wife from the young blonde. "Kim, that's enough! Stop!" She turned to face him, her face wild with rage for a second - and then the fury of emotion caught up with her as she searched his eyes. She collapsed against his embrace with a huge gasp, the tears openly flowing as she suddenly wept into William's chest.

One security guard pulled Brian from the ground, locking his wrists behind him and ratcheting on a pair of cuffs. The other inspected Troy, putting two fingers against his neck. "He's still out cold," he said, applying cuffs and bringing his radio up from his belt to call in an ambulance.

"I--I couldn't stop," Kim wimpered as William drew her closer. "H-he hurt Marcy...he thought she was me, with the mask and all...he wanted to hurt her bad. And he called me a cartoon...he--" her face suddenly shot up "--Marcy - where's--"

"I'm here, Kim," Marcy said. "I'm okay...just a little sore."

Kim slipped from William to move to her friend. "Are you sure? He hit you hard..."

"He just knocked the wind out of me," replied Marcy. The two women then locked into a tight hug. "I owe you," she said, her tears of relief beginning to mix with Kim's as a police car drew down the lot, its Visibar lights bathing the area in flashes of red and blue. "What about you?"

"I'm fine," said Kim. "Neither one really laid a hand on me."

One officer led Brian to the back seat of his car. Troy had regained consciousness, and a guard helped him to a sitting position as a rescue squad slid in behind the cruiser. Another officer approached the three, opening a small notepad to take names and statements.

"They attacked me first," said Marcy. "I want to press full assault and battery charges against both of them."

"Okay," replied the officer. "You'll have to come down to the station to file the charges."

"Are you sure you're okay to drive?" Kim asked, placing her hand on Marcy's upper arm. "We can take you, if you want."

"No, I'm alright," Marcy replied. "Just had to get my breath back. And you've already done more than you should have, in your condition...I don't know how to begin to thank you, Kim."

"Awww," Kim swished her hand. "Just hug me again. Nothing is too much for my little butterscotch bunny." They broke into mood-lifting laughter as they again embraced.

An officer approached Kim. "It would be a good idea if you didn't leave town for a few days, just in case we need any more statements or information."

Kim smiled and moved back into her husband's arms. "No problem," she said, smiling warmly, "We already had plans to curl up at home all weekend...and now, that sounds like an even better idea."

to be continued...


	11. Housewarming

**11. Housewarming ("I owed you that.") **

The month of November, seemingly like most others, was one of interesting events and change for Kim and William - especially the second full week. On Monday the 10th, Kim, William and Tina accompanied Marcy to court for the incident on Halloween, where they testified against Brian and Troy. Brian, against the counsel of his lawyer, attempted to rail against Kim, stating that she had struck him first, but the combined testimony of his four accusers quickly took the wind out of his "defense," with the fact that he was in the process of attacking Marcy when Kim stepped in to defend her friend.

Brian then continued by trying to insinuate that, since Kim had used Karate on the both of them, that she should be charged with assault with a deadly weapon. The judge quickly dismissed that, stating that, in Pennsylvania, a person must be a black belt in a martial art to require that they register their hands as "lethal weapons." The judge then read Brian's record, noting two prior misdemeanor citations for possession of marijuana. Even without reading it, the judge knew Brian's record well, as he was the very judge that Brian had stood before in those prior transgressions.

The judge then leveled his decision, which was not in Brian's favor. He ruled that Brian had attacked Marcy, thinking she was Kim, along with intent to do bodily harm to Kim herself during the fight - and assaulting a pregnant woman in Pennsylvania was a 3rd degree felony. The judge stated that Brian was guilty of Aggravated Stalking with Credible Threat, and sentenced him to a fine of $1000, and no less than three years in the state prison. Troy was charged with being an accessory to the crime, as well as the driver of the car, who was apprehended after a short pursuit. Both were charged with a fine of $500 and 12 months jail time.

With the unpleasantries of court out of the way, Kim and William immediately focused on the task of moving into their new home. William had made phone calls during the week to the respective utilities companies to supply the new house with power, phone, gas and water; and they worked most of their free hours preparing their belongings for the move. Kim, now approaching her sixth month of pregnancy, was in charge of packing the smaller and lighter items, such as dishes and kitchen utensils.

Marcy came over several times during the week to lend her assistance, and over a dinner from Tan Taco on Wednesday night, Kim and William fulfilled a request Marcy had made in the summer - telling the story of how Kim came into their lives. William told the sequence of events that led up to the night that Kim had stepped through the mirror; the short but endearing encounters with Angelica; the awe and fury of The Cross itself, and the items which made it possible; and he had Marcy read the information Wade had sent concerning the mechanics of The Cross. Marcy sat like an enthralled child while the couple recounted their experiences during that week in December - and how their feelings for each other grew and came to fruition seemingly overnight.

Kim packed a special box with the items that Angelica had given William, now nearly a year ago - the small box which held the crystal; the scroll; the candle which, even though they had lit it on many a night for the vanilla incense-like ambiance, remained amazingly intact; and the remaining lid to the crystal. She took her time, reflecting on the gifts from her late friend, and packed them carefully, vowing to make a place to display and preserve them in the new house.

Friday the 14th marked the official beginning of the move, with Marcy and Tina pitching in to help. Tina's brother, Dan, also offered his services, specifically the use of a large straight truck from the wood shop where he worked. Between the five of them, and starting just after noon, the move took mere hours. With the added asset of Tina driving Dan's Dodge Ram 3/4 ton truck, Kim, Marcy and Tina were able to continue transporting smaller boxes and items, while William and Dan were loading and unloading the straight truck. They had even gone so far as to assemble the bed, and arrange the furniture into an initial configuration. The evening was culminated with a grateful Kim and William treating their tired-but-pleased friends to dinner of their choice at a steakhouse near Eastgate Mall.

Marcy came over early the next day to help Kim assemble and arrange her new kitchen and stock canned and packed food items into the cupboards, which held much more than those in the apartment. Kim was excited by the increased capabilities of the new kitchen. They assembled and installed a rack which would hold pots and pans above the island which held the stove, next to the exhaust hood. Meanwhile, William was undertaking the task of installing rods for the curtains in the house.

That evening, Kim and William ceremoniously spent their last night in the now-empty apartment. They brought a meal from the Knick Knack Chick Shack, a large bag of popcorn, sleeping bags, a radio, a small light, the backgammon set - and the candle. They "camped out" in the bedroom, and talked late into the night bathed by the soothing glow of the candle, invoking a range of emotions that sprang from recalling events in their life together; they relived the last 11 months through their words - laughing throught the good - weeping through the bad - reverence for what had been, thanks for what now was, and anticipation of what was to be. It was a needed outpouring - a sort of "thank you" to the place where three lives, not one, had begun.

It was an experience akin to what one would feel from moving out of the house where one grew up - and indeed, Kim had "grown up" in the apartment, and it held many memories of her "childhood" in the Flesher environment. They finally fell asleep in the wee hours of the morning in each other's arms as the radio played songs from a soft rock station.

On Monday the 17th, an announcement was made that Kim would be placed in charge of the daily reports to Los Angeles - the exact position William had held when they first met. She worked on these during the afternoons, and her mornings were mostly spent with Carolyn Ackerman, the immediate supervisor of the "zone" in which Kim had started, assisting her with research and other tasks, including documents and department routing within their zone. Kim had taken the time to fully train Tina, and she took up the slack if Kim was called away to assist Carolyn, or to a doctor's appointment.

Through the next week, Kim and William spent evenings unpacking things and setting them up in their new house. Even with all their possessions from the apartment, the house was only half-furnished - especially the extra bedrooms. A decision was made that they would add to their furniture in the near future. On the following Saturday, as promised, Kim and William held a "housewarming" to further thank their friends for all their help and support in making their move to the new house a quick and seamless prodedure.

Saturday, November 22nd  
6:18 PM.  
William walked into the kitchen and kissed his wife on the cheek as she was slicing a cucumber on the island for salad, her hair pulled into a thick ponytail, wearing jeans and a t-shirt which read "Incoming," and topped by an apron which said "Cooking for at least two." "Anything I could help with?" he asked.

"Hi baby," replied Kim as she leaned into his kiss. "I'm nearly done with these, if you want to break up some of the lettuce." She stopped for a moment to lift the lid on a large pot, simmering with sauce. The aroma immediately brought William closer. "Wow...if that tastes anywhere near as good as it smells, you've got another hit on your hands," he said.

Kim sank a wooden spoon into the sauce, swirling it slowly. "Only one way to find out," she smiled, bringing the spoon to William's mouth.

He sipped at the tip of the spoon. "Bingo." William then turned to the refrigerator and took the container of Romaine lettuce from the crisper compartment and set it on the counter, and got the wooden salad bowl set from the cupboard.

Kim then sampled her own concoction. "Mmmmm," she cooed, "some things are better when made with time. I started on the sauce this morning." She reached for a small bottle on the cutting board and sprinkled a bit of a spice into the sauce, stirred it again and replaced the lid. She then turned around and started to fold garlic seasoning into a cup of whipped butter. "Honey, pass me the loaf of French bread from on top of the fridge? I can get it sliced and buttered, then all I have to do is pop it in the oven for a few when they get here." William handed Kim the loaf, which she unwrapped. She then retrieved a large serrated knife from the utensil drawer and started to divide the bread at an angle into slices a little over an inch thick. "I just love this kitchen," she said,

William moved to the sink next to the counter Kim was working on, washed his hands, and leaned to kiss Kim on the cheek again as he dried his hands. "I love the cook," he grinned.

Kim set down the knife and turned toward her husband, sliding his arms around her waist and reaching around his neck. "Hmmm," she cooed, "then you could at least love her the right way."

"I hear and obey," said William, moving to press his lips against hers. They had just touched when the doorbell rang.

They both smiled with a sigh, their foreheads touching. "Some things never change," giggled Kim as she went to the front door, turning on the porch light as she opened it. "Tina, hiiii," she perked, "Get in here, girlfriend." She waved to the driveway as Dan was backing out to the street. He returned with a flash of his headlights and a couple of quick blips from the horn as he pulled away.

Tina stepped into the house with a rather large shopping bag which she set down long enough to unzip her jacket and give Kim a hug. "Hehe," she giggled, "it's not as easy to hug you anymore...someone is vying for attention," she said, pointing to Kim's midsection.

Kim laughed softly. "In just a few months you'll be able to hug us separately," she said, slipping Tina out of her jacket and opening the entry closet to hang it. She then turned over her shoulder. "What's in the bag?"

"Just a bag of pretzels...aaannd my patented pineapple frozen cheesecake," beamed Tina. "Is there room in your freezer for it?"

"Ooooo, you bet," Kim said. "Come to the kitchen." Tina picked up the bag and they went into the kitchen, where William was just finishing dividing lettuce into four bowls. "It's Tina, hon," she said to her husband, "and she brought us a yummy dessert." She motioned Tina to set the bag on the table. Tina removed the cheesecake and handed it to Kim, who then showed it to William for a moment, and placed it on a shelf in the freezer.

"Hi, Tina hon," he smirked while waving, which caused both the girls to giggle lightly. "I don't mean to be less than fully gracious, but I've got lettuce stuff on my hands."

"That's okay," she replied, grinning. "I could have gotten you back during dinner." She then turned to take in the kitchen. "Wow, the place looks great, even after just a week. You guys must have really been working since last weekend."

"Yeah, pretty much," said Kim, lifting the lid to stir the sauce.

The aroma flirted with Tina's nose, and she lifted her face slightly, taking it in. "That smells fantastic," she said. Kim responded by replacing the lid, and holding out the spoon, her other hand under it, giving a "come hither" motion with her finger. Tina walked from the table and sampled from the spoon. She then said to William, "Can I have a glass, please? I'll just drink the sauce and be happy." The three of them laughed. Tina turned back to Kim. "Okay, what's your secret? My sauce never comes out like this."

"The secret is time," said Kim. "I start about 9 in the morning. I cook the meat until it just starts to brown. Then I add two medium cans of tomato sauce...a can of diced tomatoes...some spices...then I let it simmer for about an hour - another spice here and there every hour after that...I stir it now and then...it just sits and simmers until dinner."

"Any way I could get a recipe?"

"I don't really follow one...but I could email you with a list of what I put in."

"Cool," said Tina, who then motioned to the sliced bread. "Garlic bread?"

"Yeah...as soon as I put the garlic butter on it."

"Could I talk you into doing mine without garlic? Or I could just have a couple of slices of regular bread..."

"Nah," Kim pshawed with her arm, smiling. "I'll just put regular butter on a couple slices and cook it that way. No big. I'm glad I found that out beforehand."

"Thanks," Tina smiled warmly. "I don't know why, but garlic does weird things to my system." She then reached into her purse for her insulin kit. "I should do my insulin about now," she said. "I'll have the bathroom for a moment."

"Cool," replied Kim. "We'll probably be eating within about a half hour or so." She then turned to William while going to the fridge for butter. "Baby? I'm going to finish buttering the bread. Can you get out the spaghetti cooker and put the water on to boil? Oh, and I need a cookie sheet, too."

"I'm on it," replied William, crouching to one of the lower cupboards and bringing out a large stainless steel pot and a cookie sheet, which he handed to Kim. He brought the pot to the sink and began to fill it.

Kim returned to the counter to finish slicing the bread - eight slices in all - and returned the unused portion to the wrapper, twisting it and putting on the twist tie. She then began to butter the bread, arranging it on the cookie sheet. "These two are yours," she said to Tina, who had returned and had sat at the table. "They slant the opposite direction, so we'll know." William had brought the pot to the burner behind the sauce, turning it on "high." Kim slipped past him and retrieved a tall container from the back wall, along with some cooking oil and a salt shaker, placing them on the cutting board next to the stovetop. She began to hand William the collection of spices she had used in the sauce, and he returned them to the small spice rack under the cupboard. When he finished, Kim placed her hands on his shoulders and gave him a kiss. "I owed you that," she grinned.

"Anything I could pitch in to help?" asked Tina.

"Twenty minutes ago, maybe," said Kim, smiling, "but even then...this dinner is for you guys...all the help you gave with the move and all...this is our way of saying thanks. It's just too bad that Dan couldn't come...but he set up his date before we had a chance to ask."

"Yeah," Tina sighed. "If I know who he's going out with the way I think I do, he's going to be sorry he didn't come here instead."

"Oh?"

"She can be rather....manipulative...at times...okay, most times."

"Did you try to warn him about this?"

"I could have," smiled Tina, "but...he's blinded by...you know," she held her hands out in front of her chest to indicate large breasts, and Kim burst into a snicker. "Some things men just have to find out on their own," Tina grinned.

She and Kim then fell into giggles as William turned from placing vegetables and croutons into the salads and put his hands on his hips, eyeing the girls with a smirk. "And here I thought there was only _one_ cat in this house," he said in a frustrated falsetto tone. "I can see now I was _wrong._" The girls burst into laughter as the doorbell rang. William started for the front door, stopping at the table, holding up his index finger and moving his head from side to side. "You two are _so_ saved by the bell." Kim took a swat at his behind, laughing as he continued to the door.

William opened the door and greeted Marcy with a hug, taking her jacket. He then showed her into the kitchen, where Kim and Tina rose from the table. "What up, M?" Kim said, hugging her friend.

"It's been a good day, K," replied Marcy, returning the embrace, "but now is the part I've been waiting for...good friends and good food." She stepped back to arm's length. "Wow, you're really coming along."

"I told her that someone is trying to muscle in on our hugs," added Tina as Marcy turned and hugged her. "How are you, Marcy?"

"I'm good. I'm really glad that you're coming along with us Monday for the backgammon club. We have a lot of fun."

"I'm looking forward to it," said Tina. "I haven't played too much, but mainly from lack of knowing people who play. I've mostly been playing people from sites online."

"It's great," Kim said. "We play, we chat, people bring food. It's just a good time." She then turned to the stove as the water in the spaghetti cooker began to boil. She brought out a thick fistful of pasta from the container and set it into the water, then added another. "There's just the pasta left to cook," she said, turning the dial for the oven to "broil,", "And sticking in the bread for a few minutes, and dinner is served. Does anyone want their salad now?"

"I could munch a little," said Marcy, sitting at the table. Tina nodded in agreement, and William brought two of the wooden salad bowls to the table. "Dressings?" he asked.

"Thousand Island?" Marcy said, picking up a slice of cucumber and taking a small bite.

"Do you have Italian?" Tina asked.

William turned to Kim, who was already in the refrigerator. "They like the same dressings we do."

"That's it then," said Kim, bringing two bottles and her own salad to the table. "Let's keep them." Marcy and Tina giggled as Kim sat. She then pointed to a paper sack on the floor that Marcy had brought. "What's in the bag?"

Marcy turned quickly to look. "Omigosh, I almost forgot...these need to go in the freezer. They're burritos from Tan Taco. There's four for each of you."

"Cool!" Kim perked as William picked the sack from the floor and, shuffling a few other items, slid it into the freezer. "You didn't have to do that, but thanks."

"I like that place," added Tina, "but...12 burritos...I should pay you for some of those. Isn't that kind of expensive?"

A smile slowly spread over Marcy's face. "...not if you're dating the owner of the restaurant," she said sweetly.

"Marcy, really?" Kim perked. "You and Lupe Delgado?"

"For about two weeks now," said Marcy. "Ever since you guys took me there on that Saturday in June, I've been having at least one meal a week there. After a while, Lupe and I would get to talking when he had some free time...and one day, he just asked me out to a movie. We've been going out a couple nights a week since."

"That is fiercely cool!" beamed Kim.

"Incidentally," Marcy added, "Lupe told me to tell you that he misses you guys. You haven't been there in a while."

"Did you tell him about the move?" said William, who had taken a wooden spoon and slowly stirred the pasta.

"I did. Actually, he sent those along as kind of a housewarming gift."

"A heatable treat for a frosty winter's eve," Kim said. "We should all go there next weekend." She then added with a smirk, "I'd love to see how my butterscotch bunny operates." This brought a laugh from everyone.

William turned a dial on the stove from "pre-heat" to "heat." "Oven's ready for the bread, hon...and the pasta is almost done."

Tina finished a bite of her salad and set the bowl to the side. "Mmmm, I can't wait for that sauce."

William then turned off the burner and moved the spaghetti cooker to the sink, removing the pasta basket and draining the water from the pot. As he did this, Kim opened the oven and placed the cookie sheet inside for the bread to brown, then moved around the near side of the island as William placed the cooker on the butcher block. She retrieved four plates from the cupboard and set one at each place on the table.

William got glasses from the cupboard. "Marcy? Coke?" She nodded in response as Kim brought the cooker to the middle of the table, and set down an insulator for the sauce. William held up a glass. "Tina?"

"I'll have Coke, thanks," Tina replied.

"All-righty then," William said. "That's three Cokes and--" he turned to Kim, who was turning off the oven "--iced tea?" Kim nodded her approval with a smile. Wiliam pushed each of the glasses under the ice dispenser in the door of the freezer, letting a few cubes clink into each. He slowly poured Coca-Cola into three of them and placed the bottle back in the fridge, trading it for a pitcher of iced tea, with which he filled the fourth glass. He then brought two of the glasses to the table, placing them in front of Tina and Marcy.

"Hot sauce coming through," said Kim, warning her husband as she took a couple of oven mitts, picking the large saucepan from the stove. He quickly moved to his left back toward the counter to get the other two glasses.

Tina began to rise from her chair. "Isn't that heavy, Kim?" she asked. "Let one of us do that for you."

"No, I got it," replied Kim. "Thanks...but it's really no big. Dr. Daiken told me that, because of my exercise when I wasn't so pregnant, I can still handle stuff like this." She set the saucepan onto the insulator - then went to the counter, retrieving a ladle and a pasta server from the utensil drawer as William brought the other two glasses to the table and sat. Kim placed the utensils on the table, along with forks and spoons, and a container of parmesan cheese. "Dig in, everybody...it's self-serve here." Tina took the pasta server, draping some spaghetti onto her plate and passing the server to Marcy. Kim then went back to the oven, removing the bread and stacking it on a large plate, which she then brought to the table. "Yours are right on top, Tina," she said as she sat.

"Thanks, Kim," Tina replied, placing the slices of bread onto her plate. She then took the lid from the saucepan, leaning it to the side, and reached for the ladle.

The aroma from the sauce immediately drew Marcy closer as she passed the pasta server to Kim. "Mmmm," she purred. "Kim, maybe you ought to start your own restaurant." Tina finished with the ladle and handed it to Marcy, then sprinkled a bit of parmesan over her spaghetti.

"Nahh," Kim giggled. "Then cooking would become a job instead of a joy. I just enjoy doing this for people close to me. Besides, I don't follow a recipe. It turns out different every time." Kim arranged some pasta on her plate and handed William the server as Marcy scooped sauce onto hers. "And another thing...it takes a ton of money to start a restaurant."

"Sounds like you've at least played with the idea," grinned Marcy as Tina passed her the parmesan.

"I'd rather call it a curiosity," Kim said. "I just looked into a few things on the net one night. In addition to the building you rent, there are licenses and fees...insurance...other workers...it just seemed like too much to handle right now, what with buying the new car, and this house...and with a baby on the way, and everything that will come with that, it will just leave our plate too full to try and start a business on top of all that." William and Kim simultaneously reached across the corner of the table for each other's hand as she finished. "Like I said...just a curiosity. Nothing I'd pursue."

Marcy handed Kim the ladle. "Hmmm," she shrugged. "Guess you'll have to find another use for the extra cash," she said as she sprinkled a bit of cheese onto her spaghetti and twirled a bite onto her fork.

Kim snickered a bit. "What...you're not thinking about paying me for the meal, are you?"

"No," Marcy giggled as she brought the food to her mouth. Her eyes immediately got wide, then slowly closed as she chewed. She brought her napkin to cover her mouth as she spoke. "But I wouldn't say no if you asked me to. This is fabulous!"

"Best I ever tasted," Tina added.

Marcy nodded her agreement to Tina, then continued to Kim, "What I meant by extra cash...people have been watching your work - especially after you took over the reports--"

"I owe a lot of that to my assistant," chimed Kim, motioning to Tina. "It wouldn't be going as smooth without her at my side...especially when I'm helping Carolyn."

"Oh, I was addressing both of you," said Marcy, "as this affects you both. Kim, you'll be taking your maternity leave sometime in January, right?" Kim nodded. "Well, word has come down that when you go on leave, you'll be continuing to compile and format the reports with Tina's support for as long as you're able. We'll reopen the voice line that William used when he telecommuted, so you'll have immediate contact for any problems."

"Neat," Kim said.

"Then," Marcy continued, "while you're having your baby, Tina will be taking over the reports."

"I hope I won't be gone too long. I know I'll be anxious to get back to work."

"Well, we're going to try to work it so that Tina pretty much has the reins on the reports. You're going to have your hands full."

Kim looked first at Marcy, then at William quizzically. He returned a slight smile and a wink.

"Kim," said Marcy, "when you return to Meridian, you'll undergo about a week of training...then Carolyn is moving to Data Operations, and you will become a Level 1 Supervisor of your zone."

Kim's jaw dropped. "What? But I haven't even been there for six months...aren't there other people who are in line for that job?"

"There are...but none of them are as qualified as you. In fact, of the three who were, ummm, 'ahead' of you in senority, one of them actually recommended you above her."

Kim's expression changed slightly to one of worry as she turned to her husband. "Special treatment?" she muttered, a note of skepticism in her tone.

William immediately turned to Marcy with a wan smile. "Told you."

"Kim," Marcy explained, "when you first tested back in June, your result percentile placed you on a level with lower management. The only thing standing between you and a supervisory position was knowledge of interal policies and procedures...and you've learned those over the last five months." She then reached across the table for her hand. "Kim...you came to Meridian with the skills for the job...you've earned the knowledge and the respect. The only person who's even thought about 'special treatment' - is you. Meridian doesn't give promotions to people who haven't proved they are right for the position."

Tina added her support, placing her hand on Kim's shoulder, smirking. "What are you, nuts? You earned it - take it!"

William and Marcy laughed softly in agreement. Kim breathed out a laugh, as if in relief. "Okay...with all you guys believing in me like this...I can't let you down." Tina and Marcy let out a squeal of celebration, applauding. Kim turned to William, smiling widely, her eyes the slightest bit glassy. "I couldn't find- you just can't buy friends like this." Her eyes suddenly widened, and her hand moved to her stomach. "Ooooooo..."

Tina's expression changed to one of concern. "Kim? You okay?"

"Yeah..." she said a bit breathlessly. "Just--ohhhh."

Marcy leaned up a bit. "Someone's kicking?"

"More like running kicks," Kim moaned.

"She's had these before," William said. "One time in the doctor's office. He says they're a bit strong, but nothing to worry about."

"Well, we know where the strong legs come from," smirked Marcy.

Tina tentatively reached her hand toward Kim's midsection haltingly. "I've never...ummm...can I feel?" She asked. Kim grinned and guided Tina's palm to rest on her midsection, just as the fetus jolted again. "Yow!" Tina exclaimed, drawing her hand back suddenly, "He's like the next Chuck Norris in there!" she said, returning her hand.

Everyone burst into laughter. "Oooo, don't make me laugh hard," Kim pleaded, giggling and placing her own hand over her stomach. "And...it could be Charleen Norris."

"You don't know the sex yet?" Marcy quizzed.

"We asked that the doctor not tell us," said William. Kim again reached for his hand. "We want the little one to disclose that gift when it's time."

"Aww, that's sweet," cooed Marcy. Kim's expression went into a wide smile - then mixed with a wince as the baby kicked yet again.

"Send down some more of this spaghetti," chimed Tina, twirling another bite onto her fork. "I know that's what I'd be kicking for."

Everyone laughed again but Kim, who tried controlling it by letting out a long, strained "Hmmmmmmmmmmmm."

8:24 PM.  
"Ohhhh man," Marcy complained as everyone moved into the living room. "The couch is much farther away from the table than in the apartment." She settled onto the couch, her hand over her stomach. "Torture, Kim...feeding someone like that, and then moving the couch farther away."

Kim sat next to her with a somewhat sympathetic smile-smirk and a hand on her shoulder. "Now you know how I've been feeling all the time the past few weeks."

Marcy placed her hand over Kim's. "I've come to the conclusion that you just cook _too_ well. I didn't know when to stop."

"Killer meal, Kim," Tina nodded in agreement, sitting next to the two women. "I think it might be a while before dessert."

Marcy looked past Kim to Tina. "Dessert?"

"I brought my frozen pineapple cheesecake."

Marcy then looked down at her stomach. "You hear that? Frozen pineapple cheesecake. Hurry up and make room!" Tina broke into a quick giggle.

Kim eased herself from the couch, making her way to the television and turning it on. "Perhaps a bit of entertainment might help," she said, reaching for the VCR remote and returning to the couch. She pressed the "play" button, and the screen lit up, opening to a scene of a snow-covered mountain, a string of figures ascending it toward a cave near the top.

"Is this you guys?" Marcy asked.

"Yep," replied Kim. "It's an episode that hadn't shown until recently."

"Good, you taped it," said Marcy. "I haven't seen it yet."

"I have," Tina said. "I like that Dementor guy. He reminds me a bit of Sergeant Schultz from 'Hogan's Heroes'. He cracks me up every time he talks."

::It's all here, Mr. B - from birth to bar mitzvah and beyond!::  
::I'm not so sure about this...::  
::Don't feel bad...many people are unfamiliar with the Jewish traditions...::

The three looked at Kim. "Ron's Jewish?" asked Marcy.

"His character is," Kim smirked in response.

::What's important now is, what kind of man are you?::  
::I don't , what do you think?::  
::burp::

"_HAHAHAHA!_" Tina burst out, holding her side. "Play that again!" Kim rewound the tape a few seconds.

::...what kind of man are you?::  
::I don't , what do you think?::  
::burp::

"That does it," exclaimed Tina, still giggling. "I'm getting me a naked mole rat." The other three laughed softly as the episode continued to the scene in Drakken's lair as he attempted to call Professor Dementor.

::Hello::  
::WHERE are you hiding, you accursed--::  
::I can't take your call right now--::  
::Ucchh - it's a machine.::

"Here's my boy," Tina said.

::I've taken my entire staff and my newly-acquired Pan-DimenSIONAL VORTEX INDUCER--::

As he said this, Tina leaned slowly to the couch in silent laughter. She continued her laughing fit through the episode at each appearance of the hooded villain. The scene switched to a view of the hotel lobby as Dr. Drakken walked to the desk.

::Welcome to Las Vegas, Las Vegas, pally...what can I do ya for?::

"Oh...my...god," Marcy said in a rather surprised tone, "It's David Morris!" Kim and William burst into laughter, agreeing. Tina gave her a rather puzzled look. "Former boss," Marcy replied.

"Davie from Denver," William smirked, which cracked Kim and Marcy up again.

The desk clerk then turned to Kim as she approached the desk. ::Welcome to Las Vegas, Las Vegas...chicky-baby...::

Marcy, Kim and William simulaneously broke into a drawn-out "ewwwwwww," then laughter. The episode proceeded to the scene in which Drakken, Professor Dementor, Kim and Shego fight over possession of the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer, which served to send Tina into an uncontrollable fit of giggles;

::The vortex it creates will be a contained disruption in the very FABRIC OF REALITY!::  
::Space...? Time...? ...energy?::  
::All will be twisted in a vortex of PURE CHAOS!!::  
::Let's get out of here!::  
::...did I mention that vortex would be the size of the state of NEVADA!??::  
::Oh ho ho! We're IN Nevada! How ironic...::

"Ba-hathroom," Tina surrendered through her laughter, rising to walk quickly across the living room and into the hall, whisking a small tear from her eye.

"Check this scene," commented Kim as she and Shego dove into the ventilation shaft to retrieve the Vortex Inducer. "This is actually the second take. In the first one, Shego turned to me and said jokingly, 'Deodorant - look into it, chick.'."

"No way," Marcy exclaimed. "Did you really smell?"

"So not!" Kim said with a sly grin. Then after a second's pause, she gave Marcy a sideways look. "....oookay, maybe a little." Marcy tried to hide a snicker, and Kim reached over, giving her shoulder a shove.

Tina returned to the room as Ron had retrieved the Vortex Inducer just as it was about to fall down the ventilation shaft. "Kim? I have a question," she asked as she sat on the couch. "It's about the closing credits."

"Sure Tina," Kim said. "Fire away."

"Well...the credits say that your 'voice' is done by someone else...."

"Yeah, Christy," smiled Kim. "Think of her as a...spokesmodel...it's kind of a damage control thing. There are people who..." Kim paused for a few seconds "...like Brian - his mindset was that I only _looked_ like a...'cartoon'...there's no way he would believe that Cellers actually exist, much less that they can and do cross to the Flesher environment."

"It sounds almost like a racist way of thinking."

"Yeah...exactly," Kim replied, her face sinking a little.

Tina reached for her friend. "Well, I for one am incredibly glad you're here, and am truly blessed to know you."

"Awwww," Kim cooed, returning the hug.

"That makes at least two of us," Marcy joined in, leaning to embrace Kim as well. "There are many many people at work who often tell me they think the best of you."

"I'm in there somewhere," William added, smiling. The women looked at him and laughed softly, agreeing - especially Kim, who gave him that knowing look, her eyes communicating her silent thanks for the love and commitment of her husband.

"Hey," perked Tina. "Who's up for some cheesecake and a bit of the B-word?"

"Mememe!" Kim exclaimed, holding her hand out as Tina rose from the couch and helped her to her feet. "Marcy, the set is there on the lower shelf of the coffee table." She then motioned Tina to the kitchen. "I'll show you where a knife is...then we will open the Pan-Dimen_SIONAL CHEESECAKE INDUCER..._!" Tina followed while bursting into a string of falsetto giggles.

Tina's cheesecake won rave reviews from the entire group, and she promised to bring it again to a future dinner. The backgammon served to put the perfect edge on the evening, with the games lasting past midnight, coupled with satisfying comaraderie and a further bonding between the four.

12:21 AM.  
Kim and William led their guests to the entry hall, where William retrieved their coats from the closet, William helping Tina on with hers, Kim assisting Marcy. "This was just wonderful, Kim," Tina said, again hugging her friend. "I could do something like this at least once a month."

"I think that spaghetti has spoiled me from every Italian restaurant in town," Marcy added. "I'm glad Lupe is Spanish."

Kim tittered in response. "Awww, it's no big. I'm just glad you guys liked it."

Marcy slid her hand over her stomach. "If I had another plate tonight, I think _I_ would have become 'a big'. One would think you're trying to make us look like you." Kim giggled again.

"I'm actually looking forward to leftovers for once," said Tina, holding up a plastic bag that held her share of the burritos Marcy had brought, and a small container which Kim had filled with pasta and sauce. "This will make a good lunch at work one day next week."

Kim smiled warmly. "Just make sure you bring a little parmesan to put on it." She then turned to Marcy. "Sure you don't mind taking Tina home? It's just a hop from here...I could..."

Marcy placed her hand on Kim's shoulder. "No, I don't mind at all. It's not like it's out of the way. Besides, you've done more than your share tonight, putting that fabulous meal together. You can just rest now."

"Okay," Kim said with a warm smile, "you talked me into it." The four exchanged hugs, and Kim and William stood at the doorway an arm around each other's back as Marcy and Tina got in the car. Kim turned the porch light off as they drove away, and William closed the door. "Just like Marcy said," commented Kim. "Good friends and good food."

"And soon, a new job," said William, bending to kiss his wife. "But it's a bit unnecessary."

Kim looked at William quizzically. "Hm?"

"Well, you're going to be promoted to a super-_visor,_" William explained, "but...for as long as I've known you, you've always had the 'super' part."

"Awwwwww, William," Kim purred, sliding her arms around her husband's shoulders. "Tonight could not have gone any better."

"Welllll," William mused as his hands drifted along Kim's waist, "all except for one thing--" He then brought his hand smartly down onto Kim's rear.

She jumped with a "_Hey!_"

"I owed you that," he said with a devilish smirk.

"You did not!" said Kim with a disbelieving grin.

"Yes, I did. Remember when I went to answer the door when Marcy came?"

"That was just a little swat! You did sooo not owe me," she said, beginning to giggle.

"So...so," returned William, his smirk growing. "In fact, I was thinking about taking out a bit of a loan." He punctuated this with another playful slap on Kim's rump.

"_Ow!_" Kim squealed, backing away. "Request denied! You be nice, Mr. Hodge!"

"I don't want to be nice," William chuckled, advancing slowly on his wife. "I want to be....Butt Killigan, the World's Most Dangerous Spanker."

"Yeee-_EEEK!!_" Kim shrieked, her laughter rising. "Willllllliammmm," she pleaded, moving down the hallway as fast as she could in her condition, her husband in close pursuit.

to be continued...


	12. Premier Anniversaire Initiale

**12. Premier Anniversaire Initiale (Z-Boy Hungry!) **

November for the Hodges closed on a seriously low note which threatened to change the makeup of their present family. On Thanksgiving, Kim prepared her first complete turkey dinner. William had offered to help, but Kim, even in her advanced condition, was determined to see her task through without assistance. She prepared a small turkey for the two of them - a mere 10-pounder - which was more than enough to provide at least three filling meals, and enough meat left to allow turkey sandwiches to bring for a future lunch.

Kim lavished all the care and love she knew how to onto the meal, filling the bird with a stuffing made with a host of spices, raisins, celery and onions, and doted over it from early morning, buttering and basting it. The kitchen became as part of Kim as she orchestrated the courses of the meal - devilled eggs as an appetizer, made with dijon mustard and minced olives; potatoes she made from scratch, peeling and mashing them, mixing in a bit of sour cream to richen the texture; a savory gravy complete with giblets; candied yams; peas sauteed in butter; hot rolls caressed by butter; and for dessert, Kim whipped up a Texas pecan pie and whipped cream. It was a meal that could put many cooks to shame - William could not find enough superlatives to express his approval of his wife's efforts and their result.

Kim found that the undertaking was more taxing than she realized, as she went for a "short nap" in the mid-afternoon when the meal was completed, after scraping a bit of dark meat onto a saucer for Angel - a "nap" that lasted the remainder of the evening. William did nothing to disturb his wife, instead taking up the chores of putting the food away and cleaning the dishes before retiring himself.

The drama began around 2 AM. Kim had awakened to use the bathroom, and found Angel on the floor nearly motionless and seeming to struggle for the least bit of raspy breath. She screamed for William, who came quickly from the bedroom. A blanket from the closet to wrap the cat from the cold, and they were on their way to the emergency veterinary center, Kim cradling Angel in her lap, tearfully pleading for her not to die.

An inspection by the doctor revealed that Angel had encountered a small bone in the turkey meat Kim had given her, which had first pierced the roof of her mouth - then slid back to almost completely block her airway. Kim became hysterical to the point of being inconsolable at the thought that she herself may have caused the death of her luscious gossamer Angel Mist. The doctor then told them that another half-hour probably would have been too late. Kim promptly fainted, collapsing onto the couch on which she was seated, with the doctor pulling double-duty, checking her vitals when she came to.

The veterinarian then went to perform surgery to repair the damage the bone had done. He found that the bone had partially lacerated the cat's vocal chords, requiring more surgery. There was also a slight buildup of fluid in Angel's lungs from the lack of free breathing. He came out to tell the couple that it would be at least two more hours before the procedures would be complete, and that they could go home if they wanted - and he would call them with his prognosis. Kim vehemently refused, resolving herself to remain there until she could learn something - anything of Angel's outcome.

She napped restlessly against her husband on the couch as the hours progressed, frequently shifting in his arms William was undergoing his own silent hell - not only at the prospect of losing Angel - but also at not being able to calm or even console Kim's fears and emotion from the situation. It kept throwing him back to Kim's emotional malestrom the night he had told her that Angelica had been killed - and his lack of skills to soften the blow then as well. He continued in the only way he really knew...the only way he had ever known - to continue to hold his wife - to continue to be there for her.

The veterinarian emerged from the operating room shortly after 5:30 AM, and softly woke Kim and William to tell them that Angel would recover from her injuries, the only negative being a possible change to the tone of her mew, depending on how her vocal chords healed. Kim rose as quickly as she could and embraced the doctor, thanking him non-stop. She then asked if they could see Angel.

The doctor escorted them into the recovery area, where the cat was resting on a table, nestled in warm blankets, breathing through an oxygen tube, and while still groggy from the anesthesia, made an effort to acknowledge Kim's presence by purring, managing only short bursts due to her vocal chords' injury. The doctor told them that Angel would have to remain in the veterinary center for a few days to monitor her recovery, and to start a regimen of antibiotics and pain medication. Kim and William bid their pet and companion a reluctant adieu, and returned home to try to catch up on sleep.

Kim sank into a kind of funk for the remainder of the holiday weekend. William accomodated her by running the house, fixing the meals, which Kim made an effort to eat. Her appetite was practically nil, yet she did try to eat to continue to nourish her growing baby. When Kim wasn't moping around the house, she was calling the veterinary center to check on Angel's progress. Her mood began to lighten somewhat on Sunday when the nurse told Kim that Angel was responding well to her medication, and had even graduated to soft solid food instead of being fed intraveniously.

The high point for Kim came on Tuesday, December 2nd. The vet had called the evening before and told her that Angel could come home on Tuesday. She was so excited she worked through the reports at light speed that day, completing them even before 3, leaving Tina to email them to Los Angeles. She raced to the veterinary center, where the staff was treated to a tearful reunion between Kim and her Angel. She was given post-hospital instructions on care, along with prescriptions and the special food that Angel would have to continue on for the next couple of weeks, and an appointment schedule for follow-up visits. Kim and Angel spent that evening reuniting and bonding, the cat showing her appreciation for the return to her home, cuddling and purring the best she could.

Convinced that the crisis had come to a positive end, Kim returned her efforts to her work with a renewed passion and vigor. She concentrated on increasing Tina's knowledge and capacity within the department, grooming her for a seamless transition into being in charge of the reports when the time came for Kim to stop working. The two had formed a strong bond in their work environment, anticipating fluctuations in the work flow, and supporting and supplanting each other in the completion of tasks, making for a fluid team which seemed able to formulate a "battle plan" against anything that might slow or otherwise hinder production and processing.

Kim was more than confident that when she took over the supervisory position that Carolyn Ackerman was turning over to her, Tina would easily step into her role, being Kim's "right hand" when research matters demanded another set of skills be brought in toward a resolution. Kim would start her new job with the support of a co-worker she could trust without limits.

Things had also progressed well for William in the grand restructuring of the department. Even without the changes from Data Operations, which were scheduled to come online the first week in January, including the vastly quicker and more powerful "server farm," the new Processing department, now consolidated, already showed signs of the results the restructuring were designed for - the department was now operating within 20 percent of the projections made for the completion of the project - even without the boost from the new technology. Integrating access to the other departments' databases on each workstation alone had an instant streamlining effect - with all information on a claimant available to a processing agent, it cut out the time taken to phone another agent in what used to be a physically separate department to have them look up the inquiry.

In fact, with the time-saving measures that William had devised and employed into the project, the restructuring was basically completed, lacking an official announcement to come after the New Year's holiday. A perk unbenknownst to the agents was that because of the cost-cutting proposal William had presented earlier in the year, the company would also announce a substantial pay raise for the department. With the increased capacity, the company would be able to increase their client base - which in turn would increase revenue into the company.

The Board of Regents was more than impressed with William's commitment and contribution to the project, and paid him a handsome bonus for coming in not only well ahead of schedule, but far under budget. Every step of the restructuing was documented down to the smallest detail, and would be incorporated into an "application model" to be used at other Meridian regional offices to spread the gains in production and operation.

Monday, December 8  
12:16 PM.  
Kim and Tina walked through the double doors to the department laughing softly, each holding a drink from the Knick Knack Chick Shack. As they approached their desks, the receptionist's voice came through the overhead speaker:

:::Kim Hodge, you have a call on 2157....Kim Hodge, 2157:::

Kim placed her drink on her desk and sat down. "I wonder if that's New Jersey calling about their reports from yesterday."

"Could be," said Tina, logging on to her workstation. "They had quite the storm out there...more than a foot of snow. Maybe if they can get through on the phones, it means they're back online, too. I'll take a look at the databases while you take the call."

"Yeah," Kim nodded, reaching for the phone. "One way to find out." She pressed a button for an open line and dialed 2157. "Processing, this is Kim," she said sweetly into the mouthpiece.

"Hi there, Luscious."

Kim's expression brightened into a warm smile. "Hiiiii, baby," she purred into the phone as she turned to Tina and motioned her finger to make a "W" in the air. "What's up with you?"

"Nada. How was lunch?"

"Tasty. Knick Knack Chick Shack Chick'n Bitz with relish and mayonnaise."

William winced. "You know...that's the only part of your pregnancy I'm not going to miss."

Kim broke into a quick giggle. She then heard a raspy "mew" in the background over the phone. "Honey? Are you at home? I thought I just heard Angel."

"Yep. She's here on my lap. I took a half-day off. I was bored," he snickered. "But the reason I called...do you have any plans tonight after work?"

"Well," Kim mused, "I have the backgammon thing tonight..."

"Cancel it."

"What? But I had made those lemon squares for the club tonight. They're kind of counting on me for dessert."

"Have Tina follow you home and pick them up," said William. "She can take them to the club."

Kim's expression slowly melted to one of curiousity. "Just what are you planning, Mr. Hodge? You sound rather...mysterious," she said, raising one eyebrow.

"You'll never know unless you break your plans and spend the evening with me," William said with a low mysterious tone to his voice.

"Oooooookaaaaaay," Kim drew out, "I'll play. This had better be good for me to skip the backgammon club." Tina turned to look at Kim as she said this.

"Well, I think it is," he said, "And I think you will, too."

"See you a bit before 5?"

"Yeah. Don't be late...our kitty misses you." He then added, "Oh - and I think the club will just love the lemon squares."

Kim gasped. "You just stay out of those lemon squares, you rat! Those are for the club. I stashed us a few in another place."

"I know," William snickered.

"Sneak," Kim giggled. "See you tonight. Love you."

"Love you...bye bye."

Kim turned to Tina as she hung up the phone. "I guess you'll be taking the lemon squares to the club tonight. William has 'something planned'," she said, bringing her arm up over the lower half of her face in a "cloak and dagger" motion, her eyes shifting back and forth.

"Hmmmm," Tina mused slowly. "Sounds mysterious," she said while scanning her screen. She then slid into a pseudo-German accent. "...maybe he found a Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer on eBay."

Kim's head whirled as she was logging on to turn to Tina. "Hm-hm-hm-hm-hmmm," she giggled. "You, girl, are obsessed."

4:52 PM.  
William was sitting on the couch as Kim and Tina entered from the garage, each shivering from the falling temperatures as the sky began to cloud over in the late afternoon. He rose as Kim crossed the room, removing her 3/4 length suede coat with faux fur collar and cuffs, tossing it onto the other side of the couch and giving her husband a kiss. "Hey Tina," he said as his and Kim's lips parted.

"Hi there," Tina returned. She then noted the fireplace, which was caressing the entire room with the heat from its full flame. "Toasty," she said, holding out her arms in the direction of the mantle.

"Yeeahhh," purred Kim, until William tapped her lightly on the back and pointed toward Tina. Kim turned and giggled. "Oh...you mean the fire."

"You two," said Tina, breaking into her own titter. "Between you and the fireplace, I might spontaneously combust. Better get me the lemon squares before the car un-warms up."

"Back in a sec," said Kim, smiling warmly first at Tina, then at William, and she turned for the kitchen.

"Quite the fire you've built here," Tina said to William, rubbing her hands together.

"It's been burning like that since about 3," William replied. "It's the first really good one I've been able to do. When it starts to die down, I just throw on another log." He motioned to the wood holder on the other side of the mantle. "I got the wood from the hardware store. It's dry enough to burn nice and hot."

"You guys are lucky. I think even a gas fireplace is romantic on a shivery winter's night."

"Actually, we're all kind of lucky. I was watching the news earlier...the coast got all that snow - all we got was cold."

"Yeah. New Jersey called about 2, and said they were finally back online. We worked double duty to resend yesterday's and today's reports."

"Well, I can't think of two people I'd trust more to get the job done," said William. They both heard the beep of the microwave.

"I don't think I could be doing it as well without Kim showing me all her little tricks," said Tina.

Kim walked into the living room a moment later with a large flat pan covered with foil, and a travel mug. "I heard you," she said, smiling and passing Tina the pan, and then the mug. "This is to make sure you don't un-warm up."

Tina sniffed at the mug. "Hot chocolate! Awww Kim, you are the best." She then set the pan on the coffee table and moved toward her friend, hugging her.

"You have fun tonight," Kim said. "Tell them I'll be there next time, and that I'll keep showing up until I can't anymore."

Tina got a rather sad and worried look on her face. "Kim? ...you make it sound like you're getting ready to say goodbye or something..."

"Noooooo," Kim protested with a wide smile. "Quite the opposite--" she patted her stomach, which had become quite round "--I'm getting ready to say hello!" The two laughed, then Tina picked up the pan of lemon squares, and Kim walked her to the door.

"I'll get the pan and mug back to you tomorrow."

"No big. Whenever's fine." Kim smiled and hugged Tina again. "Play well," she said as she turned on the porch light and held the door open. She watched Tina hurry to her Volkswagen, placing the pan on the roof as she unlocked the door. She got in and started the car, giving two quick toots of the horn as she drove off. Kim then closed the door with her back to it, eyeing her husband who had sat back down on the couch. "O-kaaaay, Mister Man of Mystery," she said, turning her head slightly sideways, one eye closing, "just what is it you have planned?"

"Meeee?" William drew out as Kim sat next to him. "Not meeeee."

"Well you must have _something_ in mind, to have me break my plans for the evening, you mysterious lemon-square-stealing sneak, you," Kim said, patting her husband on the leg. "And you took the afternoon off...you must have had a lot of time to plan what you have - err, planned."

"Okay," William said resignedly, "Maybe a couple of little things."

"Hmmm," mused Kim. "Would one of those 'little things' be dinner? You've had enough free time to think of what to have..."

"Yep."

"Well let's cook something up. I'm pretty hungry."

"Nope," William replied rather smugly. Kim gave him a puzzled look. "Dinner will be here about 6."

"Aha, ordering out. Something good?"

The smug smile on William's face widened and he raised his head slightly, half-closing his eyes. "Not telling you."

"Grrrrr," Kim sneered. "You're driving me crazy with all this 'mystery,' Mr. Hodge."

William's smile turned into a smirk. "Let's see if I can do this like you do....hm-hm-hm-hm-hmmmm," he laughed softly with his mouth closed.

Kim sat on the couch and took a swat at her husband's upper arm. "You-are-a-_RAT _tonight! I'm wondering if I should have gone to the club!"

William's smirk grew back into a warm smile. "Trust me, my darling, radiant wife," he said, sliding his arm around her shoulders and drawing her close, "I think you'll find before the evening is over that you'll be quite enjoying yourself." He then leaned to kiss Kim again. "Let's enjoy the fire until dinner gets here."

Kim settled into William's embrace, letting the dance of the flames hypnotize her into relaxation. "Mmmmm....I'm pretty sure I can enjoy that."

6:02 PM.  
Kim was so comfortable and content from the embracing heat from the fireplace, William's soft caresses along her temple, and the cuddling from Angel, that she had nearly drifted into sleep when the doorbell rang. William gently rocked his hand against her shoulder. "Hon? I have to answer the door, and you have to get up...dinner's here."

Kim drew out a long soft moan through her breath as she straighened up. William rose and went to the door, turning on the porch light and peeking out the small stained window, then opening it. A man with short black hair, dressed in a smart black suit and a long topcoat stood on the porch, his breath wafting a whitish curl of vapor into the chilled evening air. A blue minivan sat in the driveway.

"Good evening," the man said. "D'Angelo's Steakhouse Catering for two for William Hodge."

"Yes sir," William said, opening the door wider. "Come right in."

"I'll be in in a moment," the man said. "I need to bring the carts in." He then went to the minivan, rolling the side door open, and unfolding a short ramp. William remained by the door as the man rolled two carts down the ramp and folded it back into the minivan, then moved the carts toward the porch, pushing one and trailing the other behind. William held the outer door open for the man as he brought the carts over the threshold and into the entry hall. "How do you do," the man said, reaching to shake William's hand. "My name is Kyle, and I'll be serving you this evening."

"Hi Kyle, said William. "Let me take your coat." Kyle removed his topcoat, giving it to William to put into the entry closet. "Let me show you where the kitchen is, so you can get set up." William offered to push one of the carts as Kyle followed.

Kim was watching the fire again, floating in a half-sleep state. She perked as the men rolled the carts in front of her, each ringed with a dark burgundy drape and the D'Angelo's logo in white, an Italian chef kissing his fingers. "D'Angelo's?" she piped. "Isn't that where you got the lobster the night you proposed?"

"Sure is," beamed William as he rolled into the kitchen.

"Good evening, Ma'am," Kyle said, following behind. "My name is Kyle, and I'll be your waiter this evening."

"Hi," said Kim, smirking, "I'm Kim, and I'll be one of your customers this evening...do I need to get up?"

"No no, you're fine," replied Kyle. "I have to set up and heat up the food. It'll be about 20 minutes." He noted Kim's condition. "You just relax for now." Kyle then noted Angel nuzzling against Kim's leg. "Neat cat."

"Thanks," Kim beamed, softly stroking the kitten behind the ear. "This is Angel Mist."

"My sister has a couple of Angoras," Kyle said. "One white, one black...but I don't think the black one is a true Angora."

William moved the cart he had next to the stove island, facing the table. Kyle rolled his cart between the island and the cupboards next to the sink, noting the electrical outlet on the backsplash there. "This is the heating platform," he said, pulling a retractable cord from the cart and plugging it in. "The cart you have there carries the food."

"Good catch, hon," said Kim from the living room, causing the men to chuckle softly. "And speaking of catches, what's on the menu tonight?"

William leaned quickly to whisper something in Kyle's ear. Kyle then said, "Mr. Hodge has chosen a meal of _'Le Bout rôti de Moufette'_ this evening."

"Mmmm," Kim cooed. "Sounds romantic _and_ delicious. What's that in English?"

William again whispered something to Kyle - whose eyes immediately widened. He mouthed the word "Noooo" to William, refusing. William made the "OK" sign with his hand, smiling. "Uhhhh - I believe it translates to 'Roasted Skunk Butt,' Ma'am," Kyle said.

"What!?" Kim shrilled loudly. "You've gotta be kidding. I'm not eating--" she paused for a second - then her voice rang out from the living room "_WILLIAM HODGE!!_"

"_BOO_-ya!!!" shouted William. "_HAHAHAHA!_" He exchanged a high-five with Kyle, who was trying to hold his own laughter. "You thought I forgot about that." A low growl came from the living room. William tried to stop laughing long enough to walk into the living room to check the fire. "Would you settle for prime rib and lobster tail?" he said, fluttering his eyelids at Kim as he bent to take another log from the holder and opened the copper firescreen.

"Ooh-hoo-hooo, you," Kim hissed through a smile, shaking her fist in his direction. She then made a kiss in the air toward him. "Call me when it's ready. I have to relax to get over _that._"

William returned to the kitchen as Kyle was placing a large thick steak onto a cutting board next to the heating surface of the cart, and producing a knife and fork. "This is 16 ounces," said Kyle. "The order says you want it divided for two?"

"Yep," William replied. "Right down the middle."

"And how would you like them prepared?"

"Both medium well....oh, and did you bring any of the D'Angelo's horseradish?"

"Comes with every prime rib order," said Kyle, taking two lobster tails wrapped in foil and placing them into the steamer on the heating cart. He then picked up each of the steaks with the fork, placing them onto the heating surface. They sizzled into life. Kyle brought two baked potatoes from the food cart and placed them into yet another compartment to heat.

6:38 PM.   
"Well, Mr. Hodge," said Kyle, "everything's ready here, if you'd like to bring in your wife." With this, he knelt down and started retrieving dishes from the food cart, arranging them on the table.

William walked into the living room, where Kim had once again watched the fire, and this time she had fallen asleep, with Angel sleeping on the arm of the couch. William stood next to the couch, sliding one arm under Kim's legs and moving the other to her shoulders. "Kim," he called softly. caressing the point where her neck and shoulder met. "Kim?"

"Wh--huh...?" Kim stirred softly. She opened her eyes and began to smile wide as she took in the vision of her husband. "Hiiiiii...I was just dreaming about you..."

"Sounds like a good one, by your reaction. Ready for dinner?"

"Mmmm-hmmm," she purred. She then took note of the placement of William's hands. "Would this mean that you're thinking of carrying me to the table?"

"That was the plan," William smiled. "As tired as you seem to be, you'd rather walk?"

"I probably _should,_ to keep up my stamina," said Kim, "but I think I'll let you spoil me this once." She then raised her hands toward Willaim's neck to hold on. He straightened up, scooping under Kim's legs, and headed for the kitchen. Kyle pulled out the chair as they approached, and William set her gently into it, pushing the chair forward.

Kyle then went back to the heating platform and checked the steaks one last time, and moved each one to a plate. He removed the foil from Kim's potato and lobster tail and set them onto the plate, then took a small container and brought them both to set in front of Kim.

The aroma of the meal fairly begged Kim to inhale deeply. "Kyle...this smells absoutely...stellar."

"Thanks," Kyle replied as he assembled William's meal. "The cuts of meat are selected by Mario D'Angelo himself." He brought over William's plate and another small container, and then the butter for each of their lobsters as Kim cut open her potato. He lastly brought over a basket containing slices of several different kinds of bread and set it in the middle of the table.

William opened his potato, and then cut into his steak, touching the corner of the bite into the small container on the side, and brought it to his mouth. "Mmm-mmm...definitely worth the admission fee."

Kim looked at the container near her plate. "I was going to ask you what this was," she said to William.

"That's horseradish, hon," he said. "It almost always comes with prime rib." He cut another bite from his steak.

Kim cut a bite from her steak and hovered it over the small cup. "Just dip it?" she asked.

William nodded an "Mmhmm" as he was putting butter onto his potato, and wasn't watching as Kim promptly sank her fork, coating nearly half the bite with the whitish sauce. She was just about to close her mouth around it when William looked up to ask her how she liked it. He immediately blurted out a low "Ohhhh, boy" as Kim pulled the empty fork from her mouth and looked at him.

"What?" At that moment, her eyes became as big as saucers, and her expression changed to one accompanying a plea for help. "Wha-haa-aawwaa!" she tried to say breathlessly.

William rose quickly to get some juice from the refrigerator as Kim began to flop her hands in front of her face. "Too hot?" asked Kyle. Kim nodded her head furiously. "Take a slice of bread," he said. "That will put out the fire faster than liquid will."

Kim lunged at the basket, quickly bringing a slice of a light seeded rye to her mouth and chewing a bit. William noted a look of relief spreading over Kim's face, and continued to pour a glass of juice for his wife and milk for him, bringing them to the table.

I am _SO_ not ever touching...horseradish again," she wheezed, her eyes now tearing from the heat.

"By the time you had the steak in your mouth, it was too late to warn you," William said as Kim dabbed at the corner of her eyes with her napkin. "You just touch a corner of your steak to the sauce. That's powerful stuff."

Kim cut her steak again and reluctantly tapped just the corner of one edge to the sauce and slowly placed it in her mouth. A smile grew over her face. "Much better," she said. "Just enough tang without the blast furnace effect."

William turned to Kyle. "Thanks," he said. "I never knew that about bread."

"It also works with Mexican food," Kyle said. "A mistake a lot of people make is drinking lots of water after something too spicy. That just serves to intensify the effect."

William thought for a moment. "What about Indian food?" he asked.

Kyle shook his head slowly. "I have no idea whatsoever how to put out the fire of Indian food, except not to eat it." This produced a giggle from Kim. "I love habañero sauce," he continued. "I can't get enough of it. But there are some Indian dishes that make habañero peppers look like a booger in comparison."

"A booger-_HAHAHA!_" Kim blurted out, quickly putting her hand over her mouth. She then recovered. "How can you tell how hot a sauce is?"

"They use a system that was devised in the early 1900's," said Kyle. "Scoville units, I think they're called. They list a Jalapeño pepper at anywhere from 2,500 to 5,000 units. The hottest Habañero peppers can get to more than 500,000 units."

William let out a low whistle, and Kim said, "Whoa...and Indian food is hotter??"

"It's a different kind of 'heat'," Kyle said, "but a much greater impact."

"How do they measure, ummm....Scoville units?" William asked.

"Well, they do it with machines now," Kyle explained, "but the way the originally devised the test was, they took a cup of whatever hot stuff they were testing...and they would dilute it with sugar water until the hotness of the sauce could no longer be tasted. A cup of sugar water is one Scoville unit."

"3,000 cups of sugar water to dilute one cup of Jalapeño sauce..." William said. "Egad." Then, "There's a little place down in Brookings Market Square that we frequent...Lupes. They have a sauce called 'Don't Go There.' Ever tried it?"

"Yeah," said Kyle, "but that's tame." Kim and William looked at him incredulously, remembering how even the smell of the sauce nearly burned their noses. "It's mostly tabasco, with some Chiletepin pepper mixed in. Even if you made it as hot as you could, it would only be about as hot as the weakest Habañero."

Kim shuddered at Kyle's statement as she picked up her lobster fork, gently opening the steaming tail, and squeezing a lemon slice over it, then picking out a bite of the rich white meat and bringing it to her mouth. "Oh William," she said as the taste of the seafood overwhelmed her mouth. "Oh oh oh. You must try the lobster right now. It's to die for!"

7:44 PM.  
William got a plate out of the cupboard for Kyle to put the portions of steak that he and Kim couldn't finish, and he then covered it with plastic wrap and placed it on a shelf in the refrigerator. Kyle then placed a small wrapped candy on each of their placemats. "With D'Angelo's compliments," he said, taking the plates and utensils from the table and sliding them into a bin on the lower level of the food cart.

Kim smiled at Kyle and looked down at the label on the candy. "Check it out, hon," she chimed to her husband. "Vanilla Creme Mint!"

William sat as Kim unwrapped her mint. "My compliments to D'Angelo," he said to Kyle, "and compliments to the chef...both of them," he grinned.

"Yes thank you, Kyle," echoed Kim, as she brought the mint near her mouth. "The entire meal was just fan-taassstiiiiiiic..."

"Looks like I should look into the mint-producing business," Kyle smiled, watching Kim's reaction to the confection; that now-trademark dreamful smile spreading across her face.

"She's always had a real thing for sweets for as long as I've known her," said William, his smile one of quiet content and appreciation as he interlocked his hands and rested his chin on them to study his wife's enjoyment of a delectable Flesher culinary treat. William then reached into his pocket, folding a $20 dollar bill. "Kyle, that was a wonderful meal. Thank you very much for an enjoyable dining experience."

Kyle put up his hand, blocking the offer. "I appreciate all the compliments," he said, "but we're not allowed to accept tips for service on a catered meal."

"Okay...then it's not a tip," said Wiliam, pushing the bill onto Kyle's palm. "Consider it a long-term loan. Repayable upon retirement. Without interest," he smiled. "Without repayment."

"The customer is, of course, always right," Kyle laughed softly. curling his hand around the money. "Thank you again, Mr. Hodge." He then turned to Kim, who had recovered from the mint. "And thank you, Ma'am." He then went about finishing the clean up, readying the carts for return to the minivan.

William again helped Kyle to the door, holding his coat while he put it on. "Thanks again, Kyle," he said. "And tell D'Angelo we'll be coming to see him soon, after the baby is born."

"I will," replied Kyle. "And thank you for choosing D'Angelo's Catering for your home meal." He took one of the carts and opened the outside door. "Whoa," he shrank back a bit as a frigid wind had come up, biting at his face. "It's really gotten cold out here...keep that fire going tonight."

"That was the plan," said William, rolling the second cart foward a little. "You want some help out with these?"

"No no," Kyle protested. "I can get 'em. You stay in here and help the fire keep your wife and child warm." He pressed the outside latch with his elbow and rolled the first cart out onto the porch, with William handing him the second. "Bye Mrs. Hodge," he said toward the living room. "Bye Mr. Hodge. It was a pleasure serving and meeting both of you. Goodnight!"

He then hurried along the short walk to the minivan, sliding the side door open hurriedly and unfolding the ramp, shoving the carts into the van, growling against the cold, and slamming the side door shut. He then ran to the driver's door, pulling the keys from his pocket and opening it, starting the van. He was rubbing his hands together, warming them while the van idled as William flashed the porch light to bid him goodbye. Kyle waved as William turned off the light and locked the outside door, then closed and locked the inside door. He then walked to the kitchen. "Nice meal?" he said, softly caressing his wife's shoulders.

"Oh, it was just heavenly," Kim cooed. "But I'm not sure what it might have been that I've done lately that I deserved such a beautiful meal."

"Heh," William chuckled as he again offered to carry his wife. "If that were the occasion for such a meal, we'd be eating like that nearly every night."

"Awww," said Kim as she slipped her arms around William's neck.

He lifted her from the chair and moved into the living room, settling her gently onto the couch. "Besides," he said, "it wasn't recently...even though it sometimes seems that way." William then went again to the wood holder and folded back the copper firescreen, setting the log onto the burning pile, which had begun to ebb a bit during dinner. The fire seemed to thank him for his contribution, a few of the embers growing flame as they were stirred a bit. He waited until the fire had resumed its former crackling glory, and closed the screen - then walked over and turned off the light on the end table, leaving a small light over the kitchen sink to compete with that from the fireplace, and came back to the couch, sliding Kim into an embrace - then moving back just enough to take in the sparkle in her eyes from the fire, his gaze shifting back and forth between them, drinking in their glow.

Kim slowly searched the eyes of her husband, wondering about the sudden change in atmosphere, mixed with his evasive and mysterious nature since the phone call after lunch. She then noticed that even though his face wore a content smile, there was a slight glassiness to his eyes. "William?" she asked after a few seconds, "is...is there anything wrong?"

William's expression changed for a moment to one of slight surprise. "Oh my God, no," he said. "I was just...thinking..."

Kim smiled. "Anything you're willing to share, Mr. Hodge?"

"Absolutely," he said, lightly brushing the hair along Kim's forehead with two fingers. "You know," he started in a soft voice, "last winter...I used to be someone who just went to work and did his job. I wasn't that concerned with a social life...and I accepted that. It seemed that most other people accepted that, too...that William was a quiet guy...not really unpleasant...but not really amiable, either. I was just someone who did the job at hand, with little more than whatever interaction it took to do that job. There were other people 'in my life,' I guess you could say...but it never really went any farther than interaction at work."

Kim had come to savor the sound of her husband's voice when he talked with her in this low, soft romantic tone. She knew it meant that he was sharing his inner feelings - his inner self - with her. She wasn't sure how it might be with other couples; if they had this level of deep heartfelt conversation or not; but she did know that William's openness with her - his willingness not to even try to hide anything he felt from her - that sharing quality in him went farther to ignite and nurture her love for him than nearly anything else could have. She caressed his hand slowly, softly, her gaze fixed on his as he continued.

"Then one night, I stopped off at the bookstore in the market square to pick up some books I had ordered--"

"My books," Kim interjected, grinning widely.

"Yeah," William said, bringing her hand up to kiss it. "Your books. I was really looking forward to them. I had phoned the bookstore the day before they came out, and had them hold a copy of each for me. After work, I went straight there and picked them up...and then something happened. I didn't know it at the time, but the woman I met that night would start to change my life from the moment I met her." He ended this with another kiss on the back of Kim's hand, which was still clasped in his.

"Angelica," Kim managed, squeezing his hand a bit.

"Yeah," William continued. "The mysterious, seemingly strange woman who came out of nowhere. You know...if anyone else had approached me that way and said the things she said, I probably would have called the police and had them picked up...but there was just...something about her personality...something in the tone of her voice--"

"Especially when she was about to tell you something important..."

"Exactly!" he punctuated the end of Kim's statement. "And after a time - even in the, ummm, 'dreams,' I learned that what she was about to say when her voice changed was information that would impact and even help my life. Anyway...I met her on a Wednesday night...and what kind of freaked me out at first was how she knew things about me...she knew my name...she knew where I worked...things she couldn't have known unless she was stalking me or something - or so I thought. Then she asked me something that just caught me completely off guard...she asked me if I had ever seen or met a Celler."

Kim listened intently as William recounted his meeting her late friend.

"Nearly the entire time we talked - every time we talked - she held my hand in a handshake sort of way. I remember that from the moment she did that the first time, I had a...an uneasiness in the pit of my stomach...like I was going to be sick, you know?" Kim nodded slowly. "But I never did. That was just another strange part of it. Then she put an old-looking piece of paper into my hand, and said that when I come back to the bookstore, to bring two things. One was $20 for her...and the other...was a strong belief in my heart that anything is possible. I opened the paper - and it was a likeness of you, Kim...drawn on the old paper. I never even said anything to her about you...in fact, the only clue she had was the sack with your books in it - and she already had this paper."

William stopped. "Kim...I know you know all this already...and I hope it's not tedious to you..."

Kim moved this time to bring her husband's hand to her lips. "Honey...you could tell me this story a thousand times...and the way you tell it, I could never get tired of it. In fact, the first time you told me anything about it was the first time I'd ever heard anything about meeting a Celler from a Flesher's point of view...and you put your own thoughts and feelings into it. Please don't stop."

William knew now that what he had planned would make this night a special one that his wife would remember and cherish. "Two nights after that was Friday. It was the day Marcy was made one of the members of the Board of Regents. They had a big party planned, and everyone had an invitation in their mailbox...except me. I was devastated, especially after everything I had done to help her with things when she was my supervisor."

Kim's expression drooped a bit as William told her about his disappointment. "You found out later that it was a mix-up...but yeah, I can see where you'd have been hurt. I know I would be...especially with someone like Marcy."

William nodded and went on. "Yep. I went home and moped around most of the night. I couldn't even watch you on TV - your show was pre-empted for a Proud Family marathon...so I fell asleep."

Kim winced. "Ewwww. Penny Proud is nice and all that...but you really could have used a half-hour, umm, 'with' me that night...even if just on the TV."

"Well...that night, I could have used a half-hour with just about anybody...so when I woke up, I took a $20, and went back to the bookstore--"

Kim tried to hide a sudden giggle. "...you weren't thinking of asking Angelica out, were you?"

"No...!" William said, lightly smacking Kim's hand while chuckling. "I thought maybe she might know someone who wanted to spend an evening with me...just to talk and get my mind off of what had happened at work. But I never got to that. That's when she gave me the things for The Cross...she gave me instructions with it all...but wouldn't tell me what would happen when I followed them. When I finally remembered to ask her if she might know someone, she was gone - just like that--" William's expression then fell. "--that's the last time I ever saw Angelica face-to-face."

Kim spent a moment remembering the vitality and joie le vive of her friend - and her hand tightened around William's, her eyes glassing over a little. "I remember something she always used to say," she said, "and I didn't remember it until just now. She always had a dream that, someday - she didn't care how long it took - but someday, all Fleshers would not only believe that Cellers can and do exist in the Flesher environment and not just on their TVs - but accept them openly. She would always say, 'Until the circle fills, and wisdom lies ahead...the Faithful live awake - the rest remain misled.' She called it 'The Fall of Cynicism'...that one day, those who deny or refuse to believe would all change...even the mean people, who would call us 'freaks'--" her face fell a little more as she wiped at a tear "or worse."

William brought his wife close. "I like that. I really like that...'the Faithful live awake...'. That describes it so perfectly. The night that I heard the news about Angelica." He softly caressed Kim's back and shoulders as she held him, and continued. "Up until then, I hadn't really given much thought to following the instructions for the things she had given me...but at that moment I figured it would be the least I could do to follow her wishes. I followed the instructions to the letter--" William now slid his wife back until he could look into her eyes, which were now aglow with the flickering from the fireplace dancing with the tears that had welled up. "--and the room exploded into light, and wind, and sound..." He now took both of her hands in his. "...and on that cold December night...the first night of the new moon...you walked out of my mirror, Kim - and into my life. It was December 8th, in fact...one year ago tonight."

A tear escaped and rolled down Kim's cheek as the realization hit her. "Tonight...?" she stammered a bit. "It was tonight? Ohh God, William," she shook her head slowly, her tearing eyes trained on his, "I had- what with all the news at work, and with everything happening at home, and the new home, and Angel and everything--" Kim sobbed, trying to smile, while inside she was engaged in an internal beating. How could she forget the night that was to be just another Cross, but became such an intense, emotional event not only for William, but for her? Her hair slipped to hide her increasing tears as she lowered her head, her voice breaking a little. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I...forgot--"

William collected his wife into his arms, feeling her sobs shake against him. "Shhhhhhhh," he said trying to soothe her. "You've been through more events in the last six months than a lot of people on the planet...things you've never even thought _could_ happen, much less _would_ happen to you - or any Celler. With all that...a lot of people wouldn't have been able to take it all the way you have...and you still come up smiling." Kim lifted her eyes to her husband's, searching. William lifted his hand near his mouth in a halting motion - then put a finger to her mouth. "There isn't a need for any kind of apology, Kim. All you have to say...is Happy Anniversary."

The tears began to flow as Kim moved to embrace William tightly. "H-Happy Anniver-hersary, baby," she stuttered through sobs. William hugged her tight in return, himself remembering the events of that night a year ago, when his entire life was changed forever for the better by the woman from inside the box - and the woman who brought her into his life.

William slid back to look into his wife's eyes again. She reached back for the box of tissues on the end table, wiping at her eyes, then locking her gaze onto his, her mouth in a wide, open smile. "Now, for one of the little things I talked about," he said while rising from the couch. "Stay right there and close your eyes," he said, and turned for the hall, opening the door to the bedroom that he had turned into an office. Kim waited patiently as a moment passed, entertaining a bit of reverse thought - wondering if William could be such a warm, caring, wonderful husband and person - and be real himself. Of course she knew the truth - but still, it was astonishing at times - the depth of his love and caring.

The thought was put to rest as William said, "You can open your eyes now." She did so - and took in yet another affirmation of her feelings for Mr. William Hodge.

Kim brought in a breath in a long gasp. "William, it's--it's beautiful."

William stood next to a large display case, nearly as tall as he was, made of a dark cherry wood. Inside the back of the case was the mirror that Kim had come through a year ago. Inside the center of what remained of her outline was the scroll with the Incantation, adorned with Angelica's printer-perfect penmanship, affixed to the mirror. Inside the outline of Kim's head was the small drawing that Angelica had given William on the night they met. To each side of the mirror, about halfway down, a small shelf held the candle, and the box which held the crystal. The gold strings that were tied around the box and the scroll now hung down on either side of the unrolled scroll.

"It's even better than I would have done," Kim smiled. "I had given thought to putting the items inside a display case...but I wouldn't have thought of incorporating the mirror into it." William leaned the case against the coffee table and sat next to Kim, who immediately slipped her arms around him. "It's a so way lovely gift, hon...thought about where it should be?"

"Yep," replied William. "I'd like to put it against the far wall there...so people can see it the moment they come through the entry hall...so anyone who enters our home can view one of the main reasons that it is our home."

Kim said nothing, but embraced her husband again, eyeing the case over his shoulder. She suddenly backed up a little. "William? Ummm...not to disparage the case, but...there's something missing."

"...oh?" said William in mock inquisitiveness. "Why, what's missing, hon?"

"The cap from the crystal. It's not in the case."

"Ohhhhh...that," William said, a sly smile growing over his face. "Kim..." he said, reaching into his pants pocket, "just because something isn't in the case, doesn't mean it's missing." He brought his hand forward with a small black box in it. "Open it, Mrs. Hodge," he smiled wider.

Kim took the box and lifted the lid. Nestled in black velvet was the cap. She removed it from the box, and a long chain trailed from the box after it. Kim again inhaled slowly through an open mouth. William had the cap mounted onto a "zip ring" which allowed the chain to pass through it. The chain itself was made up of links in sterling silver - each twisting back over itself to form an elongated figure-8. "A necklace," she cooed. "Ohhhh, William, this is so neat." She then turned to face away from him, holding the necklace aloft. "Do the honor?" she asked in a sweet tone.

"I'd be honored," William replied. Kim tittered in response as William took the necklace, undoing the clasp and lifting it over her head. Kim gathered her thick mane of hair, holding it off her neck, and William slid the necklace around her, latching the clasp.

Kim admired the look and feel of the cool sterling against her skin. "Mmmm...I need a mirror."

William subtly pointed to the mirror in the display case, which was still leaning against the coffee table, right in front of them, and his wife giggled with a silly grin. "Dooiii, Kim," she said, positioning herself. She looked at the six-sided crystaline keepsake, now around her neck - and thought about how it made her feel closer to the vibrant and wise friend who was no longer here - yet never really gone. She then thought about how, by these actions, and the value William placed on that cold night one year ago, that she now felt closer to her husband as well. Here was a Flesher who, contrary to the accepted "circus attraction" mentality after a Cross, welcomed and accepted her not as a curiosity; but as a guest - a welcome, cherished guest.

Kim held the crystal up to get a closer look at the chain. "Each link is like a little eight," she remarked.

William smiled in response. "That's the mathematical symbol for infinity," he said. Kim gave him a rather curious sideways glance. "Infinity is another way of saying 'forever'."

Kim turned back to her husband, embracing him once again. "William, this has turned into a fantastic surprise..and I will treasure and wear this necklace every single day--" her face fell a bit "--but...I feel bad because I didn't even remember this day was coming, much less giving any thought to getting you a gift. You have to let me shop a little this week to find you something."

William looked at his wife with a rather disbelieving expression. "Kim..." he started, his face changing to a warm smile. "You don't have to buy a thing to give me any gift..."

Kim looked at him, a bit puzzled, as he continued. "Kim...every morning I wake up and you greet me - it's a gift. Every time you kiss or hug me - it's a gift. Every time you tell me you love me...that's a wondrous gift. Every day that you are my wife...that is the most welcome gift. And soon--" he softly caressed Kim's upper midsection "--soon, you will share with me, and the world...the most amazing gift that could ever be...a gift without compare." His gaze shifted to her eyes again. "Kim...you are my gift...and each day of life with you just makes that gift just that much more precious."

Kim's heart started to melt away as William began - and by the time he finished, her love for him - and the feelings and passion surrounding this anniversary of the night that actually started not only her life, but William's - and soon, another - overtook her like an avalanche of emotion. "William, I lo-ve you so mu-ch-ch," she burst out, nearly lunging into his arms, weeping openly, clutching ever tighter, giving over completely to the moment. They both repeated "I love you" into each others' ear as they embraced.

After about fifteen minutes, William slid his wife back to look into her eyes, her face now streaked with tears of joy and love, her mouth seemingly now a semi-permanent smile. "There is one more...little thing," he said. Kim raised an eyebrow as she drifted a tissue over her face. "When you go on maternity leave, you won't be allowed to use my computer to do your work from home."

Kim's expression instantly changed to one of near shock. "What?" she blurted. "But I'm going on leave in less than a month! It's the Christmas buying season!" She continued as her husband rose, motioning his hand for her to take. "I'll never be able to order a new computer this time of year and have it arrive in time to even get it configured correctly with the company software, much less get comfortable using it. Did the company tell you this?"

"Nope," he said, leading her into the hallway. "It was completely my decision."

"William, I don't understand," she continued. "Without a computer, I won't be able to do any work from here. I don't even think I could get to a local computer store and get what I need in time! William, how could you decide this? I don't know what I'm going...to........do...."

William had led her to the door of his office, and opened it. Inside, caty-corner to his desk, sat a new desk, made of a light blonde oak. A hutch sat on the desk, with a myriad of shelves and compartments. A thickly-padded high-backed leather chair was parked in front of it. In front of the chair on the desk was a new monitor and in a compartment near the floor sat a new computer tower, both a rich dark silver. A brilliant red ribbon cascaded across the hutch, with a large bow affixed to the monitor.

Kim just stood with her mouth open, taking it all in. "You...have...outdone yourself, Mr, Hodge," she said slowly, moving toward the chair, bringing William in tow. She sat in the chair, and the plush padding immediately molded around her like a hug from an old friend. "Ohhhh....ohh ohh William," she said as she sank into the rich chair.

"Turn it on," said William. "It's already been fully configured for Meridian...and I added a few...extras."

"When did you have time to do this?" she asked as she pressed a button on the tower. The system came to life, going through its bootup sequence and loading the operating system.

"Well, I ordered the computer from work, during the week that we were moving."

"We'll have to transfer my email over to here...and get a connection for the cable modem--"

"Done and done," William smirked. "You thought I took the afternoon off just to sit around?"

Kim's smile widened more and more. A login window appeared with the username "KHodge." "Ummm, what's my password?"

William smiled smugly. "happyanniv."

Kim pulled out a drawer from under the desk surface, revealing the keyboard and mouse. She entered the password and hit the enter key. The speakers immediately burst forth. "Z-Boy hungry!"

"Oh, YOU!" Kim squealed, grabbing William by the shirt, nearly pulling him into the chair with her. He bent down, chuckling as she smothered him with kisses. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou," she streamed into his ear.

"Happy Anniversary, Kim," William said. "So I take this to mean I made the right call in having you cancel the backgammon club tonight?"

Kim pulled back for a second. "Doi!" she exclaimed, then returned to hugging and kissing her husband. "Happy Anniversary, you wonderful, wonderful man, you!"

to be continued...


	13. Boy Oh Boy

The nearing of the end of the month of December marked the coming end of an eventful year for everyone at Meridan - the restructuring, a slight increase in the workforce, and the easing and streamlining of the difficulties in their daily routine. The company was gracious with its increased profits, once again renting out the same ballroom inside the Eastgate Civic Center for a grand Christmas party, including present-swapping which involved the entire department. It was there that the Board of Regents made the announcement that the newly-revamped department would be at full speed and introduced to the public by January 10th through a massive television and media advertising campaign. They also announced their earnings statement for the last half of the year, along with projected figures for the coming year, when the born-anew Processing department would be at full capacity, from software to training. They then gave their thanks to the people of Meridian for their cooperation and hard work in making the restructuring such a powerful success.

Michael Hawkins then stepped to the microphone and introduced the man without whose commitment and innovation, the restructuring could not have even reached the level of success it had, much less become a model for other Meridian offices to follow and also prosper. When William walked onstage, the crowd exploded into a deafening roar. When the cheering died down, William gave his thanks to the team managers of each former sub-department for their cooperation, and everyone who had held on through a complete turnaround of an already successful company. At the end of William's short speech, he used the phrase that this department had "lit the afterburners...and now it was time for another boost." With that, he removed an envelope from inside his jacket and announced that every single agent within the Processing department - regardless of time on the job - would be celebrating their Christmas with an extra $5,000 in their year-end bonus check.

There was a second of applause and hurried, excited talking - broken by someone in the back shouting, "William Hodge for President!" The room erupted into laughter, with even William unintentionally laughing loudly directly into the microphone - and then the laughter turned to cheers and chants of "Will-iam! Will-iam! Will-iam!" William tried to protest, telling the throng that the changes would not have happened so quickly, or at all, without the commitment and work from the people of the department itself - but Michael Hawkins would have none of it, raising his hand to the crowd over William's head, joined by the rest of the Board of Regents, with Marcy closest by his side - and the cheering and chanting simply drowned out attempts by William to avoid accepting the large share of success. Of the cheering crowd, the one with the brightest smile and most quiet celebration for William was his wife. Kim's cheer was one of silent content, not of surprise - for she had been convinced some time ago of her husband's abilities and potential - both at work and in every other aspect of their life.

After the emotion-evoking and passionate marking of the first anniversary of their meeting, Kim and William decided on a Christmas without a lot of to-do. They had put up a small, four-foot tree in the week leading up to the holiday, adorning it with tinsel, strings of garlands made with popcorn in the centuries-old tradition - and a series of antique glass ornaments William had inherited from his parents. Christmas Day was a quiet day at home with simple meals and simple presents - William giving Kim a small charm bracelet of silver, already started with a tiny cross to symbolize her entry into the Flesher environment, and an adorable cat's face, denoting Angel Mist - and Kim's gift to William - a tie clasp in white gold, engraved with his initials. It was so soothing, eating Christmas dinner by the light of the tree, snuggled on the rug in front of the fireplace with their meal and the backgammon set as a gentle snow fell outside - a shaved ham-and-sharp Cheddar Jack cheese sandwich on homemade wheat cottage bread, a bowl of clam chowder - and fresh popcorn popped in the fireplace.

The following week was the annual New Year's bash, held in a smaller venue, rented out from a local polka/bingo emporium; and while the alcohol served was to be limited and closely monitored, Kim and William thought better than to expose her to a potentially less-than-controlled atmosphere. This night they too, spent at home, this time joined by Marcy and her still-new beau, Lupe Delgado, the owner of the Mexican restaurant in the market square. Lupe had graciously offered to bring tacos for dinner, with cinnamon twists and coconut caramel flan for dessert. Lupe and Marcy then proceeded to teach Kim and William the game of Dominoes, which they played late into the evening. At the stroke of midnight, the four engaged in warm embraces - and warm wishes and hopes for the new year.

The beginning of January marked the start of the seventh month of Kim's pregnancy - and also brought Kim to a rather tearful yet inevitable and necessary decision - the beginning of her maternity leave. She entered Carolyn Ackerman's office on the morning of Monday the 5th, telling her that Friday the 9th was to be her last day in the office. Carolyn accepted Kim's announcement with mixed emotions, as they had become a strong team when it came to solving research and logistics problems, yet knew it meant that her assistant and future successor was entering the final phase of her wondrous nine-month journey, and could look forward to the start of another with the birth of her child. Kim assured her that Tina was fully trained to take her place and fulfill Carolyn's every need. Kim spent that week engaging in tearful good-byes until the start of summer, with several people expressing not only anticipation of her return - but of being under her leadership when she did. Friday found Kim the recipient of a surprise party held by the entire department, full of tearfully joyous gratitude.

The work bond and teamwork between Kim and Tina continued even through phone communication over the open voice line as Kim continued her work on the following Monday, the 12th. Their integration continued to be as seamless as if Kim were still in her cubicle. Various times throughout the day, someone passing by Tina's desk would just blurt out a "hi" to Kim, just as if she were still there - and she would return the greeting or engage in a short conversation, depending on if they identified themselves or how quickly she recognized the voice coming through her speaker. Each day, the reports would be sent on time or even early. Kim was spending a lot of her time in the evenings perusing online stores, choosing just the right accessories to accentuate the nursery she and William had started a bit before Christmas. She had worked hard on her decisions, coordinating the most welcome and comfortable newborn environment she could think to assemble for her approaching arrival.

Even with Kim's determination and mental willingness to continue in her post, her body let her know when she had reached her physical limitations. It had become increasingly difficult to remain at her desk for any period of time, and began to suffer from agonizing pains in her lower back from the position. It was the end of January when she made another painful call to Carolyn, telling her that her condition would no longer allow her to telecommute. Even though this was expected at some point, and though it actually came later than most people had planned for, this moment was not easy for either Kim or Carolyn - it essentially meant the end of their time as coworkers. The next time Kim would talk to Carolyn, she would be part of Data Operations. They wished each other the best of luck in their respective endeavors, and vowed to keep in touch.

Tina was the trooper through all of this, steadily preparing herself for the task she now assumed. She made a concerted effort to fill the shoes of her corporate mentor, vowing not to fail her in the duties that had been passed to her. She and Kim still kept correspondence by phone during the day, making sure that she was applying the smoothest and most comprehensive techniques in the completion of the reports, with Kim reminding her occasionally of a shortcut or enhancement Tina may have overlooked.

Without the extra pressure of working to produce the reports to Los Angeles each day, Kim turned her efforts toward her final preparations for the arrival of her own gift to the Flesher environment. William pulled yeoman duty, making sure as many of Kim's needs for the day were tended to or made less difficult before he left for work, and pulling double duty in keeping the house in order when he came home. On occasion he would stay home with Kim, helping her through some of the more emotionally trying days - and in so doing, he was exposed to some of the more curious habits his wife had developed in her advanced condition - such as taking an intense attraction to watching professional hockey games, shouting at the television to root certain teams on, all while snacking on potato chips unceremoniously dipped into ketchup, and on occasion, mustard or relish.

Because of the special unprecedented circumstances surrounding Kim's pregnancy, Dr. Daiken, her obstetrician, accommodated the couple with "house calls" on alternating Tuesdays, where he assured them that things were progressing according to plan, and what to expect in the weeks approaching her estimated due date.

The couple was treated to a bit of a scare in early February, when Kim suddenly awakened about 3:30 in the morning complaining of intense pain and pressure. A rescue squad was called, along with an emergency page to Dr. Daiken. After about 14 hours, an examination revealed that Kim had suffered through an intense episode of "false labor." The doctor assured them that there was nothing wrong or abnormal - that this happens to many women late in their pregnancy - and sent them home, exhausted, in time for dinner the following night.

The closer Kim got to her "due date" - March 15th - the more apprehensive she became about the experience. Not only had she herself never gone through the experience of giving birth - no other Celler had, either. Even the Cross Agents had no information, much less advice they could give her. Kim was treading into truly uncharted territory - where no Celler had gone before. No one was sure if the circumstances which brought about Kim's pregnancy would or even could ever be duplicated - or if this was some one-in-a-million fluke of cross-environmental nature. No one would even hazard a guess at the nature of the offspring Kim and William's union would produce, much less what could happen to it - or to Kim - when the birth took place.

**BOY OH BOY (or girl) **

Friday, March 12th  
1:47 PM.  
Sunshine Tea Room  
William poked at a remaining piece of meat on his plate, the last of his order of almond chicken. Marcy put down her egg roll and studied William as he stared at the action of his chopsticks, slowly pursuing the chunk of poultry. "William? Are you okay?"

William gave a small quick nod in response, finally setting down his chopsticks on the plate. Marcy slid her hand to his shoulder in a conciliatory motion. "Future Father Jitters...?"

"You sure got that right," he said, exhaling. "Especially after that thing last month with the false labor. When that started, I think I used all the energy I was saving up to psyche for the birth."

"Awww," she said, squeezing his upper arm. "I think you still have some reserve in there somewhere, even if it feels like you don't...besides, you have to."

"Hm?"

"Well after all," she smirked, "you still have the real thing to go through. The dry run was just a...relief valve or something." William looked at Marcy, and she could no longer hold in a giggle.

William knew how to counter Marcy's evil play, thanks to his wife. "Ohhh, Marcy...did I tell you what Kim has started doing lately with potato chips? It's the most curious thing--"

"_ARGH!_" Marcy exclaimed, gritting her teeth and balling her fist on the table. "You know better than that! I just ate over here!"

William snickered. "I guess you're right, I do have a bit of reserve left."

"Speaking of reserve," she said, "you might be getting an extra something to put toward your child's college fund."

"How do you mean?"

"Well...I heard this morning that Chicago and Omaha have approved and are going to announce a second-quarter initiation of your restructuring model, based on our first-quarter statements. They'll be launching by October. And I heard that Oklahoma City and Dallas will be watching them, and basing their decision on the model from their profit after launch."

"...and?"

"And...for each facility that employs the model...in the months after launch, you'll be getting a residual for each quarter they show growth. It'll be a percentage, but it could add up to quite the dollar figure."

"Pffft," William scoffed, picking up his cup of tea. "A couple of facilities. It couldn't be that much."

"William," Marcy replied, rather astonished, "even if a quarter of all district offices employ the model, it will bring in more in residuals than we pay most Processing agents in salary...and if anywhere near all 50 offices adopt it, your cut could easily equal your yearly salary."

William had nearly set his cup down when Marcy finished. His cup slipped from his fingers to the saucer with a loud "clink," causing some of the remaining tea to splash over the rim of the cup and into the saucer. "That's serious money, just for residuals," he stammered, dabbing his napkin on his saucer and the tablecloth near it.

"Now you're listening," Marcy giggled. "I talked with Michael this morning, and the best thing for you to do would be to clear your desk for the rest of the day, and put those daily operational cost-cutting measures you showed us back in June into a nice package that you can send to the other district offices...and overnight them all out. Then Monday, you can start bending ears, backed with that extra punch. Many directors will jump on it right away, I'll bet."

"I wish I could give them the same confidence in me that you've always had," he said, grinning. "Then I could just plop it onto their desks, and they'd start in on it, barely even questioning it."

Marcy smiled at her friend. "Well, they haven't had the privilege and experience of working with you, like I have."

"I didn't say I had all the details of that little plan worked out," William smirked.

Marcy laughed softly as William's cell piped up in his coat pocket. "That could be Michael," she said as he pulled the phone from his pocket. "He was thinking about giving you a pep talk on selling the cost-cutting package."

William flipped open the phone and brought it to his ear. His "hello" was met immediately by a series of quick puffs of breath - "Whuh-whuh-whuh-whuh--"

William placed the phone to Marcy's ear for a second. "I...don't think that's Michael," she said as he brought the phone back to his own ear.

"..Kim?" uttered William.

"Wh-whuh-ooohhhh," came through the phone. "William," Kim said breathlessly, "I've got-- that pain and-- pressure again...but this-- time it's more-- pressure than-- pain ...it went-- away for a-- few minutes, but-- now it's-- back...I-- called Dr.-- Daiken and-- he wants me-- to come in...he called a-- rescue squad in-- case I couldn't-- reach you...it's on the-- way."

"How long ago did the pain go away?" William asked.

"A little-- over ten-- minutes ago," wheezed Kim.

"Ten minutes," echoed William. Marcy's eyes widened at this.

Then "Whuh-whuh-whuh-_whhhhoooaaa!_" and the sound of a muffled splash in the background, as if someone had emptied out a pail. "Whu-William I just-- man, there's water all-- over the kitchen! From-- _ME!_"

"Alright, Kim," William said, trying to keep calm for his wife. "Don't worry about that now. Just wait for the paramedics, and they'll do the rest. I'm at lunch with Marcy, and she'll take me to the hospital. We're near there now, so we'll be waiting for you. It's going to be okay, hon...just like last time...okay?"

"But I-- have to clean--"

"Kim? Don't worry about the water, okay?" Marcy's head shot up as William said this. Her hand immediately stabbed into her purse for her credit card and car keys, her other hand frantically motioning for the waitress. "Everything's going to be fine, Kim," said William. "I love you, Kim. Dr. Daiken will take care of everything. Okay. See you in a bit. Bye-bye." He folded the phone and slipped it into his coat pocket again, and turned to Marcy, who had by now stood and put on her coat. "She's having those false pains agai--"

"You said water?" she cut him off as he left his chair to don his own coat.

"Yeah, all over the kit--."

"Well hurry up with your coat and let's go!" exclaimed Marcy. "Her water broke. Buckle up...Daddy...because this isn't a drill - your baby is _COMING!_"

They gathered up and left the table just as the waitress arrived. "What about your card!?" she called after them.

"We have an emergency," Marcy shouted back. "Give it to the manager, I'll pick it up tomorrow!"

1:49 PM.  
Kim had managed to waddle into the living room, but didn't know where to sit, as the entire lower half of her dark blue muumuu was now soaked. She decided to worry about the cleaning bill later, as the pressure in her abdomen was slowly continuing to increase, and began to lean toward sitting on the couch, steadying her hand on the arm.

The doorbell rang just before she committed her weight to fall toward the cushions. Kim huffed out an "Urrgghhh" and gave herself a push from the couch. "Coming," she said, moving slowly. She opened the door to two paramedics, dressed in dark blue, one carrying a large orange case and an oxygen tank, the other with his hand on a gurney.

The one manning the gurney, Carl, took one look at her obviously distended midsection. "You just have to be Kim," he said, smiling. He then noted her soaked state. He reached for the outside door. "I think we should have you lie down," he said, positioning the gurney sideways, as the other man opened the valve on the oxygen tank and setting the rate of flow, asking, "Do you know when you had your last contraction?"

"It was...just a moment...ago," Kim replied, still breathing a bit hard. "About ten...minutes...before that."

"Okay, let's not waste much more time," said Carl, and moved to steady Kim and help her to lie down. "Is someone meeting you at the hospital?"

"Yes, my...husband."

"Good. Dave, lock the inside door. I'll start the O2 and get some vitals." Dave reached around the inside door, twisting the tab to lock it, and pulling it tight. Carl in the meantime had gently placed the oxygen tank on the gurney between Kim's knees, and affixed a mask over her mouth and nose, then wrapped a blood pressure cuff around Kim's upper left arm. He pressed two fingers against her right wrist as the small machine tightened the cuff for a few seconds, then beeped twice, as series of numbers on the display. "Pulse is 112...BP is 150 over 94," he said as Dave began to maneuver the gurney toward the back of the waiting ambulance. "Breathing is 35 and heavy."

Kim began to feel a bit nervous now, knowing that this time was no "false" labor pains. The pressure was different - more of a downward pressure, rather than just a fullness, like she had felt in February's episode. It gave Kim a feeling much like an intense need to go to the bathroom. At the same time, it also gave her the feeling that the anticipation - the apprehension - all the waiting she and William had gone through over the previous nine months was coming to an end; and that soon, her gift would be presented to all the world.

But above all that, her nervousness of the coming unknown held her reason as a captive audience.

She lifted her mask as they made their way toward the ambulance. "It's such...a beautiful...spring afternoon guys...can we put...this off for...another day??" she winced.

"No, I'm afraid not," chuckled Carl. "Someone else wants to come out and enjoy the weather with you."

"Yeah," Kim sighed resignedly with a wan smile, holding her lower abdomen and replacing the mask over her face as they lifted the gurney into the back of the ambulance. Her head suddenly snapped up. "Oooohhh," she shrilled. "No alcohol on anything!"

"Yep," replied Carl. "Dr. Daiken called that in as part of his instructions for transport. And actually," he added, smiling, "when you took that nasty fall at Meridian last June? We were the crew that picked you up then, too. I remember the thing about the alcohol."

Hearing this, Kim seemed to settle just a bit. "Well," she said, "if you got me there safe and sound then, I'm in good hands now...although last time, I was ou-- ouuu-- whuh-whooo_OOOWWW-ha-ha-howwwww!_" Another sustained wave of intense pressure struck Kim's abdomen.

Carl looked at his watch as Kim turned her head, grimacing through tightly gnashed teeth. "That's eight minutes, Dave. I'm putting in a page to Daiken to see if I can start pain management. Better make this a Code 3. I'm not sure how much time we're gonna have." Dave flicked a switch on the dash, and the squad's siren awakened to a piercing wail as it shattered the spring silence.

1:52 PM.  
"ER or OR?" asked Marcy as she sped down the offramp near Eastgate General Hospital.

"I'll find out," William said, grabbing his cell out of his pocket and flipping it open in one motion, hitting the speed-dial button for Dr. Daiken's cell.

Dr. Daiken answered on the first ring. "This had better be good, I'm on the way to an emergency delivery," he said, his voice shaking with his footsteps as he ran down the hall.

"I think you're talking about Kim," said William.

"William?" asked the Doctor. "I'm assuming Kim called you and you're somewhere en route. You'd better step on it if you want to be here for the birth."

"We're just coming off the highway exit to the hospital," William replied. "I'm calling to find out where to meet you."

"Ah, good. We'll be in one of the Delivery Rooms on the second floor...I put in a call for DR 2. You can get there quickest through the ER entrance, and take the west elevators."

William turned quickly to Marcy. "ER."

"Get thee hence, William," said Dr. Daiken. "I talked to the paramedics en route just before you called. Kim's contractions are about six minutes apart, and the squad is coming in hot, Code 3."

"Almost there, Doctor...see you in a few." William slapped the phone closed, and heard the scream of a siren from the west.

"Kim?" Marcy asked, hearing the siren echo through the surrounding buildings as it approached.

"Yep. She's advancing rather quickly. Her contractions were at ten minutes when she called me at the restaurant. Dr. Daiken said the paramedics told him she's at six minutes now."

"I knew I should have driven the Beemer in to work today," said Marcy as she cut a hard right into an intersection, the narrow tires of her Honda arguing against the pavement for traction.

1:54 PM.  
"Aaaiiiieeee-_YAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! OWWWWWWWWW!!_"

"Hang in there Kim," Carl tried to shout above her screams vying with those of the siren. "We're two minutes out."

"_AHHH!_" shrieked Kim. "Are you-- sure Dr.-- Daiken said I-- couldn't have any-- pain medication???"

"He's going to administer an epidural the second you get into the delivery room. It will numb you completely from the waist down. All you'll feel is cramping and a bit of pressure." Kim clamped her hand onto Carl's forearm, squeezing, trying to concentrate past the pain as the ambulance slowed for the ramp to the emergency bay.

1:56 PM.  
"There's an ambulance backing in," said Marcy as she screeched around the curved driveway to the ER parking. "Must be Kim."

"Just park in front of the doors," blurted William. "I'll pay the ticket if you get one." Marcy pulled just next to the wheelchair ramp leading to the front doors and jolted to a stop. William had the door open before the car stopped rolling and hit the ground running, nearly losing his balance on the way to the doors. Marcy yanked her keys from the ignition and ran after William into the ER. William tried to keep from running as he approached the desk. "Kim Hodge?" he asked the receptionist.

The receptionist noted William's rather harried and rustled condition. "You must be the father," she smiled. "They're just coming in now."

William and Marcy looked in the direction of the bay as the paramedics rolled in the gurney "Urrrrggghhh-_OWWWW!!_" Kim was now grasping her lower abdomen, as if to hold the baby in.

William walked over to meet them. "How's she doing?" he asked Carl.

"You must be William," Carl said, reaching to shake his hand. "She seems to be stable...she understandably has a bit of--"

"P-Painnn..." Kim strained. She immediately reached for William's hand. "You have no earthly idea how glad I am to see you here," she said, a mixed tear of joy and pain rolling down her cheek. "We're talking Attack of The Killer Baby here," she winced.

"The doctor said to hold off on pain meds until we get her upstairs," said Carl as they moved toward the main hallway. "I guess he wants a baseline before they start a local anesthetic."

The receptionist motioned for William to come to the desk. "Can you just check over this information really quick?"

William nodded, then turned back to Kim, squeezing her hand and bringing it up to kiss it. "I'll see you in a couple of minutes, hon...I promise. I love you." They separated slowly, and the paramedics wheeled the gurney toward the elevators. William went to the desk, looking over a sheet. "This is all current and correct," he said. "Can we go up now?"

She checked on a computer screen. "You bet. They're on the second floor, in Delivery. They're going to--"

"DR 2," William burst out, grabbing Marcy by the arm. "C'mon Marc." They moved quickly through the ER lobby into the main hallway of the hospital, which split into two vestibules, each with its own set of elevators. William started looking down the list in the large glass directory directly in front of them, scanning his finger down one row, then another. "I don't see 'west elevators' anywhere on here." he said, his frustration rising. He quickly turned around, facing the ER lobby, balling his fists. "Where the _-HELL-_ are the _WEST ELEVATORS!??_"

"Hey William," Marcy called calmly. "Let's use these until we can find the west elevators."

William moved to his left, looking around the corner into an empty vestibule. "Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm on the other side," replied Marcy. "Under this sign." William quickly walked to the other side where Marcy was waiting in front of a pair of doors. She slyly uncurled her index finger toward the ceiling, a slight smirk on her face. William looked above the trio of elevators:

"West Elevators"

"Oookay, Marc," he sighed. "You have the brain today." Marcy giggled as she placed her arm around William's shoulders, leading him in when the doors opened. As they closed, William leaned against the wall and sank to a squatting position, letting his head hang slack and blowing a heavy sigh through pursed lips. "I think you'll have to call Michael and tell him that the cost proposal won't be going anywhere tonight."

Marcy tried hard not to snicker. "Really? Gosh, he'll be so disappointed." She then patted the harried father-to-be on the shoulder. "You'll have all next week to work on them from home, dear." William now stood, looking at Marcy. "Yes, the father gets a little maternity leave, too," her expression changed to a warm smile, "and if anyone has earned it, it's you," she said, laughing softly. As the elevator reached the second floor, Marcy turned to William, a rather puzzled look on her face. "There's only one thing I don't understand."

"Hm?"

"Since when did you ever call me 'Marc'?" William sighed out a snicker, shaking his head. Marcy patted his back for confidence as the elevator doors opened to the Maternity Ward. They spotted the arrow that pointed down the hall to their left, marked "Delivery Rooms," and followed it.

1:59 PM.  
William recognized Doctor Daiken standing outside Delivery Room 2 as they quickened their pace down the hall. "William, good timing," the Doctor said, extending his hand, shaking William's warmly. "Another two minutes and I was going to start the video cameras and tape the birth for you."

"You do that?" asked William.

"Neat," added Marcy.

"Can you tape it anyway? I think Kim would like a record," William said. _And so would quite a few Cross Agents, _he finished in thought.

"No problem at all," the Doctor replied. We'll start the machines right after we start the epidural."

"Epi-whosis?" said William quizzically.

"Epidural. It's a local anesthetic. It will numb her below the waist, to make the delivery easier on her." He looked through a small window in the door. "Let's get you suited up in a mask and gown." William took off his coat and passed it to Marcy to hold as the two men went into a small wardrobe room, the Doctor continuing. "Her contractions are about three minutes apart, but the epidural usually has the effect of slowing them down. Then we administer a drug that will speed them up again." Doctor Daiken then selected a gown for William to put over his clothes, plastic booties to slip over his shoes, and a mask to fit over his face. The men then started for the Delivery Room. "We'll be starting the epidural in a moment," he said as they approached the double doors to the Delivery Room. "Kim seemed a bit nervous, so we're giving her a mild sedative via her IV."

Marcy and William both perked toward the Doctor simultaneously. "Sedative??" Doctor Daiken looked at them both, puzzled.

"I'm not sure it will calm her down," said William with a smirk, remembering the last time Kim was subject to sedation, "but I'll bet that it will be an experience you won't soon forget."

"Oh, I don't know," the Doctor replied, setting his hand against the door to push it open. "Things have been so stable and normal throughout Kim's pregnancy, I don't foresee anything out of the usual during the birth."

William turned to Marcy. "He don' know her vewwy weww, do he??"

Marcy fell into a fit of laughter, remembering some of the disjointed statements Kim had made during her last episode. "Tell her the Butterscotch Bunny with the year-'round perfect tan is backing her all the way....and I want to see that tape!" she giggled as William and the Doctor disappeared through the double doors. Marcy went to the small waiting lounge just across the hall and sat into a large stuffed chair. "That's why I can't scratch 'em!" she echoed her memory of that day, "Now you see my dilemma! Hahahaha!"

2:03 PM.  
"Crumbly Crunchies are the best...look delicious on your vest...serve them to unwanted guests...stuff the mattress with the rest," Kim sang as the men walked into the delivery room, approaching the table. She had been dressed in a gown and was draped with a sheet over her lower body.

"Told you," William snickered.

Kim then burst out, "And I'll bet NONE of you knew that the state with the highest percentage of people who walk to work is ALASKA! That's right - sooooo Tundra City!"

Doctor Daiken took his place at the foot of the table. "Afternoon, Kim," he said. "I've been told you're rather...entertaining when you're sedated." He then pointed to William, who had taken up a position just over Kim's right shoulder. A young nurse with blonde hair adjusted the blood pressure cuff on Kim's left arm.

Kim looked back, not recognizing her husband in surgical garb. "Whoa...two doctors, no waiting!" She began to look back and forth between him and Doctor Daiken, wagging the index finger of her right hand alternately. "Doc...Doc...Doc...Doc..." Suddenly she flashed out with her left hand, pinching the blonde on the rump. "--Goose!" she shrilled, an evil grin crossing her face.

"_OW!!_" The nurse shrieked, jumping. She looked to the Doctor for sympathy, rubbing her backside.

"Contusion to the right Gluteus?" he said through a chuckle. This served to crack up the anesthesiologist, standing over Kim's left shoulder.

"Yeah, baby," Kim snickered. "I contuded that ol' Gluteus...and I thought I just pinched her booty!"

"Maybe we should start the epidural from the neck down," the blonde muttered.

"Awww, what's the matter, Tara?" said Kim. "No jocularity while on the job?"

"My name is Jessica," the blonde replied rather defiantly.

"Jessica..." the Doctor drew out the nurse's name rather sympathetically, "it's apparently a side effect of the sedative, according to her husband. Besides, this is her time. Be a little...just kind of go with the flow."

Kim looked up at the injured blonde, adopting her best "puppy dog pout" expression. "I'll buy you a hot fudge sundae, Jessica..."

"Well..."

"...if I get to pinch you again first," Kim tittered. "Boowaahahahahahaha....hey, speaking of jocularity, where's that spousal unit of mine? He started this, he should be here for the finish." Doctor Daiken pointed to her husband standing behind her. She craned her neck to look at him as he lifted his mask slightly, smiling. "DUDE!" she exclaimed. "Don't sneak up on me like that! Ninjas make more noise than you!"

Doctor Daiken nodded to the anesthesiologist. "Let's get the epidural going and put this lovely lady out of her pain."

Kim's head shot a look at the Doctor. "What? You're putting me down like a dog!?? William, _HELP!_"

"Noooo, Kim...you're definitely not a dog," said the Doctor. "And we're not putting you to sleep. The epidural will just numb your lower body. You'll be awake for the whole thing. Besides, we need you to push when I tell you."

"Push? Push what - your car? You're a doctor! You make like a gazillion dollars a year! You can't hire a tow truck? I can't push a car, I'm having a baby up in here!"

The Doctor tried not to laugh. A light-skinned black woman moved to where Kim could see her. "Hi there Kim," she said with a wide smile. "I'm Nora, and I'll be your anesthesiologist...and I'm having fun, with you here."

Kim's expression melted to one of welcoming warmth. "Nooorrraaa," she cooed, reaching out to embrace the woman. "You're....you're beautiful. You can be my little Chocolate Bunny." Nora chuckled at this. "You just have to meet my friend Marcy," continued Kim. "She's my Butterscotch Bunny with the year-'round perfect tan...but you have her soooo beat."

"Does this mean you're not going to pinch me?" Nora snickered.

"No way!" exclaimed Kim. "I'll buy you a hot fudge sundae even if I don't get to pinch you. I just pinched Tara over there because she reminds me of somebody I used to work with."

"It's Jessica." the blonde nurse insisted.

"Holy _CRAP_ in the back seat!!" Kim shouted. "Nora, what-is-_THAT_-for!??"

Nora was holding up a large needle, curved into a semi-circle. "This is to administer the epidural," she said. "You only feel it for a few seconds...then it's off to Pain Free Land."

Kim's brow furrowed. "Well...if only for a few seconds, then I guess it will be okay. I'll trust you, my Chocolate Bunny...anyway, the only way it could hurt worse than this bun in the oven is if you stuck that needle up my butt."

"Noooo," laughed Nora. "It's not going there. Now...I want you to sit up, and lean forward as far as you can."

"What? _WHAT? SO NOT!_ I thought you said it's not going up my butt! did you _LIE!?_"

"No no, Kim," smiled Nora. "The needle is going to go into the fluid sac at the base of your spine. That's how we administer the drugs for the epidural."

"Nora, the base of my spine _IS_ my butt!" shrieked Kim. "William! save me! They think I'm sitting on a pincushion!"

Doctor Daiken motioned for William to stand at the foot of the table. "Yes, and help. You can hold her hands to help her bend forward."

"Yeah," said Kim as William moved down the table. "Doctor don't help...but Will Do! HAHAHAHA!! Even Tara didn't offer help!"

"It's...Jessica..."

2:06 PM.  
Nora placed her hands under Kim's shoulders, helping her groan to a sitting position. William reached out for Kim's hands, and Kim obliged by beginning to slap them in a rhythm, reciting, "Patty-cake, patty-cake, doctor-man...get my kid as fast as you can..." She then got silent for a moment as she felt Nora's fingers pressing various spots on her tailbone area - then something else. "Is that it???" she asked. "That's the needle? Come on! I barely felt a thing!"

"I'm sorry, Kim," said Nora from behind her, "that was just a felt pen. I'm marking the location of your spine. Now you have to sit still for me."

"Sit still while you stick a needle in my ass...you're funny, Nora," Kim said sarcastically. "Maybe next you're going to have me stand on my hea-HEY!! _HEY! HEEEEEEYYYY!!! OWOWOWOWOWOW!!!_" Kim's eyes grew larger than William had ever seen them, her expression of surprise and pain searing into his own eyes. Her hands clamped onto William's wrists like vices, her fingernails digging into his skin as Nora continued to insert the needle. Another contraction began just as all this was happening. Kim closed her eyes tightly, gritting her teeth as her fingernails were beginning to draw blood from William, who had produced his own grimace of pain. "Jesus, Mary, Joseph and the entire cast of 'ANTZ,'" Kim yelled, "_THIS HURTS, NORA!! AND I GOTTA TAKE A DUMP!!!_"

"I'm in," said Nora. "Lay back, Kim...it'll take some of the pressure off. The only pain you feel right now is from the contraction. I'm done with the needle."

Kim's hands slipped from William's grasp as she reclined. William grimaced as he held one of his wrists. "Jessica, would you get a bit of antiseptic for William's wounds?" Doctor Daiken said, then turning to Kim as the contraction subsided. Her hair was now starting to mat from sweat. "Okay, Kim," he said. "Let's get your feet up into the stirrups and get that epidural going."

"Got a helmet, Doc?" Kim queried. "If I have one of these contractions with my legs in the air, I can't be responsible for anything in the way of my feet."

"Not a problem," the Doctor replied. "The epidural will deaden your muscles for a few hours. You won't be able to move."

Nora gently patted a towel over Kim's now-shimmering face. "Mmmmmm," she purred, "Nora, you are so attentive. Remind me to get you a wash and wax and an oil change before you leave today." Nora giggled in response. Jessica finished applying a spray antiseptic to the small gouges on William's wrists, then took her place at Kim's left, making sure not to make the mistake of turning her back on her again. "Hey Tara," said Kim. "How's the caboose?" Jessica sighed and rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

Doctor Daiken helped Kim with the proper placement of her feet into the stirrups, which held her legs apart and aloft. "William..." Kim cooed, "this is kinda comfortable. We gotta get one of these beds for the corner of the bedroom!" Nora fell into an uncontrollable giggle. Doctor Daiken brought his finger to his nose, trying to hold his laughter, but not exactly succeeding.

"She's not done yet," said William, chuckling.

"Nora, let's get started before the next contraction," the Doctor instructed. He sank onto a stool, taking his position between Kim's legs, moving the sheet and gown back, and moving a large overhead light to shine on the entrance to the birth canal. "Let's introduce some lidocaine and epinephrine." Nora introduced two syringes into the end of the line to the small of Kim's back and opened them slightly

"Whoa," Kim said, "I'm being drafted."

"Drafted?" asked Nora.

"Yeah. Drop your drawers," said Kim, smirking, "and see if you don't feel a draft, sweetie." Nora again tittered. Another assistant moved to Kim's midsection on the right, baring her stomach and applying a bit of jelly to Kim's abdomen, then moving a sonogram slowly across her distended belly. Kim began to sing. "Epinephrine, Epinephrine, Lidocaine, Lidocaine...through the tube the drugs pass, to the needle in my ass...soon, no pain...soon, no pain. _EVERYBODY!_"

Nora put her hand over her mouth in a poor attempt to control her laughter. She looked over at Jessica, who sighed resignedly, with a small smile and a chuckle. "Okay, okay...she's funny...and now that I look at her, she kind of resembles someone I've seen before..."

2:10 PM.  
"The fetus has dropped to the plus-one position of engagement," said the assistant using the sonogram.

"We're well effaced down here," said Doctor Daiken.

"A face?" Kim asked. "You see a face already??"

"No no Kim," the Doctor said, peeking above the sheet. "_Ef_-faced. We talked about this a few weeks ago. It's the lining of your uterus thinning in preparation for delivery." His head moved down again. "And you're now just about fully dilated." He raised above the sheet again. "Nora...let's start with the second phase of the epidural. Fentanyl and bupivacaine. 0.25milligrams per milliliter, push."

"Oh, I just _LOVE _when he talks technical like that," Kim blurted. "C'mon Doc, when do we get to the photon torpedoes? Oh wait...the torpedo part was nine months ago. Nevermind!" She raised her hand into the air. "Vive la Torpedo Du Williamme!!" Her face suddenly changed to one of concern. "Contraction comin', Doc." Kim braced for another attack of intense pain. "Hey...I don't feel anything...no pain anyway - just pressure."

"That's the epidural talking, baby," said Nora. "My little Vanilla Bunny," she giggled.

Kim reached back to trade a high-five with the anesthesiologist. "Nora...I love you. I want you to have my baby." The two women burst into laughter, locking hands for a moment after the high-five.

"Kim?" said Doctor Daiken, "You're now fully dilated. That last contraction was an expulsary one. The baby wants to come out. It's time to start pushing. Nora, would you raise the head of the table, and then administer some Pitocin?"

"What's that?" asked Kim.

"It's a synthetic form of the hormone oxytocin," the Doctor said. "It will help to induce labor more quickly."

"Boy oh boy," exclaimed Kim with an open-mouthed smile as her upper body was raised to about 30 degrees. Her expression then changed to a more serious one, and she turned to her husband. "William? This is it. This is where you come in. You have to concentrate along with me - and do what I tell you....'K?" William nodded, not entirely sure what he could really do to help his wife with this undertaking, other than moral support. Kim brought her hand up to him. "Take hold, babe," she said. They interlocked thumbs, fingers wrapping around one another in a firm grip. "This can't happen without you," she said.

"Who told you that?" he asked. Kim said nothing, but uncurled her index finger from around William's hand, pointing straight up. William instantly understood.

Angelica.

"Here we go," said Kim, and began to sing. "I'm your basic average girl, and I'm adding to the world, you can't stop me 'cause I'm Kim-Preg-na-ble--"

"I've heard that song," Jessica interrupted. "_THAT'S_ who I was thinking of. You look just like Kim Possible!"

"Omigosh!" Kim shouted in a severely sarcastic tone. "Call the lab - tell them the brain is alive! I LOOK just like Kim Possible because I_ AM _Kim Possible!" She then glared at the young blonde assistant. "You know, when this is all over, I'll be apologizing my ass off to you...but if you interrupt me just once more, I swear I will stand straight up in these stirrups and deck you like an unfinished ship...are we clear?"

"Crystal," Jessica gritted, suddenly peeling off her latex gloves and storming out of the Delivery Room. The woman who had been manning the sonogram stepped around the table to assume the blonde's duties, monitoring Kim's vitals. She said nothing, but gave Kim a thumbs-up sign.

"You, I like already," said Kim.

2:27 PM.  
"The contractions look like they're about 90 seconds apart," said Doctor Daiken. "Sound about right, Kim?"

"I can't see the clock from here," Kim replied, "but it sounds good."

"Okay. Just keep pushing like you have been. Things are looking really good. And Jolene, could you turn the overhead down just a bit? I have a little too much light here." The woman who had taken Jessica's place reached over and touched a switch above the large parabolic lamp over the foot of the table.

Kim's breathing had been much more pronounced to now, more rapid as she worked through the Doctor's direction. Then her breathing slowed and her expression seemed to become one of distraction, her eyelids half-closed, almost like she were in a dream state. "William?" she asked calmly, "...are you still holding my hand?"

"I am, hon," replied William, patting the back of her hand with his free hand.

"Just keep holding my hand," she said softly, "because I can't feel it anymore." William squeezed a bit tighter. Then "William, stay with me...and concentrate...please. I...can't see anything anymore...it's all blurring together...just shapes."

William looked first at the anesthesiologist, then to the Doctor. "I'm not sure what would be causing that," Doctor Daiken said. "Kim, do you feel alright?"

He looked over the sheet to the nurses. "Vitals are normal," said Jolene, noting each of the signs on the monitor next to her.

"I'm fine," she said slowly. She then blinked very slowly, deliberately - and began to speak in a measured tone, her voice smooth and determined;

_"Animation breathes its Life from a Cloudless Mind..." _

William's jaw began to drop as he heard these words come from his wife - the same words that brought her through his mirror over a year ago. His first immediate thought was one he began to fight with all his internal will; that the only way Kim would be allowed to give her gift to William, and the rest of the world - was to return the gift that was herself - to go back.

_"The Doubting, though surrounded by Light, are blind..." _

"Jolene, didn't I have you turn down the overhead?" asked Doctor Daiken.

"Yes Doctor," the assistant replied. "I reduced it by 20%. Is it still too bright?"

_"The Candle falls before the Wind...The Mirror falls behind you..." _

The Doctor suddenly rose from his stool, sending it skittering back until it hit a cart containing an arrangement of instruments. It overturned, hitting the floor and sending the instruments scattering behind him in a cacophony of clatters and clangs.

Doctor Daiken stood in the same place he once sat, his gaze fixed on the entrance to Kim's birth canal, eyes wide and focused, unmoving. "Turn it off, Jolene," he spoke through his disbelief.

_"The Reflections of Reality tear asunder twice-dimensioned views..." _

"...the light?" asked Jolene, not clear about which instrument he wanted power cut to - the light or the vital signs monitor.

"The LIGHT," Doctor Daiken said sharply. "TURN IT OFF. And bring me my stool please."

Jolene reached over and flicked the main switch for the large overhead parabolic light--

But the room was not dark.

William recognized the shade of the light, now steadily growing in intensity - just as it had in the apartment over a year ago. No candle this time. No mirror. No crystal. He clasped both hands around that of his wife, and held it with his soul.

The light was coming from **INSIDE KIM.**

The sheet was now a brilliant shade of hospital-garb blue, the shadow of Kim's legs on either side. Doctor Daiken was bathed in a white cascade, his shadow a vivid contortion against the far wall. Jolene could not look directly at the light, and averted her eyes as she rolled the stool to the back of the Doctor's knees. He slowly settled back onto it, and moved closer to Kim, assuming the same position as before.

William felt Kim's hand stir between his. He moved close to his wife. "Finish it, William," she said calmly, peacefully. "Please William...I have "

He felt his wife's grip soften between his own hands. He did not let go - as if holding onto her tightly enough would not allow her return.

"Fin-ish...please...William..." said Kim, nearly an inaudible whisper now. "...res-on-ance..."

"Don'--don't leave, Kim," William said, stroking the back of Kim's trying to keep his voice from breaking. "Please don't..."

"won't..." she whispered, her eyes closing. "Finish..."

The assistants had begun to shield their eyes from the light emanating from Kim's birth canal. Doctor Daiken was, like William, barely squinting at the same light which hurt the nurses' eyes to look at.

_He __believes,_thought William. _That's the only explanation. __**"The Doubting, though surrounded by light, are blind..."**_

2:36 PM.  
The vitals monitor suddenly screamed a high-pitched alarm tone. The readout for the EKG showed a single, straight line. Jolene blurted, "Pressure's falling--she's flatline. I've got no pulse."

"Dammit," burst out Doctor Daiken. "the baby's gonna crown any second!" He barked out orders in a quick succession as Jolene moved to the phone. "Get a crash cart in here, stat. Get an amp of Atropine and an amp of Epi on standby. What's her Lidocaine?"

"Standard 0.25," Nora said as she turned to a bin with several vials, picking those the Doctor ordered; Atropine, used to speed a slow heart rate, or, in an emergency, start a stopped heart; and Epi, short for Epinephrine, a powerful stimulant to the nervous system, used during delivery to increase the force of contractions, and in emergency situations, to increase heart rate.

"Kim...you promised," William whispered, stuttering on the verge of tears. "You can't go...you promised." His hand tightened around hers, and William tried to brace himself to start the process of letting go as the light from between her legs slowly started to dim.

"Where's that goddamn crash cart??" the Doctor yelled. "Nora, push the Atropine, we can't wait for the cart." Nora readied a syringe, placing the needle's tip at the membrane in the IV.

"Wait!!" Jolene shouted, stabbing a button on the monitor. "I have a pulse. It's...slow...20--"

"20!??" Doctor Daiken said with disbelief in his voice.

"--but it's strong...and steady," Jolene continued. "BP is steady at 90 over 60. Respiration is...12. Her vitals are registering so slow that I had to turn the alarms off so they won't trigger."

"And she's stable?"

"...yeah," Jolene smiled. "Not sure how, though...it's like she's below Delta state."

"Still want the Atropine?" asked Nora, still positioning the syringe at the ready.

"No," said the Doctor. "Not as long as she's stable, even at those low levels. Jolene, watch her close." Jolene nodded. "Let's continue," he said, moving back below the sheet.

_Thank you, Kim, _William thought. _And thank you, Angelica. _He adjusted his grip on Kim's hand and picked up where she left off, reciting the words that he couldn't get out of his mind since he first uttered them that cold December night over a year ago - the words that brought such a gift to his world - to the rest of the world - and would now usher in another, equally wondrous and amazing gift.

"The Unbelievable; Now Receivable..." With this, the light from Kim increased again, brighter than before, and a light wind began to rustle the sheets draped over her. "Let's fasten those down," Doctor Daiken said. The women moved to knot ties along the edge of the sheets to the rails of the delivery table.

William began to smile wide, realizing that Kim was going to be just fine. "The Unobtainable; Now Embraceable..." he said, his voice now filling with confidence as he focused fully on his wife's wish.

Everyone in the room now became aware of a rumble, which seemed to be coming from the air itself. "D-Doctor..?" asked Jolene, a bit of worry to her voice.

"It's alright," the Doctor said. "Just move some things back, in case they fall over." Jolene walked to the overhead, rolling it to the far wall, and Nora removed her cart of meds, leaving only what was necessary to the birth process. Doctor Daiken looked up and caught William's eyes - his own full of understanding, and somehow - knowing. He smiled underneath his mask, nodding once - then returned to the task at hand. "The baby is crowning!" he said excitedly as the light intensified still further.

"The Heart, Capable...Belief, Inescapable..."

The increasing wind blew Doctor Daiken's hair back as he worked. "I've got the head!" he exclaimed over the now roaring mix of wind and thunderous rumbling. He just now started to squint against the searingly bright light.

"I can't see anything in here anymore!" yelled Nora.

"Me either, Doctor!" said Jolene. Everything in the room seemed to take on the same intense whiteness as the light, shadows blurring and disappearing.

"Cover your eyes!" the Doctor shouted.

William just took in the chaos like the morning of a blustery spring day. "The Improbable...Now Plausible," he continued. "The Incredible--"

The wind died. The light from inside Kim, as well as the room itself, faded and became nearly black. The rumbling stopped. "I need a light on," Doctor Daiken said in the sudden darkness.

William bent to kiss the back of Kim's hand. The dream had become reality for both of them.

Their baby was here.

He raised his head, speaking in a clear, forceful voice -

"--Now Possible."

It was like flicking a switch on the sun itself. The light exploded into full intensity, twice as bright as before. The wind and rumbling lashed out in all directions. Jolene was thrown to the floor and slid nearly ten feet before catching the leg of another birthing table. Nora fell back against the near wall, knocking the phone from its wall plate. Doctor Daiken was holding on to one of the poles of the stirrups on the birthing table, braced against the forceful wind, his other hand deep between Kim's legs. William just set his feet and leaned into the gale,

"Here's a shoulder!" The Doctor screamed, "--turning--almost there...I've got it!"

Kim suddenly awoke with a huge gasp, her eyes wide and bright. "_FIRE ONE!!_" she screamed as the fetus slipped from her and into Doctor Daiken's anxious, waiting arms.

2:57 PM.  
There was no wind.  
There was no light.  
There was no rumbling.

"Nora, hit the lights," Doctor Daiken said. "Jolene, I need suction, a baby blanket and a towel."

Nora turned on the lights in the room to reveal a Kim now heaving breaths of relief, drenched in sweat from head to foot, her hair matted flat and dripping. She and William were still locked together by the hand. William too had perspired heavily. Nora brought a towel for William and Jolene passed her another for Kim as she took the blanket and a suction bulb to the Doctor.

"Hi there," smiled Nora as she slid the towel over Kim's forehead and cheeks. "Good to have you back. We were a bit worried for a time there. How do you feel?"

"I think I'm okay," she said, smiling wide at the anesthesiologist. "Mmmmm, that feels soooo good," she cooed as Nora brushed the towel upward over Kim's hairline. She then turned to her husband, smiling even wider, open-mouthed, her eyes full of warmth and love. "We did it," she said, shaking William's hand back and forth gently as her eyes welled up with joyous tears. "We did it! We had a baby! We have a baby, William!" William said nothing, but bent to kiss and embrace his wife, a long moan of joy and relief.

"Indeed you have a baby," Doctor Daiken beamed from the foot of the table, wrapping the newborn in the blanket and handing it to Jolene while he removed fluid from the infant's mouth. "More accurately, you have a daughter." Suddenly a tiny piercing cry filled the room as their child took her first full breath and put it to good use to announce her arrival. "Time of birth, 2:57 PM.," he said.

"A daughter!" Kim began a mix of crying and laughter as Nora passed her a smaller towel to wipe her eyes.

Doctor Daiken then motioned William toward the foot of the birthing table. "Would you like the honors...Dad?" he said, offering a pair of scissors. William still hadn't uttered a word, too overcome with awe and wonder of yet another amazing event in his life since Angelica's gift emerged from his mirror 15 months ago. William took the instrument as the Doctor showed the place on the umbilical cord to cut. Once...twice...three, and four times he snipped before the thick, rubbery tissue separated completely.

Jolene turned as Nora rolled a weighing station to her. She placed the bundle into the bin, then stretched a tape along her length. "7 pounds, 2 ounces," she said, "and 19 and one-half inches in length...a nice size." Jolene then brought the infant girl along the side of the table to her mother's waiting arms. "She's just beautiful, Kim," Jolene said, gently passing the tiny newborn. William came back to Kim's side to share the wonder.

The baby was a bright mottled pink-and white, with two perfect rosy cheeks - brighter than the usual, in fact - she had the skin of a Celler. Her head was topped with hair - Flesher hair - and even though thin and short, was unmistakably the brilliant auburn/orange hue to match that of her mother.

"Oh-h-h-h-h my Go-ho-o-d, she is just a jewel," Kim spoke through sobs of ecstatic joy as her arms cradled around their new family member. "Look what we did, William...look what we did..." her voice trailed off as William moved in close, embracing them both. Even he gave in to the happiness of the moment, a tear ambling down each cheek and mixing with his smile.

Doctor Daiken had taken a moment to wash up, and approached the new family. "That's the most unique baby I think I've ever seen in 17 years of deliveries," he said. "Especially her eyes. Has she shown you yet?" The two shook their heads. "Lift her," the Doctor said. "A baby usually opens its eyes when lifted upright."

Kim did as she was told, slipping one hand behind the baby's head to support it, and cradling her with the other. As promised, her eyes opened as she was moved to vertical. Kim took in a slow gasp. The baby's irises were a brilliant satin blue, with streaks of shimmering silver - nearly the exact colors of the crystal and the silver velvet it sat in when William first opened the box. "Wow," William drew out, amazed at how the infant's hues were a nearly perfect match to the color of the items he used over a year ago to bring forth the gift of her mother.

William turned to the Doctor and spoke in a quiet voice. "You...you didn't get blinded when the light was at its brightest..."

"No," replied Doctor Daiken.

"You...you believe...don't you...only those who believe can see within the light."

The Doctor glanced at Kim, who was smirking a bit, then looked to William. "Well...I have been taking care of Kim for nearly eight months...I think one of her phrases would say it best." He placed his hand on William's shoulder, turning him to his wife.

"_Doi, _William!" she giggled. Then she, William and Doctor Daiken joined into laughter.

Doctor Daiken recovered, wiping an eye. "Say," he asked, "have you given some thought to a name for this wonderful, beautiful child of yours?"

William motioned to his wife. "We decided that that decision was entirely her decision," he smirked slightly. He then turned to Kim, raising his eyebrows rather expectantly.

Kim lightly drifted the back of a finger slowly over the satin of the newborn's cheek for a few seconds, smiling warmly at her - then she turned to the two men with that warm smile. "William...Doctor...say good afternoon to Kimi Angelina Hodge."

"...'Keemie'?" the Doctor queried.

Kim grinned, rocking her daughter ever so slightly from side to side, lightly tapping her fingers against her back. "K-i-m-i," she said. "It's a Japanese name. It means, 'She Who is Without Equal'."

Nora and Jolene, who had been straightening up, perked at the explanation of the newborn's name. "That's just exquisite, Kim," said Nora, with Jolene nodding in agreement. Even the newly-named Kimi let out a tiny squeal from her new lungs, seemingly trying to voice her approval, which brought a mix of "Awwww" and soft laughter from everyone.

William looked deep into his wife's eyes, still trying to add up the experiences that Angelica's gift had given him over the past 15 months - all crowned by the stunning little gift now cradled in her arms. Kim caught William's gaze and looked up at him, silent, but her eyes brimming with adoration for the Flesher who had turned a simple Cross into a more breathtaking, marvelous and extraordinary than her mind's furthest reaches could not have grasped that chilly December night.

They both turned their attention to their infant daughter as she gave what, to her, was a huge yawn - and brought her arms across her body, as if cozying up in the embrace of her mother. William leaned in, placing a delicate but passionate kiss on Kim's lips - then turned to his new daughter.

"Hello, Kimi Angelina Hodge," he said softly, his smile full and warm, another tear drifting slowly down his cheek. "Welcome to the beginning of your life...and thank you for being the best chapter in our little Forever."

(roll end credits)

(start closing music)

He seems alone and silent  
thoughts remain without an answer  
Afraid and uninvited  
he slowly drifts away  
Moved by desire and fear  
Breaking delicate wings

Lifting shadows  
off a Dream once broken  
She can turn a drop of water  
Into an ocean

As the rain is pouring down  
Tears of sorrow wash his mind  
Drifting with the current  
This stream of life flows on

He seems alone and silent  
waiting on his hands and knees  
The chill of winter's darkness sits quietly  
Moved by desire and fear  
he takes a few steps away

Lifting shadows  
off a Dream once broken  
She can turn a drop of water  
Into an ocean

And she listens openly

He pours his soul into the water  
reflecting the mystery  
She carries him away  
and the winds die slowly

And she listens openly  
And she listens openly

Lifting shadows  
off a Dream once broken  
She can turn a drop of water  
Into an ocean

Lifting Shadows off a Dream  
Lifting Shadows off a Dream

"Lifting Shadows Off a Dream"

- Dream Theater - "Awake"

The End

The stars of the story have asked for a few moments to address and thank you, the loyal and generous readers - without your praise and encouragement, this two-part saga would not have had the level of factual detail, plot accuracy, and author commitment which turned it into a nearly six-month work of love and enjoyment.

Marcy: To tell you the truth, I never really expected my character to blossom and become so intertwined with the story as it did...but after the wedding, and all the planning I did for William, our work relationship just kind of, spilled over into their lives, y'know? I loved getting to be friends with Kim, and lending any help I could to integrate her into the "Flesher environment." I really loved the part where Kim was learning to drive...and I couldn't help but crack up when Kim was on the sedative! The best part was the reviews, though. It felt good to know that our efforts weren't wasted, and that we could please so many people! "Butterscotch Bunny"....hahahahaha. Thanks to everyone!

William: The basic concept of a TV character entering the "real world" isn't exactly new...but the way the story then meshed the "Celler" into real-world-like "Flesher" situations and experiences, and kept doing it chapter after chapter after chapter - and still kept the quality of the story without really slipping into "cliche mode" at any point...I feel lucky and honored to have been a part of an effort of this magnitude...and, like the author has said, without the reviewers giving such praise and enticing him to continue...and on occasion even offering suggestions to add plot twists or extend the storyline...this never would have panned out to the depth that it did. Thanks to one and all who enjoyed our work, and took the time to say so.

Kim: I can't count how many nights I "burned the midnight oil" with the author, KP episodes running on tape as he composed, fueling inspiration and giving as much insight as I could as a sort of "instruction" of how I act, what I say, and how I say it. It was just astonishing how a simple initial concept for a short "fan fiction" story expanded and exploded into the epic that it turned out to be. I never thought it would become so dramatic, either. Compared to the strict rules and standards on the TV show, this story was a real romp. I was twisted and thrown into situations that I'll never see under Disney's direction, no matter how long the show airs. I had a ferociously good time doing this! Of course, thanks and appreciation goes out to everyone who gave good reviews of our work...but I want to give a special shout out to the most kind reviewers - Aleksandr Kerensky...Unknown...H/K MOHFL, aka "Pig"...and most of all, Hitoki. She hung in no matter what, and read every single chapter of both parts, and still came up wanting more! You so totally rock, KI! I'm glad you liked "insane and hyper me"...hehehe...it was fiercely fun to do. Thanks to EVERYONE! C-ya!

Author's Thanks to: Dan from work, Dream Theater, Queen, Rush, The Soundscapes Digital Music Channel, Feeder, Cheetos (the crunchy ones, duh), Diet Pepsi, Yes, The Alan Parsons Project, Turbo Coffee, Enemy Ringtone, Kasey, Toyota Motor Company, Old Man Winter--

and KIM POSSIBLE (doi!)


End file.
